Unforeseen
by xHouse-Of-Blackx
Summary: Princess Elena Gilbert is head over heels for Prince and Knight Stefan Salvatore. Just when they decide to get married, his older brother and heir to the throne of Mystic Falls, Damon Salvatore shows up, bringing nothing but trouble. Elena's whole life will change when she is forced to marry Damon instead of Stefan. Will their marriage survive once she learns his dark secrets? AU
1. Chapter 1

**~Unforeseen~**

**Disclaimer : I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. (Although I do wish I owned the Salvatore brothers.)**

**Hello everyone! This is a Vampire Diaries Fanfiction set in the medieval era. I would like to clear a few things before we begin:**

**It's all human. Don't get me wrong, I love vampires and all very much but humans seemed more fitting for this story.**

**If you are looking for a story which has historical accuracy, you won't find it here. This is a fanfiction written out of my love for The Vampire Diaries and the Medieval era and although I try my best to stick to the customs and traditions of that time, I am no historian and there may be some mistakes or inaccuracies. **

** I have used the place names shown in the TV series, the book and created a few of my own. It is roughly set between the 13th-14th century A.D**

**Lastly, I hope you enjoy! I don't mind constructive criticism and I would love to have some feedback on this story :)**

**Chapter 1**

_~If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and_

_just forget the world?~_

**_Chasing Cars- Snow Patrol_**

* * *

Elena Gilbert looked over her shoulder for the third time as she slipped into the woods that spread out behind the castle. With the long skirts of her fine silk gown gathered up in her hands so that she didn't step over the hem, Elena kept her head down and hurried away along a familiar narrow dirt path on which she had walked a thousand times over the span of a decade and a half. She glanced around nervously as an owl hooted nearby. It was a moonless night and even the stars were hidden from view by the canopy of trees above but she maintained a steady pace even as her eye sight failed her in the smothering darkness. Depending entirely on her sense of direction, she trudged on, hoping that her dress wouldn't get caught in the scattered thorn bushes. She gave a small sigh of relief as the clearing came into view and she sped up her already fast pace and stepped over dry leaves and twigs to make her way over between the trees.

"Stefan?" Elena whispered and turned around in a circle. There was no sign of him anywhere.

"Stefan!" she called out a bit more loudly as her heart pounded loudly in her chest due to a combination of exertion and fear of discovery by the wrong people.

Suddenly, someone grabbed Elena from behind by the waist and she let out a muffled scream as she tried to escape the iron grip of her captor. Her mind worked frantically to devise a way to attack the person who was now struggling to hold her and she opened her mouth to bite down on his hand-

"Elena, hush! It's me."

Elena clamped her mouth shut as she instantly relaxed in the man's arms. She would recognize his voice anywhere. Putting a hand over her heart which was beating so loudly that she could almost hear it in my own ears, she shoved him away and crossed her arms over her chest, huffing in displeasure.

"Is this the way to greet a lady, Ser Stefan? You scared me to death!" She said, putting on a disapproving expression although inside, her heart was rejoicing on seeing Stefan again. He grinned and bent down on one knee in front of me and took her hand into his own, kissing each finger with a feather light touch.

"My apologies, My Lady." He whispered as he got up. "I am yours to punish as you deem fit."

Elena couldn't contain herself any longer and a smile broke through her façade as she closed the distance between herself and Prince Stefan.

"You will be punished." She replied, putting her arms around his neck and pulled him closer as she breathed in his intoxicating fragrance. Stefan placed a finger beneath Elena's chin and pulled her face up as he rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes in contentment. Elena drew in a shaky breath as she marveled over his perfection. Even after all this time, she couldn't help but have butterflies in her stomach every time he touched her.

"Let this punishment go on forever, for it is the sweetest in the world." He whispered, his stunning green- blue eyes staring into Elena's warm brown ones. That's the first thing Elena had noticed about him when they had first met over a decade ago. His eyes. She had envied him for his pale skin and his beautifully colored eyes. She was well aware of the face that she was deemed as unrealistically beautiful by the people who knew her and had hundreds of admirers from many kingdoms, both near and far. She was famed for her rich golden hued skin and her long, flowing black hair. Even her eyes were of a dark color, which was uncommon for people of her kingdom, who were usually fair haired and fair skinned.

Elena's handmaiden and childhood friend Bonnie had told her that singers even sang of her beauty in other kingdoms, calling her "The Raven" due to her appearance, which Elena found utterly ridiculous and a bit embarrassing. Elena was content by the fact that she didn't possess a shred of vanity like many other prince and princesses she knew.

"I missed you, Lena." Stefan brushed his thumb softly against her lower lip and waves of pleasure flowed down her spine, making her shiver. She didn't let anyone shorten her name but she didn't mind it when Stefan did so.

"We saw each other no more than two days ago." Elena whispered into his ear in his ear as she teased him.

"Two days is long enough. I can't wait to marry you and make you mine lawfully." Stefan replied, smiling down at her. She reached up by standing on her tiptoes and pressed her lips softly against his once. Then again. And again. She couldn't make herself stop kissing him for a long time and by the time they did; they were both out of breath and panting.

"Till then," Stefan said as he tried to catch his breath. "-we would have to resort to doing some very unlawful things."

Elena looked away and burst into giggled even as her face heated up at his suggestive tone. Stefan always had a knack of making her laugh with his barely suppressed crude humor.

Stefan Salvatore was the Prince of Mystic Falls and the youngest son of Giuseppe Salvatore, the present King of the Falls. He had an older sister, Caroline Salvatore who was also Elena's greatest companion. Apart from her, Stefan also had an older brother who was also a Knight and had left Mystic Falls when he was young to fight tournaments and bring honor to his house. Elena's father, King Grayson Gilbert was in close alliance with the Salvatores and that is how she knew both Stefan and Caroline. She had been to Mystic Falls many times and even then, the sheer size and strength of the well fortified castle never failed to impress her. Mystic Falls itself was a beautiful place and was surrounded by green woods and numerous lakes and waterfalls.

The noble men and women of the court always wore the most beautiful dresses and as a child, Elena had always been fascinated by the customs and traditions of Mystic Falls. Her own castle in Fell's Church was about a week's journey from Mystic Falls by the Noble Road created especially for the travel of Kings, Queens and other noble people.

"We haven't even asked our Lord Fathers for permission yet." Elena replied a bit fearfully as she forced her mind back on Stefan. "They will allow our union, right Stef?"

"Of course they will." He replied, bending over to kiss her forehead "Father is dying to marry me off as I am way past the age for marriage. He won't mind even if I marry a pig instead of a princess. All he cares about are heirs anyway." He said, chuckling as Elena rolled her eyes and shook my head as she marveled over his laugh which she found to be particularly fascinating. Everything about him was so unique...so different. He was one of the most handsome princes she had seen in her life. Tonight, Elena noticed, he was dressed in a very charming manner, his midnight blue velvet over coat and black trousers with ankle length hunting boots suiting him quite well.

"So am I, Stefan. So am I." Elena fretted over her age as she wrung her hands together " And it's getting very difficult to restrain Father from marrying me off to some rich and spoilt Prince who doesn't even know how to hold a sword, let alone talk to a woman." She grumbled, recalling one of her numerous suitors that she had turned down just the previous week. The age of engagement between a man and woman was decided by the church and it was fourteen and twelve for boys and girls respectively but usually, proper marriage was held off till the betrothed couple was a bit older. Elena acknowledged wistfully that both her and Stefan were had turned seventeen this summer and naturally, their Fathers were getting concerned.

"I will talk to my Father soon, Elena. I promise you." He said as he intertwined their fingers together. Elena nodded and smiled up at him, not wanting to push him more. She knew that he and his Father were going through a hard phase at the moment although the details of it were not very clear to her. From what Caroline had told her, it concerned their older brother.

Stefan let go of Elena's hand and sat down on the soft grass, patting a spot beside him. She sat down beside him, taking extra care not to ruin her dress as it was a gift from Stefan. It was a rich forest green colored dress with lighter lace trimmings, easily one of the most beautiful dresses in her wardrobe.

Stefan noticed and smiled at her "You're wearing the dress I gave you."

Elena rolled her eyes and snorted in a very unladylike manner as Stefan looked at her with an amused expression. "Good of you to notice so quickly." She said as she ran a hand over the finely embroidered outer skirt of her gown.

"It's dark. Moreover, everything else seems insignificant compared to your face. You're beautiful, my love." He whispered, taking her hand in his own. Her heart skipped a beat at his words and she bent forward to kiss him again.

Just as their lips were about to touch, the sound of a faint bell alerted them and Elena pulled back with a frown while Stefan chuckled humorlessly. It was a signal that their time together was over and that her presence was required at the castle. Elena's handmaid Bonnie was standing just outside the woods, acting as a watch out for her. She had been given a small metal bell and had been instructed to ring twice it in case they were in the danger of discovery. Elena hastily got up and pulled Stefan up along with her as she brushed the dirt off her dress while he adjusted his coat around himself. Elena noticed that a look of melancholy had seeped into Stefan's eyes as he realized that their time together had come to an end.

"I don't know when I will be able to see you again." He said, trailing his fingers along her cheekbone. He was leaving for Mystic Falls on the morrow as his stay had come to an end and his Father required his presence back at Mystic Falls. He had come to Fell's Church along with his sister and a hundred highly skilled members of their guard to take part in the annual jousting tournament to represent House Salvatore. Today had been the last day of his visit and he had managed to unhorse three men, bringing honor to his Father's house. One of the men had been from her Father's personal guard and had been highly skilled in the art of battle. Elena had a hard time containing herself and she had tried not to cheer too loudly for Stefan in case anyone got suspicious.

She leaned her face into his palm and pressed her lips against it. "Take me away with you. Let's elope." She joked half heartedly. Stefan's steed, a beautiful white horse named Silver, was at the royal stables just a bit farther away from here.

"I wish we could. I want you _now._" He replied, his beautiful eyes growing dark with desire. Elena sighed when the bell rang again from a distance. They was running out of time.

"I have to leave, Stefan." She replied, not wanting to leave at all. "Let's just stay here forever and never leave this clearing."

All of a sudden, an idea struck her and she quickly unfastened her silver tear drop shaped pendant and handed it to him. He looked at Elena enquiringly as she explained.

"You keep this with yourself and just…just look at it and remember me whenever you miss my company." She said, feeling a bit embarrassed all of a sudden. Surely he would laugh or consider her a fool…

Stefan surprised her by sliding the locket into his coat pocket and as Elena watched with wide eyes, he slipped off a beautiful sapphire ring off his finger. He took her left hand and slid it onto my third finger. Although it was a bit big for her, it didn't slip off. "And you do the same." He said, kissing Elena's hand. A warm feeling coursed through Elena's veins and she threw herself into Stefan's arms and pressed her face against his chest.

After kissing him one last time as a silent goodbye, she committing the moment to her memory and then without another word, she abruptly turned away and started walking towards the castle. She didn't want him to see her tear glazed eyes.

_We will see each other soon_. Elena reassured herself silently. After ten minutes of walking, she reached the edge of the woods. Bonnie gave a sigh of relief when she saw Elena and rushed over to her and handed her a black cloak.

"Thank god you are here, Elena." She said, referring to Elena by her name. She had been her handmaiden since childhood and Elena had forbidden her to call her by anything else but her own name whenever they were alone. She was probably one of her closest friends apart from Caroline. Bonnie stayed in the castle provided quarters as she was an orphan. The pox had taken her parents when she had been no more than a child and had no other siblings.

"I am so sorry, Bonnie." Elena said, quickly pulling the cloak over herself. "Did anyone see you here?"

"No, I don't think so. I hid behind a tree when the guards came for their patrol. I swear I will get thrown into a cell if you keep going off for your nightly visits with Prince Stefan." She said, sounding frightened as she ushered Elena back to the castle.

"You are my handmaid, Bonnie. No one will dare to harm you." She replied. "And moreover, Stefan is leaving tomorrow." she said, sighing.

"What's this on your hand?" Bonnie said, pointing at the ring with a sly look in her eyes.

"Let's get to my chambers first, even the walls have ears." Elena whispered, as she peered into the darkness for the sign of a presence. The halls were empty apart from a few night guards who patrolled every half an hour or so. Having grown up in the castle, she knew all their schedules by heart and they were able to make it to Elena's bed chamber safely and without detection. She shut the thick oak double doors behind them and heaved a sigh of relief as she grinned at Bonnie.

"Out meeting my brother in the middle of the night, were we?" Elena jumped and turned around only to find that it was Caroline. _What was with all these Salvatores surprising me today?_ She thought to herself as she took in Caroline's mischievous smile.

"Lady Caroline, you startled us." Bonnie said, bowing to her.

"Bonnie, how many times will I have to tell you to just address me as Caroline?" She said, waving a hand in her direction in a dismissive manner. Like Elena, Caroline was also friendly with Bonnie.

"Apologies, My…er..Caroline." Bonnie stuttered and all of them shared a laugh. Elena told them both to follow her to the bed chambers from the main room. Her bedroom was huge with an enormous bed in the middle. It had a carved wooden changing screen to the left side and behind that were her private bath chambers, complete with a stone tub for bathing. On the right side it had a stone fireplace and right now, a fire was crackling merrily, chasing away any remnants of the cold.

"Bonnie, prepare some tea for us." Elena said to her and she nodded as she walked up to the fireplace and filled the pot that was kept on the mantelpiece with water. They talked while they waited for the tea to come to boil.

"So, what did my brother have to say to you in the middle of the woods?" Caroline asked her, nudging her with an elbow. "Or did you even talk at all, hmm?" She wriggled her eyebrows suggestively and Elena blushed and looked down as she swatted her arm.

"I can't possibly tell you what we conversed about, Caroline." Elena said, feeling uncharacteristically shy all of a sudden. "It's your brother, for god's sake. Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"At least tell me if that arse asked you to marry him yet?" She asked Elena impatiently as her protuberant blue eyes searched for an answer.

Instead of saying anything, Elena just held out her hand, showing her the ring Stefan had given her not half an hour ago. She started squealing when she saw it and covered her mouth with her hands as Bonnie made a shushing gesture.

"This means that you are engaged to Stefan!" She remarked, looking at the ring in awe. "We are going to be lawful sisters soon. I can't wait! The marriage preparations-"

"Caroline, Caroline! Calm your horses." Elena said as she shook her head. Bonnie had joined them with three cups of steaming hot tea and no matter how much they insisted, she wouldn't sit with them. She chose a stool beside the bed and sat down, cradling her tea mug in her hands to keep them warm against the chilly weather.

"Bonnie, I don't understand you sometimes." Elena said, exasperated. "Why can't you sit with us?"

"Because I am not a princess like you two. I am not even a noblewoman, Elena. I am just a commoner." She replied, refusing to meet their eyes.

"You are our friend and that's all that matters." Caroline said, beaming at Bonnie who beamed back at them but still refused to sit on an equal level. They gave up soon and Bonnie effectively changed the topic back to Stefan.

"So, did Lord Stefan say anything while he gave you the ring?" Bonnie asked me as she ran her thumb over the glittering jewel with her eyes brimming with fascination.

"It's not like that, you two." Elena told them, laughing but inside, she really hoped that it was like _that_. "He just gave it to me as a…souvenir. Whenever I will look at it, I'll remember Stefan."

"A ring wasn't needed for that." Caroline replied airily and both the girls burst out laughing even as Elena crossed her arms and huffed. Caroline had the same green-blue eyes like Stefan but her hair color was different. She had fair golden hair that fell to her waist in soft curls. Even in a simple white night gown, she looked stunningly beautiful.

Suddenly a thought crossed Elena's mind and before she could control herself, she blurted it out.

"Caroline…You never told me properly…" She began, feeling like she was intruding on a private matter.

"What?" Caroline asked her as she tilted her head slightly and blinked up at Elena, "Go on."

"You never told me about the source of your trouble these past few days...you just said it had something to do with your older brother." Elena asked her carefully, all the while judging her reaction. Caroline looked away as a frown appeared on her face.

"I apologize in case my question offended you. You don't have to answer." Elena added immediately, sensing her discomfort. She mentally chided herself for prying but she desperately seeked an answer as to why Stefan was delaying a talk with his Father regarding their union. She felt a bit selfish in doing so and hence let it drop.

"Don't be foolish, Elena." Caroline waved her apology away. "It's just…we had a dove a few weeks back. It was carrying a message…" She trailed off. Doves and pigeons were a common mode of delivering letters and notices across the realm.

"What did it say?" Bonnie egged her on even as Elena shot her a warning look.

"It said that there were rumors that my oldest brother was probably...dead." She managed to choke out melancholy washed over her face. Elena let out an let out an involuntary gasp.

"Dead?" She whispered. "How?"

"Well you already know how he had left home to fight in some idiotic wars to gain fame and honor and all those stupid things that men care about." Caroline said, still not meeting their eyes. "The last I heard of him, he had taken part in this large war and since then, we have received no messages or letters from him. Imagine my shock when Father got a message from a source telling us that he was dead."

Elena exchanged a worried glance with Bonnie as she unknowingly shifted closer to Caroline and placed her hand over hers on the bed.

"I just…I just don't know what to believe, Elena." Caroline said, finishing her sentence with a light sob. Elena placed her arms around Caroline's shaking body and rested her head against her shoulder.

"I am sure that's not the case. The messenger must have been mistaken." She said in an attempt to console her. Bonnie nodded frantically from her seat, not knowing what to say at this moment.

"I hope I see him again someday" Caroline replied in a small voice as she sought out comfort in Elena's words.

"I hope so too. I have never truly met your oldest brother, have I?" Elena wracked her mind for a memory but all she could remember was a tall boy with jet black hair. When she had been a child, she had only seen Caroline and Stefan's brother from a distance. He had never played with them or even talked to them since he was older and had companions of his own age.

"What's his name?" Elena asked, surprised that she couldn't recall a name for this blurry figure from the past.

"Damon." Caroline replied, smiling a bit.

"Damon Salvatore…" She repeated, tasting the name in her mouth. It sounded very pleasing to the ears. "Well, I hope we see you soon, Damon Salvatore."

* * *

**So, what do you think? Did you find Prince Stefan charming or just cheesy? Did you like Elena's and Caroline's treatment of Bonnie? Hit review My Lords and My Ladies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. (Although I do wish I owned the Salvatore brothers.)**

**Chapter 2**

_~Come home, come home_

_I've been waiting for you_

_for so long, so long_

_And right now there is a war between the vanities_

_but all I see is you and me_

_and the fight for you is all I've ever known_

_so come home.~_

**_Come home- OneRepublic feat. Sara Bareilles_**

* * *

Darkness. Elena found herself trudging along in total darkness. At first, she thought it was the path that led her deep into the woods to the clearing where she frequently used to meet Stefan so she sped up her pace, determined on seeing him again. After a while of aimless walking, she realized that she had been mistaken. There were no animals around, no rustle of tree leaves, no snapping of twigs beneath her feet. She was walking inside a dark, never ending maze and the silence was pressing against her from all sides, crushing her with an alarming amount of force.

She started panicking a bit and tried calling out for Stefan but no sound escaped her mouth. The atmosphere was getting thicker and it felt as if the air inside her lungs had solidified.

"_Elena?" _She heard Stefan calling out from a distance. _"Elena!"_

She stumbled forward even though she couldn't see anything. Her lungs were burning from the lack of air but she still pushed on, hoping that Stefan would call out again so that she would be able to follow the direction his voice came from.

"_Elena! Come to me!" _She heard him crying out and dread settled at the pit of her stomach as she realized how frantic and desperate he sounded. _"Elena, please!"_

Try as she might, she couldn't answer him back. She just kept walking in his direction. After what seemed like an eternity, she came across a patch of light. Elena heaved a sigh of relief and realized that she could breathe again when she saw that Stefan was standing beneath the light with his back facing her. She ran up to him and hugged him from behind, burying her face in his well built back.

"_Elena run! Run!"_ She heard Stefan's voice calling out to her and he suddenly appeared on her right side, his eyes wide with fright "_Run!"_

If Stefan was standing beside her, Elena thought as shock coursed through her body, then the one she was holding was not…

She jumped back in fright just as the figure in front of her, the one she had assumed to be Stefan just a few moments ago, turned around. She couldn't see his face, except for the eyes. Blazing blue eyes. Like blue fire.

"_Elena, go! Run! Elena!"_

"Elena? Elena! Wake up!"

She shot straight up in her bed, breathing heavily. Bonnie was standing beside her, and from the look on her face, Elena deciphered that she had been talking in her sleep. Her night gown was totally drenched in perspiration and as she brought up her hand to push back my hair from her face, she saw that it was trembling.

"What is it, Elena? I saw you withering and thrashing in your sleep and when I tried to wake you up, you started screaming. Were you having a nightmare?" Bonnie asked her as she bustled around the room, gathering a bowl of water and a wash cloth. She dipped the cloth in water and wrung it out so that it won't drip with water and started wiping Elena's face and arms with it with gentle hands.

She took a shaky breath and nodded at her as Bonnie cleaned the sweat from her body. After she was done, Elena told her everything that she had seen in her dream. Even though she didn't understand its significance, she had found it to be deeply disturbing. Bonnie somehow looked even more terrified than Elena had been during the nightmare.

"This is not a good sign, Elena. Dreams are sent to us by the god. It's his way of warning us against the evil in this world." Bonnie said as she prepared a bath.

"Oh Bonnie, I don't believe in such notions. Dreams are just dreams." Elena told her firmly, even though she was still feeling uneasy. The way Stefan had screamed her name had been very unsettling…and who was the mysterious blue eyed person?

"Dreams are prophecies, Elena." Bonnie whispered.

"Bonnie." Elena said, rounding upon her. "I want you to stay quiet now. If someone heard you repeating these things, you will be burned at a stake!" Bonnie was a believer of magic and other unknown arts and was very superstitious. Elena usually didn't mind her going on and on about witches and magic and what not, but both of them knew what the church thought about these things.

"I am so sorry, My Lady." Bonnie said instantly, bowing her head in submission.

"It's for your own good." Elena said to her, shrugging out of my damp night gown. The water in the stone tub was very warm, almost hot, just the way she liked it. "And if I hear you addressing me as "My Lady" one more time, I'll have your head on a spike." She said to her with a smirk on her face.

Bonnie just grinned at Elena as she added a few drops of lavender essence to the bath water. Submerging herself into the warm water up to the neck; Elena found her rigid muscles relaxing instantly. Bonnie perched down at the edge of the tub and stared out of the window as we shared companionable silence for a while.

"What hour is it?" She enquired after a while, looking out of the window. According to the position of the sun, it was probably late morning. She had overslept.

"It's almost noon. Lord Stefan and Lady Caroline will leave in an hour." Bonnie said hesitantly. _She knows me well_. Elena thought as Bonnie had grasped the real meaning behind her question.

She sighed as she asked Bonnie to wash her hair. She had to look decent and presentable since her presence was required at the court today. All of them had to be present to see off the Salvatores and the other noble houses.

Bonnie filled a bowl with the mixture of mead, liquid soap and lavender essence and started washing Elena's wet hair with the mix. She felt herself relaxing further as her friend's deft fingers massaged her head. When she was done, she rinsed the mead out of her hair with water, leaving her hair soft and free of any dirt. After Elena was done with her bath, Bonnie held out a dry cloth for her so that she could wipe the water away from her skin and get dressed.

Elena noticed that she had already laid out her favorite blue dress for her on the chair in front of the dresser. It was a light sky blue color with pearl white trimmings. The material of the bodice was pure satin and it felt very soft against the skin and didn't chaff one bit. She laced it up her back and combed out her hair with a wooden comb, twisting two strands of Elena's dark hair and pinning them up in the back with a small silver clip. Elena went to her dresser and pulled on a plain silver necklace and after a moment's hesitation, Stefan's sapphire ring. When she was satisfied with her appearance, she ordered Bonnie to get dressed as well so that they could go downstairs.

As Bonnie changed behind the screen, there was a gentle knock on the door and a female voice called out.

"Lady Elena? Are you ready yet? Your lord father requires your presence in the court." It was Nun Marianne. She had been appointed by Grayson Gilbert for Elena at a young age so that she could teach her how to read and write along with all the proper things that a lady must know. From an early age, she had taught her numerous things like sewing, cooking, table and dress manners, etiquettes, how one should sit, how one should talk, everything. Elena didn't care much for the things a lady must know "as a future wife so that she could fulfill her husband's requirements" and displayed an aptitude for outdoor activities like horse riding and archery which were mostly taken up by young boys, much to Nun Marianne's consternation. She could be a bit strict at times but usually, she was a very pleasant if devoted woman and loved Elena like her own child.

"Yes Nun Marianne, I am ready." She said, opening the double doors for her. She smiled and adjusted Elena's necklace around her neck.

"You look like a proper lady." She noticed, giving her an approving nod. She herself was wearing a black tunic that covered her from head to toe. She had a white cloth wrapped around her forehead and a simple cross dangled from a chain around her neck. For the fifteen years that Elena had known her, she had dressed herself in the same manner. She usually carried the holy Bible in her hand as she was now and Elena couldn't help but smile at the religiously devoted lady.

"You've taught me well, Nun Marianne." Elena replied, smirking at the older woman. She frowned even though Elena knew it was a superficial one and from behind her, Bonnie announced that she was ready. All three of them set out for the court, with Bonnie trailing behind them, her eyes fixed on the floor. Elena recalled that Bonnie had told her that she usually felt dominated by Nun Marianne's presence.

As they reached the huge double doors of the royal court where her Father sat on his throne, the guards bowed to us and opened the doors. Elena entered first, keeping her head high and her posture straight, just like Nun Marianne had taught her. The noble men of the court gave bowed before the King's daughter while the women curtsied as she walked past them. Finally, she reached her appointed place, which was near the throne of her Father and Mother.

Her Father was already seated at his huge golden throne in the middle, his head held high and a pure gold crown was resting on top of his head. Her Mother's smaller yet equally enchanting silver throne was empty alongside. Elena also noticed her Brother Jeremy's absence and wondered where they were.

"Father." She said, bowing down lightly. He nodded and smiled down at her and motioned her to take her seat.

She sat down at her appointed place along with Nun Marianne. On her right was a noble woman named Carissa. She was a Duke's daughter and Elena deeply loathed her as she was even vainer than the celebrated princess of the ancient realm- Amara, who was known for her charm and beauty.

"Elena." Carissa acknowledged her presence, giving Elena a curt nod and a superficial smile. She had a long, pointed nose and flowing red hair.

"Carissa." Elena nodded back, trying to be polite for Nun Marianne's sake who was watching her closely.

"Oh it's so sad Prince Stefan is leaving already." She began, fanning herself dramatically with her hand fan. "He is so charming, so handsome." She continued dreamily in her nasal voice.

Elena narrowed her eyes "That he is." She said coldly, choosing not to say anything else.

"I heard he has a taste for red headed women." She said, a sly smile coming on her face. Elena could feel her temper rising.

"I _really_ doubt that, Carissa." She snapped at the red headed woman.

"How would you know, Raven?" Carissa sneered at Elena, using the name as an insult. Before she could manage a reply, the double doors opened again and Lady Miranda Gilbert walked in with her son and the heir to the throne of Fell's Church, Jeremy, who was trailing behind her, looking sullen and bored. He was a lad of fifteen years and had a moody nature.

Elena's mother looked as elegant as ever in her shimmering royal blue full sleeved gown. She looked at her and smiled as she took her place next to the King. Jeremy sat down at a distance opposite Elena in the aisle that was only reserved for noble men. Elena glanced at her brother and raised her eyebrows at him, silently signaling him to behave. He just rolled his eyes at her.

The low chatter in the court died down when the heavily armored gate guards announced the presence of the Salvatores. Stefan walked in with Caroline by his side and came to stand in front of the King. Both of them bowed deeply and stood back up only when Elena's Father signaled them to. Her heart sped up when she saw Stefan standing just a few yards away from where she was seated. Carissa and many other noble women were giggling unnecessarily and she tried to tune them out when Stefan started speaking.

"My King, my Sister and I would like to thank you for inviting us to take part in the tournament and for your generous hospitality." Stefan began. Caroline nodded along with whatever he said, looking beautiful as ever in her deep red gown.

Grayson nodded at Stefan "You have performed extremely well in the tournament, Ser Stefan. For a Prince of your age, you have out done yourself. I would like to award such bravery before you leave." Elena beamed at no one in particular as she waited for her Father to announce the prize.

"You are too kind, your Grace." Stefan said "How can I accept an award from you after receiving all your generous hospitality and care?"

The King waved him away "You are an exceptionally talented Knight, Ser Stefan. Choose any reward you want. Anything at all."

Elena's heart sped up slightly as she waited for Stefan to claim his reward. This was the moment she had been waiting for. Maybe...just maybe he would ask for her hand.

"Your Grace…" Stefan looked around the court, searching for Elena. Finally his eyes met hers and he smiled. Beside him, Caroline was almost quivering with excitement. Elena's cheeks started burning and her breathing sped up as she waited with bated breath…

"Your Grace, I will ask for the reward when the time comes." Stefan finished. Elena's heart skipped a beat at his words and waves of disappointment crashed over her, subduing her excitement. She had been extremely sure that Stefan was going to ask for her hand in marriage and at this stage, her Father would not have refused. She blinked and looked away as she surreptitiously tried to wipe away the tears which were threatening to spill.

"Very well." Elena noticed that her Father was looking down at Stefan curiously "It was a pleasure having you and your sister here." He said, rising up from his throne. "Send my regards to your Father and Mother, Ser Stefan. And to Lady Caroline, I present a hundred of the finest silk dresses ever made in different parts of the realm."

Elena stood up along with the others as Caroline beamed and thanked the King most graciously. Knowing her, it was probably the best thing anyone could give her.

After seeing off the last of the nobility, the King dismissed the court for the day and everyone exited the room. Caroline made her way over to Elena and engulfed her in a silent hug. For once, Elena was content with the silence and Caroline's knowing expression itself said everything.

"I guess it's time for you to go." Elena sighed as she linked her arm with Caroline's and followed the procession which was led by her Father, Mother and Stefan.

"We will see each other soon. I'll write to you daily. In fact, Ill write so much that you would be fed up and-"

"Okay, okay I get it!" Elena found herself smiling and Caroline shot her a quick grin as well.

"I'll kick his arse for you as soon as I am alone with him." She whispered. Elena bit her lower lip.

"Hard?"

"Hard." Caroline nodded with a determined expression and both girls burst into giggles again.

After seeing Caroline off to the castle entrance, Elena asked Nun Marianne to dismiss her for the time being and she granted her permission to leave with a confused look of her face. Elena went left and started climbing up the staircase that led to the great balcony. Bonnie soon joined her there, choosing not to say anything as she quietly stood beside he, overlooking the great procession that consisted of the Salvatore guards. Hundreds of horsemen were readying their horses for the journey back to Mystic Falls. The stable boys brought forth Stefan and Caroline's horses. After a few more words with King Grayson, Stefan bowed to him and got up on his magnificent white horse, his sword dangling from the sheath at his waist. Caroline got up on her dark brown mare and waved to the people of Fell's church who had gathered outside the royal gates to see them off. A loud cheering went up and people chanted their names as Stefan kicked up his horse and led the procession out of the gates with Caroline and the guards following him.

Just when Elena had given up hope, Stefan looked back up, exactly at the spot where she was standing and their eyes met for a brief moment. He gave her a slight smile and a nod before turning back away and heading out into the bright day. Elena could feel her eyes welling up with tears as she saw him and Caroline gliding away. Bonnie took her hand and just squeezed it lightly.

"Oh Bonnie…" She said between sobs "He could have asked for my hand right now…I feel so disappointed."

"I know Elena…maybe Lord Stefan had his reasons. Maybe he wanted to talk to his Father about it first..." she trailed off uncertainly.

"Maybe." She echoed. "Let's go back to my bed chambers, my head is hurting." She said to her, giving the procession one last glance before turning around and walking away.

**x~x~x~x~x**

"My head..." He groaned as he tried to sit up. His limbs felt as heavy as rocks as he lifted one hand to touch the back of his head which felt very tender. "Where the hell am I?"

"You are alive and that's all that matters, lad." He turned his head towards the source of voice and through his slightly blurry vision, he saw an old man hovering over him. He looked around and saw that he was lying on a make-shift cot in a small room. The walls were cracked and broken at various places and he could smell smoke. He turned his head and saw a small fire blazing in a crude fireplace.

"I am alive? I thought I was in hell. The same one we Christians _love_ to condemn the sinners to." He muttered, appraising the room. "Who the fuck are you, old man?"

"You answered your own question. I am just an old man who has a bit of knowledge about herbs and plants." The old man answered, bending over to check the bandages wrapped around his arm. He felt a sudden urge to shove the old man away.

"What are you doing? How did I end up here?" He asked the man with graying hair rather rudely. He tried getting up from his place but winced as soon as his leg touched the rough mud ground. It was throbbing painfully.

"So many questions." The man said in his quivering voice. He bent down, adjusting the blood soaked bandages. The Knight closed his eyes for a moment as his memory started coming back to him in bits and pieces….He remembered readying himself for a war…going to the battle ground…cutting men down like they were made of butter instead of bones and flesh…

"The war is over..." The Knight said to himself as if he was talking about the day's weather. "And I am alive. Oh well." He tried to ignore the pain in his leg and looked at the man enquiringly, seeking answers for his previous questions.

"You barely made it, lad." The man said. "For the first three nights, I wasn't sure whether you would ever wake up or not."

"Three nights...? For how long had I been out of my senses?"

"About a week." The man said, shuffling around the room. He opened a small wooden cabinet and took out a flask which was filled with a murky green liquid.

"Drink this up." He said, shoving it beneath the Knight's nose. He took one whiff at it and knocked it out of the man's hand, gagging.

"What the hell is that? Are you trying to kill me?" He spluttered, coughing.

"If I wanted to kill you lad, I wouldn't have bothered with you in the first place." The man said, sighing. He picked up the flask again and put the stopper back on its mouth. Half of the green liquid had spilled, staining the floor green where it had been knocked down.

"You didn't answer my question." He growled at the man.

"It's a mixture of herbs to ease the pain." The man said, putting it back in the cabinet. "Since you don't want it, I won't bother again. Good luck spending the night in pain, let's see how long you last."

"I still haven't understood whether you are my enemy or my friend." The Knight said, snorting.

"I am no one's friend. I am just performing my duty." He said, shuffling over to a small earthen stove in the corner. He frowned at the man. Who was he? Why wasn't he answering his questions? He looked out of the small window above his cot and saw that it was night outside.

"You got a name?" He asked him, trying to re adjust his leg so that it could rest comfortably.

"I have got all sorts of name. They call me the witch doctor, demon worshipper, old bastard. But I prefer being called Ludwin as that's the name my mother gave me." The man replied, starting a fire in the earthen stove.

"Well Ludwin, I am-"

"You are a Salvatore." He said, cutting him off. The Knight looked at him, annoyed to the core and slightly suspicious.

"I am really starting to believe the demon worshiper part now."

"I have eyes, lad. The sigil on your armor breastplate is clearly visible." Ludwin said, referring to the family's symbol, a roaring lion.

The Knight grunted, looking around for his armor and sword. They were kept on a rickety table beside the fireplace. He got up on his elbows to see what the old man was doing and saw that he was cooking some sort of a concoction in a pot over the fire.

"Your servant was here a while ago. He visits you daily." Ludwin said to him in his shaky voice.

"Servant?" The Knight asked, frowning. Then realization suddenly dawned upon him and he gave a sigh of relief. He was talking about his partner, Ser Alaric Saltzman.

"Good to know the bastard is alive." He muttered to himself and then raised his voice to ask another question.

"When will I be able to walk again?" He was already getting frustrated by his lack of movement.

"When you start taking the mixtures I prepare for you." Ludwin said, without even sparing him a glance.

"I won't drink that scum." He growled. "Give me food."

"You know lad," Ludwin began, bringing him a platter full of the unknown thing he had cooked. "I liked you a whole lot better when you were unconscious."

**Soooo ;) here is our favorite Salvatore as I promised. Which Salvatore brother is your favorite? Personally, I love both of them so I just can't choose! Leave a response in the reviews section.**

**Just to clarify, yes Damon Salvatore is alive and well. Caroline is a Salvatore in my story and is the sister of Stefan and Damon.**

**Feedback is always appreciated, so what are you waiting for My Lords and My Ladies? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. (Although I do wish I owned the Salvatore brothers.)**

**Chapter 3**

_~I don't know where I'm at_

_I'm standing at the back_

_And I'm tired of waiting_

_Waiting here in line,_

_hoping that I'll find what I've been chasing~_

**_Down-Jason Walker_**

* * *

"Ludwin! Oi! Get your old ass in here!" Damon shouted out of the window for the third time. He was used to getting what he wanted at a single command throughout his life and old Ludwin was starting to get on his nerves. Damon grumbled obscenities under his breath as he waited for the old man to show up.

After what seemed like an eternity, he shuffled inside, carrying a pile of logs in his veined hands. He went over to the fireplace and bent down, piling up the smaller logs on the burning embers and started a fire.

"I've been calling out for you since half an hour!" Damon roared as a sneer twisted his features. "Have you gone deaf with age?"

"Why should I respond to your calls, lad?" He began, looking at Damon over his shoulder "You are not my master."

"You should listen to me because if you fail to do so, I will slice your body into tiny little pieces and feed them to the dogs of my Kingdom." Damon threatened him, meaning every word of his sentence.

"You can hardly walk, my boy. I do not feel threatened by your empty words." He replied calmly. A feeling of intense rage coursed through Damon's body and he reached down to the side of his waist impulsively where he used to hang his sword in a sheath but his hand only groped empty air. Ludwin seemed to sense his intentions and he shook his head, smiling slightly. Damon appraised him carefully. This was not the response he was used to.

"Don't you fear death?" He asked the man coldly. His behavior was baffling Damon to no extent. A week had gone by since he had come to my senses. He came to know that Ludwin was a really skilled healer and had a vast amount of knowledge about the healing properties of plants and herbs. He went out daily at the crack of dawn with a basket in his hands and returned by mid morning, his basket full of different plants, a variety of herbs and some flowers.

"What is to fear in death? Death is peaceful and serene. Life is harder." He said, motioning to Damon to roll over so that he could change his bandages. Damon tried sitting up on his own, intent on showing him that he was not weak but he failed miserably. He fell back on the bed, groaning in pain. Even after seven days, his body felt sore and stiff.

"The skin on my back itches where you sew it together." Damon told him, trying to reach back with his right hand to scratch the itch. Ludwin reached over to him and stopped him from scratching the skin. Damon's head snapped up and he shrugged the man's hand off.

"This means that you are healing quickly. I think in another three days or so, you will be able to walk properly." He said, examining Damon's bandaged leg. An arrow had pierced his calf during the war, leaving a deep , it hasn't been poisonous and Ludwin had managed to wrench it out when Damon had been unconscious. His companion, Ser Alaric had visited him on a daily basis since he woke up. He was staying at an inn in the nearby village and brought Damon food and other supplies that Ludwin asked of him.

"Good." Damon replied "I want to get out of this rat hole."

Ludwin didn't respond and shuffled back to the corner of the room and sat down on a tensed up when he heard footsteps outside but Ludwin shook his head."It's your ally."

"Don't pretend that you know everything." Damon snapped at him.

As he had rightly guessed, Alaric walked in through the door, carrying a basket full of food and bandages in his hand. Damon gave a sigh of relief and sat up with his assistance. He pulled up a stool beside his cot and sat down as well, looking weary. He had dark circles under his eyes and his skin had an unhealthy grey pallor to it.

Ludwin peered at Damon with a knowing look.

"It was a lucky guess." He said flippantly.

"How much longer?" Alaric asked Ludwin, his eyes darting between the aged healer and his best friend.

"I think he will be fit to leave in three or four days." He replied haltingly as a coughing fit overtook him.

Alaric sighed and looked at Damon, a frown creasing his forehead. "How do you feel now, Damon?"

"What do you think?" He spat out. "How would you feel, stuck day and night with an old fool who has a tendency to turn deaf just when you require something?"

"Damon." Alaric chastised. "We should be grateful for Ludwin's assistance. If not for him, you would be long dead."

"Yeah, yeah." He muttered carelessly. "I want to return to my kingdom once I am able to walk. Is Shadow being taken care of properly?"

Shadow was the name of Damon's horse and he had named him so because his coat was the deepest shade of black that he had ever seen. He had been with Damon since his fifteenth name day, a gift to him by his Father, which had been the last one.

"Yes, he is well cared for in the village stables, don't worry." Alaric replied, stifling a yawn. Alaric had been travelling with Damon throughout the country since two years. They had met in an inn at a foreign land and Damon had offered him his partnership when he came to know that he too was a knight like him and was travelling alone, taking part in royal tournaments and the like. Since then, they had traveled together as a team. Damon had formed close if somewhat sarcastic companionship with him although Alaric was about a decade older than him.

He handed Damon a flask of wine and he grinned at Alaric and patted his back.

"You're a true friend." He said, taking a swig of the mediocre wine. He definitely have had better than this, but any wine was better than no wine." Now if only you were able to provide me with a woman..."

He rolled his eyes even as he smirked at Damon and took a bite out of an apple. They were able to afford all these luxuries due to the money they had earned at various tournaments throughout the years. Damon squirmed on his cot, making a disgusted face as Ludwin brought a bowl full of a greenish mixture for him. He took a deep breath to steady himself as he took the bowl of the horrible tasting mixture from him and downed it at one go, coughing and gagging after he was done. After the first few nights, Damon had realized that in order to heal, he would have to take these odd mixtures Ludwin prepared for him. At first, he had been skeptical of his abilities but soon changed, his views changed as he realized that his wounds were healing faster than before and he was gaining his strength back rapidly.

"Alaric, tell me one thing. Why can't I stay at the village inn with you instead?" Damon grumbled, sipping the wine again to remove the horrid taste of the herbal mixture which lingered in his mouth.

Alaric sighed as he rubbed a hand over his eyes. "How many times will I have to tell you? The village is not a safe place for you at the moment. Enemies are lurking everywhere, Damon."

"I can take care of myself." Damon growled at him. Alaric just shook his head in exasperation.

"Oh, I can definitely see that." He responded acidly. "You are no better than a cripple at the moment. How will you defend yourself? I have taken so many precautions to keep you safe, and it seems like you are hell bent on going against me."

"Stop whining, you sound like a maiden." Damon snickered.

"I am not whining, I am trying to _protect_ you." He replied, his voice taking an icy edge. "Not for you, because I know that you don't value your life. I am protecting you for the sake of your kingdom and your family." Alaric stood up abruptly. "I'll get going now."

"Alaric, wait-" but before Damon could finish his sentence, he was gone. He fell back on his cot, sighing as he stared up at the cracked ceiling of the room.

Damon's thoughts drifted back to his home, the beautiful city of Mystic Falls. He had left his kingdom at his seventeenth name day. His Father and Mother had been in clear disapproval and had tried many times to stop him. His Father, King Giuseppe Salvatore had been of poor health at that time and feared that the throne would be left without a proper heir if he left because Damon's younger brother Stefan had only been twelve at that time.

_Saint Stefan must be dreaming of inheriting the throne by now._ Damon thought, snorting to himself. Stefan had always been the ideal son, the apple of their Mother's eye and the pride of his Father. In stark contrast, Damon was the adventurous one, so adventurous in fact that people often labeled him as "reckless". His Father had always disapproved of his ways of doing things and even though his mother tried to cope with him, it was clear that both of them preferred Stefan over him. As much as he didn't want to admit and pretended not to care, his insecurities had been one of the reasons of him not forming a strong bond with Stefan. The only person he truly cared about was his sister Caroline and he longed to see her as soon as he got well enough to ride.

Over the years, he had traveled to numerous kingdoms and fought in various tournaments, gaining fame and name. He had become famous as "The Knight of the Shadows" or simply the "Shadow Knight" because of his signature black armor. He had always favored the color black for some reason. He also took part in various wars, taking the side of one King or another as it benefited him. Mostly, he took part in wars just for the rush of thrill, even if it meant him risking his life.

"Oh, Ludwin?" I called out as he snapped out of his thoughts. He turned his head to look at Damon and shot him a penetrating look.

"Ser Alaric Saltzman is right. You have saved my life. Ask for any reward you want." He said to him, smirking.

He turned away and shook his head "I didn't do it for reward, lad."

"But there must be something you desire. Gold? A better place to live? Just name it, old man and it is yours." Damon was surprised by his own surge of generosity towards the old man who he had spent days taunting.

Ludwin slowly turned to look at him and Damon frowned as he saw that his ancient eyes were blazing with anger.

"There is only one thing I want." He whispered. Damon leaned forward so that he could hear him properly "Ha! See? Every man desires something. Name your reward, Ludwin."

"Can you get my family back?" He whispered "Can you make the dead come back to life?"

Damon recoiled in surprise. "What do you mean by that?"

Ludwin shook his head "There is nothing you can do for me, lad. I saw my family getting slaughtered like pigs in front of me. There is nothing you can do…"

"I'll find a way to help you." Damon found himself replying "-because a Salvatore always pays his debts."

**x~x~x~x**

Elena lay on her bed as she looked out of the window longingly. Since Stefan had left a week ago, she hadn't gone out much. Bonnie was sitting beside her on a stool, sewing one of her dresses. Elena twirled a lock of her hair around her finger as she anxiously waited for the dove to arrive with Stefan's letter.

"Elena, you have been lying here since morning." Bonnie said to her, keeping her eyes on fixed her needle work. "Sulking around like this won't make Lord Stefan's letter come any faster. Nun Marianne was asking about your whereabouts earlier."

"I know, Bonnie." Elena sighed. "I just can't help myself." She closed her eyes and pictured Stefan. He looked as handsome as ever, smiling down at Elena. She smiled as she remembered the secret kisses they had shared in the woods, the way he had held her, staring down at her with his shimmering sea green eyes…The way his soft lips had trailed down her skin…the way his muscles had felt, naked and exposed beneath her finger tips…

She shot out of her reverie as Bonnie cried out "Look, I think its Lord Stefan's dove!"

Elena hastily scrambled out of her bed, pushing her long hair out of her face as she ran up to the window ledge. Indeed, a small white bird was coming over their way. Her heart pounded with excitement while she impatiently waited for the bird to make its way to her room. She got out of the way as the dove flew in and perched itself on the arm of a chair beside the fireplace.

Elena gave Bonnie a gleeful look as she walked up to the bird and untied the parchment that had been tied to its feet. She offered the bird a nut out of a jar that she specially kept on the mantelpiece so that she could feed the birds that carried messages. It pecked the grains out of Elena's hands and hooted merrily.

"Open the letter!" Bonnie exclaimed with excitement as she sat down on a stool beside Elena. She took a deep breath and unrolled the parchment. In his elegant script, Stefan had written:

_**Dear Elena,**_

_**Everyday seems like a year without you by my side. I wear the necklace that you gave me around my neck so that I can keep you close to my heart.**_

Her own heart stuttered as she read these words.

_**Do you know what happened? Today I asked my servants to prepare my bath with drops of lavender oil for me so that I could feel closer to you. It's the same lavender essence that you often use. They must be laughing behind my back just as I write this letter to you, probably saying that how unman like Ser Stefan is!**_

She giggled lightly as she looked at Bonnie who was trying very hard to stifle her own laughter.

_**On a serious note, I would like to tell you that I talked to my Father about us, Elena. Father is ready to unite our kingdoms. Do you know what this means? You and I are going to be one. We are going to get married soon, Elena. My Father has sent a royal scroll to your Father and has invited all of you to visit Mystic Falls where they will discuss our marriage. The wait is over, my love. I hope to see you soon.**_

_**Stefan.**_

Elena inhaled sharply as she finished reading the letter and realized that she had been holding her breath the whole time. Bonnie jumped up from her seat, her eyes bright with joy.

"Elena! You are going to get married to Lord Stefan!" she exclaimed as she took hold of Elena's shoulders.

"Bonnie-I-I..." Elena found herself stuttering and couldn't form a coherent sentence. She simply hugged Bonnie and she her tightly. A part of her still found it hard to believe the contents of Stefan's letter and it felt like she was in a dream.

She had waited for this moment for so long and now it almost seemed surreal. She had fallen in love with Stefan slowly over the years and before partners, they had been great companions. He had been her knight in the shining armor and she had always fantasized about being his queen one day. The moment was interrupted as Elena heard a knock on the door. She quickly pulled away from Bonnie and hid the letter beneath her mattress.

"Who is it?" She called out, hoping that her voice didn't tremble.

"It's Gerald, My Lady. Your father had requested your presence in his quarters immediately." The soldier called out. Ser Gerald was the leader of her Father's personal guard and the member of his advisor council.

"I'll be there at once, Ser." Elena called back and heard the sounds of his footsteps fading away. She took a deep breath to calm herself down as Bonnie straightened her dress and patted away any wrinkles.

"Don't be nervous Elena, all will be well." Bonnie said, smiling at her. Elena nodded and hurried out of her quarters as her heart thudded loudly in her chest.

_What if my father is not agreeable of this union? What if he is angry?_

An assortment of negative thoughts attacked her mind the whole way to her Father's chambers and by the time she reached there, Elena was almost ready to faint.

Two guards were stationed at either side of the huge doors that led to my Father's quarters. They bowed to Elena and one of them went inside to announce her presence to the King.

"Enter." He called out. Elena opened the doors and entered inside, keeping her head down. Her Father, King Grayson Gilbert was sitting on an armchair beside the roaring fireplace and her mother sat opposite him. A letter with the royal seal of the Salvatores was placed on the mahogany table in front of them.

"Father, Mother." Elena said, nodding to them both even though her eyes were fixed on the parchment. Her hands were fidgeted on their own and she tried to calm herself down so that she wouldn't appear nervous.

"Take a seat, dear." Her mother smiled at Elena encouragingly.

_This is a good sign._ Elena thought as she sat down beside her Father and waited for him to say something.

"Elena, as you know very well that you are of marriageable age and have been since a long time." My father began as he ran his hand over his unshaven jaw. "I think it's time that we decide upon the matter of your marriage. One day, you are going to bear the children of a King. You will be queen, my daughter."

"Yes Father." Elena replied, keeping her eyes fixed on the roaring lion of the Salvatore seal. "Do you have someone in mind?"

Her Mother took her hand in her own "I think we do. We just received a letter from King Giuseppe Salvatore of Mystic Falls and he is showing interest in the union of our Kingdoms. Are you agreeable, Elena?"

Elena stopped herself from answering immediately as that would surely come across as suspicious. She made herself frown as she said "Prince Stefan Salvatore is interested in me?"

"Of course he is. I would be rather worried if he wasn't." Her Mother replied and Elena found herself giggling.

Elena's Father cleared his throat, waiting for her response as she pretended to contemplate. Finally, she took a deep breath and answered. "Yes Father, Mother. I am agreeable for this union."

They looked at each other and beamed. Her Father leaned down to kiss Elena's forehead while her Mother got up and hugged her.

"I will marry my daughter off magnificently! It will be a wedding that will be remembered for years!" He exclaimed. Elena laughed at her father's exclamations while her mother shook her head, looking exasperated.

"Grayson, you and your extravagant ways will lead to the demise of this kingdom one day." She said, shaking her head in disapproval.

"My dear Miranda, you cannot define a King without using the word "extravagant"." Elena's Father replied cleverly and he clapped his hands twice. "Now, excuse me, my ladies. I have a wedding to prepare. We all will leave on the morrow for Mystic Falls." And with that, he walked out of the room, his robes swishing around his ankles.

"Since how long have you been agreeable to marry Prince Stefan, Elena?" Her Mother asked her as soon as her Father was out of hearing range. Elena's eyes grew wide as she tried to decipher the meaning of her Mother's words.

"Wh-what do you mean mother?" She asked her in a small voice. She laughed when she took in her daughter's apprehension.

"I know about you and Stefan, Elena." Her Mother replied simply. Elena studied her face closely for any signs of anger but she found none. "Since quite a while, actually." She added thoughtfully.

"How do you know?" Elena finally asked her as a frown crossed her face. She hadn't told anyone except for Bonnie and Caroline…

"I know because I am your mother." She replied as she smiled down at Elena as she gently placed a hand on Elena's head. "Young love is a beautiful thing to herald."

Elena bit my lower lip as she thought- _Here I come, Stefan. Here I come._

* * *

**Can someone guess the reference I make where Damon says to Ludwin :"A Salvatore always pays his debts." ?**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. I am looking for a beta reader so if anyone is interested and has some experience please PM me. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. (Although I do wish I owned the Salvatore brothers.)**

**Chapter 4**

_~The day we met,_

_Frozen I held my breath_

_Right from the start_

_I knew that I'd found a home for my heart..._

_... beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow~_

_**A Thousand Years (Part 2)- Christina Perri**_

* * *

"How much farther?" Elena asked her Mother with an air of impatience as she pulled the carriage's curtain aside to take a look outside. It was so dark that she could hardly see anything. The to and fro motion of the carriage was making her feel sick all of a sudden.

"Just a couple of hours more, I think." Miranda Gilbert replied, a hint of smile playing at her lips.

Elena sighed and let the curtain fall back as she rested her head back against the wooden wall of the horse drawn royal carriage. They had been travelling since a week to reach Mystic Falls by the Noble Road. The kingdom of Mystic Falls lay far up north so it grew colder and colder as each day passed by. Tents were erected wherever the procession stopped to rest and her Father's personal guard watched over them day and night to protect them from any sort of danger.

"I can't wait." Elena mumbled mostly to herself as she twisted a piece of her dress between her fingers. She was wearing one of the heavier woolen dresses that she owned and her breath turned into fog as she exhaled. The night outside was chilly and a cold breeze was making the curtains flap together.

"I remember how I was at your age." Her Mother began as she placed a hand on Elena's knee to stop it from jerking up and down. "Impatient and brimming with never ending energy. Do you know how I got married to your father?"

Elena shook her head."No…you never told me." She replied. Now that she thought about it, she felt rather odd that she had never asked her Mother or Father about their marriage.

"I wasn't meant to marry Grayson in the first place." She said as she stared out of the space between the flapping curtains.

"What?" Elena asked as she sat up straighter. "Who were you supposed to marry then?"

"I was betrothed to your father's older brother Jonathan Gilbert. I fell in love with him at the first glance, you know." She said, smiling at some old memory. Her eyes were out of focus as she revisited an old memory in her mind.

Elena sat in silence as she let the new information sink in. Her mother continued.

"You already know what happened to your uncle John. He was killed by his enemies just a fortnight before our wedding took place but since my Father had already promised that he will join his kingdom with the Gilberts; your Father married me instead."

"But...but you didn't love father back then, did you?" Elena asked her quietly.

"No." She replied after a pregnant pause. "I didn't. It felt unreal, the whole ordeal. One moment, you are dreaming about your future with the one you love and the next moment it all comes crashing down. I began loathing my life, Elena."

"Then how did you…I mean you do love Father now, don't you?" These new revelations had shaken up Elena to the core. It was hard to imagine her Mother being in love with someone other than her Father.

"Of course I love Grayson now. It was not love at first glance nor was it as compassionate a thing as I had with Jonathan but…I do love him, Elena and for me, that's enough." She finished.

"How did you start loving Father then?" Elena asked her, intrigued by her Mother's past. What if her Mother had married her Father's brother indeed? What if he hadn't died? Would she and Jeremy still be here in some form? All these questions brimming in her mind were a bit unsettling.

"It most certainly didn't happen overnight, Elena. You father was very kind to me. He respected me in every way and he knew that I was still in love with his brother and that I was still mourning for his loss." She answered. "Our love is built on a foundation which took many years to form. We took it step by step and soon I came to care for him just as he did for me."

Elena pondered over her words for a moment as the carriage continued to roll over the bumpy road. She was convinced of her Mother's love for her Father but she couldn't imagine being in the same situation as her. Would she ever be able to love someone other than Stefan?

_No._ A small voice echoed inside her head. _Never._

"So now that you know how I married your father, there is something else that I would like to discuss with you." Her Mother said, bringing Elena back to the reality.

"Yes Mother?" She waited for her Mother to elaborate, shifting forward in her seat.

"Both your Father and King Giuseppe Salvatore are in agreement of this union, so there is no doubt that you will be marrying Stefan Salvatore." She said as she beamed at me.

Elena nodded her head once as she waited for her to say more.

"There are a few things that will be expected from you, Elena. One day you will become the Queen of Mystic Falls and rule beside Stefan as his equal. What do you takes to make a good Queen?"

"Being just and fair?" Elena said after thinking for a while. Her mother smiled as she nodded in approval.

"Yes, those are the main ingredients. Apart from that, you have to be compassionate towards your people, your family and most of all, your husband." Miranda Gilbert said as she gave her daughter a meaningful look.

"I know you and Stefan love each other very much and your marriage won't be an arranged one as far as we know." She paused and smirked at Elena before continuing. "But your kingdom and your husband will expect some duties from you that you will have to fulfill. Eventually, you will have to provide an heir for their kingdom."

Elena blushed as she realized what her mother was talking about. "Yes mother, I understand…but what others duties will be required of me?" She asked her hesitantly. All of a sudden, she started feeling nervous about the whole prospect of marriage.

"That you will come to know on your own, Elena." She said as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Suddenly, the carriage came to a halt and voices of men floated inside. Lady Miranda frowned as she peeked outside.

"What is it, Ser Robert? Why have we stopped?" She called out to a nearby knight.

"King Giuseppe has sent an escort for us, My Lady; the castle is just a few leagues away. We will reach our destination in an hour or so." Ser Robert called back. Elena's Mother nodded and let the curtain fall back.

Soon after that, they reached the castle doors. They were huge and made from some kind of hard metal. King Giuseppe's guards and King Grayson's guards had erected their banners so that the guards on the gates would know who was coming. Elena glanced outside eagerly and saw that the beautiful Mystic Falls was bathed in moonlight. Even at this hour of the night, people had come out of their homes to take a look at the grand procession of their future Queen to be. The Gilbert banner men rode their horses in the front as they cleared the way for out carriages to pass through the horde of men, women and children.

Their carriage came to a halt and Bonnie rushed out of her servant carriage to help Elena and Miranda Gilbert get down. Elena's Father and Jeremy got down from the royal carriage in front of them and he went forward to greet the King who was standing in the castle courtyard along with his family to greet them.

"Grayson! Welcome, welcome to Mystic Falls!" King Giuseppe roared as he came forward to hug his old friend. Elena surreptitiously scanned the courtyard that was full of men in search of Stefan and she finally found him standing beside his Mother, Lady Elizabeth Salvatore. Even in the darkness, Elena just knew it was him. She forgot to breathe for a moment as she stared at his silhouette. _It is happening._ She thought_. I am finally marrying him_.

Elena remembered her manners as her Mother shot her a pointed glance and stepped forward to curtsy to the King and Queen of Mystic Falls. "My king, My Queen."

"You have grown up!" King Giuseppe nodded at Elena as he patted her on the shoulder. The queen Elizabeth smiled as she stepped forward and kissed Elena's forehead."Welcome again to Mystic Falls, Elena. Hopefully, you will be addressing us as Father and Mother soon enough."

"Elena!" Before Elena had a chance to respond, she was enveloped in a bone crushing embrace from Caroline. Everyone laughed as Elena spluttered "Caroline-can't breathe-"

She let her friend go and beamed down at her. "I am so glad that you'll be my sister in law."

"Not more than me." Elena whispered back as she squeezed her hand.

"Now Caroline, do I have permission to greet my fiancé?" Stefan said as he stepped forward. A patch of moonlight graced his features and his face finally came into focus. He looked handsomer than ever in a dark green velvet coat and black trousers. His lustrous brown hair were slicked back over his forehead and his greeting smile dazzled Elena into oblivion.

"Stefan." She whispered as she stepped forward on her own accord. She could feel everyone's gaze on her but at that moment, she couldn't care less.

Stefan took Elena's hand into his own and kissed it softly. "Elena, I am glad you are here."

She started into his brilliant green eyes and as soon as they touched, Elena felt complete. She had always imagined Stefan and herself as pieces of a puzzle and they fit together perfectly.

Caroline cleared her throat lightly "I am sure Elena must be tired from the long journey."

"No…I-"

"Yes, of course, I'll escort my fiancé inside. I am as aware of the arrangements as you are, dear Sister. Now if you will excuse us." Stefan said as he smirked at Caroline and held out his arm for his fiancé "Shall we?"

Elena glanced back at her Mother and was delighted when she nodded in consent. She took Stefan's arm and walked inside the Castle with him. She shot an apologizing glance at Caroline, who just shook her head and smiled at her encouragingly.

Stefan led her inside through another pair of large double doors. They shut behind them with a thud and all of a sudden, Elena found them engulfed by deafening silence. She didn't utter a word as her stomach flipped over in excitement.

"Elena? What is it?" Stefan asked her as he sensed her quietness.

"I am just nervous, that's all." Elena confessed as they continued to walk. Stefan took her hand in his own and pulled Elena closer to his side.

"Don't be." He murmured in her ear, making her skin tingle. "I love you, Elena. You are going to be my wife soon."

"That's what I am nervous about…" Elena trailed off uncertainly as they stepped inside a guest chamber that had been prepared for her. The room was decorated impressively in shades of blue and gold and a fire was already blazing inside the fireplace.

"What?" Stefan stopped walking as concern brimmed in his eyes. " Are you… having second thoughts about the marriage?" He asked Elena with a hint of fear in his eyes. Elena's heart went out to him and she instantly wanted to banish that look on his face.

"Stefan, No! Of course not! I am just nervous about…I mean as your wife, I will have some duties and one day I will have a kingdom under me-"

She was cut off mid sentence as Stefan surprised her by placing a quick, chaste kiss on her lips. He pulled away, grinning from ear to ear as Elena blushed.

"What was that for?" She asked him shyly, not quite meeting his eyes.

"That was for looking so breathtakingly beautiful." He replied while pulling Elena closer to him by the waist.

"Stefan, be serious. Have you even been listening to what I just said?" Elena chided him.

"I am serious. And I have been listening to every word you said. Elena, I promise you one thing. Whatever the future holds for us, you won't ever deal with it alone. I will always be with you by your side and I will always protect you."

Elena's stomach flipped over again at his words and before she could stop herself, she stepped up on her toes and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he responded immediately by pulling Elena closer to him by placing his hands securely on either side of her waist. Their chaste little kiss started to become more intense as both of them became lost in the moment. She wouldn't have cared even if someone had barged in through the double doors at this moment because right now, it was just her and Stefan, two pieces of a puzzle fitting together.

Elena pushed Stefan back and he slid down into the arm chair beside the fireplace. With boldness that she didn't know existed within her, she climbed on top of his lap while her fingers fumbled with the laces in front of her gown's bodice. She managed to unlace the top of her dress halfway before Stefan's hand caught rested over hers, halting her movements.

"Elena...we can't." He whispered. "Not today."

"I-I'm so sorry..." She said as she stuttered in embarrassment. She looked away as he took her chin in his hand and forced her to meet his gaze.

"Elena, look at me." He said. "Please."

She complied after a moment and forced herself to look into his sparkling eyes.

"I want you too, Elena. God knows I do…but this is not the right time. I want to do it the right way, the proper way." He said as he wiped a stray tear that had fallen down from Elena's eye. She hadn't realized that she had been crying and she quickly wiped the remaining tears with the back of her hand.

"I understand-" She began but all of a sudden, she was cut off by a voice that didn't belong to Stefan.

"Oh, do go on please. Don't stop now, Saint Stefan. You were putting quite a show for me."

An involuntary gasp escaped Elena's mouth as she hastily scrambled off Stefan's lap. He got up along with her and pulled Elena partially behind him. Her heart was hammering in her chest as she chanced a glance from behind Stefan's back and she was left breathless by what she saw. Blazing blue eyes that burned like blue fire. That's what registered in Elena's mind at first glance.

_I have seen those eyes somewhere._ She thought. She has had many suitors over the years and Stefan was the most handsome man she knew and she couldn't have imagined someone who looked better than him. Until now.

The mysterious person in front of them had midnight black hair that cascaded down to the back of his neck in soft waves and his face was perfectly chiseled as if a sculptor had carved it out to utter perfection. Light stubble covered the lower half of his face and it gave him a rugged look which suited him quite well. His eyes were the richest and most beautiful shade of blue that Elena had ever seen and her envy reached new heights. The person standing in front of her looked almost too perfect to be real.

"Damon. You are alive." Stefan said. Shock reeled Elena's mind as she registered his words. Damon? The person standing in front of them was Stefan's brother Damon Salvatore?

"Hello Brother." He drawled as he sat down on an arm chair opposite us and placed a hand under his chin as he leaned forward.

"I was expecting a better greeting than "Damon, you are alive."" He replied. Every move, every action of his screamed arrogance.

"Of course, I'll just-" Stefan began but Damon cut him off.

"Oh, won't you introduce me to the Lady behind you? Don't hide, My Lady. I don't bite...usually." He said as he grinned and waited for Elena to step forward. She felt Stefan stiffen before her as she stepped up from behind him and came face to face with Damon.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ser Damon." She greeted him automatically as she had been taught since childhood. Damon's grin vanished and he stared at Elena blankly for a moment as he whispered something which sounded like "Impossible."

"Pardon, Ser?" Elena said, feeling highly uncomfortable for some reason. Maybe she hadn't heard him correctly, she thought.

Damon got up from his place and took a step towards her. He still looked very surprised upon seeing her and his intense gaze was making Elena feel self conscious.

"The pleasure is mine, My Lady." He said as he took her hand and kissed it gently, running his thumb gently over the back of her hand. The place where his lips came in contact with Elena's skin seemed to burn and an odd feeling coursed through her veins as she barely managed to nod at him.

"This is my fiance, Elena Gilbert." Stefan said a bit stiffly as he wrapped his hand around Elena's waist and pulled her closer to his side. Elena was surprised by the possessiveness in his tone.

"Elena…a beautiful name for a beautiful lady." Damon said. She looked away from his unwavering gaze as she thanked him politely. His scrutiny was really making her fidget. Her cheeks flamed as she realized that Damon probably had been there the whole time and had witnessed everything that happened between her and Stefan.

"Does father know you are here?" Stefan asked him a bit curtly.

"No." Damon replied. His eyes never left Elena's.

"How did you get into the castle without Father's knowledge?" Stefan persisted.

"I have my ways, little Brother. And what is this that I hear in your tone? Am I intruding on something…private?" He said with a barely controlled smirk on his face. By now, Elena's face was burning like embers and she just wanted to hide somewhere, never to be seen again.

"Damon, we have been worried sick these past few days. We thought you were-"

"Dead?" he interrupted. "Dead and Damon just don't go together." He remarked nonchalantly. Elena tried to remember Damon from her childhood memories. Had he always been like this?

"I won't be so sure if I were in your place. No one is invincible." Stefan replied a bit coldly as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Your absence had us worried sick."

"Invincible? That's a big word. You have really grown up haven't you, Saint Stefan?"

"Stop calling me that-"

"Damon?"

Elena turned around and saw Caroline standing at the entrance of the room. After a moment's silence, she ran up to her oldest brother and buried her face in his chest and started sobbing. Damon's eyes softened a bit as he returned her embrace. "I come home after five years and I am greeted by tears? You and Stefan really need to learn how to greet someone."

"Shut up." She said between her sobs as she tightened her hold around Damon waist. "Y-you never contacted us and t-then we receive the news th-that you are dead-"

"Shh, it's alright. I am here now; it's going to be alright Care." He whispered to her as he wiped away her tears with his slender fingers. "Now, will you give me and Stefan a moment to talk? I promise to stay with you all night long and tell you about all my adventures after that."

"I am not a child anymore, Damon." Caroline said as she hiccuped. "I don't need stories about your adventures. I just want my Brother to be safe."

Damon patted her once on the head and motioned to Stefan. Stefan nodded at Damon and turned around to face me.

"Damon wants to talk to me about something, Elena. I will be back really soon. Caroline, please stay with Elena." And with that, he whirled around and walked out of the room with Damon in the lead.

**x~x~x~x~x**

Impossible. It was impossible. This has to be some sort of a cruel joke, Damon thought. There she stood in front of him with a hint of fear in her eyes. The same dark eyes. The same raven hair. The same golden skin. And yet, she called herself Elena.

He forced himself to turn around and walk out of the room. It felt like if he lost sight of her, she will disappear like a mirage. He wanted to hold her gaze in his own for the rest of his life. He would recognize those warm brown eyes anywhere.

Stefan followed him to the adjoining room. It was only illuminated by the lights that came from a few candles that were placed on the intricately carved table.

"What did you want to talk about?" Stefan asked him as he leaned against the door frame, his arms crossed around his chest. He had a wary expression on his face and Damon almost smirked. _Good, be wary. You will not like what you hear, Saint Stefan._

"You young lads. Always so impatient." He said as he poured wine from a jug into a glass that was kept on the table beside the candles.

"Of course I am! You come barging into my room after five years without any prior notice. I have been so worried-"

"Spare me. I am not in mood for Stefan-esque drama tonight." Damon cut his Brother off in mid sentence. He smirked in satisfaction as Stefan shot him an annoyed look. Being interrupted was still Stefan's pet peeve. Damon raised his wine glass to his lips and took a sip. The aroma of the excellent wine went straight to his head and he enjoyed it thoroughly, having drunk only inferior quality wine for so many years.

"Damon, I don't understand what you have against me but let me clarify this to you; you are my Brother and nothing will change that."

"Unfortunately." Damon shot back. "Let me make a toast." Damon said suddenly as he got an idea. He picked up the wine jug and poured some wine into the extra glass for Stefan. "Come, drink."

"I don't-"

"I said, _drink_." Damon emphasized as he held out the glass for him. He sighed as he walked up to his older Brother and took the glass from his hand.

"To my wedding." Damon said as he clinked glasses with Stefan and emptied it in one go.

"Your wedding?" Stefan asked, an expression of genuine surprise crossing his face "I wasn't aware you were getting married…oh wait, I didn't even know you were alive a quarter of an hour ago." Stefan remarked with blatant sarcasm. "But what do you exactly mean?"

"Uh, a wedding is when a man and a woman take their vows in front of a priest-"

"I know what a wedding is, Damon!" Stefan said loudly "Stop playing games with me."

Damon laughed. "You have really grown up. When you were a child, I used to push you around and you never uttered a word. Where was this manly voice of yours then, eh?" He taunted him.

"I still haven't understood the cause of your behavior towards me, Damon. Maybe our views don't match and we are very different from each other but that does not mean that you will act like I am your enemy rather than your Brother." Stefan responded angrily.

"Oh, but you are my enemy. A saint, that's what you are. And what am I? The troublesome older Brother who no one cared about!"

"Damon, it's not like that. It's not too late, let's forget it all, Brother." He said as he held up a hand for me to shake.

"Just one thing." Damon said as he ignored his plea for peace. "Don't call me your brother in front of anyone. You will only end up embarrassing me."

"Damon…"

"Let me complete my toast now. To my wedding... with Elena Gilbert." Damon held up his glass and nothing in his entire life had been more satisfying than seeing Stefan's expression at that moment.

* * *

**Anonymous reviewer "Delena Fan" guessed the refer****ence from the last chapter correctly. It was a Game of Thrones reference "A Lannister always pays his debts." Any GOT fans in here?**

**Feedback is always appreciated. Positive reviews make me write faster while reviews harassing me to update and unnecessary threats have an opposite effect. Just saying.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I do not own The Vampire Diaries (Although I do wish I owned the Salvatore brothers).**

**Chapter 5**

_~And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_When sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't wanna miss you tonight~_

**_Iris-Goo Goo Dolls_**

* * *

"What...?"

"Are you as dumb as you look? Don't make me repeat myself, Stefan." Damon swirled the fine wine in his glass and he leaned against the table as he waited for his younger brother to react. He just required one little reaction from him…just one excuse so that he would be able to justify his actions against him.

"Is this a jest, Damon? Because if it is, then I didn't find it pleasing at all." Stefan said, sounding extremely cross but his eyes were beginning to display the first hint of fear.

"Sit. I don't want you fainting like a maiden when you hear what I am about to say." Stefan looked at Damon uneasily as he openly smirked at him over his shoulder and walked over to the fireplace and added another log to the glowing embers. The room used to be his before he had left and when he had returned this morning, he found all his things in the same place where he had left them, courtesy to his Mother, Elizabeth.

"There's a good lad." Damon remarked as Stefan sat down. He walked back to the table and took a seat opposite him and rested his elbows on the tabletop to make a steeple out of his fingers as he observed Stefan over them.

"Now, how old are you?" He asked him with mock seriousness. He was really beginning to enjoy their little game.

"Damon, I am not in a mood for your games-"

"Answer me!" Damon took Stefan by surprise as he roared and slammed his fist on the table top, making it quiver.

"Seventeen summers this year." He replied after a significant pause as he stared at the place where Damon's fist had connected with the wooden surface.

"Almost a man, if you can be called that. And how old am I? Twenty two. So if you had paid any attention to your lessons in childhood, you will be able to tell me which one of us is older, hmm?" Damon asked him as he leaned forward on the table and rested his face in his cupped palm, his voice sounding uncannily pleasant. The wine had gone straight to his head and was making things seem more interesting than usual.

"Look, where are you heading with all this?" Stefan abruptly stood up and his chair fell back with the force. His fists were clenched by his sides and his knuckles had gone bone white.

_Catching on, are we?_ Damon thought to himself, relishing the moment.

"I'll answer my own question since you are making so many excuses to hide your inability to perform simple mental calculations. I am older, agreed? And what does the church say about marriage laws, Stefan?"

Understanding colored Stefan's expression as he finally got the drift of what Damon was implying.

"That the older sibling has to get married first in order for the other younger siblings to get married..." He trailed off.

"Bravo! See? You are not as stupid as I thought you were." Damon finished the remaining wine in his glass and set it down on the table.

"Damon, Elena and I will wait as long as you want. Father and Mother will have no problem with you marrying the bride of your choice…just…" He began, his tone almost pleading. Damon found himself enjoying Stefan's ramble more than anyone should.

He shook his head, a grin taking permanent residence on his face. "Ah ah ah. I have already chosen the bride of my choice, little brother. The beautiful, enchanting-" Damon made a show of licking his upper lip and it had the desired effect as Stefan's face grew red with anger. "-and _exotic_ Elena Gilbert."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Stefan questioned Damon in raised tones. "Why her?"

"Because a beautiful woman like her deserves so much more than a dimwit like you. Oh, what all I have planned to do to that delightful body of hers…"

As soon the words were out of Damon's mouth, Stefan lunged at him, a wild look on his face. He grinned and readied himself as this was the moment he had been waiting for all along. An excuse. He ducked at Stefan's blow and before he could turn around, Damon grabbed him by his collar and pushed him against the stone wall of my room. He was highly satisfied to hear his body slam against the wall with a loud thud.

"You are pathetic. You can't even protect yourself, how will you protect Elena from me, huh?" He growled in his ear. His face was slowly turning purple due to the lack of air as Damon's hand wrapped around his throat, pushing his face against the wall.

"Father…won't let this happen." He barely managed choke out.

"Yes, that's the one thing you excel in. Go, hide behind Father's skirts." Damon tightened his hold around his neck once before letting him go before he lost his temper and ended up doing something he would later regret. He slumped down onto the ground and gasped for air as he rubbed his neck.

"Damon, you have tormented me enough during our childhood...I always endured it quietly but you're going too far now. I won't let you take Elena away from me!"

"What will you exactly do to stop me, Saint Stefan? Cry for your Mother?" Damon bent down and took his face harshly between his fingers and forced him to look up at him.

"I remember it as clearly as if it was yesterday. Rose's face still haunts my dreams, Stefan." He said through clenched teeth as he tried to keep his temper in check. He was finding it extremely difficult to do so as a young girl's face came into focus in his mind's eye. She had short cropped hair and bright hazel eyes which were brimming with tears. Damon closed his eyes for a second to banish that image from his mind.

"She was just a peasant girl! You were so madly in love with her that you failed to see anything except for your own selfish desires!" He replied hotly as he wrenched himself away from Damon's grasp and stood up.

"Yes, Rose was just a peasant girl. And Elena is just a Princess, like the many I have deflowered over the years." Damon walked up to Stefan till they were practically nose to nose. He didn't flinch away and impressed Damon by maintaining unwavering eye contact with him. His eyes had gone hard and his nostrils were flared.

"I will make sure you suffer more than I did." Damon said in soft tones which held undertones of malice. "I will take Elena away from you just like you took my Rose away from me. I promised you when I left Mystic Falls that I will return on the day when your happiness is at its peak… and just when you think everything is fine and that you are happy, I will snatch it away from under your nose before you could even…" Damon brought up his hand and abruptly closed his fingers to form a fist "blink."

Stefan flinched at the sudden motion and Damon and gawked at Damon as if he was seeing him for the first time. Damon took a deep breath to compose himself.

"Damon…I was just a child back then. I didn't know what I was doing." Stefan said as he tentatively touched his brother's shoulder. Damon shrugged him off and shot him a warning look.

"But I know what I am doing." He replied just as the sound of footsteps reached his ears Damon turned around to see who the intruder was. He snorted when a dusky skinned handmaiden appeared at the entrance of the room.

"My Lords, the King requires your presence in his chambers." She said to both the brothers without making eye contact with either of them. Damon immediately knew she wasn't from Mystic Falls from her dressing style.

"So Father finally found out that his prodigal son has returned. Come here." Damon beckoned the handmaiden. She glanced at Damon quickly as fear bubbled in her eyes.

"My Lord?"

"I said, come here. Don't be afraid." Damon smiled at her invitingly. Bait for the victim.

"Damon, what are you doing?" Stefan intervened, his eyes darting between Damon and the handmaiden as he involuntarily took a step forward.

Damon didn't reply as he waited for the handmaiden to come forward. She hesitantly stepped up to Damon with apprehension evident on her face. When she reached him, he grinned at her and was satisfied when she cowered away from him.

"What's your name?" He asked her in honeyed tones.

"B-Bonnie, my lord." She replied and her eyes grew wide with unblemished terror as Damon took out a dagger that was strapped to a sheath around his waist and trailed the cold, sharp edge against the skin of her arm.

"So Bonnie, I take it you work for Lady Gilbert…hmm?" He poked her slightly with the pointed edge of the danger and she squeaked in pain.

"Damon, I don't think this is necessary-" Stefan tried to intervene.

"Quiet! So…Bonnie?"

"Ye-yes, My L-Lord." She replied as tear welled up in her dark eyes.

"How would you like it if I send you to off to work in a whore house? Or sell you off to a passing Knight?"

"M-My Lord?"

"Would you like it? To be sent off somewhere without your permission?" Damon pressed on.

"N-no My Lord…" She whimpered. "Please."

"See Stefan? See how she is trembling? That's how my Rose trembled in front of Father the night he sent her away just because you told him about us!" Damon pushed Bonnie away from himself and she landed on the stone floor with a thud and cried out in pain.

"You have proven your point; please end this madness _right now_." Stefan stressed as he made his way over to the handmaid. Damon reached her before he did and he yanked her up by her hair and pressed the dagger to her throat.

"So brother, step out of my way otherwise the next girl beneath this dagger will be your beloved Elena. And you, handmaid-" Damon looked down at her as he let her go. Tears were streaming down her face as she trembled beneath him. "If this conversation between the three of us leaves this room, I'll make sure you don't live to see tomorrow's sunrise. Now leave."

She bowed and hastily scrambled off, almost tripping on her own feet before she even reached the door entrance. Damon smirked and turned around to face Stefan who looked grave. He slid the dagger back into its sheath.

"Time to visit our dear Father. Shall we?"

**x~x~x~x~x**

Elena sighed as she unpacked few of her gowns and hanged them in the intricately carved mahogany cupboard. Stefan had been gone for more than two hours now. Caroline left a while ago as her Father, King Giuseppe had sent for her. It was quite late into the night and way past the time when Elena usually retired for the night but sleep somehow evaded her tonight. For some unknown reason, she was worried. It felt as if something was not right but she couldn't place it.

She shook her head once to clear any lingering uncertainties.

_I am turning into Bonnie. I need to divert my mind. __She mused._

Suddenly, she had an idea. She went over to the box which contained her other dresses and jewelry boxes and she shifted away a few items of clothing to reach at the bottom. After some groping and blind fumbling, she finally found what she was looking for. Wrapped securely in a blue silk cloth was a white satin dress. She carefully took it out along with her needle box and sat down on a small stool near the fireplace with the dress spread out on her lap. She threaded a needle carefully in the light cast by the fire and started embroidering patterns on the dress. She sew carefully and with precision just like Nun Marianne had taught her since childhood. Another half hour passed by and she was startled when she heard an unfamiliar female voice call out.

"My Lady?"

Due to her surprise, she pricked her finger with the needle.

"Ow!"

The figure rushed towards her and started apologising furiously.

"Oh My Lady, I am so sorry…I shouldn't have-"

Elena looked up and saw that it was a young woman. She had pale blonde hair that were tied up in a bun around her head and even though she was dressed in simple clothes that handmaids usually wore, she looked prettier than any handmaid she had ever seen.

"It's all right! Calm down." Elena said in raised tones to drown out her endless apologies. She brought her finger to her mouth and sucked it gently where the needle had pricked it and soon, the bleeding stopped.

"My Lady I am-"

"If you apologise once more, I will have you thrown into the dungeons." Elena threatened her mockingly. She didn't seem the catch her playful tone and looked horrified.

"I am just jesting; I will do no such thing." Elena sighed. "What's your name?"

"Rebekah, my lady. I am new here." She replied in a low voice, her eyes downcast.

"Look, don't be afraid. What did you want with me?" Elena asked her gently.

"Lady Elizabeth sent me to you in case you needed some help, My Lady." She replied. Elena glanced around the room and indeed, she needed help in arranging all her dresses. Bonnie had been strangely absent since they had reached Mystic Falls and Elena shrugged to herself as she decided to accept Rebekah's help.

"The Queen thought well." She nodded to the blonde haired woman. "Help me in arranging these gowns in the cupboard."

"Yes, My Lady!" She replied enthusiastically, somewhat relieved.

After a while, all of Elena's dresses were properly arranged. She went back to the stool near the fireplace and sat down again, taking the white dress back in her lap. Rebekah wiped her brow with the sleeve of her dress as she finished arranging the last of Elena's books in the shelf and came over to stand beside her.

"That's a beautiful dress, My Lady! She exclaimed with surprise. "Did you make it?"

"Yes I did." Elena smiled proudly as she stood up and held up the dress for her to see. "Gorgeous, isn't it? It's my wedding gown."

In her Kingdom, it was mandatory for all the noblewomen to sew their own wedding gowns. Elena had been working on this gown with a little help from Nun Marianne and her Mother for over a year. It was almost ready and required just a few finishing touches.

Rebekah's expression turned into that of awe as she hesitantly ran a hand along the embroidery. "Yes, My Lady. It's one of the most beautiful gowns I have ever seen."

Elena detected a hint of envy in her eyes. "Do you know how to sew?"

Rebekah blushed lightly "Not as well as you, My Lady."

"I'll teach you if you want." Elena said and Rebekah's eyes shot up to meet Elena's.

"Thank you." She bowed and Elena waved it away as she walked over to the cupboard to put her most precious gown away.

"The Raven adorns a dove's skin. How ironic is that?" She froze in her place as a third voice floated inside the room. She turned around and saw that Damon was standing at the entrance of the door, a smirk adorning his strikingly outstanding features.

"Ser Damon." Elena whispered. Damon motioned to Rebekah once with his hand and she bowed and quietly slipped out of the room. She felt a bit uncomfortable as she found herself alone in the room with her fiance's brother at this hour of the night.

"My Lady, I am sorry for visiting you at such an absurd hour." Damon said as if reading her mind. "- but I wanted to apologize for my rude behavior previously this evening."His voice sounded smoother than velvet and his eyes reflected utmost sincerity. Despite herself, Elena found herself being drawn to this mysterious man.

"T-there is nothing to apologise for, My Lord." She somehow managed a complete sentence without stuttering but due to her distraction, the wedding gown slipped between her fingers and landed on to the ground. She blushed at her clumsiness and bent down to pick it back up but somehow, Damon beat her to it and picked it up. Her fingers grazed the back of his hand and she involuntarily flinched back as if she had touched a red hot poker. Damon noticed her reaction but chose not to comment on it.

_What must he be thinking of me? _Elena wailed mentally. She was never this uncertain around someone.

"Damon. Call me Damon." He replied simply. His face was barely a few inches away from her own and in the flickering light cast by the fire roaring in the fireplace, his eyes reminded her of the vast sea she had read about in various books. She could smell his distinct scent and it reminded her of a thunderstorm for some reason. He smelled like the rain itself.

"My Lady?" Damon whispered. His voice held concern but his eyes twinkled merrily as if he was enjoying some private jest. "Are you all right? You seem lost."

"I'll call you Damon only if you address me as Elena." Elena heard herself reply. She suddenly wanted to smack herself. Why did she speak before thinking? For some reason, everything she did seemed extremely idiotic in front of Damon, who seemed calm and composed while on the other hand she stuttered and made a fool out of herself.

Her thought process came to a halt when she heard Damon chuckle. Even his laugh was incredible. It sounded like the summer breeze, soft and warm.

"As you say, _Elena_." He stressed on her name and smirked down at her, his lips curving perfectly into a crooked smile. Elena's heart skipped a beat as he said her name. Who knew her name could sound so good coming through a stranger's mouth?

She suddenly realized that they were standing too close with a distance of barely a foot between them. Each of them was holding onto her wedding gown and she had totally forgotten herself for a moment.

"So…um…" She fidgeted as she quickly stepped back.

"I would consider myself totally forgiven if you will honor me with your companionship for a little while." He said, his beautiful eyes glowing sincerely.

Elena bit her lower lip as she looked away from his face and her heart started hammering loudly in her chest. She was baffled by her own reactions. How could a complete stranger have this effect on her in such a short while?

"I don't know, My Lord. I-I mean Damon. The hour is late…" She stammered even though she found herself not minding a midnight venture with this strange person from her past. In any other situation, she would have been adamant but she felt herself being drawn into his mysterious aura.

"For some unknown reason, sleep evades me tonight ...and I see it's the same for you as well. Am I right, Elena?" He said, taking her name again. Something told her that he was doing it purposefully. Her stomach flipped as she dared to look up at him again. He was wearing a figure hugging black coat made of some extremely refined material and a long sword was strapped to his waist in a leather sheath. His midnight hair fell over his forehead and nearly reached his eyes. His eyes…

"Elena?" Damon snapped her out of her thoughts as he looked down at her questioningly. His lips curved into a small, knowing smile as if he knew exactly what was going on in her mind.

"You are right, My…er...Damon." Elena blushed as she realized that she had mixed up the two words. He chuckled again offered her his arm. She gingerly brought up her hand and curled it around the crook of his elbow. She felt his muscles flex beneath her fingers and her palm tingled with an unknown sensation.

He led her outside into the castle corridors which were mostly deserted except for a few guards that were patrolling them as a part of their night duty. They were lit with torches and lanterns in various places so their path was well illuminated.

"Since you are going to be my…er...sister in law, I thought I should acquaint myself to you in a proper manner." He began. "I should not have barged into that room earlier when you and Stefan were….engaged in your private matters."

Elena looked down, this time the blush coloring her entire face. "It's quite alright, really."

"I am sure it is, since you are kind enough to honor me with your company." He smiled. "I want to know more about you, Elena." He said suddenly. They were heading towards the back of the castle which led them outside towards the royal gardens.

"What do you want to know?" Elena asked him, surprised at his eagerness.

"Everything." He replied simply as he looked down at her, his gaze zeroing down to her eyes.

"I er…I don't know where to begin." She laughed uncertainly. His arm was warm beneath her cold fingers and an involuntary shiver ran down her spine.

"Let me make this easier for you. I will ask you questions and you answer them. Alright?"

Elena nodded her head once, feeling more curious than nervous.

"Which Kingdom are you from?" He asked her. "Please excuse my ignorance." He said with a light chuckle. "I just returned home today after a long time so I am unaware of most matters."

"Its fine, Damon. I am from the Kingdom of Fell's Church. It's a week's journey from here down south from the Noble Road." Elena answered with ease, relieved at the non complexity of the question.

"I know about Fell's Church. You must be the daughter of His Highness Grayson Gilbert then, am I correct?" He asked me, his eyes twinkling in recognition. Elena nodded and looked away from his unwavering gaze which seemed to penetrate her soul.

They walked up to the gates of the rear end of the castle and after confirming who it was, the guards at the other side let them through, giving them entry to the royal gardens. Elena looked around in awe, surprised at how beautiful everything looked bathed in moonlight. A light, cold breeze was blowing from the east, ruffling the tree leaves. She shivered due to the cold even though she was dressed in one of her heavier gowns to suit Mystic Fall's climate.

Damon seemed to notice it as he slipped out of his coat and draped it around her shoulders. Elena looked up at him in surprise as she tried to slip it off her shoulders to hand it back to him.

"No I am fine Damon. There is no need-"

"I insist." He said, his expression leaving no room for an argument. She hesitantly accepted his coat as he draped it around her shoulders again and wrapped it around her securely. Elena noticed when his hands lingered on her shoulders for an instant too long buts he didn't say anything. Beneath his coat, Damon was wearing nothing except for a dark woolen shirt. She felt like protesting again but he seemed to read her mind.

"I am acquainted to rough weathers, Elena. Don't worry about me." He said as he stepped over the grass and held out his hand for her. She took it and stepped over from the dirt path onto the soft grass. They resumed their walk once again. Elena glanced at him from the corner of her eye and noticed that his build was inclined towards muscular and he was so tall that she barely reached his shoulder.

"May I ask you a question now?" She asked him hesitantly.

"Go ahead." He nodded after a slight pause.

"Why did everyone think you were…?" She trailed off uncertainly. _Dead? _She finished mentally. He seemed to get the drift and his expression became serious.

"I am sorry I shouldn't have-"

"I left this kingdom at the age of seventeen, Elena. I was never the one for a quiet, royal life. I seeked adventure. I craved freedom. So I decided to head out on my own and see whether I could survive the real world that lay beyond the walls of this castle." He said, his eyes somewhere far away. Elena listened raptly as he continued.

"I traveled alone for years from one place to another. I took part in numerous tournaments and fought wars for various Kings. I cannot describe the feeling Elena…but it's like…I felt like I was free and that I was my own master. I didn't depend on anyone nor did I ever take things for granted. I have earned my position with years of hard work. Do you know what they call me?" He said, a smile curving at his lips.

"No...what?" I asked, a smile of her own making its way onto her face.

"Knight of the Shadows." He replied quietly. His reply stunned Elena into silence and her head snapped up as her mouth hung open in a very unladylike fashion.

"Y-you are the Knight of the Shadows?" She barely managed.

"Yes. Why, have you heard about me before?"

"No! I mean...Yes I have heard about the Knight of the Shadows. He is a mystery. The singers that came to my Kingdom from far away sang about your glory and that how you have never lost a tournament before and that how handsome and charming-" Elena suddenly stopped speaking as she realized what she was saying. She blushed for the hundredth time that night as Damon laughed heartily. This laugh was different. It came straight from his heart, without any pretense.

"Oh, why did you stop Elena? I was enjoying your description about me thoroughly. Do go on."

"I …I don't …I mean…I…" She stuttered as she furiously thought about ways in which could change the topic of this conversation.

"Let me spare you from all that stammering. Which color do you favor the most, My Lady?" He asked her, a hint of the previous merriment still lingering in his eyes.

"I like the color blue…" She trailed off, confused. What was she saying? Her answer should have been green.

"Blue is an interesting color..." he whispered alluringly. "Full of mysteries."

"What color do you favor, Damon?" She asked him, not breaking eye contact.

"I usually like the color black but tonight, I somehow seem to favor brown." He replied as he reached up with one hand and tucked a stray strand of Elena's hair behind her ear. The place where his fingers came in contact with her skin seemed to burn. She looked away, suddenly feeling a bit self conscious.

"Brown…that's an unusual choice." She replied.

"My choices are usually unusual." He said and then chuckled. "Usually unusual...I like this phrase."

Elena laughed with him and pulled his coat tightly around her body. It smelled just like him. It was a sweet fragrance and it reminded her of spring, when all the flowers were in full bloom and their combined fragrance sweetened up the whole atmosphere.

She suddenly realized that he had not answered her previous question properly but she didn't press him further. The moon was casting pale luminous light on them. For some time, they walked in silence, neither one of them saying anything. For some reason, she wanted to make this moment last forever….she wanted to be here in this garden forever with the cool breeze blowing across her face and the soft grass grazing the skin around her ankles.

"I think we should head back, Elena. The hour is quite late and it would do both of us some good if we could catch some sleep tonight as tomorrow is going to be a very eventful day." Damon said suddenly, breaking the silence and my dreams of everlasting nights.

"Eventful? How so?" She asked him as they turned around and headed back towards the castle.

"You will see." He replied vaguely, not quiet looking at her. Elena nodded once to tell him that she understood and they conversed about little things on the way back to her chambers. As she spent more time with Damon, she became more at ease around him. She began talking more freely and laughed easily at his jests. She was almost disappointed when her room came into sight. For some reason, she didn't want their conversation to end.

"So, this is where we part, Elena. It was a pleasure and an honor to get acquainted with you. I will always look forward to another chance like this if you are willing."

"The honor was mine, Damon. I am looking forward to it with all my heart." She replied and started taking his coat off. He stopped her as he took hold of her hands in his own.

"Don't…just keep it." He said and his eyes seemed to blaze up. Elena couldn't do anything except to nod. They stood there at the doorway of her chambers for some time, just looking at each other as a profound silence stretched between them. His oceanic eyes bored into her simple brown ones as he suddenly took hold of her hand in his own and without breaking eye contact; he brought it up to his lips and kissed it once as a way of saying goodbye. Then he backed away slowly and after giving her one last smile, he turned around and walked away, his silhouette disappearing into the shadows.

Elena took a deep breath and realized that she had been holding it the entire time. She walked over to the chair and took off Damon's coat. Before keeping it down, she brought it up to her nose once, inhaling deeply. It smelled just like him. Her own reactions to Damon's presence were baffling her…what would Stefan think about her nocturnal stroll with his brother? Things didn't seem good between them as it was.

She walked over to her bed and lay down on the soft mattress and before she knew, she was engulfed by sleep. That night, she dreamed about blue eyes, moonlit gardens and a man who was called the Shadow Knight.

* * *

**Just one more thing, I refer to the knights in this story as "Ser" instead of "Sir". I am a huge Game of Thrones fan and knights in that series are referred to as "Ser". It's not a real word but it sounded cooler than "Sir". **

**I hope you all liked the Delena interaction ;)**

**I LOVE to receive feedback/reviews from you, guys. Keep them coming! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : I don't own the Vampire Diaries (Although I do wish that I owned the Salvatore brothers).**

**Chapter 6**

_~But I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

_'Cause I'm only human~_

_**Human- Christina Perri**_

* * *

The next morning, Elena woke up just as the first rays of the sun touched the ground. She was surprised because last night she had gone to bed way after her usual sleep time. She got up from the soft bed and walked up to the huge windows and threw them open as she ran a hand through her tangled hair. Her room was in a high tower towards the west end of the enormous castle and the view from the window was just breath taking. She took a deep breath, filling her lungs with pure, cool air as she admired the beauty of Mystic Falls.

"Bonnie?" Elena called out after she had my fill of the beautiful scenery. She needed to get dressed and go down to the court as soon as possible. She was greeted by nothing but silence. She frowned as she opened the doors of her bed chambers that lead to the main room and found it empty. The fire in the fireplace had died down long ago and her bath water wasn't ready.

"Bonnie? Are you there?" Elena called out again as she wrapped a silk cloak around herself. Suddenly the main doors opened and Bonnie walked in, carrying a basket in her hands.

"My Lady, I didn't expect you to be up so early!" She said as she stopped in her tracks, looking a bit nervous.

"I didn't either." Elena grumbled. "And how many times will I have to tell you not to call me "My Lady"?"

"My apologies…" She muttered as she bustled over to the fireplace and kindled a fire.

"Where were you all night?" Elena asked her as she filled a glass with water from the jug and chugged it down in one go. Until then, she hadn't realized how thirsty she was. "I really need to get ready. My presence is required at the royal court."

"I will just prepare a nice, warm bath for you." She placed the basket, which Elena noticed was full of my freshly washed nightclothes, on the table and started heating water by the fireplace for her bath. For some reason, Elena noticed that Bonnie sounded a bit distracted. Her eyes were downcast and her movements were jerky, as if she was afraid of something.

"Is something wrong?" She asked her friend, trying to keep the concern out of her voice lest Bonnie caught on.

"What?" She replied absentmindedly as she folded some of Elena's clothes and placed them mechanically in the drawer.

Elena decided to stay quiet as she stripped down to her under clothes while Bonnie filled the stone tub with hot water. Without checking the water, she stepped into the bath tub and instantly a scream of pain escaped her mouth as she pulled her foot back out. The water was scalding hot.

"Elena I am s-so sorry…" Bonnie rushed over to her and bent down to examine her foot. The skin where the water had touched it had turned red and was throbbing painfully.

"No..." Elena waved her apologies away. "It's not your fault; I should have checked the water first."

The handmaiden lowered her eyes and continued to mutter her apologies while Elena ignored her and tried to stand up without putting pressure on her scalded foot. Suddenly, another person walked in through the doors and she looked up and saw that it was Rebekah. She was out of breath as she rushed over to her mistress and knelt down beside Bonnie.

"You are hurt, my lady!" She exclaimed as she examined Elena's rapidly reddening skin. Without another word, she got up and went to the cabinet beside the stone tub. She opened the top drawer and took out a wooden box out of it which contained various healing salves and bandages.

"I am fine..." Elena replied through gritted teeth as her foot continued to throb.

"Elena…I…" Bonnie began but she was cut off by a gasp from Rebekah.

"She is _Princess _Elena! You have to address her properly-"

"Rebekah, it's alright. Bonnie and I have known each other since childhood." Elena intervened as Rebekah bent down and applied a light green paste on her burnt skin. Almost instantly, the pain began receding and she couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped her mouth.

"Still, My Lady. If someone hears her addressing you by your name, she will be punished severely." She stated in a matter of fact voice.

Elena glanced up at Bonnie who almost appeared sick. "I-I have to go." And with that she scurried out of the room.

_What is wrong with her?_ Elena thought, surprised by her abrupt departure. She mentally decided to look into the matter later. Rebekah bandaged her foot with a fine piece of linen cloth and helped her stand up and when she made sure that Elena was seated securely, she went to the stone tub and dipped a finger into the water to check the temperature. With a yelp, she quickly pulled her hand back and added some cool water to it from a bucket nearby. After making sure that the water was of right temperature, she led Elena to the stone tub and helped her wash.

"You appear very skilled at your work." Elena commented as Rebekah ran a comb through her freshly washed wet hair. "And knowledgeable in the field of medicine too."

"It's what I have been taught since childhood, My Lady." She replied as she twisted and turned Elena's hair and pinned it up with silver clips. The pain in her foot wasn't quite gone but it was bearable.

"How did you know which salve to apply to my burnt skin?" Elena asked her, curiosity getting the better of me. It was unusual for a handmaiden to have knowledge about healing.

"My..uh…my Mother was the village healer." She replied hesitantly.

"Really? Which village?"

"The village of…Islebury. It's down south near the coast." She replied after a measured pause.

"I see." Elena replied although for some reason, she felt like the handmaiden was lying. How could she support such a pale complexion after living down south which was famous for the heat and sun?

"And…there. You are ready to attend the court, My Lady." She replied after lacing up her purple silk gown. Elena nodded and dismissed her as she set out for the court. She stopped by the chamber of her brother Jeremy and decided to knock. It would be better and would make a good impression if both of them entered the court at the same time. As familiar as Mystic Falls felt, she still felt like a stranger.

_Not for long…_ She reminded herself gleefully.

Elena stepped up to the door and took the lion shaped bronze knocker in her hand and just as she was about to knock, she heard some voices inside. Despite herself, she pressed her ear to the door out of sheer curiosity. Although she couldn't tell who it was, the voice was definitely female. The other voice was of her brother Jeremy and he was speaking in a low, urgent voice. She couldn't decipher the exact words but it sounded like he was having an argument with someone.

"Eavesdropping, are we?"

Elena whirled around in shock, with a hand over her fluttering heart. It was Damon.

"Ser Damon…what are you doing here?" She I looked at him, visions of their walk from last night flooding her mind. A part of me had almost dismissed my meeting with Damon as a dream. Elena silently mused over his stealth and how he was able to walk like a ghost through the castle corridors.

"I could ask you the same, _My Lady."_

She instantly realized her mistake from his playful tone. "Oh I am sorry…Damon. There, happy?"

"Very much so." He replied as he gave her a lopsided grin and she blushed and looked away. His playful tone was really getting to her. She sighed in frustration, irritated by the fact that a man other than Stefan was able to make her blush so easily.

"You didn't answer my question. Elena." He leaned down and whispered into her ear, breaking the barrier of normal physical proximity. She wanted to back away from the sudden closeness but her feet refused to move from their place. Suddenly, the ring that Stefan had given me felt very heavy on my hand.

_You have a fiancé…you are getting married….get a grip over yourself!_She reprimanded herself mentally as she looked for appropriate words to form an eligible reply. She had never thought much of her name before but the way he made it sound, it truly sounded beautiful.

"I am just…I heard voices inside so I thought I'd check." She replied quickly, merging some words together in her haste.

Before Damon could say anything, the doors that lead to her brother's bed chambers flew open. Surprise was evident on Jeremy's face as he came out and carefully shut the doors behind him.

"Elena? What are you doing here?" he asked her, completely ignoring Damon's presence.

"I uh…I was hoping to walk down to the great hall with you." She replied, not wanting to disclose the fact that she had been eavesdropping on him. She covertly glanced at Damon to make sure that he wouldn't say anything that would compromise her position and he nodded in consent, a ghost of a smirk playing on his lips.

"Jeremy, this is Ser Damon-"

"Go on without me, I have something else to attend to. I will be down there soon." And with that, he abruptly went inside his room and slammed the door on their faces. To say she was stunned by his behavior was an understatement. After the shock passed, embarrassment seeped in as she glanced at Damon, not quite meeting his eyes. What would he think of her now?

"Forgive me My Lord…I mean Damon." She quickly corrected herself. "My brother is young he could be quite unreasonable sometimes."

"It's no issue." He replied simply, his face a composed mask. She couldn't tell whether he was angry or not.

"So, I'll head down then…"

"I am heading that way myself. It would be an honor if you choose to walk into the court with me." He said, holding out his arm for her. Her stomach flipped as she slid her hand through his arm once more and they started walking. For a while, they stayed quiet as they navigated through the halls of the castle. Anyone who passed them showered them with pleasantries and greetings. The women stopped and curtsied while the men nodded and bowed. Elena saw many women, ranging from noble houses to simple handmaids, glancing in Damon in appropriate ways but he ignored them all. It seemed like he had eyes only for her and that made her feel very uncomfortable. Why was he looking at her like that?

"Damon?" Elena asked as she somehow gathered the courage to meet his eyes.

"Mmm?" He replied without breaking stride. His eyes shone like molten sapphires in the light cast by the morning sun.

"W-why are you staring at me like that?" She asked him, feeling stupid all of a sudden.

"I am trying to commit this memory to my mind." He replied, his voice sounding a bit huskier than usual.

"I don't understand…" It was a wonder she was able to form coherent sentences while he continued to stare at her with such intensity. His gaze reminded her strongly of a predator stalking its prey. She was no stranger to hunting even though she detested it and she had seen a predator creature take down its prey numerous times. For some odd reason, her mind formed comparisons between that scenario and Damon. He seemed to move with a feline grace and was attractive beyond doubt. There was something about his physical aura that attracted people to him. Right now, Elena realized with growing unease that she was the prey and Damon was the predator, luring her in with his beauty. As ridiculous as it sounded, it somehow seemed true.

"Elena remember how I told you that today was going to be eventful?" He said, suddenly changing the topic.

"Yes." Elena said as a frown creased her forehead. Why was he being so vague?

"That's one of the reason why I am having my fill of looking at that beautiful face…free from any sort of hatred or loathing. Just plain innocence."

Elena nodded and pretended that she understood even though he was not making any sense. Not now, at least. Her mind registered just one thing; _Damon thought she was beautiful._

And just like that, they were at the gates of the court. The guards posted on either side opened the gates after their customary greetings and just as she stepped forward, Damon held her back by her wrist. The gates weren't fully open so they were protected from the eyes of the people inside the court.

"_Don't hate me."_ He whispered softly into her ear. Before she could ask him what he meant, he smiled and led her down the aisle. The red and gold carpet was soft beneath her feet and was spread all the way up to the King's throne. To her surprise, she saw that each and every member of the court was present. King Giuseppe's personal guard was stationed behind his great golden throne and there was barely any space left for movement. She saw Stefan sitting near his Father and her heart leaped at the sight of him. Her stride faltered when she noticed the expression on his face. Was it anguish…anger?

"Take your seat, Elena. I have an announcement to make." Damon nudged her. She nodded at him and went to sit beside her Mother.

"So that's the older Salvatore brother. Quiet the handsome one, isn't he?" Her Mother remarked as Elena sat down. She tried very hard not to blush as she politely nodded in consent. Things that were so evident couldn't be denied.

She glanced in Stefan's direction again. He was not looking at her but had his eyes fixed on Damon who was walking up to a raised platform near his Father's throne. Even King Giuseppe looked grim. What was happening?

"My Lords and my Ladies, may I have your attention for a little while?" Damon's loud voice cut through her thoughts. He was facing all of them and when he made sure that each person's attention was focused on him, he continued to speak.

"I left this kingdom many years ago. At that time, even I didn't know whether I would ever return or not. Many asked me, why did I want to leave? I was the…no...I _am_ the heir to this throne. I had everything a person could desire for. Then why? What was the need to leave all the comforts behind?" He paused as he turned back to look at his Father. King Giuseppe's face was almost purple with anger. Beside him, Stefan was clutching the armrests of his seat with both hands and his knuckles had turned bone white. Elena's heart started hammering in her chest.

_Something isn't right…_She thought as her eyes flitted between Stefan and Damon.

"Well, by judging the expression of my beloved Father, I think I would have to cut this story short. Why I left does not matter anymore, my people. I am back for good and I have decided….to get married."

A low murmur ran through the crowd as everyone started talking in hushed voices. Elena's eyes grew wide with surprise. This wasn't what she had been expecting at all. During their short conversation, Damon hadn't mentioned anything about a marriage.

"And I would like to introduce my fiancé to all of you." Damon raised his voice above the chatter. Elena quickly glanced around the room as she tried to locate Damon's fiancé. Could it be that fair haired maiden opposite her? Or was it the pretty brown haired noble sitting beside her…?

"My Lords and My Ladies, it's a pleasure to present my fiancé and future wife, Lady Elena Gilbert." Damon's eyes rested on her as he held out a hand in her direction, a warm smile playing on his lips. For a second, Elena remained seated in her place as his words failed to register in her mind. This had to be a misunderstanding…a jest. Each and every eye in the room had singled her out and she could hear the murmurs everywhere.

"_Elena Gilbert? Of Fell's church?"_

"_Wasn't she supposed to marry the younger brother?"_

"_Lady Gilbert? The Raven you mean! It's a match made in heaven!"_

"_Oh, this is scandalous….the younger brother's fiancé marrying the older brother…"_ and they went on.

"Don't be shy, come up here, Elena!" Damon called out, impatiently beckoning her with his fingers. She stood up unsteadily as her Father and Mother stared at Damon dumbfounded. Panic finally seized her and her heart started pounding in her chest as she moved with unsteady steps to join Damon on the dais. His smile grew wider with every step that she took and suddenly, all she wanted was to bolt out of the room.

Stefan! He would set everything right. He would clear this misunderstanding and tell Damon that she was _his _fiancé. She glanced at Stefan, pleading him with her eyes to intervene. She was stunned when she saw him shake his head. Why wasn't he doing anything? She thought as her breathing sped up.

As she finally joined Damon on the platform, most of the hall broke into applause. The few who had known about Elena's engagement to Stefan looked as stunned as her.

"Damon this is a-" She began but she was cut off when she felt his lips on her cheek. Color flooded her face as she tried to hold her ground.

"I told you…today was going to be _eventful."_

Suddenly his words made sense. All his actions…his vague replies…everything came flooding back to Elena.

She felt numb to the core as she chanced a glance back at her parents. Her Mother looked stricken with grief while her Father refused to meet her eyes. Had he known of this arrangement? She wanted to scream at Damon, at Stefan, at my Father, at King Giuseppe. She wanted to scream till everyone understood what she was feeling at this moment. Betrayal.

"You have made your announcement, the court is dismissed." King Giuseppe announced gruffly as he stood up. As if on cue, all the noble men and women streamed out of the court, talking to each zealously. Suddenly, she saw a mass of blonde hair making its way in their direction. She blinked twice to clear her suddenly hazy vision and realized that she was silently crying. She barely managed to make out Caroline's silhouette before her loud voice reached her ears.

"_You fool! What do you think you are doing?"_ Caroline yelled at Damon. Elena wiped away her tears and saw that her friend's face was red with rage, her immaculate curls bouncing along as she climbed the steps to the platform.

"Stay out of this, little sister. You have no business here." Damon replied coolly as he slid a hand around Elena's waist. She shuddered at his touch and she wanted nothing more than to put distance between them. She belonged in Stefan's arms…Only he had the right to touch her, no one else.

"No business? NO BUSINESS?" And to everyone's utter horror, she swung her hand and slapped Damon hard across the face. I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my mouth as I backed away.

Damon rubbed his jaw where Caroline had hit him. His expression had turned stony as he stared at her unflinchingly. "I see that the number of self righteous saints in this kingdom has doubled to two."

"Stop talking this instant!" Caroline literally quivered with anger. "Why did you come back? To ruin everyone's lives?"

"Bulls eye!" Damon exclaimed, a cocky grin making way to his face. He seemed unaffected by the general atmosphere and Elena wondered how long he had been planning the whole ordeal. Yesterday had been nothing more than a pretense to win her over.

"Damon, I don't understand…why are you doing this?" Elena asked him quietly. It felt like she didn't even have the energy to raise her voice. She felt drained of every emotion and she wanted nothing more than to wake up from this nightmare.

"I am doing this because I _can._" He stated simply without even sparing her a glance. What had happened to the old Damon? Which one was real? Elena's mind was reeling with questions. She turned back to look at Stefan. He was glaring down at his shoes like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Stefan! Stefan tell him that we are betrothed. Tell him we are going to get married in a fortnight…TELL HIM!" Elena screamed as she threw herself at him. She clutched the collar of his coat and shook him hard to elicit a response from him. "Tell him, please…"

"Elena, you don't understand." He whispered as he took both of her hands in his own and held her back."This situation is out of my control." He glanced behind Elena's shoulder. "Just play along." He whispered in her ear as he let her go.

Elena blinked in confusion and she was aware that everyone's eyes were focused on her but at that moment, she couldn't have cared less.

"You will just give me up?" She asked him loudly, her voice cracking under the strain. Her fingers and toes were slowly becoming cold.

"Elena…" His voice was full of anguish.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULD PROTECT ME!" Elena found herself screaming at Stefan and she mustered up all her strength and pushed him back on the chest. "YOU PROMISED ME!" Stefan staggered back but maintained his silence.

"Elena, calm down." Caroline rushed over to her and took her face in her hands. Father, Mother why don't you say something?"

"You promised to protect me…." Elena kept on repeating as she felt herself shift into a daze. The whole world was spinning in front of her eyes. "Protect me…" It felt like her heart had dropped down to her stomach.

"I have no say in this matter. Damon is the heir of this throne and he has rightfully chosen his bride." King Giuseppe said in a clipped tone, his face displaying little emotion even as his eyes flashed angrily.

"Rightfully?" Caroline asked disbelief clear in her voice. "If this is the rightful way Father, then I don't even want to know what wrongful is."

"Quiet!" King Giuseppe thundered, effectively shutting her up.

"Grayson, what is happening?" Miranda Gilbert took hold of her husband's arm but he didn't respond. She turned to Giuseppe Salvatore.

"My Lord, as Elena's Mother, I demand some answers right now. This is not what we had been expecting." She said harshly.

"And you have every right, My Lady." Giuseppe Salvatore inclined his head towards Elena's mother. "I believe your husband would be able to answer your questions better than me."

Elena wasn't paying attention to the conversation between her elders and she glanced at Stefan again, beseeching him with her tear filled eyes to save her from this situation. Her Mother's words rang clearly in her ears. "_One moment you are dreaming about your future with the one you love and in the next moment, it all comes crashing down."_

Stefan looked into her eyes for the first time that day and she saw something crack inside him. A determined expression took residence on his face and he stepped forward.

"My King." he addressed Elena's Father, bringing the ongoing conversation to halt. "I hope you remember that you granted me one wish when I visited Fell's Church?"

"Of course I remember, Ser Stefan."Grayson Gilbert replied after a pause. Elena looked away from her Father, not wanting to see his face. If he had any part in this betrayal, then she didn't want to have anything to do with him.

"I want to redeem that wish now, My Lord." Stefan began.

"When will you grow up, Stefan?" Damon cut in before he could say anything else. "Elena is my fiancée now and I am not reputed for giving up without a fight." He said as he took Elena's hand in his own and drew her closer to his side. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin against shoulder as if to prove his point. Embarrassment and fear flooded her veins as her face grew red. She glanced at her parents and saw that her Mother was crying quietly into a handkerchief while her Father was staring off into space with a steely expression on his face.

Stefan surprised them all by drawing out his sword. He knelt down in front of Elena's Father and held the sword in both hands, its tip grazing the stone floor. "Keep your promise and let me have my wish, My Lord. Give me a chance to fight for your daughter's hand."

A stunned silence followed his words which was broken by Damon's chuckle. "You will fight me, little brother? Learn to hold a sword first." He said acidly. His hands were still resting at Elena's waist and she wanted to tear away from him and run into Stefan's arms instead.

"You have my permission." Her Father replied, giving a stiff nod.

"I am grateful for that, My Lord." Stefan said as he sheathed his sword and stood up. A glimmer of hope rose up in Elena's chest. Maybe…just maybe Stefan would win…

Stefan walked up to her and stood face to face with Damon who had released her. Elena backed away and stood beside Caroline who took her hand in her own and squeezed it reassuringly.

"What kind of nonsense is this? You are brothers! The same blood runs through your veins!" King Giuseppe roared.

"Let it be, Father." Stefan said calmly as he met Damon's gaze evenly, his magnificent green eyes shining like emeralds. "I am a Salvatore too… and we are not reputed for going down without a fight, right Damon?"

"Saint Stefan verses Knight of the Shadows. I am so scared that I am shaking in my boots." Damon replied with mock fear. "You want a fight?" He growled. "Then prepare yourself for a good one."

All of a sudden, Elena's mind drifted off the conversation as she remembered something. It was a half forgotten dream that suddenly resurfaced in her mind. She remembered Stefan telling me to run and the burning blue eyes…._his _eyes.

"_Dreams are prophecies, Elena."_ Bonnie's voice chimed inside her head.

And all of a sudden, she felt the world black out and the last thing she remembered was the feel of cold stone floor beneath her cheek.

**x~x~x~x~x**

Damon turned around as he heard Caroline cry out. Elena lay sprawled out on the floor before him, her long raven hair splayed out around her like liquid obsidian. Stefan stepped towards her but Damon reached Elena before him.

"Stay back." He warned him as he knelt down beside her. He removed a lock of her hair that was covering her face and picked her up in his arms. She almost felt as light as a feather and after making sure that her grip beneath her was secure, he brushed past Stefan, hitting him hard with his shoulder as he passed by. Caroline and the Gilberts made as if to follow him but he motioned them to stay where they were.

"Don't maidens nowadays eat anything?" He muttered to himself as he carried Elena's feather light frame in his arms. Her head rested against his chest and it shifted slightly along with the rhythm of his steps. He carried her all the way across to her tower where she had her bed chambers and when he reached his destination, he carefully stepped over the threshold and laid her down on the bed.

"Oi! Handmaiden!" He called out loudly to a passing maid. He grinned automatically when he saw that it was Elena's own handmaid, the same one that he had threatened the other day.

"M-my lord?" She inched forward but her eyes grew wide when she saw her mistress lying down on the bed, unconscious. "My Lady!" She cried out as she rushed forward, her fear forgotten for the time being.

"Fetch me some water and leave us alone." Damon commanded her. After a worried glance, she scurried off with a wooden bowl in her hand while he adjusted a quilt over Elena's petite frame. The handmaid came back with a bowl full of cool water and handed it to him with shaking hands. He set it down on the bedside table and turned around to face her.

"I hope you have maintained your silence about our little conversation the other day…what's your name again? Betty?"

"B-Bonnie, m'lord." She replied.

"Yes, that. I have better things to do than keeping a list of handmaiden names, y'know."

"Yes, My Lord." She replied, not daring to meet Damon's gaze.

"Good. Now get out."

She bowed once and after shooting a concerned glance in Elena's direction, she hurried away. Damon turned back to face Elena and saw that she was still unconscious, showing no signs of waking up. Her chest fell and rose rhythmically along with her breathing and he simply couldn't help himself any longer. He brought up his left hand and after a bit of hesitation, he trailed it along her cheek. Her skin felt smoother than the finest silk and the tips of his fingers brushed over the half dried tear tracks. Her eye lashes were so long that it had him wondering how they didn't get tangled up into each other every time she blinked.

"Don't hate me, please." He whispered to her, knowing that she couldn't hear him. He barely knew her yet it felt like he had a deep connection with her.

The doors of the bed chamber banged open as Stefan walked in, his posture rigid with anger.

"What do you think you are doing, Damon?" He hissed at him, his right hand gripping the handle of his jewel encrusted sword.

Damon rolled his eyes. "I knew you'd do that, barge in like a little hero." He said as he turned around to face him "But what the little warrior didn't know that he had walked straight into the lion's den."

"And what the lion didn't know was that the little warrior is determined to kill him." He shot back.

"Well, at least you admitted that I am the lion and you...the 'little'" Damon replied, a grin automatically gracing his features. During all these years, he had missed nothing more than insulting Stefan.

"Stop your games, Damon. You have caused enough damage already." He said as he tried to bypass him to reach Elena.

"Already? This is just the beginning, my friend. If you consider yourself damaged now then I have to say you have very weak defenses." He said, effectively blocking his way.

"Get out of my way." He threatened, his voice low and full of malice. "Now."

Just as Damon was about to come up with an even more scathing reply, Elena's voice stopped him. "Stefan?" she murmured a bit hoarsely and cleared her throat. She looked a bit paler than usual and her eyes were red and swollen from crying but apart from that, she appeared fine.

"Elena, I am here." Due to the diversion, he slipped past Damon and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Aww Elena, you wasted all my efforts. I had that handmaid of yours bring me a whole bowl of water and you just woke up without me doing anything?"

"Ignore him." Stefan whispered to her as he took her face in his hands. Due to some reason, this sight enraged Damon more that it should have. He could almost feel his blood boil beneath his skin as he yanked Stefan off Elena and threw him back against the table.

"That's my future wife that you're touching." He snarled. "Have you forgotten your manners, little brother?"

"I have not forgotten my manners; you have lost your mind! You're insane!" He said loudly as he pushed himself back up and dusted his clothes.

"I wouldn't use the word insane. I am just driven by a thing called vengeance." Damon took an apple from the fruit basket and took a bite, savoring the juicy flesh. "Now, leave."

"Damon-"

"Leave."

"Then you are coming out with me." He replied stubbornly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'll stay here to make sure that Elena is alright." Damon said slowly, mocking his brother's degree of intelligence. It always infuriated Stefan when he treated him like a child.

"Then I will stay here to make sure that you aren't lying."

"Brother, tell me one thing, who am I?" Damon said, using another tactic. If it had to come to threats, then so be it.

"You are a soulless murderer." Stefan spat back at him.

"Apart from that, I mean." He grinned. Elena gasped behind him and from his peripheral vision he saw her pulling the quilt up to her chest. As if that would stop him if he came down to it.

"You are Damon." He said, making his name sound as if it was some kind of a disease. Damon smirked with satisfaction when he saw that he was really beginning to get on Stefan's nerves.

"Exactly. I am Damon. Enough said." He waved his hand, dismissing him. "I'll count till ten, and if I still find you standing here, you will lose a limb. I mean it."

"Elena, don't be afraid, I will be back-"

"One, two, three..."

"I'll find a way-"

"Four, five ,six…."

"I know Stefan but you must leave now." Elena whispered, glancing fearfully at Damon.

"Elena I-"

"Seven, eight, _nine._"

"Stefan, go!" She cried out.

"And, ten." Damon turned around and just caught sight of Stefan's long coat vanishing around the corner.

"Well, that saved him an arm." He said casually as he fell back on the bed beside Elena. She shrank back from him and wrapped the quilt around her frame.

"Are you afraid of me, _My Lady?"_ He whispered playfully as he shifted closer to her. She shook her head vehemently "No. Not at all."

"Then you wouldn't have a problem if I kiss you right now?"

"W-what?" She stammered, her eyes growing wide with uncertainty and fear.

"Is that a yes or a no?" He asked her as he propped himself on his elbow. She tried moving away from him but her path was blocked by the headboard.

"Of course it's a no! Why are you doing this Damon?" She said as she wrapped her hands around her folded knees.

"Just because I can." Damon repeated as he shifted yet closer. There was hardly any space between them and their faces were merely inches apart. "So can I kiss you now? If you say no again, then that means you are afraid." He said, latching onto her weakness.

"I am _not _afraid of you, My Lord." She declared as she met his gaze steadily. Her bravery and her unwavering gaze impressed Damon. He had encountered many women in his life and none of them had been half of what Elena was. Maybe it was her qualities that made her so unique apart from her unparalleled beauty.

"It's a yes then." He said as he took her face between his hands. Her breathing sped up a bit as she stared into his eyes without blinking. She tried resisting but soon gave up her futile attempts as she knew that they were of no use against his strength. Damon almost gave in to the temptation…her lips looked so soft and enticing…

He bent forward and just when their lips were about to meet, he kissed her on the cheek instead. Her skin was soft and warm beneath his lips, probably because of her blush which gave her face an irresistible rosy tint. He pulled back, a smirk forming over his lips as Elena tried to regain control of her breathing and made use of the opportunity to move to the other end of the bed.

"Soon." Damon whispered, more to himself than to her. "Soon you will be mine."

"Burn in hell." Was her reply as she pulled the quilt over her head and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I try to answer each and every question that you people ask me and I hope I cleared some of the doubts that you guys had! I would just like to say that don't go on judging the characters/plot line just yet; this is only the beginning! I have hardly developed my characters and there is so much more to write. Patience is a virtue.**

**This longest chapter till now with over 6k words!**

**Well I hope someone liked this chapter and if you did, please review and give me feed back. Your reviews are very motivating!**

**P.s- next chapter is going to be Damon vs. Stefan showdown! I am so excited to write that! Stay tuned ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 7**

_~And who are you, the proud lord said,_

_that I must bow so low?_

_Only a cat of a different coat,_

_that's all the truth I know._

_In a coat of gold or a coat of red,_

_a lion still has claws,_

_And mine are long and sharp, my Lord,_

_as long and sharp as yours.~_

_**The Rains of Castamere- Game of Thrones Soundtrack**_

* * *

Elena blinked and tried to shield her eyes with her hand as direct sunlight fell over her from the half open window. A cool breeze wafted inside, rustling the curtains. She shivered from the cold and pulled her blankets up to her chin and turned away from the blinding light. Her mind was still hazy from the sleep and as she adjusted her position, her hand brushed against something. At first, she thought it was a pillow but as she opened her eyes, she came face to face with the devil itself. Damon Salvatore was lying down on the bed just a few inches away from her, with one of his hand causally draped over her waist. His eyes were closed and his dark, absurdly long eye lashes almost touched the hollow of his eye. Light stubble covered his ruggedly handsome face and his breathing was slow and deep. He was sleeping.

Instantly, memories from yesterday morning flooded Elena's mind and she hastily scrambled away from him. She racked her mind to remember how she ended up asleep next to Damon and finally remembered drifting off to sleep with him still in the room. She was mortified and somewhat angry when she realized that he had stayed over for the night. The movement made him wake up and he propped himself up on one elbow, his half open eyes appraising her.

"Well, I could get used to this." He said in a gravelly voice, running a hand through his messy black hair.

"W-what are you doing here?" Elena stammered as she got out of the bed, intent on putting as much distance between herself and Damon as possible.

"I was sleeping with my betrothed. Is that a crime?" He answered her question with another question, his tone reflecting utmost sincerity. Elena's cheeks flamed up when she noticed that he was not wearing any sort of garment on his torso and the whole upper part of his body was exposed to her eyes.

"No. But what you did yesterday surely was." She shot back. "How long have I been asleep?"

"A while." Damon replied vaguely. "Yesterday's ordeal thoroughly exhausted you and I thought it would be prudent to let you sleep it off."

Suddenly, the fabric of her dress caught Elena's attention. It was a pale blue nightgown, not the dress in which she had fallen asleep. She clutched the fabric in her hand as she looked up at Damon with wide eyes.

"Ah, I was just wondering when you'd notice that." He said, his eyes twinkling with amusement. He got up from the bed in one fluid motion and stepped towards her. His hair were pointing in every possible direction and his blue eyes caught the sunlight streaming through the window and shimmered like the surface of water. Elena shook her head once focused her attention back on the matter at hand.

"Look, don't come near me. Who changed my dress?" She demanded as she backed away from his advances. She tried to make her voice sound strong but from his expression, she knew that she wasn't fooling him for a second.

"Why, I did." He said smoothly. "You sleep like a log, Elena. I had no trouble at all." He said the last sentence in a sing song voice.

"Y-you-I-" Unwanted tears pooled up in Elena's eyes as she crossed her arms across her chest in an attempt to preserve her modesty. Her knees felt too weak to support her weight and she sank down onto the floor with her back pressed against the wall. This was the utmost form of humiliation and embarrassment. Damon had seen her without clothing...Stefan's _brother_, her once future brother in law had done this to her.

"Elena, I was just jesting." Damon said, an uneasy edge coming over his voice as he noticed her distress. "I wouldn't do that. I am not the monster you think I am."

"You didn't?" Elena croaked out as relief washed over her which was instantly replaced by rage. He knelt down in front of her and turned around so that he was sitting on the floor beside her with his back pressed against the wall.

"No I didn't however tempted I was." He grinned devilishly, showing off a set of pearly white teeth. "That handmaid of yours had the pleasure of doing it."

"I loathe you." Elena whispered as she wiped away her tears by the back of her hand. She was feeling very uncomfortable by his presence and she felt under dressed in the simple blue night gown. "You _are_ a monster."

"Use that word carefully, Elena." Damon said as his eyes hardened. He turned to face her and when she tried to get up, he grabbed her by her arms and trapped her against the wall.

"Do you want to know what a monster is? Last night, I could have done unimaginable things to you…things you can't even speak of. I would have torn away that pretty little dress of yours, barred the doors shut and I would have devoured at each and every part of that pretty skin of yours." A menacing edge came over his voice as his grip on Elena's arms tightened. She whimpered, half at his words and half at his touch and tried to pry his hands off her wrist but it was of no use. "Am I a monster now Elena? Am I?"

"Y-you speak of these things as if you have done them previously." She somehow managed, truly afraid of him for once. Her heart pounded in her chest and her arms started becoming numb where Damon was holding them in an iron grip. At her words, his hard eyes softened up a bit.

"I haven't done these things, Elena. But I have seen enough." He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"You are hurting me, My Lord." She said as she avoided eye contact with him. He instantly let go of her arms and she almost cried out as blood rushed back into her veins. She rubbed her arm with her hands and kept her eyes fixated on the floor. How had her life turned over in such a short span of time?

"My apologies. I don't know what came over me." Damon said, suddenly sounding very uncertain. Elena was almost surprised to see a guilty look on his face. He offered her his hand but she stood up without his assistance and made a point of ignoring him.

"I would like to get dressed now, My Lord." She said, trying to sound cold and nonchalant. She secretly feared provoking his anger. She had no doubt that where Damon had gripped her would form bruises in a few hours.

"And?" He said as he raised an eyebrow.

"I would like you to leave now, My Lord." She said stiffly, hoping that he would leave her in peace.

"Aww Elena, are you going to be so formal with me? I secretly enjoy it when you are free around me. Like the night we took a stroll in the garden..." A smirk curled his lips as he appraised her with his ocean blue eyes. He was leaning against the table and he was still without a garment on the upper portion of his body. Sunlight fell on him, illuminating his powerful looking muscles.

"Come here, Elena." He suddenly said as he noticed her eyeing his half naked body. She quickly looked away and stood rooted to her spot and pretended that she didn't hear him.

"Barred doors...ripped dresses...remember?" His eyes conveyed the threat while he extended his left hand towards her. She had no choice but to obey. She took small steps towards him while her hand clutched a fistful of her cotton nightgown near her waist. She approached him with downcast eyes and a loud gasp escaped her lips when he took her by her waist and pulled her towards him. She slammed into his chest due to the force of the action and he chuckled as his arms snaked around her waist, holding her in an inescapable prison.

"I believe patience is one quality in which I lack." He whispered into her ear, his lips grazing the side of her neck. "So enticing. So Irresistible…" he breathed against the skin of Elena's neck as his lips trailed down to her collarbone. The tip of his nose grazed her skin while his hands remained firmly planted at her waist. Her breathing sped up and she involuntarily closed her eyes because of the somewhat foreign sensation. Blood pounded in her ears and her hands rested on his exposed chest due to the lack of space. She was a prisoner where she once thought she would be queen.

"Damon…please…." Elena whispered as his lips explored her skin.

"I know you want me, Elena. I can feel it. I know you can feel it too." He murmured as he gently nipped at her exposed neck. He brought his head up and rested his forehead against hers and his slender nose aligned with Elena's. She squirmed due to the extreme level of closeness and looked anywhere but his eyes.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Suddenly a glint caught Elena's eye and she saw a silver dagger was resting on the table against which they were leaning.

"Don't deny yourself the bodily pleasure." Damon's warm breath wafted against her lips, almost making her head swim. He took one of her hands in his own and he placed it over his chest, right where his heart was situated. The rhythm of his heart was strong and steady unlike her own, which was racing like a wild horse. He guided her hand lower over his fine muscles and her cheeks flamed when her hand grazed over his strong abdomen muscles.

"Tell me what you are feeling right now." He said as he took her chin in his hand and forced her to meet his gaze. She unwillingly tore her gaze from the dagger as she looked into his sparkling eyes. As she had predicted, all thoughts left her as she lost herself. In that moment, she didn't care that this was Damon, not Stefan and nor did she care that he was only half dressed. Nothing was real except for _him. _

"I….." Elena tried to form a coherent sentence as he looked at her expectantly.

"Yes?" He said encouragingly.

"I feel...nothing." She said, finally coming back to her senses. She tore her gaze away from his face as she tried to focus on her escape plan.

"A blatant lie." Damon said as he lifted his hand and rested his thumb against Elena's lower lip, surprising her. The tip of his thumb gently moved along the outline of her lip as he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Tell me you don't feel the warmth between your legs and I will leave Mystic Falls this instant and never come back."

Her whole face flamed up at his outrageous words and she focused on controlling her breathing as she tried to form an eligible reply. He chuckled as he took note of her reaction and shook his head mischievously.

"What? No great words for me? No admonishment?" He said, his tone dripping with amusement. Elena's mouth felt as dry as cotton. She tried shifting towards the right so that she would be able to reach the dagger and she almost got hold of its hilt when…

"My...Lord?" Rebekah came to a standstill at the entrance of the room as she eyed the scene before her nervously. She instantly averted her eyes when she saw the positions they in and Elena made use of the diversion and pushed away from Damon. "Forgive my intrusion." She said with a bow.

"I could have you hanged for this interruption, you know." Damon said casually as he sat down on the armchair beside the table and filled a glass with wine for himself. "What do you want?"

"Lord S-Stefan summons you and Lady Elena in the royal grounds, My Lord."

"Oh, right." Damon exaggeratedly slapped his hand over his forehead as he groaned. "I had almost forgotten about that fool." He waved a hand, dismissing Rebekah. She quickly turned around and was gone before Elena could even blink.

"We will continue our…talk later, My Lady." He said as he quickly took her hand in his own and kissed it. Before she could even assess what was happening, he gathered his shirt from the bed and left the room. She sat down on the chair beside the fireplace to catch her breath. Her blood was running fast and hot in her veins and even the tips of her ears were tinged red. She couldn't gather the courage to summon a handmaiden lest she see her in this condition so she took a deep breath and started readying herself. Today was the day her fate would be decided.

**x~x~x~x~x**

"Oi! Wake up! You had to go whoring around today of all days?" Damon poked Alaric in the back with the flat end of his sword. His half naked form groaned as he murmured something unintelligible while the girl beside him smiled at him invitingly.

"I swear I'd have you and this whore fed to pigs if you don't get up from that bed this instant." Damon threatened him as he took him by the arm and yanked him halfway down from the bed. The girl wrapped the bed sheet around her torso and giggled but her amusement was quelled as he shot her a threatening look.

"Christ!" Alaric yelled out as he battled with the tangle of sheets that covered him. "Spare me for once, Damon!"

"Not today, my friend. You have to act as my squire against that idiot who calls me his brother." He said as he rolled his eyes. He was really running out of patience at this point.

"I hadn't enjoyed a good woman in over two years and when I got one, you come barging in like you own the place…" He grumbled as he got up and dusted his trousers. Damon turned towards the harlot who was watching the scene unfold with barely disguised amusement.

"You. Out."

She instantly got out of the bed and after bowing, she left, her hips swaying a bit more than necessary. Damon coughed and crossed the room and threw the windows open to chase out her somewhat sickening perfume.

"And to answer your protests, I _do_ own the place, you fool. Now get your indecent arse out of my sight and come back only when you are properly dressed."

"As you say, your Grace." He said, his words coated in sarcasm. Damon waited in his room, nursing a glass of mead in his hand until Alaric returned.

"What do you want from me, Damon?"

"I see everyone who is a part of this Kingdom has a tendency to turn deaf to my words." He said as he narrowed my eyes at him. "I said I will need a squire."

Alaric took a seat opposite him and fixed him with a piercing gaze. "Look at my face and tell me; do I look like a squire to you?"

"Uh, at this moment you seem lesser than a beggar, no offense. So I'd say yes, you do." Damon replied and pressed his lips together, trying not to laugh.

He scratched his stubble covered jaw with his hand as he looked away "Yes, I am in severe need of a good shave."

"Tell me friend, how much did you pay that girl to spend the night with you? By judging the way you look right now, it must have been quite a sum-"

"Okay, okay I will be your squire, now get out of here!"

Damon could not hold back any longer and a chuckle escaped his mouth as he got up and smirked at Alaric. "Good. I will see you at the melee grounds in half an hour."

Damon left Alaric's allotted room without another word and he headed towards Stefan's room. He couldn't help the grin that crossed his features as he opened the door to his room and saw him struggling to put on his breastplate.

"Need some help, O' brave knight?" Damon called out dramatically. Nothing pleased him more than an aggravated Stefan.

"You." He said as he turned to face him, his eyes instantly darkening with barely suppressed anger.

"Me." Damon replied as he raised an eyebrow. "Were you expecting that Mother would come and help the little prince dress up for the tournament?" He asked him as he adopted a child like tone. A shadow crossed Stefan's young features and he took a step towards his brother, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

"If I were you, I'd leave right now." He spat out from between his clenched teeth.

"The keyword here is _if._ You can never be me, Saint Stefan, so don't even try to imagine it. You'll only end up embarrassing yourself."

"Look, Damon. I am giving you another chance...let's end it all right here and no one will be harmed. End this nonsense and I will forget it ever happened." He said as he removed his hand from the sword in a placating gesture.

"I wish I could say that I admire your brave words, Stefan, but I sense nothing more than cowardice right now. Is the little prince scared?" He laughed as he crossed my arms over his chest.

His hands clenched into fists and he burst out. "I may not be you, Damon but I am not a coward either. I would rather die than back out. Elena is the love of my life and I will do _anything_ to make her mine, as she rightfully was before you barged in and turned our lives upside down."

"You can't even put on your armor on your own and you talk of undying love? You don't stand a chance in front of me. Love does nothing except for making you weak." Damon replied as he rolled his eyes.

"That's where you are wrong, Damon. Love has given me the strength to fight my own brother and as much as I despise it, it has to be done." He said, his green eyes glimmering with determination. Even Damon was taken aback by his words but he tried not to show it as he kept his features in a composed mask.

"I will not respond to that because your saint talk is beyond my comprehension. I will just remind you that I will not go easy on you, brother. We will be fighting with real steel swords instead of wooden ones like we used to in our childhood." Damon said as he tried to intimidate him into giving up. "Give up now and it will save us all a little bit of time and effort. Either way, you lose."

"In that case, I would rather lose with dignity." He said as he raised his head high.

"Well, good luck with that. And…that." Damon said, motioning towards his breastplate. He turned around and walked out of the room before Stefan could respond. It was almost time and he had to get ready. With Alaric's help, he adorned his black steel armor. The breastplate was encrusted with his family sigil: a golden roaring lion. He unsheathed his sword and held it in his gloved hand as he did a few practice cuts and swings. When the trumpets sounded outside, he took his helm in his hand and exited the tent which had been set up for the participants. Just as he had requested...no, just as he had _ordered_, the arena was full of people. The whole village had gathered to see the battle between two brothers fighting to claim a woman.

Their Father, King Giuseppe Salvatore along with his wife Elizabeth Salvatore were seated at a raised podium. Caroline was sitting beside King and Queen Gilbert and everyone looked grim to say the least. Caroline looked at Damon with disapproval as he passed by and he couldn't help but wink at her.

He almost laughed when Stefan emerged from his tent. He was adorned in a shining silver armor. His image reflected the exact opposite of Damon's; black verses white. Light against darkness. His squire, a little lad of about fifteen years, trailed after him carrying his helm. One of their Father's old council members, Revenue Master Lord Belric stood up from his chair and motioned for the crowd to quiet down.

"He can't even manage his own armor, how will he fight against me?" Damon muttered to Alaric with a smirk. He didn't respond and kept his eyes fixed on Lord Lockwood.

"Welcome! Today we have gathered to witness a battle between Ser Damon Salvatore, son of King Giuseppe Salvatore, first of his name, champion of the trident tournament, designated as Knight of the Shadows, champion and winner against-"

"Everyone knows who I am, Lord Lockwood. Can we begin now?" Damon called out impatiently, cutting the Revenue Master off. A few people in the stands gasped but he couldn't have cared less.

"If it pleases you, My Lord." Lord Lockwood said stiffly as he got down from his podium. Another round of trumpets sounded, signaling the start of the sword battle. Damon saw Stefan turn his gaze towards the stands and nod. He followed the line of his sight and saw that he was silently communicating with Elena. She was sitting in the noble section of the stands and was surrounded by a few women from the court to keep her company. Her eyes were fixed on Stefan and she was fidgeting in her seat. Damon peered at her closely and saw that her eyes were red and puffy and her face appeared pale. An unexpected emotion gripped him as he saw her wearing one of her full sleeved gown that covered her arms, probably to hide the blooming bruises. It was because of him, because he had gripped her too hard in a moment of insanity.

"Damon, watch out!" Alaric shouted from behind him. He turned around just in time to see Stefan's sword coming down at him with full force. He brought up his own sword by reflex and somehow managed to block his blow, all the while cursing himself for being distracted.

Damon exerted force and threw Stefan back with his sword. He did not fall but staggered back, giving him enough time to survey his weak points. He attacked him from the left, swinging his sword with as much force as possible. It came in contact with Stefan's sword and the impact ran up his sword arm, shaking him to his bones. The crowd was cheering and screaming in the stands but he had eyes only for Stefan. They circled each other, looking for an opportunity to strike.

"_Shadow Knight! Lord Stefan stands no chance in front of him!"_

"_I bet on Lord Damon! It's clear who will win! Place your bets everyone, place your bets!"_

"_Lady Gilbert rightfully belongs to Lord Stefan!"_

"_I bet all of my cattle that Lord Damon would win!"_

Damon tried to tune out the crowd's cries as he focused on Stefan who was looking for a weak spot so that he could attack. He swung at Damon's feet with his sword but he jumped up at the right time, barely avoiding the hilt, glad for the lightness of his armor. He ducked back as he swiped horizontally at his chest.

"That's all you got, Saint Stefan?" Damon taunted him. Stefan was turning out to be a better fighter than he had anticipated. He growled at him as he brought down his sword on his older brother with both hands to exert as much force as he could. Damon put up his own sword and blocked his attack as he grinned at him triumphantly. "A child would do better than you."

He pushed him back and this time, Stefan landed hard on the ground. A series of gasps and cheers ran down the stands as he panted for air.

"Stefan!" Elena's cry was the loudest. "Stefan, get up!"

Damon turned to face Elena, a smirk dominating his face. Tears were running down her cheeks as she looked at him with hatred evident on her face. He did a little bow in her direction but his smirk turned into a grimace as Stefan's blow knocked him out from behind. He fell hard on his chest and the hard steel armor did little to cushion the impact. For a moment, his breath was knocked out of his lungs and he lay face down on the ground. He rolled over just in time and Stefan's next blow hit the ground instead of his exposed back. The impact buried his sword deep into the mud ground and it gave Damon an advantage of a few seconds. He scrambled up and aimed a kick at Stefan's mid section and knocked him backwards. He unhinged his sword from the ground and threw it over his shoulder, far from the reach of his brother. It took just one more swing and Stefan was at his mercy. He lay at Damon's booted feet, defeated and bruised. The trumpets sounded, declaring the winner. It almost felt like the fight ended even before it started.

"What did I say, Saint Stefan? You should have listened to me and it would have saved some time...and would have saved you from humiliation. Do you think a woman of Elena's stature would still love a useless, defeated Knight?"

"Enough!"

Damon turned around and saw Elena standing a few feet away from him. Her face was red with anger and even though tears ran down her face, they did little to hinder her.

"It is all a game for you, right My Lord? Well, I surrender myself to you. You win!" Elena shouted at him, her chest heaving with emotion. "You may do what you please with me but leave Stefan alone."

"Elena!" Caroline rushed forward. "What are you saying? You can't just give up, not after what Stefan has been through for you!"

"Caroline, I really appreciate you standing up for me but right now I would like to deal with this in my own way." Elena replied firmly. "I don't want anyone getting hurt on my behalf." Disbelief and hurt crossed Caroline's features but she maintained a dignified silence as she backed away.

Stefan got up on his own accord and he shrugged his squire away when he tried to help him. The crowd was beginning to disperse by now on King Giuseppe's orders.

"Elena…" Stefan wheezed. "I have nothing to offer you except for my apology." Stefan said as he refused to meet anyone's eyes. His lower lip was bleeding and there was a cut beneath his eye.

"A defeated Knight's apology is of no value, Stef." Damon snorted. "Maybe you should give up Knighthood and become a preacher. A proper Saint Stefan."

"Ser Damon Salvatore, I would like to have a word with you." Damon turned around and saw his Mother, Lady Elizabeth Salvatore coming towards him. He sighed as I handed his sword and helmet to Alaric.

"What is it, Mother?"

"Silence! Did I give you permission to say a word, Ser?" Her words had a cutting edge to them even though she didn't raise her voice. "Follow me." And after giving him a cold look, she gathered her skirts in her hands and stormed inside the castle doors.

Alaric nudged his friend. "Looks like you are in trouble."

"Oh Elena, you will be the death of me." Damon muttered to himself and followed his Mother inside the castle.

* * *

**So that was Damon VS Stefan! We already kinda knew who would win, didn't we? **

**Thanks for all the positive feedback!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. (Although I do wish that I owned the Salvatore brothers.)**

**Chapter 8**

_~I believe, I believe you could love me_

_But you're lost on the road to misery_

_And what I gave to you_

_I could never get back._

_Don't complicate it,_

_Don't drive yourself insane._

_Say what you will but, I know that you want to stay~_

_**I know you- Skylar Grey**_

* * *

Elena wiped her tears away and pulled a stray lock of her hair behind her ear as she entered her bed chambers. She bolted the huge door shut behind her as she didn't want intrusions of any kind. Her heart was hammering painfully in her chest and when she saw her reflection in the mirror across from her, she almost didn't recognize herself. Her long, dark hair were tangled and her eyes were red and swollen from crying. Even her hands were shaking. What had happened to her? In just a few days, she had gone from a cheerful and lively person to this weak and crying mess.

She had let her expectations get high that Stefan would somehow win; that he would proudly claim her as his wife in front of the whole Kingdom. That her Knight in the shining armor would rescue the imprisoned princess from the high tower like she had read in old story books. It never occurred to her that Damon would defeat Stefan so easily but now when she reflected back on it, she saw that it was somewhat inevitable. After all, he was older and more experienced than Stefan and he wasn't called Knight of the Shadows without any reason.

All of a sudden, a bout of rage over took her and she screamed in frustration as she knocked over a flower vase from the table. She felt helpless and had no control over her body. She picked up her silver jewelry box and threw it at the mirror. She staggered back as it shattered into a million tiny pieces. Behind her, she heard a frantic knocking on the door but she didn't pay attention to it as she sank down at the edge of the bed and covered her ears with her hands to block out the sound.

"_Leave me alone!"_ She shrieked as the knocking on the door continued. A muffled male voice called back to her and instantly her eyes flew open. Damon.

She quickly scanned the room and her eyes rested on the dagger. She picked it up and strode towards the door purposefully. She took a deep breath and unbolted the door and threw it open.

"Elena?" Stefan was standing in front of her, his eyes wide with shock. She quickly lowered her arm which was holding the dagger and held it behind her back.

"Stefan, oh it's you…I thought...I thought it was _him_."

"Are you alright, love?" He engulfed her into his arms and Elena buried her face in his chest as the tears started flowing down her cheeks once again. She loathed herself for being so weak and fragile but she couldn't help it. The dagger slipped from between her fingers and bounced off the stone floor.

"Clearly you are not." He muttered to himself as he picked her up in his arms and carried me to the bed despite her half- hearted protests. Her fingers involuntarily wound themselves around his shirt and she clung to him tightly as she closed her eyes, breathing in his familiar fragrance.

"Stefan, I-I don't know what I will do now-"

"Shh." He placed a finger on her lips, effectively silencing her. With his thumb, he wiped the tears away from Elena's cheeks as he settled her onto the bed in a comfortable position. He stood there for a minute as if contemplating something and then got into the bed with her.

"Stefan…what if someone walks in?" She asked him quietly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest.

"I don't care, to be honest." Stefan whispered back just as quietly as he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "I am so sorry, Elena. I have let you down in every possible manner and you don't know how much I loathe myself right now."

Elena couldn't bear to hear the pain in his voice and when she glanced at his face, it broke her heart. Apart from the physical injuries, he looked so dejected, so vulnerable at that moment that she couldn't help herself as she pulled him closer to her and kissed him on the lips softly. Stefan immediately responded and this time, his actions seemed urgent and a bit frantic. Elena was a bit taken aback by his enthusiasm as Stefan was usually very controlled and laid back in this… prospect.

He snaked a hand around her waist and pulled her closer yet until there was no space between their bodies. His lips never broke contact from hers as he trailed a hand down her jaw, to her neck, to her collarbone and below…

She knew that what they were doing right now was wrong on at least a thousand levels but she was too far gone to come back. Waves of pleasure rocked through her body as Stefan's lips trailed kisses from her neck to her now exposed shoulder. Elena's face was flushed red and she bit hard into her lower lip as she felt _him_ against her lower abdomen. His green eyes had darkened with desire and she almost moaned when he whispered her name against her jaw line. The place where his lips came into contact with her skin seemed to burn, as if it were on fire.

"Stefan-" She gasped as he started loosening the ties of her gown. His lips were still against her jaw and she almost lost it again when he trailed a hand over her breast. She clenched her legs tightly together as she tried to move away from him. He understood her actions and immediately let go of her.

"Elena, I forgot myself for a moment…" He murmured as he looked away from, giving her a chance to get decent.

"No, it's perfectly fine. I-I love you Stefan and I want you too. I just don't think that _now_ is the right time." She took his hand into her own as she intertwined her fingers with his. He smiled when he noticed his sapphire ring on her third finger and brought up their tangled fingers and placed a kiss on her knuckles.

"And I love you. Always."

"Always." Elena replied back as she smiled up at him. The moment of happiness was short lived as reality came crashing down on her again. She was now Damon's fiancé, not Stefan's.

When he noticed the sudden change in her expression, he took her face into his hands. "Look at me, Elena."

"Hmm?" She said as she stared into his beautiful blue-green eyes. For the first time, she noticed that there were flecks of gold in his eyes in the inner circle. Her lips perked up a bit at her little discovery and Stefan smiled back at her, completely oblivious to what was going on in her mind.

"Elena, I am going to say something very important now and I want you to listen to me very carefully." He said as he gently stroked Elena's cheek bone with his thumb. Her hands trembled a bit as she placed them over his own and nodded for him to go on.

"I have a way by which we could be finally together. As man and wife." He added slowly, giving Elena a chance to comprehend the new information. Her eyes widened in shock as she let his words sink in.

"Stefan, what…?"

"Yes Elena, we can still be together. We can still get married, have our own children and get the future that we had dreamed of together."

"How?" She whispered back urgently as her eyes searched his face for answers.

"This is not going to be easy, Elena, so I want you to know what you are getting into. We both will have to make some…sacrifices." He said hesitantly. He sounded as if he was carefully constructing his words.

"Anything. I would do anything to get out of this situation. I love _you_ Stefan. Please tell me."

"Okay…" He took a deep breath. "I have some…friends in Weldenhal and with their assistance, I have made some… arrangements."

"What kind of arrangements?" Elena asked him, thoroughly confused. "And where is Weldenhal?"

"It's a small Kingdom up north, half a day's journey from here." He replied. "And I have made arrangements for us to elope."

_Elope?_ The idea seemed absurd and impossible at first but as Stefan explained everything to her in detail, it began taking shape.

"But if we ran away, it could have some dire consequences."

"As I said, sacrifices." He replied, smiling at her without a hint of humor.

"Stefan, you would go through all that for me? You will not be a prince anymore; we will have to live a simple life. You are ready to throw away your name, wealth, fame and Kingdom all just for me?"

"I didn't fall in love with you just for the sake of it, Elena. My home is where you are, nowhere else."

Elena buried her face into her hands as she tried very hard not to cry but all her efforts came across as vain when she felt Stefan place a chaste kiss on her forehead. This simple act of affection made her believe in him more than she had ever done.

**x~x~x~x~x**

She wiped her palms on the front of her gown as she nervously looked out of the window. It was a moonless night and there wasn't even star light was obscure due to the heavy blanket of clouds that was covering the sky. She had been like this pretty much the whole day and had shared this plan with no one else but her trustworthy friend, Bonnie.

Bonnie was even more anxious about this than Elena was and she started pacing around the room frantically as the hour of her elaborate escape approached.

"Bonnie, you are making me even more nervous. Please just sit down and let me think." Elena snapped at her as the handmaiden knocked over a jug due to her jittery movements.

"Apologies." She bowed her head and took a seat at a stool beside the fireplace. She had thought that Bonnie would oppose to Stefan's plan and would advice her against it but she was mildly surprised when she had broken into a smile as Elena had apprehensively told her about it.

"Elena, this is the best news I've received in days!" She had exclaimed excitedly as she embraced her friend. Elena returned her embrace halfheartedly, wondering what was going on in her mind.

"You aren't against me eloping with Stefan and its…consequences?"

"What? No! I am sure you two will find a way as long as you are together." She had taken Elena's hands into her own slender ones as she beamed at her. "I just want you to get away from here...and from _him._"

"I am glad you think so." Elena had replied as a smile finally broke through. "But I won't be seeing you or anyone else for a while, a few years at least."

"Don't worry about me. I am just a handmaid; I will find a new job. There is no shortage of vain, noble born people in Fells' Church now, is there?" She had replied as she tried to lighten the dense atmosphere.

"Why don't you come with me?" Elena had asked her tentatively. She was surprised once again when Bonnie shook her head sadly.

"My place is here, Elena, in the Kingdom. It's where I was born. Moreover, I would not want to cause you and Lord Stefan any trouble. It will be difficult enough as it is."

"Bonnie…"

"Now, are you going to tell me the details or not?" Bonnie had asked her abruptly, effectively changing the topic. So after a few hours, here they were, anxiously staring out of the window for the Stefan's signal while Bonnie wrung her hands together.

"Okay, I think this is it." Elena whispered excitedly as she saw a lantern light flashing at a distance. After one more glance at it, she quickly got up and collected her packed belongings in her arms. In a leather bundle, she had stuffed her most precious ornaments, a pouch of gold coins, some of her simple dresses and the lastly, her wedding dress.

"So, this is it." Bonnie said quietly as she looked at Elena, suddenly looking unsure of herself.

"Come here." Elena pulled her into a tight embrace and Bonnie held her just as tightly. She felt light sobs wracking through her light frame. She did her best to control her own tears as she murmured assurances and promises to her. Bonnie had been her friend since childhood and she trusted her more than anyone else. She hadn't even discussed the plan with Caroline, her second best companion and she already felt guilty about it but Stefan had warned her about keeping the scheme to herself. What would Caroline think of her after this?

"I should go." She whispered as she tried to focus on the present. Nothing else mattered now except for her getting out of Mystic Falls as soon as possible. Stefan's plan had been a simple one. All she had to do was pack a few belongings and wait for a signal. After that, she had to slip past the guards and out into the night through the royal gardens until she reached an old oak tree under which an empty horse drawn carriage would be waiting for her. Stefan had already left for Weldenhal the previous day under some pretense to avoid suspicion. The carriage driver was a trusted servant of Stefan's and by noon, she would be safe in Stefan's arms…away from this place. And away from Damon Salvatore.

"Good luck, Elena." Bonnie simply said as she let her friend go. After one more glance at her and her room, she quickly slipped out, shutting the door lightly behind herself. Stefan had told her all about the guards and their shifts and right now, it was the time for the guards to change places with each other so her coast was clear. The castle halls were mostly empty and her shadow seemed to chase her as she walked on with quick steps, clutching her leather bundle tightly against her chest. She slipped out of the back doors into the royal garden without any incident. Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest and she was feeling out of breath with nervousness. She almost got caught once and had to hide behind a thick bush until the guard passed away. After she made sure that she was not being followed, she slipped out from behind the bush and headed towards the oak tree that Stefan had told her about. Soon, she spotted it at a distance and gave a sigh of relief as the horse drawn carriage came into view. A lantern was hanging from its roof. The signal. After one more look behind her shoulder, she quickly ran up to the carriage and got inside.

"You know where to go." She made a statement rather than a question as she tried to sound brave in front of the carriage driver, whose back was facing her. He just nodded his head once and snapped the reins. The horses neighed and broke into a light trot and she didn't relax until they were out of the castle bounds. No one questioned them at the city gates as the carriage bore the Salvatore house sigil. Once they left the city behind, Elena rested her head against the carriage wall and the to and fro motion almost lulled her into sleep once or twice but she willed herself to stay awake, just in case something went wrong.

Soon enough, her eyes started shutting down and before she knew, she drifted off into a deep slumber. She must have been asleep for quite a few hours because when she woke up, clear sunlight was streaming through the flapping curtains. Something about the whole scenery seemed a bit off because for once, it was much warmer than it had been in Mystic Falls. Elena frowned and peeked out of the curtains and saw lush greenery instead of the light snow she was expecting.

"Where are we going?" She asked the carriage driver sharply as she tried to keep fear out of her voice. She started getting uneasy when he didn't reply. He didn't even turn around as he snapped the reins harder and the carriage jolted forward at an even faster pace.

"_I said, where are we going?"_ Elena raised her voice as she quickly grabbed her belongings just in case she needed to jump. She had a strange feeling about this whole situation. "We were supposed to head north and this is anywhere but!"

"Were we? I thought otherwise." Came a velvet smooth reply that instantly made her blood run cold. She broke into cold sweat and her heart beat spiked up as she shook my head in denial. "No…no…"

The carriage came to a sudden halt and Elena grabbed the frame to steady herself. This voice was unmistakable. It was him. Damon.

**x~x~x~x~x**

"Good morning to you too Elena, where are your courtesies?" Damon took off his hat and the cheap cloak he had been wearing to conceal his noble attire and threw them onto the dirt ground.

"Damon..? How…?" She croaked out, her eyes as round as the sun itself. Her face seemed pale, as if all the blood had drained out of it and her hands were trembling in her lap.

"Details. The first rule to make a perfect escape is to notice the details which, you sadly didn't and neither did that fool who still dreams of fairy tale endings." Damon replied sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"This isn't Weldenhal, is it?" Elena asked him as she looked around in panic.

"Weldenhal? Is that where Saint Stefan decided to take you so that you could "unite as one and live happily ever after?"" Damon couldn't help but snicker. "That daft boy. He has a lot to learn."

"Where are we-"

"Why, Guildwen of course, where else?"

"Guildwen…" She whispered and when realization finally dawned onto her, she stumbled backwards, shock evident on her face.

"Yes, Guildwen." Guildwen was one of the most religious Kingdoms and it had the largest church in the whole realm. It was considered the most sacred place for marriage and people from far off came here to get married in the Sacred Church of Guildwen.

"There is no way out of it, is there?" She finally said, letting out a humorless laugh.

"I don't understand why you see this as a punishment. You are better off with me than with that imbecile." Damon shot back, annoyance creeping into his voice. Why was it such a big thing for her to accept?

"Are you hearing yourself right now? _You_ are an imbecile, a fool and nothing more than a jealous man who can't bear to see his younger brother happy!" She shouted these words at him, her face growing red with anger. Before Damon knew what he was doing, he had her pinned against the carriage door.

"No one talks to me in that manner, do you understand?" He hissed at her as she cowered beneath his grip.

"Damon!"

He turned around and saw Alaric galloping towards them on his white horse.

"Let go of her this instant!" He got down from his horse and moved towards us, his brows almost meeting in the center as he frowned. His concerns were unnecessary as Damon had already let go of Elena, remembering the bruises he had inflicted upon her previously.

"Alaric-" Before Damon could utter another word, he brushed past him and knelt beside Elena.

"Are you hurt, My Lady?" He asked her, concern etched in every angle of his face. I scowled and crossed my arms as I waited for him to finish.

"N-no, My Lord." Elena replied, her eyes downcast. Damon was already starting to resent his actions as his anger cooled down. He hated seeing Elena stutter and cower in fear because of something that he did.

"There is no need for that, just call me Alaric." He said gently as he guided her towards Damon. He held out his hand for her and she hesitated before she took it. There was something about her expression, something about her eyes that bothered him. She seemed...almost resigned. He determined to change that and vowed to himself that he would bring up her happier side, even if just for a moment.

"Elena, my most sincere apologies. I have been away from home too long and I have nearly forgotten how fragile you women are." Damon said, inclining his head. She didn't say anything but just stared ahead, refusing to meet his eyes. Damon avoided glancing at Alaric as he led her inside the church and let some handmaids whisk her away to prepare her for the wedding. Their wedding.

She did not resist or show any signs of her previous her fear or anger as she walked away from Damon. In fact, even she seemed even more composed than usual.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Damon?" Alaric started as soon as Elena was out of hearing range.

"I don't need you chastising me, Alaric. I have a wedding to attend. Oh, did I mention that I am the groom?"

Alaric rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You will never change."

"No, never."

"She is just a child, Damon. I would advise you to treat her a bit more...gently. The only reason I am helping you with this is because you are my friend."

"Gently? What's that, a new word you learned while sleeping around with whores?" And before he could say another word, Damon turned around and walked away. Even he didn't have any explanation for his short outburst but he needed to get away from him, from everyone.

He ducked inside an inn near the church and due to his irritation; he knocked the jug of water out of the serving boy's hand and instead told him to fetch him some wine.

"B-b-but sire, this is a holy place and wine is not permitted here…" He stammered as he kept his eyes locked on his well worn shoes.

"Listen, boy. Are some holy rules more important than human life?"

"N-no sire..."

"Good, then get me some damn wine before I chop your head off."

He was gone before Damon even finished his sentence and within a few seconds, he was enjoying the taste of fine wine. He raised my glass up to Alaric who was across the room from him but he just shook his head and stayed quiet. Damon was constantly thinking about Elena...what she was doing…what she was feeling…

In order to get her out of his mind, he kept drinking more and more and just like that, it was time for him to attend his wedding. He let his mind wander and without any reason, he started going over the conversation that he had with his Mother just after he had defeated Stefan in the melee ground.

"_Ser Damon Salvatore! I want you to explain your actions to me right this instant!"_

"_Mother, you don't need to call me Ser-"_

"_Did I give permission to call me your mother, Ser? I am your Queen and I want you to be respectful to me."_

"_Yes…my Queen." Damon replied curtly._

"_Good." She nodded. "Now, explain your actions of the past few days, Ser."_

"_Well, you see my Queen, I came back a few days ago, I drank some beer, then I drank some wine, then I took a bath, then -"_

"_Damon! This is not a jest, I am serious." She scowled at her son as he grinned at her with ease._

"_Mother, it would be for the best if you don't get into these matters." He said as he picked up his helm and tried to leave._

"_Not so easily, Ser. You come home after years and the first thing you do is sabotage against your own brother?" She shook her head in disgust. "I thought you were better than that."_

"_You and I both know that I am way worse than that, so I think it would be for the best if we leave it at that." Damon yawned. "I 'll get going now, my Queen. Have you had your fill of royal courtesies for the day?"_

_A ghost of a smile crossed his Mother's face as she dismissed him with the wave of a hand._

"_Oh, Damon?" She called out as he turned to leave._

"_Yes, Mother?"_

"_Be careful."_

"_I always am."_

"_I was not talking about you." She said as she gave him a meaningful look and before he could ask her what she meant, she swept past him and left._

Damon came out of his reverie and shook his head to clear the unwanted thoughts. He have had more than enough goblets of wine and as he entered the church, he almost stumbled and fell but Alaric caught him by the crook of his elbow. For the rest of the ceremony, he kept throwing a string of profanities in Damon's direction whenever he was within earshot.

"Elena! Where is my beautiful wife to be?" Damon shouted. The priest threw him a scandalized look before he crossed his heart and moved away from him.

"Damon, keep your voice down, you are clearly drunk." Alaric said as he grabbed hold of his arm before he could fall down on a handmaiden. She gave him a terrified look and hastily scrambled away.

"Bonnie! Bonnie, that's Bonnie! Look how she is running, little whore."

"Damon!" Alaric clapped a hand over his friend's mouth as he dragged him over to the altar. "No it's not Bonnie, her name is Mathilda, just so you know." Around them, people were starting to whisper to one another in hushed tones, amused by the ongoing drama.

"Why, did you fuck her too? Right in this church, eh Alaric? You hear that, ol' priest? Alaric's been fucking your local handmaidens!" Damon roared and then burst into a fit of laughter, not having a care in the world.

"I apologize for his behavior, he is not in his senses right now-" Alaric tried to explain to the priest who had grown very red in the face and was threatening to call the holy guards who guarded the church.

"The bride is here, Ser." Someone beside Damon announced.

"Where? Where is Elena?" His vision was a bit blurred but somehow, he managed to locate her among the crowd. As soon as he set my eyes on her, it felt as if all the wine drained out of my system. She was standing at the church's entrance, looking around hesitantly while some of the handmaids surrounded her, carrying the trail of her gown in their hands.

From neck to ankle, she was clad in pure white satin-silk. Her wedding gown was high necked and even the netted sleeves covered both her arms, but never had Damon thought that a woman could so look beautiful even when fully covered. A light transparent veil covered her face and fell to her bosom and her dress hugged her skin till her waist. Below that, it splayed out in circles of molten silk around her feet. She was easily one of the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on.

Alaric brushed past Damon purposefully and went up to Elena and held out his hand for her to act as her father figure for the wedding. She tentatively took his offered arm and slowly made her way down the aisle and to the altar, where Damon was standing.

Elena, so beautiful, so irresistible. Damon blinked as he tried to focus on her as the distance between them closed. Finally, she stood beside him and he couldn't look away from her even if he wanted to. Her lips had a rosy tint to them as well as her cheeks and her long, raven hair were held up in an artistic bun, held by silver clips.

Her face, once again was devoid of any emotion except for her eyes which betrayed her anxiety. Her eyes met Damon's when he took her hand into his own while the priest spoke in what seemed like gibberish which was out of his understanding capacity at the moment.

"You look absolutely breathtaking, Elena." He whispered, unable to take his eyes off her face.

"Thank you, My Lord." She nodded stiffly as she looked straight ahead. Her stubborn expression made Damon chuckle and due to his drunken state, he laughed out loudly, which earned him a glare from the priest but he couldn't have cared less. He was marrying the most beautiful woman in this entire world.

They exchanged rings and Damon grew stiff as he saw recognized his brother's ring on her third finger. Elena refused to glance at him as he took it off and handed it to Alaric, who silently pocketed it. He placed his own ring on her hand which had been in the family since generations. Even in his state, he didn't fail to notice that Elena's hands shook slightly as she slipped on the simple gold band on his ring finger.

The priest moved on,"So do you, Damon Salvatore, son of Giuseppe Salvatore, champion of the trident, heir to Mystic Falls, winner of the Maselen tournament, five times champion of the Silver Bay tournament, designated as Knight of the Shadows take Elena Marie Gilbert as your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as you both shall live?"

"I will. Can I kiss her now?"

"Damon!" Alaric hissed at him from behind.

"And…" The Father paused for a moment as if to collect himself and the look of pity that he shot Elena didn't escape Damon's notice.

_Later. I will deal with him later._

"And you, Elena Marie Gilbert, daughter of King Grayson Gilbert of Fell's Church, sister to future heir Prince Jeremy Gilbert, and designated as The Raven, take Damon Salvatore as your lawfully wedded husband…?" He trailed off, as if expecting something other than a yes. "Will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you obey him, and serve him, love, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

There was a long silence in the church for a moment as Elena stayed quiet beside him. She looked up at Damon and their eyes met, blue and brown. In her eyes, Damon noticed a hint profound sadness for the first time but it was gone when she blinked.

"I …do. I will." She whispered, barely loud enough for anyone to hear. The priest made her repeat the words once more before he finally announced them man and wife.

"And _now_, you may kiss the bride."

Fear streaked through her eyes as her breaths became shallow and fast. She turned to face Damon with her hands clutching her silk dress on both sides.

"Elena…" Damon lifted her veil slowly and threw it back over her head as he cupped her face into his hands. Her skin was burning where he touched her and her eyes were moist with tears.

"I am not going to hurt you." He whispered. "I promise."

She didn't respond as he bent down and slowly kissed her. Her lips were soft beneath his own and he almost stumbled back in shock when she felt her respond to the kiss. Her hands came to rest against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. The people surrounding them, mostly nuns and other locals, cheered for them.

Little did Damon know that he was going to break his promise to her soon enough.

* * *

**Yeah, that happened. They are FINALLY married. Reliable, ol' google help me come up with some medieval wedding vows.**

**And oh, before i forget- Thank you SO much for all your lovely reviews! Can I hope to cross 100 reviews with this one? I will love you all forever!**

**So what do you guys think? Any theories/guesses for the future? Should Damon get drunk more often or not? xD **

**Feedback is always appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : No, I still don't own the vampire diaries or any of its characters. Damn...**

**Chapter 9**

_~Yeah I've been feeling everything_

_From hate to love_

_From love to lust_

_From lust to truth_

_I guess that's how I know you_

_So I hold you close to help you give it up~_

_**Kiss me- Ed Sheeran**_

* * *

It seemed to Elena as if she was a part of a never ending dream. Young girls bustled around her carrying various things or fussing over her hair and wedding dress while she sat on a high chair in front of a mirror with faded corners. Just a few hours ago, she had set out from Mystic Falls with her heart full of hopes and dreams of her future with Stefan but now, here she found herself, sitting in a stranger's house, staring into a hazy mirror. The mirror seemed to reflect her future. Unclear. Unknown.

The thought should have scared her. It should have sent her heart beating at a frantic pace. It should have made her whole body break out in a cold sweat, but it didn't. She felt oddly in control of her emotions which for her, was unusual. She felt…nothing. She was drained and was tired of running. She was tired of planning ahead, of dodging Damon. Her mind seemed to have accepted the fact that there was no escaping this strange, controlling and mysterious person now. The same person who was going to be her husband in a few hours and the only thing she knew about him was that he was Stefan's older brother.

There was nothing that she could possibly do without putting her loved ones in danger. Damon hadn't been vocal about his threats but she had a feeling that if she tried to resist more, it wouldn't deem well. On one side there was a pit and on the other, a well. Either way, she fell.

Elena winced as a handmaiden pulled a wooden comb through her slightly knotted hair. Another girl straightened her white wedding dress around her ankles. The bodice of her self crafted dress fitted her torso snugly and it flared out at the waist, just as she had intended it to when she had first envisioned it in her mind many years ago. It had pearl buttons running up the back and the full sleeves were made of a transparent, white material. She used to look at it and dream about how her wedding night would be.

"_I would dance more than anyone else on my wedding night. It would be my happiest day." _She had said to Bonnie a few years ago.

She shifted her gaze back to the mirror as a handmaid pinned her hair up into an elaborate twisted bun and secured it with jeweled clips. She then dipped her fingers into a deep red essence of some sort of fruit and dabbed it onto her lips to give them a rosy tint.

_Pomegranate._She thought as some juice slipped past her lips into her mouth.

The handmaid said something to her but as she was lost into her own thoughts and failed to catch it.

"Milady?" She gently touched Elena's shoulder with a hesitant look in her eyes.

"Yes?" She finally set eyes on her and saw that she was just a little girl, no more than twelve years old.

"Its t-time, milady. Time for the wedding." She said as she averted her gaze. She had an ordinary face but her eyes were a striking blue-grey color which went well with her midnight black hair.

Elena just nodded at her as she didn't believe that she had the energy or the ability to form coherent sentences at the moment. She got up from her chair and walked towards the door without glancing at the mirror.

"You look beautiful, milady." The little girl whispered excitedly as the other girls began following her out. Two of them carried her dress's trail while one held a flower bouquet. Despite herself, Elena gave the little girl a small smile.

"What is your name?" She asked her.

"It's April, milady."

"You seem very enthusiastic about the…wedding."

She blushed "I-I have never gotten a chance to attend wedding this big, milady."

"I am sure you must be looking forward to getting married one day." Elena said numbly. She reminded of her of how she used to be like in her childhood.

"Yes I am!" She giggled lightly, "I am getting married the following summer. Father had already betrothed me to the blacksmith's son. Milady." She hastily added.

Elena let out a light laugh, amused by the girl's excitement. "Do you like him? Your betrothed?"

The girl nodded shyly. "Yes, he is very kind and brave, just like a Knight."

"And what kind of a wife do you think you would be?" Elena felt foolish asking these questions to a girl five years younger than herself. What answer was she expecting?

"Well…" April trailed off as they neared the opening to the church door. "Don't hesitate. Tell me." Elena smiled at her encouragingly.

"I will be a dutiful wife, as Mother taught me to be." She replied innocently.

Elena blinked at the little girl's logic. Yes, that was it.

Nearby, could hear various bystanders gasp in surprise and awe, but she focused her attention on April to avoid them. She wanted to keep talking to her but it was time for her to enter the church. All of a sudden, she started panicking as the numbness left her heart and reality swooped in. The room was full of people and here she was, a stranger in their land, getting married to a strange man.

The huge double doors of the cathedral opened and organ music floated out. The bystanders were whispering among themselves and Elena let her eyes roam around the vast hall, unsure of what she was looking for. She inhaled sharply as she finally noticed Damon standing at some distance opposite her at the altar. Ser Alaric stood beside him with the priest, who looked like he had recently bit down on a slice of lemon.

Damon looked strikingly handsome in his coal black robes which contrasted sharply with his pale skin. For a change, his dark hair were swept back neatly. Even from the distance, his piercing blue eyes seemed to see right through her soul and suddenly, she felt the need to cover up even more than she already was. She always felt exposed in front of his unwavering gaze.

She had expected the priest to act as her Father figure for the wedding but she was a bit surprised as Ser Alaric moved past Damon and came up to me.

"Take my arm, My Lady." He said in an extremely gentle tone. He smiled at Elena and his eyes displayed nothing except for kindness. For a moment, she felt reassured by his fatherly presence beside her as she wove her hand through his arm and started walking towards the altar with slow, measured steps which matched the music.

She kept her gaze focused down at the maroon carpet as they finally reached her husband to be.

Her breath hitched as he took her hand into his own. She shot him a quick look and saw that his cheeks were a bit flushed and his gaze was unsteady. Elena grew stiff as she realized that he was under the influence of wine.

"You look absolutely breathtaking, Elena." He leaned down to whisper in her ear as the Father started speaking.

"Thank you, My Lord." She nodded formally as she tried to keep any emotion out of her voice. For some reason, her reply made him laugh and behind them, Alaric sighed in disdain.

The ring ceremony took place and a woman stepped forward with two rings on a velvet cushion. Her eyes widened as Damon took her hand in his own and came to a halt when he noticed a ring already in place. It was Stefan's sapphire ring. As the crowd looked on, Damon slipped it off her finger without a question and slipped in his own ring. It was made of some silvery precious metal she could not identify and in the center, there was a diamond surrounded by beautiful lapis lazulis. Damon's own wedding ring was a simple gold band and she slipped it on his third finger with shaking hands.

She did not pay attention to what the Father was saying but her head snapped up when Damon spoke.

"I do. Can I kiss her now?"

His words and the urgency in his tone made her flush. The high necked gown started feeling extremely constricting all of a sudden as a few people around them tittered.

"Damon!" Ser Alaric's annoyed voice sailed out from behind them. Elena tried to calm herself down by taking a few deep breaths as the Father spoke some words which fell deaf onto her ears.

"…so long as you both shall live?"

Elena looked at him dumbly as the priest peered at her over his Holy Bible, waiting for her reply.

"I…do. I will." She whispered hesitantly, her voice quivering a bit.

"Pardon?" The priest asked her again.

"I do." Elena replied more loudly.

"I hereby pronounce you man and wife…. And _now_, you may kiss the bride." The priest said as he stepped back and closed the bible.

Her heart started pounding in her chest as Damon drew her closer to him. She hadn't really thought of this aspect of the marriage before. Elena closed her eyes for a second as she tried to brace herself for what was about to come. Surprisingly, April's words came across her mind.

"_I will be a dutiful wife."_

_Yes._ Elena thought, as Damon lifted her veil. It would be like a duty and nothing else. She couldn't really change the circumstance she was in and the least she could do was be dutiful and play her part in the new, slightly daunting scenario life had presented to her.

For a second, Damon didn't do anything as he just stared into her eyes. She wanted to look away but she didn't for some reason. She kept her gaze fixed onto his as he tilted his head slightly.

"Elena…" He whispered as his flitted across each angle of her face and finally rested on her slightly parted lips.

"I am not going to hurt you." He replied, much to Elena's surprise. "I promise."

_Is that going to be your resolution like mine is to perform my duty?_ Elena thought to herself.

Her mind went blank as he cupped her face into his warm, slender fingered hands and before she could react to his words in any way, he bent down and pressed his lips softly against hers. This kiss was unlike all other kisses she had ever experienced. He was not rough or dominating like she had been expecting but his kiss was slow, passionate and lingering. For a moment, everything else faded away. There was no church, no wedding, and no applauding bystanders. It was just her and Damon. She involuntarily felt herself responding to him and before long, she plunged in. Her lips moved in perfect synchronization with his and she rested her hands against his firm chest for support.

Elena snapped back to reality as the priest cleared his throat. She instantly broke the kiss and stepped back a few paces. Even though she had stopped kissing him, she still felt as if her lips were burning.

She realized that she had just fulfilled her first of many duties as a…wife. A simple kiss and exchange of vows had changed her whole life. She was very surprised that just a few moments ago, she had been Elena Gilbert. Now she was a Salvatore. The only problem was that she was married to the wrong brother.

Damon grinned at her as he lightly brushed her cheek with the tip of his fingers, completely oblivious to her thoughts.

"That was a very enthusiastic kiss, my wife. Ah, I like the sound of it so much." He drawled bit as he pulled her closer to his by her waist.

"I am not sure I do." She blurted out without thinking and instantly regretted her words. She had seen flashes of Damon's anger before and she was extremely terrified of what all he was capable of doing. To her surprise, he just laughed.

"Well Elena, you might not now but you surely will, after tonight." He whispered into her ear, his voice full of his usual cockiness. Her breath froze in her throat and her eyes grew wide with shock. Tonight was her wedding night and by tradition,the night of their…physical union. It was Damon's right by law to consummate the marriage as her husband.

"Damon." Alaric intervened. "Lady Elena seems a bit tired after the long journey, maybe you ought to rest-"

"We will only rest when we get back to the castle." He declared but shot Elena a quick wink. "If we set out now, we will reach Mystic Falls by nightfall."

"Is that wise?" Alaric asked skeptically as he subtly looked at Elena, his voice bordering on uncomfortable. Elena averted her gaze and instead chose to stare at the holy cross.

"Do I ever say un-wise things, my friend?" Damon asked him with a smirked and moved past him, dragging Elena along with him by his hand.

"Yes, you do." Elena heard Alaric muttered as he followed them out.

"You, boy." Damon shouted at a boy who was tending to the horses in the village stable.

"Me, milord?" He said as he pointed at himself, his eyes growing wide.

"Of course you. Unless your horse understands English?"

The boy blushed as he hurried forward. "What does milord require from me?"

"What your lord requires is too much for your young, innocent ears. For now, can you handle horses?"

"Yes, milord."

"Good." Damon tossed a small purse in his direction and the boy shot him a surprised if somewhat baffled look.

"Take us back to Mystic Falls and all this is yours."

"Y-yes milord! Right away, milord!" The boy hastened forward and took charge of the royal carriage. Damon placed his hand on the small of Elena's back and ushered her forward along with him. She made sure that her face was a mask, obliterated of all emotion as they got into the carriage and Damon sat down beside her. A bit too close for her liking.

Ser Alaric took a seat opposite them and in a way, she felt a bit safe with his presence. From what she had seen, he had some control over Damon.

Elena blinked and looked up at Damon as he interlinked his fingers with hers. As usual, her own hand felt cold in his warm one. He traced the back of her hand with his thumb with a feather light touch and drew random patterns on her skin.

"Does that feel better? You are always so cold, _my wife_." He smirked, purposefully using her newly acquired status as a married woman to taunt her. To Elena, it felt like he was referring to something more than her skin temperature. She didn't pull her hand out of his because of Ser Alaric's presence. As much as she loathed Damon right now, he was still her husband by law and it would be very rude and against her ingrained etiquettes to dishonor him like that in front of anyone.

"I am not cold, I just feel you burn too hot for my liking." She replied back, using his own ploy to get back at him. Ser Alaric coughed and looked out of the carriage door, pretending to be lost in his own thoughts.

"Ahh, being feisty are we?" Damon replied smoothly as continued to trace her hand with his thumb.

"I am tired." Elena said firmly, ignoring his words. She rested her head back against the wall of the carriage and closed her eyes. The rhythmic to and fro motion of the carriage was relaxing and she began drifting off.

"Rest all you want, Elena because tonight, I'll make sure you don't get to close your eyes for _one_ second."

And with these words swirling around her mind, she drifted off into an uneasy slumber for the rest of the way.

**x~x~x~x~x**

"Wake up, my lovely wife." Damon's sing song voice floated down to Elena's ears from above. She blinked and opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was two beautiful blue orbs. She was confused for a moment but as soon as she realized what they were, she shot up straight and pressed her back against the carriage's wall. She had been lying down with her head on Damon's lap and she had no idea how she got there.

"Where…?"

"We're home." He replied simply. She noticed that the night sky was an inky black color and there were barely any stars visible through the heavy cloud cover. Clouds and rainfall were a common occurrence in Mystic Falls. She got out of the carriage and made an effort to straighten her rumpled dress but gave up soon as she realized it was of no use.

"S-sire?" The young boy who had driven them all the way home from Guildwen stammered from behind.

"You are still here? Run along before your mother thinks that you are off sneaking around with a maiden." Damon waved him away.

The flush on the boy's face was visible even in the darkness. "How will I go home, milord?"

Damon rolled his eyes "There is enough money in that purse to buy you five sturdy horses. Here-" Damon went over to the carriage and unhooked a beautiful grey mare. He handed its reins to the wide eyed boy. Elena noticed for the first time how ragged and frayed his clothes were.

"Th-thank you sire." The boy beamed as he hesitantly climbed the horse's back. She neighed once but soon settled down as Damon stroked her mane soothingly.

"That was….unexpectedly kind of you." Elena raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for an explanation as she watched the boy's receding back.

"A Salvatore always pays his debts." He replied, his famous Damon Salvatore smirk already in place. "May it be in kindness...or in revenge."

Alaric Moved ahead of them to let the gatekeepers know who was coming. The huge metal gates rose up and they made their way inside. Elena shivered due to the cold breeze and her light silk dress wasn't helping much. Damon must have noticed it because he swung off his warm woolen coat and draped it around her.

"You don't need to-"

"I insist." He replied, his eyes boring into hers. In the darkness, they appeared a deep sapphire color instead of the usual oceanic blue. All of a sudden, she was reminded of a very similar exchange a few days ago. The exact same thing had happened when they had taken a stroll through the royal garden at midnight. Damon must have been thinking along the same lines as he suddenly said,

"Elena, would you like to take a walk with me through the garden before we address the rest of my family?"

"I…" Her mind wanted to resist but somehow she felt herself nodding in consent to his request. "I would love to."

He smiled his dazzling smile, and something about his expression told her that he was surprised –and _pleased_\- with her answer.

"Alaric, tell everyone that we are in the garden and make sure that no one disturbs us there. Oh and, do tell my dear Father that his son is married." He grinned and led Elena off towards the back portion of the castle.

She pulled his woolen jacket snugly around herself as they walked at a leisurely pace, with none of them saying much.

"Elena, I want to apologize about my crude behavior back at the chapel." Damon said, finally breaking the silence. He had shoved his hands into the pockets of his trousers and his hair were back to their usual messy state.

"It's alright. You may do as you please, My Lord." Elena replied, carefully choosing her words.

"Elena, look at me." He took hold of her elbow and made her turn around sideways so that she was facing him. "I am your lawfully wedded husband now. You may address me by my birth name."

"No…My Lord. You made your choices, now I should get to make mine." Elena replied a bit rebelliously.

Damon sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. "I saved you, believe me. You would have ended up getting nowhere with that fool." He said, referring to Stefan. Elena stiffened up as he took her face in his hands and pulled her closer."And I..." His warm breath washed over her lips, making her head spin with that intoxicating fragrance that was uniquely his own. "I will make you the Queen of this kingdom."

"And what if I don't want to be Queen?" Elena whispered back, her words barely audible to her own ears.

"Of course you do. Who doesn't?" He snorted. "Don't tell me that you are turning into a saint like Stefan."

_Stefan…oh Stefan…_

"_WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS DAMON?"_

Elena's heart nearly jumped up to her throat as she witnessed Stefan's tall form storm out into the garden. He had unsheathed his sword and his eyes had a crazed look in them, something which I had never seen before. She hadn't thought of the after part of her marriage with Damon. She had been so preoccupied with herself-

"Which part of "Don't disturb me while I am in the garden" didn't you understand, brother?" Damon asked him as he rolled his eyes. He did not even bother to take his sword out to defend himself.

_He must have returned to Mystic Falls when I failed to reach Weldenhal in time._ Elena thought as she tried to control her rising panic.

"You son of a-"

"If I were you, I'd stop right there. Mother wouldn't take it well is she knows that you are referring to her as a…" Damon trailed off.

"Enough! Enough Damon! What were you thinking?" Stefan was literally quivering with anger. "I should kill you right now and rid this world of a huge abomination."

"Stefan!" Elena gasped, her eyes darting between the two brothers. Things were beginning to take an ugly shape very quickly.

"Aww, and I was thinking that we were getting along quite well. I was even planning to name my child after you. The grumpy one, that is." Damon smirked as he casually leaned back against the thick branch of a tree.

"I'll kill you-" Stefan lunged forward but before he could reach Damon, Elena got into his way.

"Stefan, no-look at me…" She placed her hands onto his heaving chest to calm him down. Beneath her palm, his heart was working up a furious pace.

"You know what, Stefan? When I look at you, I see myself. A less charming, less intelligent version, that is." Damon took Elena by her wrist and pulled her behind him as he stepped forward to confront his fuming brother.

"Elena is my wife now, and if your actions cause her any harm, you will have to answer me." He growled at Stefan. They were practically nose to nose. Elena brushed past Damon and shrugged his hand away when he tried to stop her.

"Stefan, what's done is done. You can't change anything now and neither can I. The most sensible thing to do now is to calm down and think rationally." Elena said frantically as she gently touched his face with the tips of her fingers. "I love you." She mouthed so that Damon wouldn't hear her.

He visibly relaxed as he sheathed his sword back in. "I will find a way, I swear."

Elena nodded just to humor him although deep inside, she knew that it was not possible. Not after this.

"Elena, I would like you to go back to your-no, _our_ bed chambers and stay there until I return." Damon's ice cold voice came from behind her.

"Damon-"

"I wouldn't repeat myself, Elena. Now."

Something about his tone made her blush and after shooting another glance in Stefan's direction, she brushed past the two men and made way for her bedchambers. She felt like stopping for a moment when she came near the chambers which were assigned to her parents but she willed herself to move on. She was deeply exhausted by the long journey and she didn't feel like engaging in a conversation with anyone, much less the people she felt betrayed by.

Finally, after a long and exhausting climb to the fifth floor of the castle, she reached her bed chambers. As she pushed my doors open, she noticed that all her things were gone. Her cupboard was empty, the bed was not made and the fireplace lay long cold.

_Of course…_ It struck her after a moment's confusion. Damon must have had her stuff shifted to his bed chambers. _Our_ bed chambers. He must have known about her plans before hand otherwise there was no way for him to plan ahead of time. He had even thought of procuring two wedding rings. The question was how did he know?

The thought made her feet turn cold and a wave of anxiety washed over her. What would she do when Damon returned? Surely, like most males, he would expect to consummate the marriage. Through the years, she had experienced a lot of physical intimacy with Stefan but she had never actually done the act itself. She had a basic idea of what it went like and she had always dreamed about how her wedding night would be with Stefan…but this was completely different now that Damon was in the equation.

She was married to a stranger, who expected her to fulfill all her roles as his wife. It was a nightmare in itself.

Elena walked out of her room and grabbed a nearby lantern as she made her way over to Damon's chambers with excruciatingly slow steps. All her previous exhaustion was forgotten and her heart was thumping furiously. When she finally reached the door to his-_our_\- room, she paused and took a deep breath before entering. She let out a sigh of relief as she entered and quickly shut the doors behind herself. A warm fire was already roaring in the fireplace and she stood in front of it for a few minutes, warming her freezing fingertips. His bedroom was immaculately clean and there was not a single crease on the bed sheets of the huge bed.

She broke into cold sweat as she stared at the bed longer. This would be where he would take her, hence completing the union of their marriage.

Elena rested her head against the cool stone wall as she tried to settle her nerves.

_It's okay, it will be okay._She thought to herself as she searched her mind for something which would provide her with the strength to go through with the act. She was surprised when April's words replayed them in her mind again.

"I would be a dutiful wife." She had said. _What's done is done. I would be a dutiful wife, for the realm's sake at least. I will do it for my Kingdom's sake, which one day, would be my responsibility, whether I want it or not. __Elena thought, holding on to the last bit of her courage._

She decided to distract herself by taking a quick bath. After making sure that she had barred the doors properly, she warmed some water by the fireplace and prepared herself a hot bath in the stone tub. She tried not to imagine Damon taking a bath in the very same tub as she focused on scrubbing off the dirt from her body using a washcloth. She even washed her hair as Damon showed no signs of appearing anytime soon. As she had thought, she found most of her clothes lined up beside Damon's in his huge mahogany cupboard. Out of curiosity, she took out one of his long coat and gave it a little sniff. It smelled just like him, heavenly and intoxicating.

After drying her wet hair, she quickly pulled over a lace night gown over her body. She carefully chose one which bared the minimum amount of her skin. After lacing it up on the front, she went to the double doors of the bedroom and unbarred them after much contemplation. She was highly tempted to let them stay locked but in the end, the rational side of her mind won.

Having nothing else to do, she sat down on an arm chair and fed the fire with a few heavy logs of wood. The warmth felt good against her frigid skin and she relaxed back into the arm chair, drained after the long journey back to Mystic Falls..

She started wondering what was taking Damon so long. What if he attacked Stefan? What if one of them got injured?

She tried to stay awake for as long as possible but eventually, her exhaustion won over. She must have been asleep for just a while when she felt someone gently picking her up from the arm chair. Her eyes fluttered open a bit but the rocking motion almost lulled her back to sleep and she buried her head against something which was hard yet comfortable in a strange way. She sniffed sleepily and whoever was carrying her smelled like the earth did after a rainfall. It was a very stirring scent.

When her head finally rested on the pillows, she involuntarily sighed and snuggled into the soft, quilted bed. The last thing which she remembered was the feel of someone's lips against her forehead and the words "Sleep well, my beautiful wife."

* * *

**Nine chapters in and we have already crossed a 100 reviews! You guys are awesome.**

**Need I say it again? I love reading your feedback. Keep the awesome, mind blowing reviews coming!**

**Lots of love,**

**Vera****_(The 19 year old college going student who seriously needs to stop procrastinating and take time management classes.)_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters.**

**Warning:****This chapter is a bit more intense than the others, and this story is not rated M without a reason. Young readers are warned.**

**Chapter 10**

_~Don't tear me down for all I need_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Give me something I can believe_

_Don't tear me down_

_You've opened the door now, don't let it close~_

_**All I Need- Within Temptation**_

* * *

For the second time since she came to Mystic Falls, Elena woke up in Damon's arms. The only difference this time was that she was married to him and was his wife by law.

Initially in the warm glow of sleep, she didn't realise where she was and let out a sigh of contentment as she snuggled closer to the figure that was lying beside her. Elena smiled in her sleep as she felt the hand around her waist tighten and pull her closer. She somehow felt safe and secure…and warm. There wasn't a trace of chill inside the room and she could distantly hear the fire roaring in the fireplace.

"Well, isn't this a nice way to wake up?" A soft, slightly husky voice whispered in her ear. She didn't quite register the meaning and pulled herself closer to the warm figure beside her, intent on catching a little more sleep. She heard a chuckle and her eyes fluttered open. The first sight that greeted her that morning was a pair of vivid blue eyes which were looking down at her with amusement.

"Good morning." Damon whispered as his eyes twinkled merrily.

"Oh!" Elena gasped as she hastily sat up and backed away, pulling the sheets up to her chest. "Damon?" She blinked twice to chase the remnants to sleep from her eyes and saw that he wasn't wearing anything on his torso. He was propped up on one elbow and their hands were almost touching. She slowly pulled her fingers back and curled them into a tight fist.

"You seem surprised." He stated as he ran his fingers through his inky black hair. Slight stubble covered his jaw and she couldn't help it as her eyes trailed down and took the rest of him in.

She noticed things which she hadn't noticed before. On some places on his body, there were faded red marks, as if the skin had been burned. Other places, like his back, had long, deep gashes but they didn't look new. Almost unknowingly, she uncurled her fingers and moved her hand towards a particularly angry red mark on his abdomen, just above the waistline of his trousers. His eyes followed Elena's movement with confusion and when her fingers came in contact with the muscles of his abdomen where the scar was etched, she felt him stiffen up.

"I-I am sorry." Elena stammered as she let her hand fall limply onto the bed. What had she been thinking?

She was startled when Damon took her hand into his own and placed it back on his skin.

"You may." He said, the previous amusement winking out from his eyes. "You are my wife, Elena. You have the right to touch me in any way you want."

A deep red flush crept over her face as he said these words. "No!" she shouted, withdrawing her hand back. He looked bemused as she tried to form a coherent sentence.

"No, what I w-was trying to do was…I was just curious about those scars. Nothing else." She looked away, letting her hair fall over her shoulder to create a curtain between her face and Damon. Her heart was beating faster than usual and she felt really odd sharing a bed with Damon.

"Ah." He drawled. Elena shot a quick glance at his face and saw that his expression was almost unreadable, like a stone. "These are battle scars."

She nodded dumbly while her mind whirred with a thousand images of Damon getting hurt in different ways. She winced and Damon smiled at her knowingly, without a trace of humor.

"Don't think about it." He said quietly as he took her hand into his and traced light circles on the back of it with his thumb. "I don't."

Elena decided to let it go even though she was burning with curiosity. She pulled her hand out of his as soon as her mind acknowledged what was going on.

"What hour is it?" She muttered to herself as she looked out of the window.

"A little after dawn." He replied. Elena hadn't realized that he had been listening and she looked away when she saw that he was staring at her with a somewhat intense look in his eyes. The color of his eyes appeared a bit darker than usual, and his expression was that of...lust? Longing? Desire?

"Damon..?" Elena began. "What happened yesterday?"

"What do you think?" He fell back on the bed and crossed his arms behind his head, a ghost of a smirk playing at his lips.

Elena broke into a cold sweat at his suggestive words. Surely he didn't mean…?

Yesterday had been the night of their consummation and as much as she tried, she couldn't remember Damon coming into the room, much less anything else. All she remembered was waiting for him to show up while she sat on the arm chair beside the fireplace.

"Did it happen then?" She asked him firmly, although she felt weaker than a glass on the inside. She inconspicuously flexed her legs and looked for signs of pain and soreness. She had heard many stories about the…_act_, and none of them had been very pleasant.

"_It's not a pleasurable act for a woman, Elena." Bonnie had whispered to her on an occasion when they had stayed up late, just talking._Elena still remembered this conversation as if it had happened only yesterday.

"_How do you know that?" Elena asked her, feeling a bit queasy. "You haven't even…"_

"_I heard the girls from the kitchens talking about it today." She replied quietly. Elena noticed that Bonnie's cheeks were tinged with pink._

"_I want to know more." Elena pressed her, wanting to know more about this act of love. If she had to do it with Stefan one day, she wanted to prepare herself first._

"_I am not sure how it works but…when a man enters a woman; it's supposed to hurt a lot. There is even some blood involved." She shuddered._

Blood...there has to be blood. Elena subtly scanned the bed sheets for signs of red but found none. Damon burst out laughing as he noticed her behavior and rolled over the bed. He stood up in one fluid motion and came towards her side of the bed.

"Oh Elena, you are so innocent. So pure. You have no idea what it is like, do you?" He placed his slender fingered hands on both sides of her head and made her look up. She squirmed when Damon's sculpted abdomen came into view at her eye level and she looked up quickly and focused her gaze on his face instead.

"So nothing happened last night?" She asked him faintly, her voice giving out in the end.

He shook his head "Nothing at all. You were fast asleep by the time I came here-" he stopped as a look of bemusement came over his face and he knelt beside Elena. "Was that a ruse to avoid our union?"

"What? No!" her face grew warm. "Of course not."

"Glad to see you are so enthusiastic about the consummation of this marriage." He winked at her.

"Damon." She said, dragging out his name in exasperation.

"At least you grew over the whole "My Lord" thing." He rolled his eyes as he let go of Elena's face and went towards the stone basin which was full of water. He splashed some on his face and dried it off with a clean cloth which was hanging over the changing screen.

Her eyes grew wide as his hands went over the clasps of his trousers and she looked away just in time as she heard the light cotton material hit the floor.

"What are you doing?" Elena cried out as she covered her eyes with her hands.

"Haven't you seen a man naked before?" He chuckled but then stopped, "No, it would be better if you haven't." He muttered darkly. She still didn't dare to open her eyes and kept them tightly shut.

"I would rather you get dressed." She said to him, her voice sounding muffled from behind her hands. "Please."

"What is there to hide when one is as well…endowed as I am?" She could hear the hint of laughter in his voice as he said that and she tried very hard not to let her mind imagine what he was saying. She groaned when her mind flooded with unwanted images.

"Am I supposed to cover my ears as well now?" She snapped at him.

"Oh alright, I'll get dressed, only if you help me wash though."

"W-what?" Her eyes shot open reflexively. Thankfully, he was behind the changing screen and she heaved a sigh of relief but it only lasted for a second.

"Well, would you?" He called out impatiently.

"I …" Her teeth sank into her lower lip. What was she supposed to do?

"Come on Elena, its cold. I can't stand here half dressed waiting for you all day long." He urged her on.

She closed my eyes once, took a deep breath and got up from the bed, reluctantly letting the bed sheet slide down from her body. She was wearing a light cotton night gown and it didn't help much in covering up all that she wanted to cover. She tightened up a few loose laces and started making her way over to Damon with slow steps, unsteady steps.

"Take your time, we have the whole day." He called out sarcastically. She quickened her pace and inhaled sharply when she stepped behind the screen. Thankfully Damon had an ankle length sheet wrapped loosely around his waist but still, he took her breath away for a moment. His back was facing Elena and she could clearly see the battle scars crisscrossing each other on his broad, muscular back.

He smirked at her over his shoulder and handed her a dry wash cloth. Elena dunked it into the basin beside her and found that the water was already warm.

"I am used to looking after myself, Elena." He said after she shot him a questioning look. "Life outside of this castle taught me that."

"Then I am sure that you are quite capable of washing yourself." She muttered under her breath.

"Oh, I am." He replied. Elena waited for him to elaborate but when he didn't, she cleared her throat uncomfortably as she got his meaning.

_Oh, I am…but I want you to do it anyway._

She wrung the cloth to expel any extra water and gently rubbed it over his left shoulder. His muscles flexed under her touch and she felt him inhale deeply. She bit her lower lip hard as she moved downward, her fingers gently trailing over a particularly angry red mark. It didn't look new as it had a faded quality about it. She almost drew blood from her lip when she felt him sigh deeply. It sounded more like a muffled moan and the sound pierced right through her soul.

She continued washing him, her hands growing more confident by the second.

"Turn around." She whispered reluctantly when she was done with his back. She didn't meet his eyes as she soaked the cloth back in the warm water and brought it to his chest. As her hand swept over it, his hand suddenly shot up and held hers in place, directly over where his heart was situated. It was beating a little faster than usual and Elena's head snapped up to meet Damon's eyes.

"See what you do to me." He murmured as he continued to hold Elena's hand in his own.

"I…" She couldn't form a coherent thought, let alone a sentence. His midnight hair waved their way down to his forehead and ended pointing out in every direction. His lashes were colored darker than the night itself. She saved the last bit for the end…his eyes. His beautiful…beautiful eyes. Was it even possible for such a color to exist?

He gently took her hand from his chest and placed it over her own, with his hand still on top of hers. He closed his eyes as a small smile graced his lips. Elena's stomach flipped, like she had missed a step while going down the stairs.

All of a sudden, his eyes snapped open and he stepped back. The smile had all but vanished from his face and he turned around and walked away from Elena, the satin sheets still clinging loosely around his waist.

"Damon?" She managed to call out, stumped by his attitude. What was wrong with him?

"I'll leave you alone so that you can get dressed. Be ready for our reception downstairs." He replied in a clipped tone. His voice lacked the previous warmth and now he sounded…cold. More Formal.

Wait...reception? Damon hadn't said anything about a reception before.

"Damon!"

"What?" He peeked over the screen, looking annoyed.

"You forgot your clothes, My Lord." Elena said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Clothes...right." He had the dignity to look sheepish as he collected them from his cupboard and exited the room without a further glance back.

**x~x~x~x~x**

Focus. Damon needed to focus. This was Elena...not…not _her._

He banged his fist on Alaric's door, "Oi! You better not be with a whore in your bed this time!"

"What do you want?" Came his muffled reply from inside. Damon rolled his eyes as he hammered onto his door again.

"Damon…what?" Alaric opened the door partially. From what Damon saw, he was not wearing any garment. He pushed inside and Alaric stumbled back, looking exasperated as he adjusted his trousers around his waist to protect his modesty and ran a hand over his face.

"Where is she?" Damon inspected the room. He bent down and looked under the table, under the bed and threw the curtains apart but found no trace of a woman.

"I am alone, for god's sake! Can't a man hope to catch a good night's sleep?" Alaric grumbled at Damon. "And how do my private affairs concern you anyway?"

"They don't. It's just annoying. Get a proper woman or just give up your man hood. Surviving on these cheap whores..." Damon shuddered to emphasize his point.

"Alright, alright! Was there something else you wanted apart from giving me a lecture on maintaining the sanctity of my manhood? If not then get out of here." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I needed to talk."

"About what?"

"You know what." Damon snapped at him as he threw himself down on a chair. "Maybe I made a mistake…"

"Now now now." Alaric held up his hands, looking slightly alarmed, "Don't even think about it. You have already caused a whole lot of trouble as it is."

"I wouldn't hurt her, Alaric. Whenever I look at her…it's like…I don't know. She is the spitting image of my past!" Damon pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. "It's like fate is playing a cruel jest on me."

"And since when do you believe in fate?" Alaric raised his eyebrows as he poured his distressed friend a glass of mead. "Damon Salvatore builds his own destiny. Remember?"

Damon grunted in response as he accepted the glass from him and took a deep draught. Sweet.

"Look at it this way, Damon. Maybe you are getting another chance to…make it right." He placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

"Now now, don't make use of my vulnerability, Alaric." Damon shrugged his hand off as he grinned at his companion. "I am a married man now."

Alaric swore loudly as he got the meaning of his words. "You're impossible. I have no interest in men, Damon. Such a thing is punishable by death. You shouldn't make jests about it."

"Right, so get dressed. Time to attend my reception." Damon got up and slammed the empty bronze glass on the table, feeling energized. "You have two minutes, Saltzman."

"Did I ever mention that you are the reincarnation of Satan?"

"Why, I have been called worse! And oh-" Damon paused at the door frame, "Next time, find a better hiding place for your whores." He threw a meaningful glance towards the changing screen and walked out to the sound of Alaric cursing behind him.

**x~x~x~x~x**

"Right, so…I have monitored all the arrangements myself and I hope that they please you and your new wife." Caroline said stiffly, her eyes fixed on a point above his head. "The flowers are white tulips according to your preference and I specially looked over the preparation of the meals. Everything is in order."

"Why, thank you." Damon inclined his head in her direction as a gesture of appreciation. He had specifically asked Caroline to look over the reception arrangements in order to pacify her a bit but it didn't seem to be helping much. "Is it just me or do you sound like you are about to murder me in cold blood?"

"No I think I agree with you to some extent." She gave her brother a false smile, which contained not even the slightest bit of sincerity. "Boiled alive or beheading? You choose."

"Shh! If Saint Stefan hears that, he will get ideas of his own." Damon smirked and Caroline shot him a cold glare. He cut her off just as she opened her mouth to retaliate.

"Look Caroline, I am not going to explain my actions to you over and over again. Or to anyone, for that matter." Damon crossed my hands behind his back. "So it would be better if you limit the quantity of your questions."

"Fine. As you wish." She nodded curtly as she turned around to leave. Damon stepped forward and took hold of her wrist.

"Aww Care, don't be like that. Did you really miss me all these years or was it just the bickering?" He asked her as he turned her around to face himself.

"I missed my brother, Damon but I don't know who you are anymore." With that, she wrenched her hand out his grasp and left without sparing him another glance. Her words pierced through him like an arrow. A really sharp, pointed, venom coated arrow.

"Huh, so many saints…how will the Satan survive?" He muttered to himself as he appraised the grand hall. Every available surface was covered in freshly cut white tulips. The huge dining table against the wall, which held to capacity to seat a hundred people, was draped with an embroidered white cloth and the golden and silver plates and utensils were gleaming in the light cast by a thousand candles and lanterns. Caroline had indeed, done an extraordinary job in such a short amount of time. Her gesture touched him even though her words stated otherwise.

Guests were beginning to stream in through the double doors. His Father and Mother descended down the grand stairway, their faces not betraying any kind of emotion. They were better actors than Damon gave them credit for. They greeted the guests and servants with smiles and servants scuttled through the crowd, carrying various delicacies and drinks on silver platters.

For this occasion, Damon had combed his hair back over his forehead to appear somewhat decent. It had been quite a task but he had managed it somehow. He was donned all in black and his sword was strapped at his waist, as was the custom.

"She's here!" He heard a group of ladies beside him pointed behind him. Damon turned around and saw Elena gliding down the stairway with her handmaidens trailing behind her, holding the train of her long royal blue gown. For the second time in two days, she took Damon's breath away.

Her long hair fell in perfect waves till her waist and the neckline of her body hugging royal blue gown was a bit deeper than her other garments but still decent enough for a gathering. Even among all the candles and lanterns, she was the most luminous being present.

"You took your time." Damon said teasingly as he took one of her gloved hand and kissed it on the back. He was pleased when she inclined her head and curtsied to him and the onlookers sighed and awed. Few women had manners as impeccable as those of Elena.

"Apologies, My Lord." She offered formally.

"Shall we?" Damon offered her his arm and he led her off towards the center of the hall as the crowd parted to make way for them. He scanned the faces of the people present and noticed that he recognized some of them. Vaguely.

"Damon." Alaric came up to us and nodded in his direction, "My lady." He bowed to Elena.

"Ser Alaric, I am pleased to see you here." Elena nodded at him. "Um, Damon..?"

"Yes Elena?" Damon looked down at her and smiled, waiting for her question.

"Where are my Father and Mother? I can't see them anywhere…not even Jeremy." She said distractedly as she scanned the crowd.

Alaric cleared his throat,"I am afraid that they left two days ago, My Lady."

"What?" She asked him sharply. Lord Grayson and Lady Miranda had left? "Is it true?"

His silence gave them the answer they needed.

"I…" Elena laughed nervously "I wasn't expecting that. No."

"Life will spring unexpected things at you at every turn. The quicker you learn that, the better." Damon said as he put my hands around her waist and pulled her closer as a gesture of comfort. She stiffened up at the contact but didn't pull away.

"Don't I know that?" Elena replied a bit scathingly and Damon winced at the poor choice of his words.

Soon after that, a stream of guests started coming up to them to offer their congratulations. Elena was soft spoken and polite as usual and while Damon couldn't say the same for himself, I maintained a dignified silence, giving a nod and a handshake once in a while.

"You could be a bit more responsive, you know." Alaric muttered beside him while his eyes darted around the hall.

"Dull." Damon replied back in a bored voice. "I am going for a quick drink." And with that, he took Elena's hand and pulled her along with him to the table where drinks were being served.

"Are you thirsty?" Damon asked her. He grinned when she shook her head.

"Ah I see. Saving your thirst for later tonight, aren't you?"

She went red as soon as the words were out of his mouth and he chuckled. "I love it when you do that. It reminds me of the power that I have over you." He brought up his hand and gently traced a finger down her cheek. It felt soft and warm.

"Don't overestimate yourself." She replied as she swatted his hand away.

"He does that, doesn't he?" A deep, accented voice called out from behind them. Damon stiffened up instantly and hoped that his mind was playing tricks on him. He turned around and cursed mentally when he saw that none other than Niklaus Mikaelson standing behind me with Caroline at his arm.

"Oh, I know you." Damon said, maintaining an air of casual indifference although his insides were quivering in anger. He took a sip from his goblet of wine. "You are the one who begged me not to kill you at the tournament all those years ago."

"_Damon!"_ Elena hissed at him but he didn't pay attention to her and kept his eyes fixed on Niklaus.

Niklaus Mikaelson was the heir to the throne of the Sunlands down south. His family was one of the most influential ones in the whole realm but that didn't stop Damon from putting him down.

"Well, that's not how I was expecting to start a conversation…"

"See what I told you about expecting the unexpected, Elena?" Damon smirked down at his wife, who looked mildly embarrassed at his behavior. Beside Klaus, Caroline looked downright infuriated.

"Dear brother, I would like to introduce you and Elena to my fiancé, Niklaus Mikaelson." She said coldly while tightening her grasp on Klaus's arm. What? Fiance?

"Really?" Damon rounded up on Caroline, "How come was I not aware of this?"

"You would have been, had you paid more attention to other things except for yourself." She snapped at him, her eyes narrowed into slits.

"So." Klaus cleared his throat, obviously intent on avoiding any sort of confrontation. "I assume this is your wife?"

"A pleasure to meet you, Ser Niklaus."

"The pleasure is mine, my Lady Salvatore. Please call me Klaus." He inclined his head and kissed Elena's hand, letting his lips linger on her hand for more than a few seconds. While it was common courtesy, this simple act still made Damon's blood boil.

"So if you're done…?" He interjected as he pulled Elena closer to his side, intent on getting her away from Klaus.

"We'll be meeting quite frequently from now on, since I am betrothed to your lovely sister, Ser Damon." Klaus said. He had a southern accent from the Sunlands and there was a strange quality about the mannerisms of this man which made Damon uncomfortable around him.

"Unfortunately." He muttered quietly and he was satisfied when Klaus's expression changed.

"I understand that you have some previous estrangements from me. So how about I offer you a truce?" Klaus brought his hand forward, a winning smile playing over his lips.

"I'll consider your offer…Not."

And before any of them could say anything, he turned to Elena. "Would you like to dance with me, my wife?"

"I…would love to." Elena replied carefully. He led her away towards the center of the room and the crowd parted for them to have their first dance as man and wife.

"Is it just me or are you always like that with everyone else?" Elena asked him sourly as he placed his hands over her waist and started spinning around with her in light, coordinated circles.

"Always like that, I am afraid." He said as she placed a hand over his shoulder. "I order you to stay away from that person. Am I clear?"

"You could have stated that a bit more politely…" She narrowed her eyes.

"Am I clear, Elena?" Damon's tone left no room for argument and in the end she conceded by nodding.

Damon noticed that she danced quite well and her movements were in perfect synchronization with his. It was an enchanting experience.

"Damon, I hope you realize that my talking and dancing with you in no way, lessens my loathing for you?" She spoke suddenly, her eyes coming to rest on his own.

"Like I haven't heard that one before." Damon muttered. "And," He said a bit more loudly, "You'll come around with time. They all did."

"I really want to ask you what you mean but I am afraid of the answer." She replied as Damon spun her around in a circle. He smiled when he heard her giggle lightly and clutch him for support.

Soon, it was time to switch dancing partners and Damon danced with Caroline for a while who was stiff and unresponsive in his arms. He took a break from dancing after that and called over a servant who was carrying a platter full of wine and mead.

"Keep it here and leave."

"A-all of it, sire?"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

The servant boy scurried away even before he completed his sentence. Damon nursed a glass of wine in his hands as he observed the people. He was onto his third glass when he felt someone tap on his shoulder.

"Yes?" Damon turned around, his movements a bit tipsy due to the amount of wine he had consumed.

"Remember me, My Lord?" A beautiful, read headed girl…no, _woman _stood in front of him. She had a deep, honey like voice and Damon instantly recognized her.

"Sage?" He took a step back in surprise. He had met Sage a few years back down south during one of his tournaments.

"At your service, My Lord." She curtsied, giving Damon a good view of her ample bosom. "Would you care for a dance, for old time's sake?"

"Of course." He led her towards the dance floor and they started spinning around to the rhythm of the music.

"It's been what…three years?" She said in a husky voice as she linked her arms around Damon's neck in a very suggestive manner. Sage was a couple of years older than him and had been widowed twice with both of her husbands dying very mysteriously and leaving her a large amount of gold and no children to inherit it.

"Must have been. I didn't count." Damon replied as he swayed around with her. Seeing her brought back many memories to his mind, and some of them were not very pleasant.

"You seem a bit withdrawn, My Lord." She whispered against his neck. In his drunken stupor, Damon just chuckled at her. "And you seem very playful. Since you are at this place, you must know that this is the reception for my _marriage_?" He asked her sarcastically.

"I do." Her expression dropped but that didn't stop her ,"But just one night wouldn't matter, would it?"

"Sage…"

"Come with me, My Lord." She took Damon's hand and led him behind a pillar which blocked most of the view from the hall. She started unlacing the top of her dress and threw herself at Damon, devouring his mouth.

"Sage…Sage!" Damon pushed her back and adopted his most innocent expression. "I was meaning to say one thing first…" He purred at her.

"Say it, My Lord..." Her bosom heaved heavily as she panted and kept her eyes fixed on Damon's face with a god like devotion.

"Whores don't interest me anymore." He replied smoothly and without sparing her another glance, he brushed past her and went into the hall. Despite everything, his blood was running hot and fast through his veins and with the amount of wine he had drank, he was finding it almost impossible to curb his need for intimacy.

Damon scanned the crowd for Elena and when he finally spotted her, he almost let out an animalistic roar. She was on the floor, dancing with none other than Stefan. For a second, he felt like unsheathing his sword and having his way but in the end, his rational side-if he had any- won, and he roughly pushed past people to get to them.

When Elena saw him coming, she broke away from Stefan.

"Damon…what...?"

"Upstairs. Now." He grabbed her arm and started dragging her away from Stefan and away from the crowd. He was done for the night.

"Damon! Let go of me this instance! You're hurting me." She cried out from behind him even as he ruthlessly dragged her along. The crowd parted before him and he was able to navigate his way easily enough, even though the wine coursing through his blood was making it difficult for him to maintain his agility. He could hear Stefan shouting behind him but he didn't pay him any attention.

"Be quiet!" He found himself roaring at Elena as she protested from behind him. She instantly fell silent and he led her upstairs and to their bed chambers. The guards posted in front of the doors bowed at them uneasily.

"Get away from here and don't come back till the morning." Damon spat at them.

"But sire-"

He unsheathed his sword and within a second, the guard was pressed up against the wall with his razor sharp sword at his neck.

"WHY DO I ALWAYS FEEL THE NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF IN THIS KINGDOM?" Damon roared at him as he pressed the sword against the exposed skin of his neck.

"Apologies…apologies, My Lord." The guard whimpered for his life while Elena gasped behind him.

"Out!" He shouted and the guards were out of his sight within two blinks.

He took hold of Elena's hand and shoved her inside the bedroom and barred the doors behind himself.

"Damon! What has gotten into you all of a sudden?" She cried out, looking fearful. He didn't reply as he shoved her against the wall and before she could utter another word, he crushed his lips against hers. He kissed her with such urgency that even he was surprised at himself but not enough to halt. His body was driven by a wild, animalistic desire which even he wasn't aware of. Her lips felt warm and moist beneath his own and they tasted delicious. He broke the kiss but his lips never left her skin. He trailed kisses down her neck and collarbone as his hands slid down from her face towards her shoulder as he tried to unlace her dress. Elena was all but a statue beneath him and her face displayed pure shock.

Damon's mind was singularly focused on one task and even though a small voice inside him was yelling at him that what he was doing was wrong on a thousand levels, he couldn't make himself stop. He was too far gone, driven by lust and anger.

"Damon...please…don't." She whimpered but the meaning of her words did not register in his mind.

In his lust, he bit her lower lip as he finally slid the dress off her shoulders and it fell onto the floor in a puddle of molten silk. He picked her slender form up in his arms and led her inside their bed chambers where he roughly threw her on top the bed and hovered on top of her.

"Oh…Katherine…" He whispered the first name that came into his mind. He felt her stiffen up beneath him but he was totally out of his senses to notice her reaction to his words.

She did not protest but she also did not respond to his advances and her hands were resting limply against Damon's chest. He broke away from their kiss and appraised her exposed skin, taking it all in hungrily. Her chest was firmly pressed against his own and he let his hands trail down from her shoulders as he gently caressed the curve of her breast. She whimpered slightly and closed her eyes, as if she didn't want to see him. A single tear escaped her eye and at that moment, the gravity of what Damon had done hit him.

The girl beneath him was Elena, not Katherine.

And he had broken his first promise to her. The promise that he would never hurt her.

* * *

**So...that was a bit hard to write. Before any feminists jump on me to rip my throat out, I would like to clarify that I am one as well but to keep the story real, I have to write some things like women being considered inferior to men and all that. Please keep in mind that the story is set in the medieval era and we all know how women were treated back then. The Damon in my story is a Prince and has been brought up in a patriarchal setting where men are considered superior to women and even then he respects Elena enough to stop. What he did was under the influence of wine (and anger over a past situation), nothing else.**

**Damon had promised Elena at the altar that he would never hurt her but he broke his promise and hurt her emotionally as well as physically. Sort of.**

**The marriage wasn't consummated since Damon had the sense to stop before things got out of hand.**

**Feedback is always appreciated! I loved the reviews on the previous chapter.** **Until next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. (IT'S ALL IN CAPS, WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT EH?)**

**Edited by my lovely beta AllyPotter1196.**

**Chapter 11**

_~Don't give me your word_  
_give me something to hold on to_  
_i don't want to fight_  
_i don't want no big decision_  
_i'm not afraid_  
_for tearing your heart into pieces~_

_**Walking Blind-Aidan Hawkin and Carina Round **_

* * *

Damon was far away from Mystic Falls. This was the land where sun shined almost throughout the year. Rain seldom graced the dry and powdery ground but when it did, it brought along a certain relief and a refreshing fragrance rose from the wet earth which never failed to make his heart swell with joy. This was the land where _their _love flourished.

"Wake up, my love." She whispered into his ear as she playfully nipped the sensitive skin with her teeth. "It's way past dawn."

"Just a few more minutes…" He mumbled as he buried his face into her sweet smelling curls. Damon heard her giggle as she took a strand of her hair and traced it along his lower lip. The sensitive skin tingled and he smiled sleepily as he caught hold of her hand and pulled her closer to his own form.

"Someone's playful this morning." Damon whispered along her jaw as he trailed light kisses along her neck. She giggled lightly as she pressed her petite frame against his lean and firmer one. Her sweet fragrance engulfed him and the warmth that was radiating from the body made Damon feel even more prone to sleep.

"And someone is extremely lethargic. You must get up now, Damon." She laughed again as he tried to pull her back into his embrace.

"You're no fun." Damon muttered as he rolled over and buried his face into the feather pillow. Behind him, she sighed in exasperation.

"I'm worried-" She started but Damon took hold of her wrist and pulled her down onto the bed and placed a finger on her lips.

"No one will find about us. As long as you are with me, I will keep you safe." Damon promised as he let his fingers trail down her cheek. "Always."

She beamed at him in a childlike manner and for the hundredth time, Damon marvelled at how innocent she looked like this. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you, Damon." She whispered against his lips. "But you have to set some things right."

"What are you talking about, Katherine?" Damon frowned as he tried to decipher the meaning of her words. She shook her head and smiled at him but this smile held no humour. It was filled with melancholy. Her rosy lips curved upwards but the joy didn't quite reach her raven eyes.

"You know that very well. Time to wake up." She placed her cool hand on his eye lids and with a drift of breeze, she was gone.

Damon's eyes flew open. He was lying on his bed in Mystic Falls in his own semi-dark room. He was not sure whether it had a dream or a memory or a vision. Damon's heart was pounding in his chest and his breathing was irregular. He involuntarily groped the side of his bed but his hands came up empty. There was no one beside him.

Damon instantly shot up on his bed and his eyes grew wide with horror as he suddenly recalled what had transpired the previous night.

"Oh, Elena…." Damon groaned as he buried his face into his hands. What had he done? Waves of guilt washed over him as his heart swelled with self-inclined anger. He looked around the room but he found no sign of her. "Damn it!" Damon yelled as he viciously threw his quilt away and got out of the bed. He had to find Elena.

x~x~x~x~x

"You didn't." Alaric's voice was cold and lacked its previous warmth. He was in Alaric's chamber and was facing the window. Damon had not been successful in finding Elena since the morning and now it was really starting to worry him.

Damon remained quite as he heard Alaric's footsteps closing in. "Tell me you didn't. You bastard!" He swore, "If I didn't consider you like my brother, I would have taken out my sword and beheaded you right here."

"No need to go all saint like on me, I am well aware of my mistake." Damon shot back at him, his self directed anger coming out in full force.

"Mistake?" He roared in vexation, "You don't realize the implication of what you've done! You will end up losing her forever."

His words stabbed at Damon's heart. What if he ended up losing her indeed?

"You're one to talk." Damon sneered at him, "What do you know about maintaining relationships anyway?"

"I know more than you ever will." Alaric replied scathingly. Something hardened up in his eyes and he clenched his jaw tightly as his eyes bore into Damon's icy ones.

"Look, just help me find her. I will try and talk to her…about last night." Damon said as he exhaled loudly. He had been up for two hours and hadn't been able to find Elena anywhere. The size of the castle didn't help either and if Damon started looking everywhere, he wouldn't find her for many days.

Damon had never realized that he was capable of feeling guilty to such an extent. The events of last night played several times over in his mind and he couldn't help but cringe as he recalled it all.

_I shouldn't feel like this._ The rational side of Damon's brain tried to reason. _I did nothing wrong. The consummation has to happen one day and it will._

_But not like this!_ The…other side, which suspiciously sounded like Stefan's voice, implored him. _Fool!_

"Shut up!" Damon muttered to himself as he tried to get his mind back in order. Listening to voices inside one's head was not considered a healthy sign.

"You said something?" Alaric glanced back at Damon from behind his shoulder.

"No." The dark-haired man replied quickly.

After shooting him a suspicious glance, Alaric left the room to look for Elena. Damon lightly thumped his head against the stone wall as he closed his eyes and tried to think. Where could Elena possibly be? Where had he not looked yet? Where…?

Damon's eyes flew open as an involuntary smile tugged at the corner of his lips. The garden.

He instantly left the room and started making his way over to the Royal Gardens. He brushed past guards and servants and barely acknowledged anyone in his hurry to get to Elena. Damon groaned and almost backtracked when he was met by Stefan on the way.

"Damon." He said, "You're probably-"

"I don't have time to listen to your self-righteous rants, Stefan." Damon shook his head as he moved past him.

"But-"

"Ah ah ah,I am in a bit of a hurry, in case you haven't noticed." Damon rolled his eyes as he turned the corner and vanished out of Stefan's sight. He rehearsed what he wanted to say to Elena over and over again in his head as the back gates of the castle came into view.

"Come here." Damon snapped his fingers and motioned to the gate guard to come over to him.

"Yes Sire?" He said as he bowed deeply and nervously shifted the spear in his hands.

"Stand still and don't say a word." Damon threatened him as he tried to conjure up his speech which he planned to deliver to Elena.

"Elena…" Damon began, pretending that the confused guard in front of him was his wife, "I deserve whichever form of punishment that you find suitable for me for my abhorrent and deplorable act last night…no." He shook his head and tried again, "Elena…please forgive me for I have committed a heinous crime…argh!" Damon impatiently motioned the guard to leave and he scurried away, clearly unnerved after what he had witnessed but Damon found that he couldn't have cared less.

It was extremely frustrating for Damon as he struggled with different words and sentences to convey his apology to Elena. It didn't help that he had almost non-existent experience in the matter of conveying an apology. Damon Salvatore never apologised.

_I should find Elena first. _Damon thought as he trudged on and made his way outside and into the Royal Gardens. It was a beautiful day and there wasn't a cloud in sight. The grass and trees were standing amidst a golden glow cast by the rising sun and a gentle breeze was rippling through the leaves.

For a quarter of an hour, Damon looked for Elena at every nook and turn of the enormous garden but didn't find a trace of her anywhere. He had been so sure that he would find her here that he hadn't considered the possibility of what he would do if he failed to do so. Dejectedly, Damon turned around and started making his way back to the castle in hopes that Alaric would have some news for him when he heard a muffled scream. Automatically, Damon's body came to a standstill and his ears perked up as he tried to listen for a further noise.

The distant screams and shouts were coming over from behind him. Silently and with stealthy steps, Damon made his way over to the left side of the garden as he kept all of his senses trained to detect any sort of danger. He drew his sword out of its sheath as he closed in on the source of the noise. He could distinctly make out the words now and the screaming person was definitely a woman.

"What do you want from me?" The woman cried out shrilly. The voice came from behind a huge apple tree. "Leave me alone, Trevor!"

"Stay quiet!" The woman cried out as a resonating smack filled the air. Damon decided to reveal his presence at that moment and stepped out from behind the tree.

Behind the large plant, a male kitchen servant was violently forcing himself upon a cowering woman beneath him. He had her hair in his grasp and one of his hands was shamelessly groping at the young woman's bosom. The woman tried to bite his hand in order to free herself from his vice-like grip but he continuously muttered vile threats in her ear. A basket of red, ripe apples lay scattered onto the ground a few feet away from them.

"You are about to experience something which no one would wish even upon their enemies." Damon said quietly and it was almost comical as the servant jumped away from the girl beneath him. To his surprise, the sobbing woman was none other than Elena's handmaiden.

"My L-L-Lord…" The man trembled as he saw Damon with his unsheathed sword. "My Lord, it's not my fault, this woman bewitched me!"

"I-I didn't do anything, my Lord!" Elena's handmaid cried out as she wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth. There were various cuts and bruises on her face and hands and the top portion of her simple yellow gown was torn in half.

"Shut up, you-"

"Enough." Damon held up a hand, effectively shutting him up. "I have witnessed the events which transpired just now." He held up his sword to Trevor's neck as watched the man quiver with fear. "Do not think of me as a fool."

"Belinda-" Damon turned to Elena's handmaid.

"B-bonnie, my Lord."

"Yes, that." Damon waved his hand impatiently, "Do you confirm that this man was trying to harm you in any way?"

Bonnie remained quiet as she stood frozen in her place out fear and hesitation.

"Just nod or shake your head. Did this man enforce his will upon you without your permission?"

"My Lord-" Trevor began but Damon pushed him up against the bark of the tree with his free hand and was satisfied to hear the sound when his head hit the trunk. "You, stay quiet."

To Damon's utter satisfaction, Bonnie nodded her head once in his direction. That was all the confirmation he needed.

Damon brought his sword up with full intention of ending the life of this loathsome creature in front of him when a voice stopped his movements.

"Damon!" Alaric's frantic voice called out from behind him. "Stop!"

Damon narrowed his eyes but didn't lower the sword. Trevor was almost as white as a sheet beneath him.

Alaric finally reached him, "Damon, leave him to me. I will take care of him."

"And who are you to interrupt me in such a manner when I am providing justice to the people of my realm?" Damon raised an eyebrow at him as anger flared through his veins like poison.

"It was not my intention, Ser." Alaric's tone changed immediately and he bowed his head in front of Damon, clearly taking a hint when presented with one. "It was merely a suggestion."

"Keep your suggestions to yourself next time." Damon growled as he took Trevor by his collar and threw him onto the ground. "Seize him immediately and bring him forth for trial. I want to see him executed in public."

"As my Lord wishes." Alaric bowed as he dragged the servant behind him into the castle along with the help of a few guards. His wails of terror and cries for mercy were ignored.

Damon turned to Bonnie who was desperately trying to cover herself up with her tattered gown. One of her eyes was swollen shut and her condition was pitiful. Damon shrugged out of his coat and handed it to her as he averted his gaze out of respect. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, My Lord." For once, there was no stutter in her voice. "I'll always be grateful for your intrusion."

"How long had it been going on for?" Damon asked her as he narrowed his eyes. He draped the coat around her when she hesitated to accept it and she froze beneath him, looking scared.

"A few days, my Lord."

"And why didn't you say something before? What were you waiting for exactly? For him to get under your pretty little gown?" Damon threw questions at her as his tone rose consistently, "Or was a part of you even enjoying all this?"

"A woman had no power in front of a man's whims, my Lord." She whispered with her eyes rooted on the ground. "I've learned that the hard way."

Her words pierced through Damon like an arrow. For a moment, he forgot everything else as he just stared at her. How was he any better than the man who had tried to rape Bonnie?

"Get someone to nurse to your wounds." Damon murmured numbly through barely moving lips. Without another word, Bonnie bowed and left.

Damon slowly made his way back to the castle as Bonnie's words repeatedly played out in his mind. He still wasn't able to grasp the fact that he been able to perform such an abominable act. He had deflowered numerous maidens before but it had been done so with their own consent. This time, he had stepped over the line. While he hadn't exactly consummated the marriage per se, he had gone far enough to cause damage.

"Are you ready to listen to what I have to say now?"

"You again," Damon pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger as Stefan came face to face with him. "I assume you won't leave me at peace until I hear the tales of your heroic encounters?"

"Wrong." Stefan said as he crossed his arms behind his back and surprisingly, gave his elder brother a small smile. "I'm here to help you out."

"You are the last person who could help me right now, Stefan. I'm in the middle of a…discussion."

"With?"

"Myself, of course," Damon said this as if his brother should know the answer to his own question.

"Right." Stefan shook his head, "I just wanted to tell you that Elena is in Caroline's chambers. Thought you should know."

"Are you by any chance jesting with me?" Damon raised an eyebrow as he appraised his brother with suspicion.

"Absolutely not." He replied as he inclined his head towards Damon. "Hang me if I'm lying."

"As tempting as that sounds, why exactly are you telling me this?" Damon raised a hand and touched Stefan's forehead. "Are you sick?"

To his surprise, the younger man just chuckled. "You're my brother, Damon. Nothing will change that."

"Unfortunately, yes." Damon replied, "Well, thank you, little brother. You're free to brood and groom your hero hair now." Damon patted his brother's shoulder twice and set out to confront Elena.

x~x~x~x~x~x

"Elena? Elena! I've been talking continuously since the past five minutes, have you been listening at all?" Caroline waved her hand in front of the brunette's face and she came out of her reverie.

"I'm sorry…It's just…" Elena trailed off mid-sentence as she struggled to come up with an explanation for her distant behaviour.

"Anyway…" Caroline continued after shooting Elena a morose glance, "It would be great if the neck line of my dress is sewn with pearls. I've always dreamed of my wedding dress like that."

"I'll shower you with pearls, love, if that's what it takes me to bring a smile on your face." Klaus said as he took Caroline's hand in his own. Caroline had invited Elena to break her fast along with her and her fiancé, Ser Klaus and she hadn't been able to refuse. She had missed interacting with Caroline these past few days and she along with her fiancé had been the most pleasant company. Or as pleasant as Caroline was capable of being.

They were sitting in Klaus's chambers. A fire was roaring in the fireplace and an assortment of various snacks and delicacies were being served to them by the servants. A wide variety of juicy berries, aromatic breads, cheese, porridge and boiled eggs were available along with honeyed milk and light ale.

Caroline blushed and looked away as Klaus whispered something in her ear. Elena pretended to be focused on something outside the window as she felt like she was intruding upon something personal. She marvelled over how happy they were, and the joy they brought to each other. Their relationship seemed flawless to Elena. Much like the one what she used to have with Stefan. _Oh, Stefan…_She moped silently, missing his company now more than ever.

"Elena," Klaus's deep, accented voice grabbed her attention, "You have barely eaten anything since you got here. Is something the matter, my Lady?"

"Nothing at all, my Lord. I just don't seem to have an appetite this morning." Elena replied as she put on a superficial smile on her face. Klaus nodded but he did not seem satisfied with that answer. Caroline shot Elena a questioning look but she just shook her head at her, signalling that she would talk to her later.

"How are the Sunlands, my Lord?" Elena asked Klaus to dissipate the underlying tension. "I've heard they are quite different from this part of the realm."

"And you've heard right." Klaus replied as a proud glint came over his stunning, clear blue eyes. "My kingdom is different in every aspect. I'm sure you'll enjoy your life there, Caroline." Klaus beamed at her. "It faces sunshine almost throughout the year, my Lady Elena. Our customs, our rituals…almost everything is different." He replied after some thinking, "You might have noticed a slight accent to my voice too."

Elena nodded politely as he continued. "So in Mystic Falls, I almost feel like a stranger. Had it not been for my dear Caroline, I would have lost my sanity long ago." He stated humorously as Caroline giggled and lightly nudged him with her elbow.

"May I ask you a question, Lady Elena?" Klaus said suddenly as a sombre expression settled on his face.

"Of course, my Lord." Elena nodded, even as she dreaded what he was about to ask her.

"What happened, exactly?" He asked her as he leaned forward in his chair and places his chin in the palm of his right hand.

"I'm afraid I don't follow." Elena replied as she shot Caroline a glance. Even she was looking at Klaus with curiosity as she waited for him to elaborate.

"If I remember correctly, the news had been of your betrothal to Lord Stefan…not Lord Damon." He replied carefully. "What made you change your…decision?"

Elena swallowed nervously as she tried to form a response to his question. Before she could reply, the doors of the chamber flew open.

"What happened was that I walked into Elena's life and she was not able to resist my charm." Damon strolled in with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. "Right, love?"

Shivers ran up Elena's spine at the sight of him. She was forcefully reminded of what had transpired the night before. What all did he remember? She recalled tying up her nightgown with shaking fingers while Damon slept on the bed behind her. Even though she was fully clothed right now, Elena still felt exposed beneath his piercing gaze.

"Ser Damon, welcome. Come have some-"

"Actually," Damon held up his hand, effectively cutting Klaus off. "I don't have time for small talk, so if you'd excuse me and my wife…." He took Elena's hand in his own and literally dragged her outside even as Caroline protested. Anger flared up inside Elena and she wrenched her hand out of his grasp.

"What do you think you're doing, Damon?" Elena spat at him angrily.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Klaus." He sneered at Elena as a shadow crossed over his face. "I hope you're experiencing satisfaction now that you've disobeyed my direct orders."

"If you can do as you please, my Lord," Elena stressed on the title, making it clear that she was infuriated with him, "Then I don't see why you have a problem with me doing the same."

"You don't understand what you're saying." He started pacing back and forth in front of her, "No one knows Klaus better than me-"

"What do you want from me, Damon?" She asked him coldly as she crossed her arms over her chest, more out of fear than anything else.

Damon held up his hands with his palm facing Elena as a sign of peace. "I just wanted to talk about…the events of last night." He cleared his throat once, "I think I might have to make an apology and make it up to you for my deplorable actions. I had no intention of doing so, Elena."

"I don't want to listen to one word you say," Elena shook her head. "So if you'll excuse me..." She tried to move past him but he caught hold of her elbow.

"Please." He said through clenched teeth. His blue eyes bored into hers and the intensity of his gaze almost made Elena weak at the knees.

"Don't come near me. I loathe you, I despise you! You're not a human being; you're an abomination who is totally incapable of love!" Elena screamed at him as she violently pulled away from his grasp. "You should have died in that war! Everyone would have been happier that way."

Without sparing him a glance, Elena turned around and started running. She didn't know where she was going, partly due to her tears. They blurred her vision and she blindly twisted and turned at various points, hoping to get away from him.

Elena's heart was pounding loudly in her chest by the time she had stopped. Her breaths were fast paced and shallow due to the exertion and she gripped the railing of the grand staircase for some support.

"Elena?"

She looked up and saw Bonnie's small form rushing over to her side.

"Bonnie, oh thank God you're here." Elena threw her arms around Bonnie and embraced her tightly.

"What happened, Elena?" Her familiar voice was soothing and Elena clutched onto this bit of familiarity to keep a hold of her sanity. Just when she had thought that maybe…just maybe, she would be able get along with Damon….

Elena stepped back but as soon as she opened her mouth to speak, she noticed that something was horribly wrong with Bonnie. Cuts and bruises adorned various parts of her skin and one of her eye was swollen shut.

"Bonnie!" Elena gasped as she brought her fingers up to trace her handmaiden's injuries, "What in the name of Christ happen to you?"

Bonnie took a deep breath before she opened her mouth to answer the question, "I was…I was saved from a man servant's lustful desires by Ser Damon."

Elena listened with rapt attention as Bonnie told her the whole story. She felt immensely guilty for not noticing the signs before.

"Bonnie, I thought we were friends. Why didn't you tell me?" Elena ran a hand over her face as she tried to calm herself down. "Why?"

"It wasn't my place…I am a guest servant here…" She mumbled incoherently as she kept her gaze fixed on her shoes.

"Bonnie Bennett." Elena grasped her shoulders firmly as she made her look at her, "Before everything else, you are my friend. My companion. I expect you to share each and every thing –whether good or bad- with me. I didn't think you didn't consider me friend enough to share this information with me." Elena replied stiffly. Bonnie's eyes grew wide as she hastened to explain herself.

"My Lady-" she shrank beneath Elena's glare. "I mean, Elena, It wasn't like that! You and Caroline are the only friends I have." A single tear escaped her eye as her voice trembled. "And you are l-like a sister to me."

"Then confide in me. Share things with me, Bonnie. I would always stand by your side and I would help you in any way possible." Elena pulled her into an embrace and was glad when she felt her reciprocate.

"Oh, you said…Ser Damon saved you?" Elena asked her.

"Oh yes…he was…uncharacteristically gallant." She whispered hesitantly. "And he assured me that Trevor would get his appropriate punishment."

"Oh." Elena bit her lower lip as she pondered over her previous words. Maybe she shouldn't have lashed out at Damon like that.

Bonnie left to work despite Elena's protests and she just sighed as her eyes followed Bonnie's retreating form. Elena started making my way over to her-no, _their_ bed chambers with slow, measured steps. She was starting to get familiar with the castle and as each day passed and started feeling more at ease in this place.

Elena passed by the huge balcony and marvelled at the sight of the clear sky. The sun was shining brightly and the sky was a crisp, blinding blue colour. Blue…

She took a deep breath as she tried to force unwanted images out of her mind. As she neared her bed chambers, Elena was stopped short by a thumping noise. It almost sounded as if something was being hit by a whip of some sort.

"Damon…?" Elena peeked in through the half open door and what she saw horrified her. Damon's half naked torso was facing the wall and his back was turned in her direction. In his hand, he held a black leather whip which he repeatedly swung to hit his own body. Blood flowed freely from the deep, new gashes which now adorned his back. Elena cried out as Damon swung his whip again and groaned as it made a deep gash at his shoulder.

"Damon!" Elena rushed over to him and clutched his hand in a death grip. "Are you insane?"

"Elena..?" He blinked at her, his eyes drooping with pain and exhaustion, "What are you doing here?" He clearly hadn't been expecting her.

"Oh Damon…" Involuntary tears welled up in her eyes as she tried to wrestle the leather whip from his vice-like grip, "What have you done?"

Shockingly, she was greeted by a chuckle. "This is my act of gaining redemption for all the sins I've committed." Even as he laughed, his expression was contorted with pain. The blood was flowing down his back at an alarming rate and it stained his white trousers with a shade of deep red.

"When-when I asked you how you got these scars…you said…" Elena's breath hitched in her throat and she was unable to continue.

"I said these were battle scars." He turned away from her as he threw the whip aside "It was true."

"How?" Elena whispered.

"Each scar represents a sin which I committed. And the things done in war are nothing but." Damon replied as he tried to cleanse his wounds with a wet cloth.

"Let me…" Elena took the cloth from him, "Please."

Self punishment was an act of redemption approved and enforced by the church. Those who committed sins like fornication, adultery, rape and murder of the innocent were given a trial and were punished accordingly. Those who confessed to their crimes without undergoing a trial were given a chance to redeem themselves. Elena realised that's what Damon was doing. While it wasn't necessary, not of a man of his stature, he still punished himself for what he had a right to do by law.

"Why the sudden change of mind?" he raised an eyebrow as he turned around so that his back was facing her. "Last time I checked, I was the most abominable and loathsome person alive."

"Stay quiet." Elena murmured as she gently cleansed the blood from between his shoulder blades. He winced now and then but mostly maintained a dignified silence.

"Bonnie told me everything." Elena said after a while. She changed the cloth and the previous one was soaked in his blood. She also retrieved the medicinal box which was kept in the cupboard and started dabbing a sharp smelling white ointment on his wounds. He hissed in pain but soon relaxed under her gentle touch.

"And?" He grunted lightly.

"That was your redemption right there." She replied back she finally finished cleansing his wounds. Damon threw a smirk at her over his shoulder.

"Damn it, Elena. You should have told me earlier. Would have saved me a lot of pain." He drawled.

"But that does not mean that I trust you any longer." Elena replied stiffly as she covertly tried to hide his leather whip beneath the arm chair. She would have to find a way to dispose it off later.

"Elena…" Damon took hold of her hand gently in his own and turned her around so that she was facing him. Even though Elena was still wary of him, she didn't break free from his grasp as she looked up at him questioningly.

"May I...?" Damon gently cupped her face in his warm hands and his slender fingers gently brushed stray strands of hair out of her face. Elena closed her eyes and expected for his lips to cover her own but she was surprised when she felt him place a soft, chaste kiss on her forehead.

"I'll try and become a better husband for you. I won't make any promises which I can't keep-" he took a deep breath and continued, "I can't change who I am, but I can definitely try and be...nicer."

Elena averted her gaze from his unblinking blue eyes, "May I ask you something?" She asked him quietly.

"You just did." He smirked.

"Damon!" She shook her head in exasperation.

"Okay, okay go ahead." He chuckled as he stepped back and crossed his sinewy arms over his chest.

"Who is Katherine?"

Damon froze.

* * *

**Andddd yes, poor Damon will remain frozen till the next update.**

**Season six finally aired! How many of you saw the first episode? I would love to hear your thoughts about it in the reviews section.**

**As always, reviews are always appreciated. Fire away my lords and my ladies!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries or any of its characters. Nope.**

**Special thanks to my beta AllyPotter1196 for editing this chapter**

**Chapter 12**

_~You think that you're the sun__  
__the whole world revolves around you__  
__the center of attention__  
__and everything is drawn to you~_

_**Center of Attention- Jackson Waters**_

* * *

"Who is Katherine?" Elena asked Damon with all the courage she could muster. This name had been stuck in her mind since the previous night when Damon had mistakenly assumed her to be someone named Katherine in his drunken state. She had been burning with curiosity since yesterday regarding the same and had not been able to find the correct opportunity to ask Damon about it.

He froze in his place and stared at her, his gaze unwavering. As unsettling as it was, she didn't look away and maintained eye contact with him as she waited for him to answer.

"What?" He asked her finally as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Katherine…" Elena repeated, "Who is she?"

"I'm afraid I don't know who you're talking about." He replied stiffly and turned away from her. He picked up his clothes and started putting them on. She looked away to give him some privacy but in no way was she letting this go.

"You said her name…yesterday." Elena saw Damon wince and quickly looked away from him as heat rose to her cheeks.

"You must have misheard me." He replied in a clipped tone as he straightened the collar of his black overcoat. He ran his fingers through his messy black hair and rather than settling down, he unknowingly made them stick up even more.

Elena frowned at him. Why was he reluctant to discuss this woman?

"Damon -"

"I was drunk last night, Elena. You don't expect me to explain each and every thing which I said or did in that state now, do you?" He shot her a brief glare and Elena looked up and glared at even as she felt her heart beat pick up. His words definitely had the desired effect as she heard him chuckle.

"So enticing." He said as he lifted his hand and ran his knuckles lightly over her warm cheek. Elena swatted his hand away and he chuckled again.

"I am just curious." Elena continued stubbornly, "Just tell me who she is."

"Why?" Damon took a step closer to her so that they were uncomfortably close. He leaned down and she shivered when she felt his hot breath against the skin of her ear, "Are you jealous?"

"O-Of course not! That's notion is absolutely ridiculous, I-I'm leaving." Elena stuttered her way through the sentence as she felt her cheeks heat up even more. She wondered if she would ever be able to go through a day without blushing in Damon's presence.

"Your reactions are perfect." He chuckled as he took hold of her elbow and pulled her closer.

"Damon-" Elena warned him with her eyes, "Don't."

"I didn't even do anything yet." Elena's back was facing him and she grew stiff when he placed his chin on her shoulder. They were close enough that she could feel his rough stubble against her cheek. "You'll know it when I do."

His words induced shivers in her body and Damon shot her a knowing smirk when he noticed it. Elena somehow managed to extract her hand from his grasp and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Are you ever going to give yourself a shave?" Elena changed the topic to maintain her own sanity.

"Why? I thought I looked ruggedly handsome like this." He replied as he appraised himself in the mirror across the room. "Although now that you mention it, I probably should."

"Absolutely."

"You seem very keen on seeing me without a beard." He said as he beckoned to her with his fingers, "Do the honours."

"Me?" Elena's eyes grew wide as she understood what he was saying, "I've never given a man a shave before." She laughed despite herself at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"There's always a first time."

Elena scowled at him as she tightened her arms across her chest. "I don't know. I could end up cutting your throat for all you know."

"We'll see. Come here." He walked over to the large stone basin and pulled up a chair in front of it. She ogled at how he picked up the chair and with one sharp, elegant twist he turned it around and set it down. His movements were almost graceful and his walk was perfectly balanced; almost cat like in nature. He moved without making a single sound.

"How do you do that?" Elena asked him suddenly without even realising what she was saying.

"Lift a chair?" He raised an eyebrow as he flexed the muscles of his arm.

"No." Elena shook her head as she hastened to explain, "Move like that, without making any noise, I mean." Now that the words were out of her mouth, she felt a bit embarrassed at asking such a stupid question.

"You're being uncharacteristically observant today." He remarked as he sat down on the chair in one fluid motion. "Well Elena-" The name rolled off his tongue in an enticing manner. "Moving with stealth comes on its own when you've been in war for a long time."

Elena nodded her head as she registered his words. She could only imagine what all he must have been through all these years as he fought his way through enemy clans. Elena wondered why anyone would leave a life full of luxury and safety and venture out into the unknown. It was one thing which she admired Damon for.

As Damon continued to stare at her with expectant eyes, Elena moved towards him and looked around for all the things that she required to give him a shave.

"Um…I'm not sure how…" Elena trailed off as she ran a finger along the blade of the razor. She winced when it cut her finger and drew some blood. Damon shook his head as he took the hand and gently lowered his lips to her bleeding finger. Elena gasped lightly as his lips came in contact with her skin. A strange, warm feeling coursed through her veins as Damon gently swiped his tongue over her skin, sucking in any blood that leaked out. All the while, his eyes never left hers and hypnotized by the intensity of the moment, Elena didn't look away either.

"Be more careful next time." He said as he let her smaller hand go. Elena's arm limply fell to her side and she barely heard his words over her frantically beating heart. How did he have the capacity to elicit such a response from her body by performing such a simple gesture?

"Elena?" She snapped out of her thoughts as he motioned for her to proceed.

"But I don't know-"

"First add some hot water to the basin and dip a wash cloth in it." He cut Elena off.

"If you know so much, why don't you do it yourself?" Elena pouted as she fetched a kettle and filled it with water up to the brim.

"I like being pampered by you." He said in a matter of fact tone, "I also like the feel of your hands on my face."

Elena pursed her lips till they were a tight line on her face. This man was impossible. She warmed the water over red hot coals by the fireplace for the lack of a better place. After the water started bubbling, she carefully removed the kettle with the help of a cloth and filled the stone basin with the water.

"Now what?" Elena asked him as she eyed his smug face apprehensively. Damon provided her with extensive directions and that day, Elena efficiently learned how to give a man a shave. She tried to follow his directions as she lathered his face with the soap. A small giggle emitted from her mouth as she proceeded.

"Now, take the razor and gently swipe it across my jaw." Damon mumbled and made a face when a few soap suds went into his mouth.

"I'm really tempted to swipe it across your throat, rather." Elena playfully placed the tip of the razor at the hollow of his throat and he stiffened up beneath her. His eyes clouded up with mistrust and his hands clenched up into tight fists by his side. She immediately took a step back as she lowered the razor.

"I-I am sorry…"

"It's nothing." He said as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the chair. "Be done with it quickly."

She was baffled by the sudden change in his tone and proceeded apprehensively. Halfway through shaving his face, she gained some confidence and her hand moved more deftly. Elena marvelled at how smooth his skin was beneath all the stubble. She unconsciously traced his face with the tip of her fingers but pulled them away quickly when she saw the mischievous glint in his eyes. When she was done, Elena almost smiled when she saw how handsome he looked with his face free of any stubble. Almost like one of the fairy tale princes she had read about in her books.

"Well, thank you for your help, Elena." He jumped up from his chair and wiped a wet cloth over his jaw to remove any traces of the shaving soap. Before Elena could even move, he bent down and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"What was that for?" Elena mumbled as she looked away from him.

"Don't worry; it was a perfectly platonic way of saying thank you." He replied even as his smug tone suggested otherwise. Elena desperately wanted to change the course of the conversation and said the first thing that came into my mind.

"So…Tell me more about yourself, Damon."

He raised his eyebrows "What would you like to know?"

"Anything…" Elena desperately fished for a topic but none came to mind.

"Perhaps we should take a walk outside? I really want to show off my perfect jaw line since it's so alluringly visible now, all thanks to you." He said cockily as he held his arm out for his wife. "Shall we, my Lady?"

"No." Elena shook her head. "I don't feel like walking much. Can't we stay in our room today?"

"And do what?" He whispered as he suggestively wagged his eyebrows.

"Talk. Get to know each other." She replied quickly.

"Be my guest, then. Ask me anything you want." He said as he took a seat across from her on the armchair beside the fireplace.

"Okay…" She thought for a while as she leaned forward and placed her hands on the mahogany table. "Tell me about your past." She said softly and hastened to explain when Damon's eyes narrowed suspiciously."About…Rose, I mean. Not Katherine."

Her question had clearly affected him as she noticed that he clenched his jaw tightly and his hands balled into fists on his knees.

Elena was about to issue an apology when to her surprise, he started speaking. "I met Rose at the beginning of my fifteenth summer." He began as his eyes drifted away. "She was absolutely stunning. I can't tell you how well her name suited her, Elena. She had this rosy tint to her cheeks and blushed even more than you, if such a thing is even possible." He chuckled.

Elena leaned forward in interest and rested her face in cupped hands as she waited for him to continue.

"We were insane about each other. Every day after my riding lessons, I used to sneak out of the castle and take her for a ride along the river. I still remember how she used to hold me tightly around the waist whenever Shadow-my horse- used to pick up his speed. Her laugh was the most endearing thing in the world." He said as a smile graced his lips. Elena listened with rapt attention, not realizing that her mouth was slightly open in a very unladylike manner. Hearing Damon talk about his past was in a way, very unnerving. His words painted a picture in Elena's mind of a very young, innocent and different Damon. Much different from the one who was sitting in before her now.

"What happened then?" She asked him, urging him to continue. Her voice seemed to break him out of the spell and his eyes suddenly hardened up, "Stefan happened."

"I do not understand, my Lord…" Elena trailed off, the formality spouting out of the mouth automatically.

He exhaled loudly as a shadow crossed over his face. "Stefan being the young brat he was, told father about Rose and me."

"I don't see how that could have-"

"Rose was a commoner." Damon cut in, his voice sharper than the edge of his sword. "She was the daughter of a peasant."

"Oh." Elena said as understanding finally dawned upon her. Damon's face contorted as he continued.

"The next day, I couldn't find her anywhere. I looked for her by the river, by her farms and even her house. It seemed like she had vanished." As Damon said these words, Elena suddenly had a feeling that this was probably the first time that he was talking about what had happened with someone.

"You don't have to..." She hesitantly placed her hand over his own as he struggled to continue.

"I found no trace of her anywhere. Later I came to know that Father-" He literally spat the word, "had her transported somewhere without my knowledge."

Elena remained quiet as she waited for him to calm down and collect himself. Unconsciously, her hand was still touching his but she made no conscious effort to remove it.

"Didn't you try to find her again?" She asked him and instantly realised how stupid her question sounded as Damon threw her a cutting look.

"Of course I tried to find her! Why else do you think I left Mystic Falls?" He ran a hand over his face once, "And when I did find her, I came to know that she was already married off to some gutter's rat."

"I am sorry, Damon…I really am." Elena whispered, "I didn't mean to pry like this…"

"Its fine, Elena." He replied in a clipped tone. She was amazed at his ability to calm down so quickly. His voice sounded hollow…almost devoid of emotion. Elena finally understood the cause for his deep rooted grudges against Stefan and King Giuseppe. In a way, his thirst for vengeance was almost justified. Almost.

"You need to let go of the past, Damon. Stefan was a child; he didn't know what he was doing." She tried to make him understand even though she knew grudges this deep were seldom resolved.

"I think I'll take a walk outside." Elena made to stand up but he held up his hand. "Alone." And with that, he walked out of the room, leaving her behind to deal with this torrent of new information.

That day, Elena finally understood why Damon had decided to marry her. His need for vengeance had driven him to take Stefan's happiness away. She didn't know which emotion was stronger- her anger at being taken advantage of or the sadness she felt regarding Damon.

x~x~x~x~x

Revealing Rose's story in front of Elena had left Damon a bit shaken up. Diving back into the past to tell a story which had been half forgotten had opened the flood gates for all kinds of unwanted thoughts and emotions. The sheer unfairness of it all bubbled up inside him in the form of renewed anger. He blindly cascaded down various staircases and walked aimlessly along the corridors without really paying attention to where he was going.

"Damon, what are you doing here?"

Damon was jolted out of his troubled thoughts by Alaric's approaching figure.

"Well, where had you been all day?" Damon snapped at him, "Out bargaining the prices of whores?"

Alaric sighed exasperatedly as his gaze wandered, "Keep your voice down!" He hissed at his friend.

"Why? Afraid your favourite concubine would hear me?" Damon raised his voice despite his friend's protest."Concubines! If you are listening to me, Alaric does not love any one of you!"

"Bastard." Alaric growled as he stomped past him in anger.

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you." Damon said as he trailed after him, "Heir to the throne, future King and all." He pointed to himself.

"And present dick head." Alaric muttered as he made his way to his chambers.

"You're all fuelled up today." Damon noted, "If my mother hears you talking like that, she'd hang you later and will wash your mouth with a soap first." He chuckled as he barged into Alaric's bed chambers even as the man in question vainly tried to bar the doors to keep Damon out.

"Damon, I'm really not in mood for your not- so- hilarious antics right now, so if you don't mind…" He opened the door with one hand, clearly wishing for Damon to leave him at peace.

"I'm bored." The Prince drawled, ignoring Alaric's request and plopping down on the chair.

"Don't you have a wife to look after?" He snapped at Damon as he took a swig of wine straight from the gourd. He noticed how impatient Alaric looked, almost as if he was expecting someone…

"So you've caught the bug too." Damon mused as he propped his legs over the table and crossed his hands behind his head.

"What in the name of Christ are you talking about?"

"You my friend-" Damon paused to smirk at him, "have been bitten by the love bug."

"What?" He snorted.

"I know it when I see it." Damon wagged his finger at him. "Spill. Who is the unlucky female?"

"No one."

"Or...male?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I knew you were capable of spouting out undecipherable nonsense but now you're going too far." Alaric stated with his eyes narrowed.

"Well then, who is it?"

"You won't let it go till I tell you, now would you?" He said as he ran a hand over his face.

"Not a chance." Damon smiled widely at him, "So…?"

"Okay so-" Alaric paused for a moment to collect himself. "There is this woman that I've been meeting every night-"

"Oh god, no. Just stop." Damon held up a hand, "If this tale ends with you naked in your bed with this woman then I'll take my leave-"

"No!" Alaric roared in vexation, "It's. Not .Like That."

"Then. What. Is. It. Like?" Damon mocked Alaric as he settled back down.

"This woman is nothing like the others. She is graceful and honourable and I think-" He took a deep breath "That I _might_ be in love with her."

"How unfortunate." Damon mused as he poured down some wine for himself.

"How so?" Alaric asked, clearly miffed.

"You used the word 'might'." Damon responded. "And knowing you, this _might_ end up going nowhere."

"So what exactly are you saying I should do?" He asked angrily, "She is pure, Damon. I've never met a woman like her before. I can't just drag her off to a church and demand marriage." He lashed out, clearly taking a jab at Damon. He narrowed his eyes as he got up from the chair.

"At least I got what I wanted." Damon smirked.

"She's not a thing, Damon." Alaric replied coldly.

"I have a feeling that you are not referring to your secret, fantasy woman anymore." Damon mumbled as he peeked out of the window. From Alaric's bedroom window, he had the clear view of the royal stables and even from this distance, he could distinctly make out Shadow's coal black silhouette. Damon smiled when he heard him neigh. At that moment, he decided to take Elena out for a horse ride. It would be a shame to let a day as beautiful as this go to waste.

"Did you talk to Elena about…" Alaric trailed off as he shot the Prince a meaningful look.

"Yes I did." Damon rolled his eyes as a smirk made its way over his face. "Who else do you think gave me this brilliant shave?"

"However did you manage to do that? I just feel like throttling you every time you speak, no offense." Alaric said as he joined Damon by the window side and sipped his wine.

"Had you been a maiden, you would have known." Damon conjured his most seductive tone as he whispered into Alaric's ear and he pushed the raven-haired man away with disgust clearly plastered on his face.

"So who is it?"

"I am not telling you."

"I'll find out."

"You can try."

Damon remained quiet as he let a smirk pull at the corner of his lips. He was highly satisfied when he heard Alaric mutter a string of profanities under his breath.

x~x~x~x~x

Damon walked out of Alaric's room with a considerably lighter mood. He made his way over to the royal stables as he imagined taking Elena on a ride on the outskirts of Mystic Falls. A light breeze brought forth the smell of hay and dung from inside the stables. Damon's appearance caused a little ripple through the otherwise calm atmosphere as stable boys ran forth to prepare his horse for him.

"You." Damon snapped his fingers and summoned a lanky, sandy haired boy forward. "Is my horse being taken care of properly?"

"Of course, Ser!" The boy bowed deeply. "I ensure it myself that your h-horse is being well fed and regular training and exercise is being provided to all the horses on the King's orders, Ser."

"I don't care about the King's orders," Damon snapped, "I am your future king and you will follow my instructions."

"Yes Ser!" The boy saluted him enthusiastically. "Aaron is at your service, Ser!"

"One more thing…Keep the dramatics to the minimum." Damon rolled his eyes to himself, "I see that enough in my own house hold." And leaving a baffled and embarrassed boy behind, he made his way over to Shadow, his horse.

"How are you, boy?" Damon asked him softly as he lightly patted the horse on his nose. Shadow neighed loudly and nuzzled his head against Damon's shoulder. It was his way of telling him that he had missed him.

"I missed you too." Damon picked up a carrot from a nearby basket and fed it to him. "Would you mind if I bring a lady for a ride with us?"

"How endearing." A voice floated in from behind the Prince. Damon's nostrils flared in anger as he recognised the heavily accented tone. "At least you are capable of showing love to animals, if not to humans."

"Klaus." Damon didn't turn around. "I didn't realise you had any business here."

"Well, what else am I supposed to do in this frozen wasteland?" He replied breezily.

"So you decide to hang out at the stables?" Damon raised an eyebrow as he turned to face Klaus. "And I thought that Stefan was the only insane one here."

"Stefan, the noble child." Klaus took a step forward and Damon bristled up as his hand automatically went to his sword's handle. "He is the perfect heir for this throne. Always so kind, so just. And most of all, stable."

Damon narrowed his eyes at his nemesis. He knew what Klaus was trying to do.

"Remember the time when I asked for your opinion?" Damon pretended to think as he tapped a finger at his jaw, "Oh, me neither!" He shot back sarcastically, "It would save dear Caroline some pain if you walk out of here alive."

"See? You're just proving my point!" Klaus chuckled throatily, "And then you wonder why pretty Elena favours Stefan so much."

"Klaus!" Damon roared as he unsheathed his sword. "I. Said. Leave."

"You can't run away from the truth forever, Damon." He leaned against the stable wall, clearly unaffected by the Prince's words. "Now that I mention Elena, I must say one thing- she is an amiable company. Far better than you deserve."

"Last warning, Klaus. You'll find yourself lacking a limb if you don't stop talking this instant."

"She is an intriguing creature, your wife." He continued on, unfazed by Damon's threats. "Bubbling with questions."

"Or your tongue. How does that sound?" Damon took a step closer to him.

"She asked me about Katherine." Klaus said and Damon stopped dead in his tracks. "How ironic is that, huh?"

"What did you say?" Damon asked him finally, his voice deadly calm. "Answer truthfully Klaus, otherwise I will rip your heart out and shove it down your own throat. It's one thing which I am very good at."

"Oh, don't I know that?" He snickered as he brushed some dust away from his shoulder. "I told her what she needed to know."

"Klaus-" Damon growled.

"I definitely see why you are head over heels for Elena Gilbert." Klaus chuckled. "Fate is cruel, isn't it? Too bad that you'll end up losing her as well." He shrugged. "You haven't exactly been fortunate in the matter of love now, have you?"

Damon moved past Klaus and made sure that he bumped into his shoulder as hard as his body would allow. He was satisfied to hear Klaus slam against the stable wall and Damon made his way back to the castle in order to find Elena. He had some questions of his own.

* * *

**Quick update! Can you believe it? Neither can I! I hope this makes up for my super late update regarding chapter 11 so here is chapter 12! Special thanks to my great friend MK for providing me with great ideas!**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed, you guys are literally the best :) **

**Oh by the way, any Sherlock (BBC) fans in here? I have posted a mini-fic based on the BBC Sherlock series and it would be cool if you guys check it out. It's titled "Sherlock and his Pathologist."**

**I have decided to ****dedicate ****the next chapter to the person whose review I like the best. I get so many of them and you amazing people need some sort of acknowledgement! Until next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters. I just own the plot of this story.**

**Special thanks to my beta AllyPotter1196 for editing this chapter. **

**Chapter- 13**

_~If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?~_

_**Clarity- Zedd feat. Foxes**_

* * *

Damon gave Shadow one last pat on the nose and walked out of the stables. The horse neighed in protest behind him, probably at being left alone so quickly. He made his way over to the castle with his hands balled up into fists by his side. Damon could feel Klaus's eyes on his retreating back but he didn't have the time or energy to deal with him anymore. He needed to talk to Elena first.

After enquiring around for a bit, Damon came to know that Elena was out by the sixth floor balcony. He climbed the grand staircase, skipping two steps at a time. When he finally reached the sixth floor of the castle, Damon was slightly out of breath. He slowly made his way over to the grand balcony and he found himself unconsciously grinding his teeth together in anger. He came to a halt when he came across Elena and saw that she had her back turned towards him. In one hand, she held an earthen pot full of some kind of grains and with the other, she was scattering it on the floor of the balcony. Nearby, a few pigeons and doves were hungrily pecking away at the grains. They seemed completely unbothered by Elena's presence and continued to eat peacefully. A small smile was playing at her lips as she observed the birds eat.

"Elena." Damon calmly called out as he crossed his hands over his chest. She turned around at the sound of his voice and any remnants of smile vanished from the face. Behind her, the birds took flight at the sudden interruption.

"Yes, Damon?" She asked him as she set the earthen pot down and took a step towards him. Damon was partially distracted as he noticed how the sunlight fell over her slender form and made her already lustrous hair shine even more.

"Why?" Damon asked her simply after shaking his head to clear it of any unwanted thoughts. He had to remain focused on the problem.

"I don't understand your question." She replied haltingly as a look of genuine confusion crossed her face.

"I believe," Damon began as he took another step towards her, desperately trying to keep his voice under control, "that someone is getting far more comfortable in Niklaus' presence despite being told repeatedly that they shouldn't."

Realisation dawned on her face and she quickly looked away from Damon's face as she averted her gaze. "He was just passing by."

"And I am just asking." Damon said, unable to control the anger from his voice. "Why?"

Elena took a step back as a hint fear crept up into her eyes. "Damon, why are you acting like this? He is Caroline's fiancé; I just couldn't have shunned him- it would have been unbecoming of my stature!"

"Uh, you could have because your husband said so." Damon shot back at her as he sneered and enunciated the word 'husband' to drive his point home.

"No Damon." She replied firmly, "I couldn't have done that. I am not like you, I don't say whatever I want just because I feel like doing so. I have the decency of taking other people's feelings into account."

"You do a pretty good job of it, Elena." Anger was pumping through his veins and his inner demon reared its ugly head as it sensed Elena's fear. She took a step back from him, probably scared by the expression on his face.

"Damon, can we for once sort things civilly?" She said quietly, gingerly putting a hand on Damon's arm. He shrugged her off.

"You talked to him about Katherine." Damon spat out, keeping his eyes peeled to judge her reaction.

She froze in her place and Damon's inner demon roared in pleasure at seeing her discomfort.

"Damon…I…" She drew back and it only confirmed Klaus' words.

"That's all the confirmation I needed." Damon said as he backtracked. He didn't want his anger to take control of him as it had done so in previous occasions. His inner demon coaxed him to yell at her but Damon ignored it. "And then they wonder why I don't trust people." Without a backward glance, he left.

"Damon!" Elena called out from behind him but Damon didn't pay her any heed. He thought about going back to Alaric but quickly changed his mind. He didn't feel like talking to anyone and he silently brooded as his feet involuntarily carried him towards the practice grounds.

Damon didn't understand why Elena discussed Katherine with Klaus. Despite his repeated warnings, she had not only entertained Klaus's company but also broached her husband's privacy.

_Brilliant_, Damon thought. Knowing Klaus, he must have exaggerated the story in every way possible.

Even from far away, the sound of steel clashing against steel reached Damon's ears. As he drew nearer, he saw young soldiers practicing in the middle of a clearing while the others observed them.

"Well well, look who is here!" Ser Ilias called out. He was an ageing knight and was in command of all the soldiers under the Salvatore banner. Even though his hairline was receding and his hair were turning white, he still had the build of a bull. He stood at least half a head over Damon's already tall frame and his eyes crinkled as a rare smile graced his face.

"Ser Ilias." Damon grinned back as he thumped him over his shoulder. "Still as vigilant as always, I see."

"Well boy, did you expect me to run off moping after my favourite disciple left?" He snorted as he twirled his salt and pepper moustache between his fingers.

"Not a boy anymore, Ser." Damon replied.

"You'll always be a boy to me, Ser Damon. I still remember the days when you ran aroun' naked with a wooden sword in your hands."

Damon rolled his eyes as Ser Ilias laughed in his usual booming manner. His ear drums begged him for mercy.

"Are these our future soldiers?" Damon eyed the young boys practicing sword fight sceptically, "Even Stefan has got better skills than them!" He widened his eyes dramatically as he placed a palm over his heart.

Ser Ilias shot Damon a withering look but refrained from commenting. He had always had a soft spot for Stefan and his charming mannerisms.

"Yes well, why don't you give them a lesson today?" Ser Ilias grinned.

"Now you're talking." Damon smirked as he took off his coat and unsheathed his sword from its scabbard. "Alright everyone, line up!" The boys gazed at each other apprehensively.

_Time to have some fun. _Damon thought.

x~x~x~x~x

Damon clambered back into the castle just as the sun vanished over the horizon. His dark hair were matted to his forehead due to the sweat and he knew that he was in acute need of a bath.

"Message for you from the King, Sire." A guard came to a halt in front of Damon.

"What?" Damon snapped at him.

"Your Lord Father has asked for your presence in the dining hall for dinner, Ser."

Damon groaned as he waved the guard away. His mood darkened considerably as he made his way over to his bed chambers for a quick wash. Elena was nowhere to be seen so Damon assumed that she must already be present in the dining hall. After making himself presentable, Damon put on his best coat and made his way over to the hall.

"You're late." Giuseppe Salvatore remarked gruffly as Damon entered the vast room. It was illuminated by various lanterns and the huge table was filled with a thousand delicacies.

"Long live the King." Damon said loudly as he cast his eyes towards Heaven. "There, I prayed for your long life, Father. Now may I eat in peace?"

His father shot him a cold glare but refrained from saying anything else. To Damon's dismay, he noticed that everyone was present on the dinner table. Caroline was talking quietly to Klaus on her left side and their mother, Elizabeth Salvatore, was looking at Damon warily. Beside her, Stefan was by himself and his eyes were fixed on his plate. Opposite him, Damon noticed that Elena was toying with her food and had a distant look in her eyes. Apart from one quick glance when he had entered the room, she hadn't looked at Damon again.

Grudgingly, he sat down beside her as the serving wenches flitted around him, filling his plate with food. Damon waved them away in irritation.

"My Lord," Klaus began in an earnest tone "I was thinking-"

"Klaus" Damon interrupted as raised my hand, "No one cares. No!"

"Damon!" His mother hissed at him, her eyes shooting daggers in Damon's direction. "This is no way to behave!"

"You are talking to the future King, Mother." He replied calmly.

"And you are talking to the present Queen." She snapped back, "I order you to behave."

Beside Damon, Elena took in the exchange with wide eyed awe. As she saw him looking at her, she quickly averted her eyes.

"I don't take orders, Mother." Damon sliced a piece of the juicy steak with his razor sharp knife and put it in his mouth. "From anyone."

"So!" Caroline interrupted quickly, "As Klaus was saying before my dear brother interrupted him very rudely-" Damon rolled his eyes at her antics but let her continue on as he ate. "We, with Father's permission, have shortened the engagement period and are planning to get married within a few months."

"That's wonderful dear!" Their mother beamed at her. Even Father nodded his head in approval and Damon narrowed his eyes in suspicion. What was the hurry?

Under the table, Damon felt someone kick his shin. Raising an eyebrow, Damon lifted the table cloth slightly and peered inside. He saw that Elena's leg was gently resting against his own. Damon shot her a questioning look.

"I am sorry." She mouthed in Damon's direction. His eyes nearly popped out at the amount of sincerity on her face but he merely shrugged and looked away from her as he resumed eating.

After a few minutes, she nudged him again. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he turned to look at her furtively.

"Let me explain everything once." She leaned in and whispered in Damon's ear, "Please." Her warm breath caressed the skin of his ear and an unexpected wave of longing passed over him.

"What are you two whispering about?" Caroline's voice broke the spell. Damon shot her a frigid glare and she backed off.

"I believe that my business, not yours, dear sister." Damon replied smoothly.

"Says the one who has a habit of poking his unwelcomed nose in others business." She muttered under her breath.

"Caroline." Stefan admonished her quietly. She shot him a glare but he didn't notice as his eyes were already back to his plate.

"Caroline love, you seem a bit riled up today. Perhaps taking a walk outside would help you cool off?" Klaus said in a carrying whisper as he gently placed his hand on his betrothed's back. Damon tensed up at the overt display of affection and wished nothing more than to tear Klaus' hands off his sister.

"You're right." She muttered as she leaned into him, seeking comfort in his presence. "I have lost my appetite anyway." She shot her elder brother a withering look as she excused herself from the table along with Klaus. Damon narrowed his eyes at Klaus as he looked over his shoulder and shot a winning smirk at him. At that moment, Damon hated him more than he hated Stefan and that was saying something.

The oldest Prince took a sip from his goblet and made a face when he found out that it was apple extract instead of wine.

"Who fills the cup of a fully grown man with juice?" Damon called out loudly as he tossed the cup away in disgust.

"I think when you came back to Mystic Falls, you left your manners behind." Stefan said in a matter of fact voice as he pointed his fork at his elder brother.

"Are you done brooding? I haven't heard your heroic voice in days!" Damon stated as he finished up his food.

"Damon." Elena whispered from beside him. "Don't."

Damon ignored her. "The fact that I haven't set your bed on fire while you sleep doesn't mean that I love you, little brother." He drawled. "So I were you, I would keep my mouth shut."

"This is not why I invited you to have dinner with us, Damon." Father interrupted them, "What have you become?"

"A better person than you, I assume."

Damon expected him to lash out but he only shook his head, "I would take your words into account when you actually start doing something for this kingdom."

"What's that supposed to mean? I do plenty."

"Like?" His father raised an eyebrow.

"I fill everyone's daily requirement of insults." Damon shrugged, "We need insults in our lives, Father. Stops us from becoming too vain." He smirked at the King as he pushed his chair back and got up. "Shall we, my wife?" Damon held out a hand to Elena and she looked up at him with surprise. She gingerly took his hand and got up from her chair as well, having finished her dinner a while before her husband. Stefan averted his gaze from them and continued to brood silently.

"Mother, Father." Damon nodded at them as they made their exit, "And, my hero Stefan." He grinned.

"Why do you do that?" Elena asked Damon as soon as they were outside. He instantly let her hand go.

"Oh…you're still angry with me." She said quietly.

"Brilliant deduction, Elena. I wish I was half as insightful as you." Damon muttered as he started walking towards their bed chambers. He was tired after a day of working out in the practice field and his muscles screamed for some relief.

"I didn't ask him about Katherine." She called out from behind Damon. Her words made him stop as he half turned his head to look back at her.

"I didn't," She rushed on with her explanation, "Klaus brought her up."

"I should have known." Damon pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger.

"He said he was in love with her." Elena continued as relief settled upon her features. Damon almost smiled at the fact that he had the power to affect her so deeply.

"And?" Damon egged her on.

"And I …" She hesitated, "I asked him what connection she had with you, but he didn't tell me." She finished quickly.

"So." Damon sauntered towards her and backed her up against the wall, "You did try to get information out of him despite my warnings."

"I am sorry. I was just curious." She whispered as she met her husband's eyes.

"I didn't catch that." Damon said as he drifted closer to her. Elena's inhaled sharply as her back hit the stone wall. She flattened her palms against the wall as she continued to maintain eye contact with him.

"I apologise." She said a bit more loudly. "It won't happen again."

Damon brought up a hand and gently trailed his knuckles against the soft skin of her cheek. As expected, a faint blush bloomed over the path which he had traced and he chuckled.

"You're an enigmatic creature, Elena," Damon whispered as he took her face into his hands. "May I kiss you?"

She paused for a heartbeat as her face displayed uncertainty. Damon waited for a response as he stared into her deep brown eyes. They looked like simmering honey and at that moment, he could have stared into them forever and not get tired.

She nodded her head once and closed her eyes, her long black lashes almost brushing the hollow of her eyes. Damon leaned down and his breath mingled with hers. Her breathing was fast and shallow and her face was very warm beneath his hands. He leaned down and placed a soft, lingering kiss on her lips. This kiss was not passionate and urgent but soft and …romantic. He pulled back as he shook his head to clear certain…thoughts.

Beneath him, Elena's eyes fluttered open and she quickly looked away as Damon shot her a winning grin.

"What are you doing to me, Elena?" Damon whispered as he took a step back. Her cheeks were tinted with an irresistible rosy colour and he couldn't help himself as he trailed the tip of his fingers over her cheek and along her jaw.

"L-let's head back, the hour is growing late and I am tired." She said as she linked her hand through his arm out of habit.

"Go ahead, I will be back." Damon said as he gently unwound her hand from his own and brought it up to his lips so that he could kiss it. "Soon."

"I'll wait for you." She said as she shot him a genuine smile. Damon couldn't help but wonder at her change in attitude.

"Of course you would, you prefer sleeping in my arms rather than on the pillows, anyway."

"You're loathsome." She shot back playfully and quickly turned around to leave. Damon chuckled as he made his way over to the balcony. The night sky had always fascinated him and he had almost made it a ritual to gaze at the stars and the moon before he slept.

Damon grew a bit wary as he saw two figures already standing at the balcony. In the pale moonlight, he could distinctly make out that one of them was a female. He placed his hand at the handle of his sword as he neared them by staying in the shadows so that he would be invisible.

"You look absolutely breath-taking, my Lady."

Damon's eyes almost popped out as he recognized the voice. It was none other than Alaric, having a secret meeting with his fantasy woman.

The woman's shy laughter reached Damon's ear and he rolled his eyes.

"Wouldn't you introduce me to your newest whore, Ric?" Damon made his presence known as he stepped out from the shadows and into the moonlight. The woman gasped and took a step back and Alaric instantly took out his sword and held it at his throat.

"Calm down, soldier. Don't tell me you're taking lessons on heroism from Saint Stefan?"

"What did you call Jenna?" Alaric's voice took a steely edge as he glared down at Damon with cold fury. Behind him, the woman who he had referred to as Jenna glanced at me and Alaric in quick succession with fear etched on every angle of her face. As the Prince took her in properly, he instantly knew that he had made a grave mistake. She was no ordinary commoner; she was a noble woman. She was wearing a fine silk gown and a sapphire pendant rested at the hollow of her throat. Her honey coloured hair cascaded down her back in soft waves and she seemed to be about Alaric's age, more or less.

"I think I might have made a mistake-" Damon never had a chance to finish his sentence as Alaric's fist connected with his face.

x~x~x~x~x

Elena changed her clothes behind the changing screen as she waited for Damon to return. They might not be the most well suited couple in the realm, but they had finally reached an understanding. Or at least she hoped that they had.

"Elena?" Bonnie's voice called out from the doorway.

"In here."

Elena heard her handmaid's footsteps coming towards her direction and she peeked behind the changing screen.

"Help me lace this gown up." Elena said to Bonnie as she let out a frustrated sigh. Bonnie chuckled as she stepped behind the screen and turned Elena around.

"So, finally you have some time for me?" Elena said sarcastically as Bonnie tightened the never ending laces of Elena's night gown.

"Elena, I am sorry." She replied earnestly, "I have so much work to do…"

"The Salvatores are not lacking in household servants, really." Elena said, "I miss your company."

"Believe me; I miss nothing more than spending a quiet night with you and Caroline." She said as she tied the final knot in Elena's gown. Elena came out from behind the screen and sat down at the edge of the bed while Bonnie took the stool.

"Oh I almost forgot, I made some herbal tea for you." Bonnie said as she fetched a cup full of steaming tea. Elena beamed at her as she carefully took the hot container in her hands.

"You are wonderful." Elena said as she took a sip. It was just as she liked it, hot and lightly sweetened by honey.

Bonnie beamed at the compliment, "How are you, Elena?" She asked the raven-haired woman. Elena could detect the underlying meaning and concern behind her question.

"I am fine." Elena replied as she placed a hand on Bonnie's arm. "I am managing."

"Don't you miss Lord Stefan?" She asked Elena meekly, afraid of provoking Elena's anguish over the unfair marriage. The woman in question averted her gaze but was saved from answering by none other than Damon.

"I should go." Bonnie whispered to Elena as Damon staggered inside. Instantly, Elena knew something was wrong with him. One of his hands was covering a portion of his face and his expression was absolutely murderous. Bonnie slipped past him before he could see her and Elena breathed a sigh of relief for her sake.

"You took your time-" Elena said but Damon held up a hand to me, telling her to stop. She frowned as she took a step towards his direction, determined on knowing what was wrong.

Damon removed his hand from his face and she gasped and dropped the tea as she saw his face. There was a particularly nasty cut beneath his eye which was swelling rapidly. His eye was almost completely shut due to the bruise.

"Damon, what happened?" Her mind instantly filled up with a thousand different scenarios, each one being worse than the first. She went numb with shock as Stefan's image came into her mind. Had they gotten into a brawl…?

"Alaric happened." He replied through clenched teeth as he sat down on the armchair beside the fireplace and rested his head against the back of the cushioned chair.

"What?" Elena was thoroughly confused as she kneeled beside him and inspected his cut. She couldn't relate Alaric to the wound in any manner; he had always been a kind and gentle presence in front of her. Damon winced and moved his head away as she gently grazed her finger beneath the wound.

"Alaric has indeed been taking lessons from Stefan, it seems. They are all ganging up against me." Damon muttered mostly to himself and Elena frowned in confusion.

"You do realise that you are not making any sense…" Elena trailed off.

"Sorry, but I am not exactly in the mood for light conversation right now, Elena." Damon growled at her.

"Fine." She responded frigidly as she got up, feeling sick of Damon's attitude. As Elena turned around to leave, Damon's hand closed around her wrist.

"Don't leave me."

Elena was surprised at how serious he sounded. She turned to face him again and saw that his wound was starting to bleed.

"We need to clean that cut before it gets infected." She said as she gently freed her hand out of his grasp. She went over to the cabinet beside the stone basin and took out the box which contained salves and bandages.

"It's just a cut." Damon protested as she took out some bandages and started dabbing the cloth around his wound to stop the bleeding.

"Don't move." Elena said as she stilled him by placing a hand at the back of his head. Her breathing hitched a bit when she realized just how close they were. Their faces were barely inches apart and she could feel his warm, fragrant breath on her lips…

"You're blushing." He remarked as his eyes lightened up with amusement.

"It's hot inside." Elena said, instantly regretting my words. Mystic Falls was freezing cold.

"Sure it is." He smirked.

She tried to ignore him as she gently applied a soothing salve beneath his eye. Her handmaiden Rebekah had made her familiar with certain herbs and ointments. Damon winced but didn't make a sound.

"Why do I always find myself nursing to your various wounds?" Elena wondered out loud as she finished.

"Because you are my wife and it's your duty." He said without missing a beat.

"Probably." Elena replied. His words did make sense.

"And maybe because you feel something for me."

"Infinite loathing, yes." Elena replied even though she felt the muscles of her stomach clench at his words. "Now would you tell me what happened? Did you fall?"

He shot her a withering look, "Do I look like a person who would fall and cut open his face, Elena?"

She rolled her eyes, "Then what?"

"Alaric hit me."

Elena's eyes widened on their own accord as she took in his words. Alaric was the cause of this injury?

"Why?" She breathed, still not able to believe his words.

"I might have said something that offended him deeply." He muttered as he placed his legs onto the table and crossed his arms behind his head nonchalantly.

"You've been brimming with insults today." She noted as she nodded her head. "But what did you say that offended Alaric so deeply?"

"Questions, questions!" He sighed, "Can we talk about this tomorrow, Elena?"

"As you wish, my Lord." Elena replied stiffly. He groaned.

"Not again." He said as he got up.

"I wish you would be honest with me." She mumbled and looked away.

"Hey." He tilted her chin up with his fingers, "When am I not honest with you?" His blue eyes flitted from one angle of her face to another and finally rested on her lips. Elena looked away uncomfortably.

"Now."

"That's not dishonesty; it's merely hiding the facts." He replied smoothly. "I'll tell you everything, I promise." He took her hands into his own and brought them up to his lips and kissed them both, one after the other. The place where his lips came in contact with her skin seemed to sear, like they had been branded with a red, hot poker.

"Don't do that." He whispered as his pupils dilated.

"D-do what?" Elena whispered.

"You were biting your lower lip." He replied as he brought up his right hand and gently traced his thumb along the outline of her lips. "It makes me desire you even more."

"I…" Elena was at a loss for words.

"Bed. Now." He said. She was taken aback by the urgency in his tone but complied anyway. Elena got into bed and rested her head against the pillows as she waited for him to get in. He quickly changed his clothes behind the changing screen and as she waited, her heart working up a furious pace. Was tonight the night? Would he finally consummate the marriage?

Damon emerged from behind the screen and Elena's heart leaped up to her throat as she saw that his torso was bare. With a knowing smirk, he got into bed beside her and took her into his arms. Elena's face was burning bright red as he rested his chin on top of her head. Her hands were limp and useless against his broad chest and she could feel the outline of his powerful muscles beneath her palms.

"Are you not…?" Elena asked him, feeling confused yet somewhat relieved.

"Why, do you want me to?" He breathed into her ear. She shivered at his words and he chuckled.

"Not tonight." He placed a lingering kiss on her forehead. She closed her eyes and exhaled loudly. Her ear was pressed against his bare chest and she could hear the steady rhythm of his heart. It was a strangely soothing sound and it lulled her to sleep.

"Sleep well, my beautiful wife." He whispered against her hair and Elena drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**I want to clear a few things at the end of this chapter:**

**-There seems to be some confusion regarding Rose and Katherine. They are two different people and Rose was Damon's childhood sweetheart and Katherine…well, you will know about her soon enough!**

**-Elena and Damon did NOT consummate their marriage in chapter 10. Damon stopped that day before he passed out (drunk). Elena is still very much a virgin.**

**I hope this answered some of your questions! Don't hesitate to PM me if you have any confusion/query regarding this story, I would be happy to answer.**

**So this was kind of a filler chapter for the events that are about to come.**

**Quick Question: Who wants to see Enzo in the upcoming chapters? If you do, please say so in the reviews section!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. The credit goes to L.J Smith for creating these characters and to the TV show producers and Julie Plec for bringing them to life in a spectacular manner.**

**Special thanks to my beta AllyPotter1196 for editing this chapter and making it readable.**

**Chapter 14**

_~I wanna take you somewhere so you know I care_

_But it's so cold and I don't know where_

_I brought you daffodils in a pretty string_

_But they won't flower like they did last spring~_

_**Another Love-Tom Odell**_

* * *

Elena woke up to utter darkness and through the partially open window, she saw that it was still night. The full moon was a stationary object in the crystal clear inky black sky and not a cloud was in sight. A light breeze rustled the curtains and she shivered and pulled her quilt up to her chin. All the candles had flickered out during the night but the moonlight illuminated the room well enough to make vision possible. When Elena saw that the fire in the fireplace was nearly out, she groaned. Just as she started getting up to replenish the fireplace with logs of wood, she felt a movement beside her. She turned over to look at Damon and saw that even in his sleep he was frowning and was taking shallow breaths. Despite the cold weather, his midnight black hair were matted to his forehead due to perspiration and his right hand was clutching the bed sheets, crumpling the fine silk in between his fingers.

"Damon?" Elena whispered softly, not wanting to wake him up. He didn't respond to her words and his shallow breathing turned into pants.

"No, No…" He mumbled in his sleep as he started thrashing around in the bed. His face was crumpled up and it looked as if he was undergoing excruciating pain.

Elena decided to wake him up even though she was highly curious about the subject matter of his dream. She gently shook his shoulder, "Damon, wake up!"

His frown only deepened, "No…this can't be happening...Katherine…"

Elena froze in her place as she heard Katherine's name. Who was she and why was she affecting Damon in such a manner?

"Damon." She tried again and shook him more forcefully, "Wake-"

Suddenly, his eyes shot open and before Elena knew what was happening, she was pinned back against the headboard of the bed with a sharp dagger pressed against her throat. The razor sharp metal of the dagger was deathly cold against her pale skin.

Damon's eyes bore into hers and despite the darkness; she could see that they were smouldering with sheer anger and mistrust. His expression went blank as his eyes raked over her features.

"Katherine…?" He murmured.

"No… I'm Elena." She replied slowly, very much aware of the blade of the dagger against the delicate skin of her neck. A little more pressure but pierce through, causing her grave injury. Recognition dawned into his eyes and he immediately pulled back his dagger. She shifted away from his looming form and took a deep, shuddering breath.

"That was…I am extremely sorry that you had to witness that, Elena. I never meant to frighten or harm you." Damon set the weapon down on the mahogany table beside their bed and took her hand into his own.

"You were having a nightmare of some sort." Elena replied, vaguely aware of the fact that her hand was cold and clammy into his warm one. "I just thought I'd wake you up..."

"I see." He nodded and his expression shifted into a frown. "You thought well, my Lady. I hope I didn't harm you…" He brought up his hand to her chin and tilted it up and trailed his fingers down the skin of her neck.

"You didn't." She replied. Elena almost asked him about the nature of his dream but quickly changed her mind when she saw his expression. She could see that he was trying very hard to compose his features but there was a haunted look in his eyes. They displayed a strange kind of melancholy and the grimace on his lips looked quite foreboding. After some thought, Elena brought up her own hand and took his in hers and gave it what she hoped was a reassuring squeeze.

His hauntingly beautiful eyes flickered to hers at the gesture and he gave Elena a weak smile which didn't quiet reach his eyes. "I am…ah, not quite accustomed to having someone else sleep in my bed and I'm afraid that the war has taught me to be mistrustful."

"Perhaps we should sleep in different beds." Elena teased him as she tried to lighten the mood.

"Oh, I don't think so." He replied back just as teasingly even though his voice tone sounded a bit off. "I'm rather growing fond of your presence in my bed chamber."

Elena blushed at his words and looked away from him, which made him chuckle lightly. "I'll go replenish the fireplace."

His hand caught hers as she started to slide out of bed. Elena turned her head to look at him questioningly. She almost bit the inside of her cheeks when she saw him sprawled stomach-down on the bed with one hand holding hers. The muscles of his broad and well-built shoulders were illuminated by the streaming moonlight and his hair shined whenever they caught the light.

"You are my future Queen, Elena." He said as his grip around her wrist tightened. "You should not worry about such petty tasks. Leave them to the servants."

Queen. The word itself rang with such formidable power and a sense of responsibility. Was Elena fit to be a queen? The word itself brought images of Damon's mother into her mind, Queen Elizabeth Salvatore. When she pictured her, she seemed like the epitome of a proper Queen. The way she dressed, the way she carried herself and took into heed the needs and demands of her family and her people…would Elena ever be able to do it?

"I don't see any servants up and about at this hour." Elena replied as she shook her head to clear the unnerving thoughts. "And it's a simple task, really."

Damon smiled at her, "I like this."

"Like what?" She asked him curiously.

"The fact that you are not like other princesses and noble women." He said as he let her hand go.

"And how many princesses and noble women have you known?" Elena almost bit her tongue as the words slipped out of her mouth.

"Oh, a few here and there." His eyes gleamed mischievously and she shook her head and turned away from him. Elena went to the fireplace and added a few small logs to the glowing embers and fanned them until they caught flame. After a satisfactory fire started blazing, she got up and came back to bed. Damon was lying on his side with his eyes shut and his breathing was even.

She got under the covers and lay on her side so that she faced him. He was apparently asleep and had a peaceful expression on his face. The place where Alaric had hit him was still red and swollen. A deep purple bruise was forming beneath his right eye. Without thinking, Elena brought up a hand to trace the outline of the wound. She gently traced her fingers over his cheekbone and down to his jaw. Elena was taken aback when a small smile graced his lips. Without opening his eyes, he took her hand into his own and kissed the tip of her fingers.

"Goodnight, Elena."

"Goodnight, our future King." Elena replied back as a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. Damon just smirked at her in his sleep.

x~x~x~x~x

In the morning, Elena had taken a long bath after Damon had dressed and gone down to attend some urgent business. After some deliberation, she decided to dress in a black gown which had grey lace trimmings. Rebekah, Queen Elizabeth's own handmaiden, twisted her hair into an elegant braid which she pulled over her right shoulder.

"You look stunning, my Lady." She beamed at Elena as she hooked a simple silver pendant at the back of her neck. "Is there some occasion?"

"Not that I know of." Elena replied as she got up from her stool and did a little twirl in front of the looking glass. "Go summon Ser Alaric Saltzman."

"As my Lady commands." Rebekah bowed and scurried out of the room.

Elena went out of the room and barred the door behind her. It would seem unbecoming for a Princess to have audience with another man alone while her husband was away. She paced back and forth along the corridor as she waited for Ser Alaric to show up. As she had guessed, Ser Alaric showed up not five minutes later with Rebekah trailing behind him.

"You asked for me, my Lady?"

"I did, Ser. And please call me Elena."

"Only if you call me Alaric." He bowed lightly.

"You may leave, Rebekah. Go help Bonnie down in the kitchen." Elena waved her off.

"Yes, my Lady." And with that, she was gone, leaving them alone in the castle corridor.

"Would you mind taking a walk with me, Alaric?" She asked him and gave him a warm smile to show him that she meant well. He donned a dark green jerkin and black breeches along with ankle length boots. His sword was sheathed at his waist and his hair were neatly combed back.

"Of course, my Lady. Elena." He added quickly after taking a look at her expression.

He fell into step beside her as they walked, "How have you been faring in Mystic Falls, Ser?"

"It has been the most pleasant change, Elena, thank you." He replied courteously even as his eyes betrayed his curiosity as to why she had summoned him.

"I summoned you here to apologise on behalf of my husband, Alaric." Elena replied, getting straight to the point. In the morning after much coaxing, Damon had told her about the reason as to why Alaric had hit him. "I assure you that he didn't mean it."

"Ah." Alaric said as he looked away from her and scratched the back of his head. "I…I might have acted a bit rashly too."

"I agree, but anyone would have acted in the same manner as you did. What Damon said to you was highly offensive and derogatory." Elena said as she ran her fingers through the end of her braid.

"You are too kind, Elena." Alaric inclined his head. "Damon must have done some good deeds in his previous life as to deserve you."

Naturally, Elena blushed. They weren't even supposed to end up together in the first place.

For a while, they continued to walk in silence. Over the past few weeks, Elena had come to regard Alaric as a father figure in her life. Somehow , he seemed like an honourable and trustworthy man and he gave her wise and genuine counsel whenever she needed it. Damon had raised him to the post of 'Lord' and had allotted him lands as well.

"How did you come to know Damon?" She asked him after a while as they passed through a patch of sunlight which was streaming in through the huge glass windows. Elena had to shield her eyes against the glaze of the bright light.

"We met at a tourney," Alaric replied as he ran a hand through his brown hair. "The theme of the tournament was to work as a team and we just ended up together, you can say." Alaric chuckled.

"I bet you two must have formed a spectacular team." Elena mused. Both Alaric and Damon were excellent fighters and were skilled in the art of sword fighting.

"Oh, we were. We were great." Alaric confirmed as a small smile graced his lips. "After we met, we formed such a formidable team that we started getting special invitations to attend and take part in tournaments and such from all over the realm. We unhorsed countless men, even sent a few to their early graves when necessary…" Alaric trailed off, looking uneasy. "I am sorry; it was unwise of me to talk of battle in front of a Lady."

"No," Elena shook her head. "I am well accustomed to such talk. My father and brother were rather fond of discussing war and battle strategies and they never held back in front of me."

Thinking about her family sent a pang of pain into Elena's heart. She still couldn't believe that they had betrayed her like that, their own daughter. They had all but vanished without a word after Damon had brought her back from Guildwen as his wife. She had considered writing to them but had changed her mind soon after. If they didn't care about their own daughter and her well being then she had no reason to care about theirs.

"Your family loves you, Elena." Alaric said suddenly as he broke her chain of thoughts.

"How did you know that I was thinking about my family…?" Elena asked him dumbly.

He chuckled, "It wasn't hard to decipher. You are quite an open book, actually."

"How do you know they love me?" Elena shook her head. "They pretty much left me here without a word."

"I saw them out myself, my Lady. Your Mother was distraught to leave you without meeting you first but it had to be done as King Giuseppe had commanded it."

"The King…?" Elena gaped at him. "But…but why would he do that?" Her expression must have given away her feelings as Alaric stopped and a guilty expression came over his face.

"I shouldn't have said that…I wasn't supposed to…" He looked guilty as he scratched the back of his head.

"No please," Elena clutched his arm desperately as she fished for more information, "Please Alaric. Tell me, did my mother leave any message for me? Did my brother say anything?"

"I am afraid not," He replied carefully, "Their departure was rather hastily done. The King believed that it would be easier for you if you didn't…"

"If I didn't have the support of my family?" Elena snapped back. She was too angry to maintain her decorum.

"I am sure that's not the case, Elena. The King meant well." Alaric gave her a knowing look and Elena quickly composed herself lest someone overhear them.

"Of course." She bowed her head. "You're right. The King always means well."

"Maybe you should write a letter to your family. I assure you that I will see to its safe delivery myself." Alaric smiled down at her.

"Thank you, Alaric. You are a boon to this Kingdom." She replied back courteously.

"Is that you, Ser Alaric?" A female voice called from behind them. Elena turned and saw that it was a noble woman. She was descending down the stairway and had the top of her skirts in her hands so that she wouldn't trip over the hem.

"Ah, Jenna." Alaric breathed out. Elena noticed that he immediately straightened his posture and a strange sort of light entered his eyes as he took Jenna's name.

"My Lady Elena." Jenna said as she curtsied in front of Elena. "We meet after many years."

Her words confused her but Elena returned her curtsey as well. "Have we met before, my Lady? Forgive me for my poor memory."

The woman somehow reminded Elena of her mother. She had flowing caramel coloured hair which fell in ringlets to her waist and she stood taller than her. She seemed around Alaric's age and from her attire and mannerisms, Elena could tell that she was of noble birth.

"We did, many years ago. You wouldn't remember it as you were yet a suckling babe at your mother's breast. My sister."

"What?" Elena did a double take. "You are…?"

"You aunt." Jenna took both of Elena's hands into her own.

Elena looked at Alaric and he smiled at her encouragingly. "I have some matters to attend to. Do I have your permission to leave, my Lady?"

"You may." Elena replied, still numb with shock. Alaric bowed deeply and left after kissing Jenna's hand. Aunt Jenna's hand…

"How come did we never meet before now?" Elena asked her in a small voice. Now that she saw her closely, the resemblance between her and Elena's mother was startling.

"I will answer all your questions, Elena. May we talk in the privacy of my chambers?" She smiled warmly at her niece as she led the way. Elena followed her closely as she tried to remember her in any way. Elena knew that her mother had a sister but she lived at the other side of the country hence meeting her had not been possible. Until today.

They entered Jenna's chambers which were located on the third floor of the castle. Although not as big as her and Damon's chambers, it had a warm feel to it. The room's colour theme was purple on white, and a fire was crackling merrily in the fireplace. Aunt Jenna asked her to sit down opposite her on the left side of the table and as soon as we were seated, a flurry of servants entered the room, carrying all sorts of dishes. Soon, the smooth oak wood table was covered with a jug of iced mead, porridge, oat bread, a cup of milk cream and nuts, melted butter and boiled brown hen's eggs.

"Eat, Elena." Aunt Jenna said as she buttered a slice of bread and passed it over to her.

"Thank you." Elena replied as gracefully as possible even though she was burning with unasked questions.

Jenna laughed when she saw Elena's expression. "I am sure you have a thousand questions in your mind."

"I do." Elena gripped the opportunity, "Why didn't we meet before?"

"Well…" Aunt Jenna twirled a strand of her hair around her finger, "The first time I saw you, you were barely a few months old. At that time, I was myself a maid of twelve. I still remember how delighted I was when I first lay my eyes upon your tiny little form. I couldn't help but marvel over how tiny your hands and feet were!" Jenna laughed and Elena felt a smile of her own tugging at her lips.

"After that, my father betrothed me to Lord Lanford of Mirstone." She continued a bit solemnly. "Well, I'll have you know that Lord Lanford was a man thrice my age and this union was for just financial purposes as our Kingdom was running under a debt." Sadness crept into her eyes and her voice took the edge of melancholy. "I was married and shipped off to Mirstone by the time I was fifteen."

Elena bit her lip at her aunt's words. Mirstone, if she recalled correctly, lay at the western-most edge of the realm and it was built under the shelter of stony mountains and cliffs. It was almost unreachable due to the terrain and the journey itself took about a month.

"Lord Lanford wasn't a kind man, Elena. His behaviour towards me grew worse as time passed because for some reason, I wasn't able to provide him with an heir. Visits to your mother in Fell's Church and to my own home was not possible partly due to the terrain and distance and partly due to his restrictions."

"I am so sorry, Aunt Jenna." Elena gripped her hands in both of her own. "I never knew."

She squeezed her hand into her own "It does not matter now. Lord Lanford passed away just yesteryear due to a sickness which had been bothering him for many years. May he rest in peace, wherever he is." Aunt Jenna inclined her head in respect.

"I am sorry for your loss." Elena murmured. "But how come did you end up in Mystic Falls, may I ask?"

"Due to your mother." She replied simply. Elena stared at her.

"What…?"

"I received a letter from your mother and she explained everything to me." Jenna looked at Elena sympathetically. "She begged me to come to Mystic Falls and keep an eye on you as she herself was not able to. I gladly accepted since I didn't have much to do anyway and Mirstone is a very…lonely place to be." She took a sip of mead from her goblet. "Since King Giuseppe is my Liege Lord, he welcomed me into the castle. Being a widow of an influential man can be very useful sometimes."

Elena smiled at her, marvelling at her wits. "So you are here just for me?"

"Of course, Elena." Jenna stroked her hair in a motherly fashion, "I apologise for not introducing myself to you before; I just didn't have the right opportunity."

"That's alright." Elena shook her head. Her heart was bursting with joy at having a motherly figure close to her. "I am glad that we met, Aunt Jenna."

"Indeed. Better late than never." She inclined her head and raised her goblet. "To your health."

x~x~x~x~x~x

Damon turned his horse Shadow around after scourging the area thoroughly; some nearby villagers had reported of some thieves lurking around in the land and both Stefan and he had formed a small party with a few guards each to circuit the perimeter of their respective areas. His Lord Father's words had been gnawing at his insides since the eventful dinner they had the previous night. Damon wanted to prove to him that he was capable of handling a Kingdom on his own.

His Father, King Giuseppe was a very proud and self-righteous man. He always put pride and honour before 'trivial things' like family bonding and love. His Mother had a hard time managing with him in the beginning but now, she was accustomed to his ways.

Damon saw Stefan's white horse at a distance and turned his own steed in his direction after he had ordered his party to go ahead without him. Stefan's horse reared and shied away as Damon approached him seated on Shadow. He smirked at Stefan as he tried to control his horse.

"A bright morning, not good for hunting thieves and outlaws." Damon called out merrily. "I'd rather hunt them in the black of night and catch them unaware."

"That's not an honourable way-" Stefan began but Damon cut him off.

"There is nothing honourable about thieves, little brother." He turned Shadow around in the direction of the castle. "There's a lot you need to learn."

"I'd rather catch them fair and square than indulging in sabotage and deception." He raised his head high and guided his horse after his older brother's.

"And you wonder why everyone calls you a saint." Damon muttered under his breath. "What do you do when you go out to hunt with Father? Weep over a dead stag's body?" And before Stefan could reply, Damon snapped the reins and left him behind. Shadow neighed and tottered on.

It was a little after noon and there was not a cloud in the sky. The sunlight warmed each and every portion of land which was visible to sight and it was a great respite from the dark, chilly days.

_A perfect day for a ride,_ Damon thought. _I wonder if Elena would be willing…_

Damon couldn't suppress his smile at the thought and he jumped down from Shadow as soon as he reached the Royal Stables and handed the reins to the boy in charge. After straightening his coat, Damon made his way inside the castle through the back door. There was a huge difference between the outside and inside temperature. Inside, it was cold and dark and he looked forward to getting out of the castle again.

Damon started up the stairway, not having the slightest idea as to where Elena would be. By chance, he ran into Caroline at the top of the second floor stairs.

"Why, hello there, little sister. Lovely morning, isn't it?"

Her expression remained neutral as she nodded back at him, "Indeed."

She was immaculately dressed and not a hair on her head was out of place. Since childhood, Caroline had been overly conscious of her looks and her appearance and went to great lengths to look appeasing to others. Damon chuckled when he saw that she had not changed one bit since he last saw her.

"What's so funny?" She frowned at him.

"Nothing, just marvelling over your extremely good looks. It must be in the Salvatore blood." Damon smirked at her.

"Are you making fun of me?" Caroline raised her eyebrows as she crossed her hands over her chest.

"And there you go with your over active imagination. Why would I make fun of you?" Damon said, exasperated. "I just complimented you, accept it with some grace."

"Thank you." She said stiffly and brushed past him and resumed her way down the stairs.

"Won't you stay with your brother to provide him with some sisterly company?" Damon called out after her.

"No, Klaus needs me." And with that, she was gone. Her words left Damon fuming as he continued his way up the stairs. Caroline surely knew how to rile him up. Even the mention of Klaus or anything related to him or his family left him seething in anger. He shook his head to clear the unnecessary thoughts and made his way over to his bed chambers.

When he entered, no one was there and the curtains were drawn, hence the room lay in significant darkness. As Damon turned around to exit the room, he ran into someone and reflexively, his hands shot up and grabbed the person. Damon's frown melted away and he grinned when he saw that it was none other than Elena.

"Is today the "run into Damon" day?" Damon mused as he tightened his grasp around Elena's waist. The atmosphere was absolutely electrifying, partly due to the darkness in the room. He noticed that Elena was dressed in a long sleeved dark gown today rather than her usual bright colours and the garment looked surprisingly appealing against her caramel skin.

"Damon." She breathed and he barely suppressed a smile at her tone. For some reason, he loved it when Elena took his name.

"The one and only." Damon responded. He felt an overwhelming urge to bend down and kiss her lips but he somehow managed to control himself lest he scare her away.

"I…um…" Elena squirmed in his arms. To tease her, Damon pulled her even closer so that their faces were barely inches apart.

"Yes?" Damon urged her on.

"What are you doing, Damon?" She averted her eyes and made feeble attempts to free herself from his grip. Her slender fingers rested flat on Damon's chest as he gently pushed her against the heavy wooden frame of the door and put his hands on either side of her head.

"Talking. Thinking." Damon replied as a smirk slipped onto his face. Elena's cheeks were burning bright red by now.

"Do you ever think about anything els-" She began but Damon cut her off.

"I am thinking about kissing you right now. And I usually don't give this much thought to such a trivial matter as kissing." Damon confessed. "I just do it. But in your case; I am imagining a thousand different scenarios as to how you would react." He took her braided hair between his fingers as ran a thumb over the silver pin which held it together.

"I-I am your wife, you may do as you please." She said, trying to sound bold but the tremble in her voice gave her away.

"That's not the answer I'm looking for. And-" Damon moved away from her. "You really don't mean that. Trust me." He dragged out the last two words as he looked at her over his shoulder. She was still standing with her back to the door and one of her hand was clutching the fabric of her skirts in a death grip.

Damon decided to change the topic for her sake. "Where have you been since the morning?" He asked her as he poured down a goblet of wine for himself and took a sip.

"I was with Aunt Jenna." She said as she finally moved from her place and sat down opposite him. Damon almost choked on his drink.

"What? You have an aunt now?" Damon said as he somehow managed to stop coughing.

"Believe me; I almost had the same reaction as you." She muttered. "I came to know about it today itself." Suddenly, Elena crossed her arms over her chest and fixed him with a glare. "That was my aunt whom you referred to as a-as a…"

"Whore…" Damon completed her sentence.

Elena flinched at his words, "I was about to say a lady of questionable standards but…yes."

"Oh dear Lord." Damon ran a hand over his face. "Are you absolutely certain that she is your aunt?"

"Yes."

"I believe a sincere apology is in order." He admitted grudgingly as he tossed the rest of his wine into the fireplace. "I'll see to it later."

"How's your eye?" Elena leaned forward in her chair and rested her chin between her cupped palms. For some reason, she looked even more stunning than usual.

"Healing." Instinctively, Damon brought his hand up to touch the bruise and winced as he touched a sore spot. "By the way, you look spectacular in that gown. Black suits you…" He trailed off. "I wonder what inspired this colour choice, hmm?"

Elena instantly dropped her gaze and started fiddling with the fringe of her sleeve. "I didn't wear it to please you."

"I didn't mention myself at all." Damon reached out and took one of her hand into his own. "Would you like to go on an adventure with me?"

Elena's eyes sparkled with interest, "What sort of an adventure? Knowing you…" She trailed off warily.

"Nothing great. You, me and a horse riding out into sunset. Straight out of those fairy-tales you women love so much." Damon tried to sound nonchalant but inside, he was brimming with anticipation. What if she refused? What if…

"I'd like that." She replied as she peeked at him from under her extremely long lashes.

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her fragrant skin softly. "And so our journey begins."

* * *

**Awww, aren't they adorable? Just to clarify-**

**Damon in my story is 22 years old. Elena and Stefan are seventeen and Jenna and Alaric are in their thirties. King Giuseppe is growing old and has been sick for some years now. **

**How are you guys liking the 6th season so far? I'd love to hear your views on it in the reviews section.**

**Feedback and reviews are always appreciated.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer : I don't own TVD or any of its characters. I do own Damon in my dreams though… ;)**

**Special thanks to my beta AllyPotter1196 for editing this chapter and making it readable. **

**Chapter 15**

_~It's everything you wanted,_

_it's everything you don't_

_It's one door swinging open and_

_one door swinging closed~_

_**Holding on and letting go-Ross Copperman**_

* * *

"Elena, may I have the pleasure of introducing you to my most loyal companion-Shadow." Damon patted the great black horse on the nose while he neighed and snorted. Elena gazed at the beautiful horse in wonder as she took a hesitant step in his direction. His healthy black coat reflected light to such an extent that at one point, Elena had to shield her eyes with her hand.

"And Shadow," Damon turned to his horse and addressed him as if he were a human being rather than a beast, "This is my Lady Wife, Elena Salvatore." Elena jumped a bit as she heard Damon address her by her new name. She was still not accustomed to being called a Salvatore rather than a Gilbert.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Damon spoke in a carrying whisper into the horse's ear. She ducked her face as she tried to hide a smile.

"A pleasure, Ser Shadow." Elena giggled as she inclined her head and curtsied in front of the horse. Damon followed her movements with merry eyes and chuckled at the gesture. The horse snorted again Damon leaned closer to him, as if listening to what he said.

"Hmm…Shadow says the pleasure is all his." Damon said and Elena giggled again.

"I believe I like your horse better than I like you." She said as she brought up a hand to pat the horse on the neck. His coat was soft and smooth as silk beneath her finger.

"That'll be something new." Damon smirked, "Imagine the scandal- Heir to the Salvatore throne loses his wife to his horse." He shook his head as he feigned a horrified expression.

Uncontrollable giggles erupted from Elena's mouth at the ridiculous notion and before long, both of them were laughing. The horse shied away from the loud noise and neighed again in protest and Damon had to hold his reins and murmur soothing words into his ears to calm him down.

"You should laugh more often." Damon said as he crossed his hands and leaned against the wooden frame of the stable. "You look even more beautiful when you do."

Elena looked away from him, "You shower me with compliments so often... Is there a hidden motive behind your words, Ser Damon?" She looked up at him with a serious face as she tried to hide the smile which was threatening to break through her façade.

A look of surprise crossed his face as he hastened to explain himself. "I thought most ladies like being complimented."

"We do." Elena agreed, "But only if the one who is complimenting means them."

Damon uncrossed his hands and in two strides, he was in front of his wife. He brought up his hands and took her face into them.

"I mean each and every one of them. Every single word." He said as his blue eyes bore into her soft, brown ones. "Never think otherwise."

"Damon…I…" Elena had noticed that she often got tongue tied when Damon was this close to her and her ability to form coherent sentences all but vanished.

"I know." He said quietly. "I often have this effect on people." He smirked as he stepped back, his eyes reflecting his inner smugness.

Elena scowled at him as she turned away, mostly to hide her now burning face. She pretended to be engrossed in the scenery outside but Damon's chuckles were not making things any easier.

"I thought we were here to go on a ride rather than indulging in idle chit chat." Elena said to change the topic.

"We are." He raised an eyebrow, "Are you angry?"

"Maybe."

"Good. I like it when you get angry. Gives me a break from all the polite and noble goodness." He said as he ran his fingers through his messy black hair. "God, I am sick of all that."

"Oh really?" Elena narrowed her eyes at him and without thinking, she blurted out, "Then maybe you should have married someone who was not of noble birth."

Damon's expression changed immediately and all the warmth vanished from his eyes and they hardened up. Like sapphires. Elena immediately realised the meaning of her words and her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach.

"I intended to, once." Damon replied curtly as he turned away from Elena and called the stable boy to saddle his horse. Her face burned with shame as she tried to come up with a good apology.

"Damon-" Elena began but he cut her off.

"I think we should go before it gets dark." He got on top of his horse and took the reins in his hands. "Come on, give me your hand."

"W-we will be riding together?" Elena's palms became sweaty and she inconspicuously tried to wipe them on the front of her gown.

"Well, yes. That's why I introduced you to Shadow in the first place." He said as he held out his hand for her to take. Elena was at first hesitant as she stared up at his tall and lean form and just like that, her mind filled up with the description of the Knight of the Shadows as a memory took over...

_"No one in this realm is braver than the Knight of the Shadows." The court jester, a man named Jingle Face, pranced around the hallway as Elena made her way over to the dining hall along with Bonnie._

_"The Knight of the Shadows?" Elena asked as she suddenly remembered a vague image from her childhood, "You mean Princess Caroline's eldest brother?" Although Elena hadn't been introduced to him properly, she had often heard tales about him from Caroline herself. Her friend had been worried sick over her brother's safety and had been nothing but miserable since that ill fated letter came in, stating that Ser Damon had been grievously injured in a battle._

_"The one and only!" Jingle Face cackled as he did a somersault, landing expertly on his feet. The bells in his cap jingled with each step that he took._

_"What would you know? You are just a jester." Bonnie remarked dryly._

_"Oh, but I would know more than you my dear!" Jingle Face jumped about in front of them as he continued, "I've been to many places and I have seen the Knight with my own eyes."_

_"Well, what does he look like then?" Bonnie crossed her arms across her chest as she waited for Jingle Face to answer._

_"He is unlike anything you have ever seen." Jingle Face said enthusiastically as he adjusted his bell studded cap on his head, "He doesn't wear anything except for black; even his armour is black!"_

_"I still don't see what's so special about this Knight of the Shadows." Elena rolled her eyes at Bonnie._

_"My dear, he hasn't lost a single match in all of his life. He fights like a beast and it's easy to see why all the women fawn over him. They would fawn over me too if I was tall and well-built with midnight black hair and a winning smile!"_

_"I am sorry but I find your words hard to believe, Jingle Face." Elena laughed as she shook her head, "This Knight of yours sounds like a Prince from a fairy tale rather than a real person."_

_"A couple of years ago, I would have said the same to anyone who would have described you to me, my sweet Raven." Jingle Face bowed. "And yet here you stand before me in all your unearthly beauty."_

_"I thank you for your kind words but now I must go dine with Father and Mother." Elena smiled at Jingle face and made her way over to the dining hall with Bonnie trailing in her wake._

_"My Lady!" Jingle Face called from behind her, "Fairy Tales are only inspired from real life after all!"_

"Elena?" Damon's voice brought her back to the present. She looked up at him and smiled when she realised that finally, after all these years, she was indeed standing before the very same person who she had thought to be a fairy tale.

"Sorry, I got caught up in my thoughts." Elena said as she placed her hand into his and he hoisted her up onto the horse. After making sure that she was seated in front of him securely, he placed his hand lightly around Elena's waist and snapped the reins once. Shadow snorted lightly and started trotting at an easy pace. The stable boy ran ahead of them and held the stable doors open as they zoomed past him and headed onto a trail in the woods.

They passed by the castle and Elena looked up to take a good look at the enormous castle. She noticed a figure standing at the top most window of the north tower. She squinted to see who it was and she blinked when Stefan's lean form came into focus. One of his hands was gripping the wooden frame of the window and from what Elena could make out from down below, his face was twisted into a pained expression. A pang of guilt shot through her heart as she realised what this scene must have looked like to him. Damon said something and Elena got momentarily distracted by his voice. When she looked up again, he was gone. The pale blue curtains framing the window fluttered serenely as the castle vanished from her view and the green forest engulfed them. Elena couldn't get the image of Stefan's haunted face out of her mind. Since she had married Damon, they had hardly talked except for a few words here and there. She couldn't stand being in Stefan's presence for more than a few minutes for the pain and anguish it caused. Even her ex-fiancé had been withdrawn and silent ever since.

"Do you have any experience in horse riding?" Damon's voice startled Elena as she had all but forgotten his presence behind her. She suddenly became aware of how close together their bodies were to each other and as if reading her mind, he tightened his grip around her waist.

"I um…" Elena was having difficulty in concentrating with him being so close to her. "I love horses; I used to ride them all the time back at Fell's church."

"Used to?" Damon egged her on.

"Yes…my horse Amber died a few months ago." A wave of sadness passed over Elena as an image of her beautiful mare filled her mind. "I haven't ridden a horse since then."

"No wonder you were so comfortable around Shadow. Most women shy away from him or don't think of him as more than a beast." A hard edge came over his voice as he snapped his reins and Shadow broke into a run.

Since her childhood, Elena had a deep love for horses and horse riding and she hadn't realised how much she had missed it until now. A small smile made its way onto her lips as Shadow paced up his run and the trees started whirring past them while the cool wind caressed her face and made her hair fly back from her face.

"I totally understand you." Elena gripped Shadow's neck for support as he galloped over a fallen tree branch. The wind stung her eyes and she shielded them a bit as the forest became a green blur around us. "Where are we headed?"

"You'll see soon enough." Damon replied as he casually rested his chin against Elena's shoulder. Even though the gesture seemed perfectly innocent, her heart sped up at his move and she took a deep breath as she tried to settle her nerves. She still wasn't used to him being this close to her. Elena squirmed uncomfortably as Stefan's face reappeared in her thoughts and surprisingly, guilt coursed through her veins along with a feeling that she was doing something wrong.

"Is something the matter?" Damon's soft voice whispered against her ear. "You're stiff as a board."

"No, my Lord."

Damon groaned, "How many times…"

"Forgive me if I don't always reciprocate to your attempts at getting close." Elena snapped at him with surprising harshness. Even she was taken aback at by her own words.

Behind Elena, Damon grew silent as he shifted back into the saddle and distanced himself from her. She had expected him to get angry or retort back but his icy coldness was unpleasantly surprising.

The rest of the ride was a silent affair as they shot past the tall, looming trees. A herd of deer parted and cleared the way at their approach and Elena noticed that the rocks and stones were covered in green moss. The air had a certain wet chill to it in this area of the forest and soon, the sound of falling water filled her ears. They broke into a small clearing and Elena's breath caught in her throat as the view in front of her came into focus.

In front of them was a beautiful waterfall and a pool of crystal clear water. Various plants and ferns grew around the pool, surrounding it with rich hues of green. The huge boulders lying across the banks were green rather than grey due to a layer of moss and the air had a rich, wet and earthy smell to it.

"Damon, this is beautiful." Elena murmured as she got off Shadow and spun around in a slow circle. Damon got off after her and patted Shadow twice on the neck and he trotted away from them and towards a patch of grass.

"I know. This had been my favourite spot ever since I was young." He said as he leaned against a thick trunk of a tree.

"It's perfect." Elena took a deep breath, filling her lungs with the cool and refreshing air. She closed her eyes as she felt a light breeze blowing across her face and the chirruping birds and insects filled the air with a melody of their own.

"Mhm." Was all Damon said.

"You seem a bit unresponsive." Elena mumbled as she opened her eyes and took in the alluring scene in front of her. Most notable was the sunlight filtering in through the canopy of trees and branches.

"Am I now? I don't know Elena," Damon's voice took a dry edge; "I am just trying to maintain my distance."

"Oh." Was all Elena could manage as she internally cringed at his words.

"Oh indeed." He replied a bit scathingly as he observed her with cool, unmoving eyes.

"Damon, I apologise for being a bit harsh earlier." Elena bit her bottom lip, "And thank you for bringing me to this beautiful place. It was extremely nice of you to do so."

"You sure have some mood swings, woman." Damon narrowed his eyes at her, as if speculating something.

"Am I forgiven?" Elena asked him hopefully. She was really enchanted by this place and didn't want to spend her time here fighting or bickering with Damon.

"I'll think about it." He smirked as he ran his slender fingers through his windswept hair. "And," He moved away from the tree trunk and took a few steps towards the direction of the waterfall, "Now you know where Mystic Falls got its name from."

"I never knew Mystic Falls was named after a waterfall." Elena smiled as she looked at the water gushing down the glistening stones. The place where the water fell into the pool was shrouded by a cloud of mist and the air was rich with water droplets.

Damon sat down on one of the huge boulder beneath a tree and made a steeple out of his fingers as he continued to observe her. Elena grew uncomfortable under his gaze after a while and started fidgeting.

"So…" She tried to think of a topic of conversation to get his attention away from her. "Do you come here often?"

"I used to." He replied, his blue eyes never straying away from Elena's brown ones. "I've never brought anyone here before."

"Oh." Elena said as she bit her lip. "Then what made you bring me?"

"I don't know, you're just special I guess."

A warm feeling bubbled at the pit of Elena's stomach at his words. "Thank you, then."

"Mm."

"You have nothing else to say?" Elena raised an eyebrow. Damon usually had many things to say and his quietness was making things a bit awkward. He took a deep breath and Elena noticed that a small crease appeared at his forehead as he opened his mouth to answer but said nothing.

"I saw Stefan too." Damon said, finally breaking the silence.

"Oh." Elena tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. In her nervousness, Elena took a wrong step and twisted her ankle. She lost her balance and before she knew what was happening, she was falling down. Elena closed her eyes as she braced herself against the inevitable impact with the hard, stony ground but it never came. Instead, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her form and saved her from falling down. Elena's eyes, which had been shut tightly, fluttered open to the sight of two crystal blue orbs staring down at her.

"I know my presence excites you Elena, but I'd advise you to contain yourself." Damon's smug voice reached her ringing ears as he helped her get back on her feet. His hands were still at her waist as if to make sure she wouldn't fall again.

"Don't overestimate yourself Damon-ow!" Elena stumbled again as she put pressure on her left foot. During the fall, her ankle had twisted violently and was now throbbing painfully.

Damon's features morphed into that of concern as he helped his wife stand up, "Are you alright?"

"I am fine," Elena hissed through clenched teeth as she tried to control her expression, "It's just…my ankle…"

"Let me have a look at it." And before she could protest, Damon picked her up into his own arms as if she was lighter than air.

"Damon!" Elena spluttered indignantly , "Put me down, I can walk on my own."

"I am sure you can Elena, but not just right now." He replied as he carefully lowered her down to sit on the stone boulder. "Sit down."

"No-"

"It's futile arguing with me, Elena." He firmly pushed her down and she had no choice but to rest against the boulder.

"You're incorrigible." Elena said as she crossed her arms against her chest while Damon bent down to examine her injured ankle.

"Back at you, darling." He murmured distractedly as he ran his fingers across Elena's ankle. He applied pressure against her skin and she winced as new wave of pain shot through it.

"It's not broken, just a little swollen." He patted her knee. "We can head back and get a healer to-"

"Damon, I am _fine_." Elena emphasised the last word. "And I don't want to go back so soon. I like this place."

Damon shot her an annoyed glance, "You're even more stubborn than Kathe-" He broke off in mid-sentence and blinked twice, as if hardly believing what he was about to say.

"Who?" Elena asked him as curiosity got the better of her.

"No one." He shot back with unnecessary harshness.

"You're never honest with me." The words tumbled out of her mouth, "I am not a fool, Damon. I know you are hiding something from me regarding your past."

"That's none of your business, Elena." Damon growled at her as his expression morphed into an angry mask. "I would like it if you stop prying."

Elena was taken aback by his rudeness and before she knew what she was doing, she was bursting with anger of her own, "Not my business? I am your lawfully wedded wife, so clearly, it is my business!"

"Now she acknowledges herself as my wife!" Damon burst out to no one in particular. His fingers clenched into tight fists by his side as he continued, "If I didn't know you any better, I'll call you manipulative."

His unjust words brought angry tears into Elena's eyes and she furiously wiped them away, "What else am I supposed to say? You married me forcefully and I accepted that. I forgave you for your-your monstrous behaviour on the night of our wedding reception and n-never said a word as I let you have your way with me." A sob escaped Elena's throat as she lowered her face. She couldn't believe how the situation was turning out.

"Elena…" Damon lifted a hand as if to comfort her but dropped it back. All of the anger had left his face and through her tear-blurred vision, she saw a hint of pain in his eyes.

"I've tried to be a dutiful wife to you." Elena's voice cracked as she wiped her eyes against the sleeve of her gown. "But there's only so much I can take, Damon."

"Is this what you see our marriage as?" Damon's voice sounded hollow, "A duty?"

Elena chose remain quiet and a profound silence stretched between them while neither spoke of them for a while. The sunlight dimmed a bit and the rippling sound of water splashing against the rocks was the only sound to be heard.

"I guess I should have known." Damon let out a humourless laugh as he got up and dusted his breeches. "I'll go fetch Shadow, we're heading back."

Elena didn't say anything as she watched him retreat into the embrace of trees and vanish from sight. This was not how she had expected their day to go. She felt a bit guilty for her outburst which had managed to ruin the whole day but Damon wasn't making things any easier.

She winced again as she shifted her leg and her ankle started throbbing painfully. Suddenly, Elena heard a rustling noise behind her. She turned around as nervousness gripped her heart.

_It must be some animal_, Elena tried to comfort herself as she took a shaky breath. The bushes behind her rustled again and the sound of light footsteps reached her ears.

"Damon?" Elena called out. "If this is your idea of a jest, it's not humorous at all."

And before she was aware of what was happening, a hand gripped her hair from behind and forcefully tilted her head back. She opened her mouth to scream but another hand clamped upon her mouth. Elena's eyes grew wide with fear as she felt the blade of razor sharp steel against her neck.

"Make a sound and I'll slit your pretty li'l throat."

x~x~x~x~x

_Is that what it was? Marriage for the sake of duty?_ Damon thought as he made his way through the deep flora. He whistled for Shadow, knowing that he wouldn't have strayed far.

Elena's words and her outburst had left him a bit shaken up. In a way, her outburst was justified. After all, Damon _had_ forced her into a marriage with him but he hadn't known that she had been this miserable.

"Dutiful wife…" He muttered darkly. All along, she had been keeping up with him for duty's sake. Damon couldn't help but be affected by this new revelation. He had promised himself and had hardened his heart after…after that fateful day that he wouldn't let anyone get this close to him to have such an effect on his heart and soul. And he found himself failing with Elena.

Shadow came into view at a distance and Damon called for him. His horse trotted towards him and Damon took the reins in his hands as he started leading the horse back to the clearing where Elena was waiting for him. He dreaded their ride back to the castle as he knew that it would be a journey of unpleasant silence.

As Damon stepped back into the clearing, Elena was nowhere to be seen. He immediately dropped Shadow's reins and scanned the whole area for any signs of her.

"Elena?" He called out and he unsheathed his sword from its scabbard. He knew that she couldn't have gone far since her ankle was hurt.

"Drop your sword or it'll be her life."

Damon whirled around and saw that a group of four people in dirty garb were standing around Elena. One of them had her in his grasp and had a steel dagger pressed to her throat. Her eyes were wide and with fear and she was standing upright with some difficulty because of the injury to her ankle.

Outlaws.

Fear and anger coursed through Damon's veins as he took in the sight before him. Fear for Elena's life and anger at himself for leaving her alone, warred within Damon. Foolish, _foolish!_ His hands went numb due to his death grip on the handle of his sword. _This could not be happening again…not with Elena…_He thought to himself as he grinded his teeth together.

"If you don't want me to cut you down in half, I'd suggest that you back off and leave. Quickly." Damon tried to remain calm as he assessed the situation. There were four outlaws in all and only three of them had weapons. He didn't fear their number; he just feared for Elena's safety and her life.

Their leader, who was holding Elena, laughed and pressed the dagger deeper against the skin of her neck. She cried out in pain as a small gash appeared on her skin. "I believe you are not in a position to be making threats, you royal scum."

"You really shouldn't have done that." Damon said and before they could react, he charged at them.

He took the weapon-less outlaw out first by plunging his razor sharp sword through his belly. The others became aware of what was happening and they unsheathed their own swords. As their partner fell to the ground with blood gushing out of his abdomen and staining his clothes crimson, Damon shoved him aside with his foot to deal with the other three.

A bearded outlaw brought his sword down at Damon but he got out of his way with practiced precision. The woods were soon filled with the sound of parrying swords as Damon fought two against one. The person holding Elena let out an angry roar as he watched his partners fall and die in front of his own eyes.

"Damon!" Elena screamed from behind him and as he turned just it was just in time to feel the slash of cold steel against his shoulder. He winced in pain as a deep gash appeared in line with his collarbone and his jerkin grew red with blood. Momentarily, the leader of the outlaws gained an advantage but Damon brought up his sword to defend himself just when…

"Ah!" Elena distracted him as she brought a rock down at the outlaw's head but it wasn't enough to render him unconscious.

"Fucking whore! I'll kill you!" He roared as blood ran down his nose and he raised his dagger high to strike Elena in the heart. Her eyes grew wide with fright but before he could bring the dagger down, Damon knocked it out of his hand with a blow from his sword. He stumbled back and Elena fell sideways, and Damon heaved a sigh of relief when he noticed that she was finally out of the outlaw's reach.

The man cowered away from him as Damon took a step towards him and raised his sword.

"Mercy...Mercy, my Lord." His hands trembled as he folded them and begged for his life.

"This is for laying your filthy hands on my wife-" Damon slashed at his hand, cutting it off his arm. He let out a blood curdling scream as blood started spewing out of his mutilated arm.

"And this is for using such degrading language regarding her-" The prince growled at him as he brought his sword down, hacking off the outlaw's leg from below the knee. He screamed like a dying animal as he watched himself loosing limbs in front of his own eyes. "A quick death is all the mercy which I can grant you now."

The sword went through his chest and after another blood curdling scream; he went silent as he choked on his own blood. Damon pulled his sword out and wiped it clean against the dead man's clothes before sheathing it back into his own scabbard. He made a mental reminder to himself to have it thoroughly cleaned off this scum's filthy blood. "See you in hell." He panted slightly as he tried to get a control over his raging nerves.

"Elena? Are you alright, my wife?" Damon took hasty steps in her direction where she was lying unconscious. He examined the cut on her neck and sighed in relief when he noticed that it was just a scratch.

"Damon…?" Her eyes fluttered open at his touch. "Oh…oh…" She slowly sat up with his support and her eyes grew wide with horror as she witnessed all the dead bodies strewn around them. "T-they are dead?"

"I killed them all." Damon took off his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders as she started weeping. "Shh, it's going to be alright." He pressed his lips to her forehead as he tried to comfort her. "Did they hurt you while I was gone?"

"N-no…I…am fine. I am fine." She choked out between sobs as she clutched at his shoulders for support.

Horror gripped Damon's heart as he realized what all they would have done to Elena had he not gotten there in time. They could have raped her…they could have killed her…

Damon shook his head to dispel these horrifying scenes from his mind as he picked her up. This time, she didn't protest and leaned into him to seek comfort. Damon pressed his lips to her forehead once again; utterly glad and thankful that she had not been harmed. "We're going home."

"Home sounds wonderful." She snivelled and Damon let out a shaky laugh. "Shadow, to me!" The horse trotted their way and before long, they were galloping their way towards the castle with Elena safe and sound in his arms.

* * *

**So….*awkward laugh* Yeah. They fight over stuff and then shit happens. But hey, Damon was a total badass!**

**I know I am a bit late but a very happy new year to all my readers!**

**You know the drill…review, follow and favourite if you liked it! These are the things that motivate me to write faster and I simply love hearing from my readers on a regular basis. Toodles!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries or any of its characters.**

**Special thanks to my beta AllyPotter1196 for editing this chapter.**

**Chapter 16**

_~And the arms of the ocean are carrying me_

_And all this devotion was rushing out of me_

_And the crashes are heaven for a sinner like me_

_But the arms of the ocean delivered me~_

_**Never let me go-**__**FLORENCE + THE MACHINE**_

* * *

Damon had to pause a moment in front of the enormous iron gates which loomed in front of the castle and he bristled with impatience as the gate guards verified who he was and started opening the gates. He was worried about Elena's health and each and every action seemed to take an excruciatingly long time to happen. Elena was asleep in front of him and her head was resting back against his shoulder. As they had made their way back to the castle, he had noticed that Elena had sustained a wound on the left side of her forehead as well. Damon brushed the hair out of her face as he snapped the reins and Shadow galloped forward and in through the gates.

"Damon, I am fine…" Elena muttered groggily as he climbed down from Shadow and pulled her down with him. "Set me down, I can walk."

She looked anything but fine to him. The cut on her forehead was bleeding and her forehead was covered in a thin layer of sweat. Damon gingerly lowered her onto the ground and kept a hand around her waist in case she lost her balance. As he had feared, she swayed dangerously and staggered against him. Her hands gripped the front of his coat as he steadied her on her feet.

"You can walk, eh?" Damon said as he picked up in his arms and whistled for the stable boy. After ensuring that Shadow would be fed and watered properly, Damon exited the stable.

"It's just my damned ankle." Elena muttered weakly as she glanced up at him with half lidded eyes.

"I like it when you curse." Damon said as he walked at a brisk pace towards the castle healer's chamber.

"Isn't your shoulder bothering you? I must weigh something." Elena said, ignoring his words.

"My shoulder…? Oh." Damon had all but forgotten about the wound on his shoulder. Now that he noticed it, he saw that the front of his coat was damp with blood and a dull throbbing sensation was taking hold of his arm. "It's just a minor cut. It takes more than four ragged outlaws to injure a Salvatore. Although I am not so sure about Stefan…"

"Damon!" Elena feebly protested. "Why do you always drag Stefan into your japes?"

The royal guards posted on either side of the main entrance sprang apart at the sight of Damon. A washerwoman gasped and dropped the laundry basket at the sight and ran back inside with her skirts in her hands. Damon rolled his eyes and proceeded to climb the stairs to the second floor.

"The mere presence of Stefan beings forth laughter from my mouth. My brother is more suited for the post of a royal jester rather than a knight, don't you think?"

"Why-?"

"No." Damon cut her off, "Let me ask you a question for once. Does my insulting Stefan bother you?"

Elena pursed her lips together as she glared back at him, "You put me in a difficult position with a question like that."

"You can be honest with me." Damon said, already dreading her answer. Why did she have such degree of control over him and his emotions? It was baffling and utterly appalling for Damon.

"Well, it does." She answered quietly.

Damon was saved from answering rudely as the Royal Healer ran into them at the entrance to his chambers. "My Lord…?"

He was an old man with nervous eyes and greying hair and he was the Chief Healer of the Salvatore family. He trained apprentices beneath him and had been in the castle since before Damon was born. He grew even more panicked as he saw Elena in Damon's arms with a bruise on her forehead which was swelling rapidly. "What happened to Lady Salvatore?"

"Lady Salvatore here had a run in with some outlaws." Damon brushed past the nervous healer and laid Elena down on the comfortable feather stuffed bed inside the chamber. There was a long mahogany table beside the bed which was supporting all kinds of medicinal herbs, potions in crystal jars and other queer looking devices made up of wood and steel.

The healer bustled around collecting a pinch of this and that and threw all the ingredients into a mortal and started grinding them with a wooden pestle.

"How did Lady Salvatore become afflicted with this wound my Lord?"

"Well she-"

"I can answer for myself, thank you." Elena shot back at her husband. She winced as she tried to sit back against the headboard and as Damon moved forward to help her, she made him backtrack with a warning glance. He almost smiled at her determination and stubbornness.

"So, um…the leader pushed me down and I hit my head on some kind of a rock, I think."

"Oh, good." The healer muttered and immediately backtracked when Damon shot him an incredulous look. "I-I meant that it's good that our Lady wasn't hurt by a weapon of steel or iron. They leave more grievous wounds which are harder to control by common medicine."

He took a washcloth and gently dabbed Elena's wound to clean off the dirt and blood. She winced and gripped the bed sheets tightly with her fist. Without thinking, Damon moved forward and gently placed a hand on top of her clenched fist. Her doe shaped eyes shot open and she looked at him enquiringly as he pried her fist open and held onto her hand.

After Elena's head was bandaged properly and her ankle was tended to, Damon got up to take her to their bed chambers.

"Not so fast, Damon." Elena crossed her arms over her chest as she stared at him pointedly.

"What?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

She ignored him and turned towards the healer, "Damon is wounded as well. Take a look at his shoulder."

The old healer shuffled over to him and gasped lightly as he took notice of the wound. Damon groaned.

"It's just a small cut, Elena. Seriously, I can't even feel it." He lied. The dull throbbing had intensified over the past hour.

"Sit down." Elena narrowed her eyes at him, "Now."

Hours later, Damon stumbled into his bed chamber and shrugged out of his bloody clothes. The healer had applied some kind of a salve to the wound and had bandaged it with a white linen cloth. Despite the softness of the cloth, he still felt uncomfortable and wanted nothing more than to tear the bandages apart but refrained from doing so as Elena had threatened him in her sweetest voice that she would claw his eyes out if he even thought about it.

"You're just using my injury as an excuse." Damon had said as he composed his features into a smug expression which he had mastered ages ago.

"For what exactly?" She had asked, arching a perfect eyebrow.

"You just want to see me without a garment." Damon replied back smoothly. "While I do enjoy listening to your weak excuses-" The old healer cleared his throat as Elena's cheeks became a beautiful shade of red.

"-all you have to do is ask."

"I-what do you mean- of course not-" She had spluttered, "Not here, Damon!"

"Okay. Later, I promise."

"You're impossible."

"And you're stubborn."

"So what if I am?" She had shot back defiantly as she held her head up high.

"I like it."

Damon's response left her stumped; clearly this was not what she had been expecting.

The old healer was growing more uncomfortable by the second due to their banter and appeared almost glad as he showed them out. By this time, half the castle knew about their injuries and Caroline had whisked Elena away after making sure that Damon was alright.

Damon came back to the present and to divert his mind from Elena, he poured some strong wine into a goblet and reclined back into his armchair beside the fire. Just as he took a sip, Alaric barged in through the doors.

"You know it's rude to enter a King's chamber without knocking."

"You seem fine." He muttered as his eyes examined Damon from head to toe.

"That's good, right? Wine?"

Alaric waved a hand and declined. "All kinds of rumours have been going around the castle about you and Elena."

"Really?"

"Yes. I heard three different tales from three different people, each more grotesque than the other. One even involved you roaming around with a chopped arm."

Damon snorted as he showed his bandaged shoulder to Alaric, "Chopped arm. Totally."

"The best part is yet to come." Alaric grinned as he took a seat beside the Prince. "I heard two kitchen maids whispering to one another that Elena took the sword from your scabbard when you weren't looking and cut your arm off in revenge."

The ridiculousness of the whole thing brought up a round of derisive laughter from Damon's mouth. "Oh, I love the small folk. They can make anything interesting with their grapevine gossiping, which is often wrong and highly hilarious, often bordering on ridiculous."

"They had me for a moment." Alaric admitted as he grinned sheepishly.

"Then you are just as ridiculous." Damon smirked as he took another sip of the fine vintage.

"Hey, if I were in Elena's place I would have cut off something a bit more significant. Like your goddamn prick."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? Being in Elena's place and all. My my, Alaric, your tastes are growing…unusual. I wonder what Bishop Timothy will say about it."

"Oh for Christ's sake!" Alaric jumped up as he caught on as to what he was implying. "This jape is growing old. I prefer women, thank you very much."

"Both genders are vulnerable to my irresistible charms."

"I am in love with Jenna! Jesus Christ…" He ran his fingers through his hair, feeling stumped by his own confession.

"Aha!" Damon muttered triumphantly.

"I…am out of here." Alaric left the raven-haired man rolling in laughter.

After a while, even wine failed to keep Damon occupied. Boredom settled in as he longed for Elena to show up. The room was growing cold as dusk settled in and he shouted for a servant to kindle the fire. Elena's handmaid from Fell's Church answered Damon's call and he noticed that she kept shooting him surreptitious glances as she started a fire.

"What, checking my arm for a bloody stump?" Damon asked her with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"N-no my Lord. Yes. I mean…all kinds of rumours are going around." She stuttered and shot Damon a terrified look.

"Don't look so bloody scared. I am not going to pin you against the wall with a dagger at your throat every time we meet. That was just a one-time thing, Belinda."

"Bonnie, my Lord."

"Same thing. Go fetch Elena for me, will you?"

"Right away, my Lord."

Another hour passed by with no sign of Elena. Outside the windows, the sky had darkened to an inky black colour. Damon was partly drunk on the wine he had ingested and his vision was starting to blur around the edges. Finally, the doors opened and he whirled around to welcome Elena.

"About time…what's wrong with her?"

Two of Caroline's handmaidens were holding Elena's hand on either side of her. Damon rushed forward and took Elena's face into his hands, "Elena…?"

A high pitched giggle burst from her mouth as she nearly lost her balance. Damon helped her stand along with the other two maids and he stared at her, perplexed.

"My Lord…" One of them began nervously. "Lady Elena is-"

"Clearly drunk." Damon completed the sentence as he stared at Elena in wonderment. What on earth had transpired in Caroline's chamber?

"Y-yes my Lord. Lady Caroline and Lady Elena drank with Lord Niklaus to celebrate her-her being not hurt fatally-" her eyes shot to his bandaged arm and Damon gave a weary sigh.

"For the last time, my arm is whole and sound. No, Elena didn't chop it off for revenge and the injuries we sustained were due to a run in with outlaws. Now run along and tell this to those gossiping old ladies down in the kitchen!"

The two handmaidens were out of the doors before Damon even finished his sentence. He turned back to Elena who was still giggling and had looped her arms around her husband's neck.

"What am I going to do with you?" Damon suddenly felt more sober. "You were with Klaus." He narrowed his eyes accusingly.

"Yes, I was with C-Caroline and Klausss." She slurred, dragging out his nemesis's name. "So what?"

"How many times…" Damon pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. "Did he try to take advantage of you?"

"_What?_" Elena shouted in his ear and Damon winced "No!"

"Good. He'll live another day then.."

Elena sighed and placed her head against Damon's wounded shoulder with a thud as she looped her arms around his waist this time. Damon winced as pain shot through his injured arm.

"Ohhhh, I am so sorry my Lord Damon." She pulled back, frowning. Her hair were slightly dishevelled and her eyes were half open as she looked up at him from beneath her long, dark lashes. Damon suddenly grew aware of how close they were to each other.

"My Lord Damon?" Damon chuckled as he tried to divert his mind from the way her chest was pressed up against his bare torso. "That's a new one. It's even worse than your usual "my Lord's"."

Elena pushed away from him and stumbled her way to the table and snatched up Damon's wine goblet. He followed her warily, noticing that her ankle definitely must be feeling better for her to stumble around like she was. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"I think it's a brilliant ide-" She hiccupped slightly, "Idea."

She took a long draught from the goblet and drained down all the wine in a single go.

"Join me, Damon." She grinned at him.

Damon shrugged and made his way over to her.

x~x~x~x~x

It felt like nothing and everything made sense all at once. The whole word was spinning in front of Elena's eyes and she was having trouble in forming coherent sentences. Her legs kept knocking each other out from beneath her but she didn't want to sit down.

"Join me, Damon." She managed after some difficulty. Damon stared at her for a moment and then shrugged as he sauntered over to where she was standing. She blinked a few times to bring his face into focus as her vision was blurring out.

"How's your ankle?" He asked as he poured wine for himself in a separate goblet. Elena felt a sudden support around her waist and saw that he had looped his arm around her.

"Everything is fine!" Elena twirled around in a circle to prove her point and almost ended up falling. "Ah, I am a bit unsteady on my fe-feet…" Another uncontrollable giggle tumbled out of her mouth.

Damon shook his head even as he grinned, "I think I should let you get drunk more often."

Elena filled her goblet from the wine jug to the brim. "This-thissss is fine stuff."

"It's a vintage." Damon nodded, "A woman who appreciates her liquor. I like it."

Elena grinned cheekily. Each of her emotion somehow seemed intensified and a warm glow settled at the bottom of her stomach as Damon complimented her.

"So let's make a toast. Drinking without toasting is like a knight without his armour." Damon said as he raised his wine glass.

"Oh I know…to Shadow!" Elena exclaimed earnestly.

"Shadow?" Damon laughed, "Even my horse gets toasted before me. A pity."

"He is such a b-beautiful stallion. Certainly better tempered than his master." Elena teased him as she emptied her goblet and refilled it. "Your turn."

"Hm…" Damon pretended to think for a second. "To …Jenna and Alaric!" He grinned wickedly as if thinking about some private jape.

"What?" Elena blinked to bring him into focus, "Jenna and Alaric…? Oh." A slow smile spread over her face as she got his meaning.

"Rightttt. Next toast is to…Stefan!"

Damon almost choked over his wine, "What? Why would you do that to me?"

"Well, he was my fiancé before you stole me away from him. I think he deserves a t-toast." A hiccup interrupted Elena's speech and she sank into a nearby armchair. Her head was spinning around and she was feeling extremely dizzy.

"Fine. My toast goes to Stefan as well then!" Damon drained his goblet and slammed it down on to the table top. "You know what? He does deserve a toast. A toast for being an imbecile!" Damon laughed, "That fool couldn't even protect his betrothed from me and look where we are now." He smirked. "You're mine."

His words angered Elena. "Why you-" She stopped as sudden realization hit her. "You-you're right. Stefan failed to protect me from you."

"I am not a monster, Elena." Damon rolled his eyes. "Good god woman, I thought we had established that."

She ignored him, "My n-next toast is to Niklaus Mikaelson!"

Damon didn't even give her a chance to explain "You vile woman-" He staggered towards her and seized her around the waist. Elena let out a shriek as he hoisted her up on his shoulder and carried her to the bed, "Damon! Let me go!"

"You think you can make me jealous by spouting out the names of my enemies?" Damon said as he threw her down on the soft bed and hovered over her with a wicked grin on his face. "You'll pay for this."

Fear shot through Elena's veins but before she could utter a word, Damon started tickling her. Her eyes grew wide as an involuntary shriek burst out of her mouth followed by a wave of uncontrollable laughter as his fingers tickled her abdomen.

"D-Damon stop! Stop!" Elena was breathless from laughter but Damon was relentless. Tears streamed out of her eyes as his fingers traced her sensitive skin. She was breathless from laughing so hard.

"Go on, toast to Stefan and Klaus." He grinned.

"No! I am sorry, I apologise!" Elena wheezed, "Plea-se stop!"

Damon finally relented and placed his hands on either side of her head and leaned over her and Elena clutched her abdomen and panted.

"Enjoyed that, love?" He drawled, twisting his words so that his accent sounded like Klaus'.

"You're so…" Elena trailed off as she stared up at his face. There were hardly a few inches between his lips and her own and she softly bit her lower lip as her gaze shifted up to his startling blue eyes. His dark as midnight hair fell in perfect waves over his forehead and stopped just above his extremely long lashes. His gaze in turn shot down to Elena's lips and her pulse quickened as the words tumbled out of her mouth.

"I…I want to thank you today. For saving me."

"It was my _duty_, Elena." He said, throwing her own words back at her as he brought up one hand to trace her lower lip with his thumb. Before Elena knew what she was doing, she took his face into her hands and kissed him. He responded immediately and their kiss turned frantic and urgent. She kissed him like she had never kissed anyone before and as their lips devoured each other again and again, liquid fire raced through her veins and settled at the bottom of her stomach. As if having a mind of their own, Elena's fingers looped themselves through his thick, dark waves and an involuntary moan escaped her mouth as his lips trailed kisses down her jaw…her neck….her collarbone…

A voice in the back of Elena's mind was telling her to stop but she was too far gone to return. She bit her lower lip as she felt the first hint of Damon's arousal straining against his breeches. Her hands unlocked themselves from his hair and went to her chest where her gown was laced up. Damon pulled Elena into another kiss and this time, their tongues met halfway. He tasted like wine and her nostrils were filled with his unique scent. He smelled like the air did during a thunderstorm and also of the earth after it had been rained upon. His essence overwhelmed her senses and she was withering with the need to feel every part of him, to kiss every surface of his divine smelling skin, to feel him…inside of her…

Elena undid the laces of her gown and slipped it past her shoulders. She looked up into Damon's eyes and saw that his eyes had grown a shade darker with lust. He looked at her as if asking for permission and when she nodded her head frantically, he smirked and kissed her lips once before he started trailing kisses down her collarbone…over her chest…

Elena's body arched with pleasure as he ran his slender fingers over her breasts and explored every surface slowly…too slowly. All of a sudden, Damon pulled back from her and stood up. He ran his fingers through his hair and turned away from her. She shot him a frustrated glance but he didn't notice.

"What…?" Elena began but he cut her off.

"Get decent, please."

Elena sat up with some difficulty as her head was still spinning around dizzily due the wine she had consumed. She flushed as she realized just what had transpired between them now and she quickly laced up her gown again.

"You-" Elena halted slightly, feeling self conscious all of a sudden, "You can turn around."

Damon ignored her and went to stand in front of the open window. The cool breeze ruffled his hair as he rested his hands on the window sill and took a deep breath.

"We go-got carried away, didn't we?" Elena laughed weakly even though the situation was anything but humorous. She could still taste Damon's intoxicating scent all over her and her heart was hammering in her chest. "I just wanted to thank you…with a simple kiss…"

"That's why I pulled back."

"What?" His words didn't make sense.

"Next time, kiss me when you really want to. Not out of some gesture to express your "gratitude"." Damon turned towards Elena and faced her, his face glowing in the moonlight. "Kiss me when you really want to, deep inside your heart. Make love to me only when my touch quickens your heart and the feel of my lips against your skin make you forget everything else in the world."

Elena sucked in a deep breath at his words and he continued on, oblivious to her reaction.

"I could have easily taken you right this instant, Elena." He said as his gaze lingered over her form. Even though she was fully clothed, Elena still felt naked underneath his inspection. "But I want you to feel the same fire that I feel when I press my lips against yours. I want you to feel the same passion for me as I feel for you."

"I…" Elena had lost the ability to form coherent and intelligible sentences. She pursed her lips as she clenched her thighs tightly to chase away the remnants of her arousal.

"Go to sleep, it's been a long night." Damon smirked, his gaze wandering down to her clenched thighs. Elena blushed beneath his gaze and looked away, swiftly covering herself with a soft quilt.

_I did feel the fire that you described. I did feel the passion coursing through my veins. Why can't I say it out loud? And why do I feel so ashamed of these feelings?_

"You have something on your mind, Elena?" Damon asked her as he slipped into the bed beside Elena, but maintained a safe distance.

"No. Nothing. Good night Damon."

"Good night, Elena."

* * *

**Author's Note: Please Read –**

**My father passed away on February 3, 2015. It was sudden and totally unexpected and it has been an extremely traumatic experience for me. Writing and updating this story was the last thing on my mind and I hope my readers will understand and be empathetic to my situation. The reason that I am writing this note is to tell you all that family is very important. I won't go into details but I've never had a great childhood to begin with and over the years, I have lost three members of my family whom I loved very much. If it wasn't for my grandmother, who has taken care of me since childhood, I don't know where I would be.**

**Don't hesitate to tell someone if you love them. Ego, pride, anger…all these things mean nothing if the one you love is lost to you forever. We often end up taking the people we love for granted and become careless and ungrateful. I hope that those of you who are reading this note will take a moment to ponder over my words. I miss my father dearly and I really hope he finds peace.**

**Reviews are always welcome.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire diaries or any of its characters and I am not making any profit from this story as this is clearly a fanfic written by a fan and posted on a fan fiction site.**

**Chapter 17**

_~Leave me out with the waste_

_This is not what I do_

_It's the wrong kind of place_

_To be thinking of you_

_It's the wrong time_

_For somebody new_

_It's a small crime_

_And I've got no excuse~_

_**Nine Crimes- Damien Rice**_

* * *

The throbbing headache made its presence known even before Elena became fully became conscious. A low groan emitted from her mouth as the bright sunlight poured out of the window and gouged at her eyelids like tiny little needles. She threw her right arm over her eyes as she tried to catch a few more minutes of sleep but the previously dull headache had taken a life of its own and was now making the back of her head throb very painfully. She felt like she had been trampled by a herd of cattle, hit by a chariot and run over by a horde of villagers all at once. Her mouth felt extremely dry and her tongue kept sticking to the roof of her mouth.

With slow and shaky movements she sat up in her bed and winced as her head throbbed worse than ever. It felt like someone was hitting the crown of her head with a powerful war hammer.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

Suddenly, her stomach roiled and she quickly bent over the edge of the bed and heaved. Luckily, her stomach must have been empty as nothing came out. With a shaking hand, Elena wiped her clammy forehead and blindly searched for the jug of water on the table beside her bed. With clumsy hands, she poured herself a glass of water, sloshing the majority of it onto the cold stone floor. Elena took a few careful sips and waited in case the nausea should return. However, when she didn't feel the urge to vomit, she chugged the whole glass down in a few big gulps.

With great difficulty, Elena shuffled towards the chamber pots and after she was done, the first thing she did was to crawl up to the huge windows and draw the curtains shut. Elena's eyes immediately thanked her and she shuffled back to the basin which was full of cold water and for once was thankful for the temperature. She scooped some of it in her slightly shaky hands and splashed it onto her face and neck. The water felt extremely soothing against her skin. After wiping her face on a soft piece of cloth draped over the stone basin, Elena made her way over to the now cold fireplace and sunk down in the armchair.

As Elena twirled a strand of her hair around her fingers she thought about last night. What on Earth had she been thinking? She closed her eyes and tried to recollect the events which were coming back to her mind in blurry flashes. She remembered drinking and toasting with Caroline and Klaus earlier in the evening. Elena had insisted that she wasn't accustomed to drinking alcoholic beverages but Klaus wouldn't hear of it.

"You came back to us safe and sound. I think that deserves a toast, doesn't it, Caroline love?"

"Absolutely." Caroline had replied without even a bit of hesitance, going along with whatever Klaus was saying.

One thing had led to another and before long; Elena started getting drunk on the wine. As her body wasn't accustomed to handling such a large amount of alcohol, her vision started to blur and she grew unstable on her feet. Klaus had two of Caroline's hand-maidens escort her back to her bedchambers…

Elena's eyes shot open as suddenly she started feeling very queasy once again. She bit her lower lip as an image of her arms locked around Damon's neck came into her mind. So close…so vulnerable. Elena gasped as the events of the previous night flooded her mind and threatened to overwhelm her.

_Breath's mingling...intertwined fingers…moans of pleasure._

No no no. This is a dream. This could simply not be possible. How could she have degraded herself like that in front of a man?

_Damon's lips hungrily kissing her neck…his hands over her heaving breasts…his impossibly blue eyes staring into her chocolate ones…_

Elena's breathing sped up as she tried to focus on removing these images from her mind but to no avail. This had to be a dream. A nightmare, rather. There was no way that a little amount of wine could make her act like this in front of someone.

_Not just someone, your lawful husband_.

"No!" Elena shouted as she got up, overwhelmed by the surge of emotions. In a fit of rage, she knocked down the jug of wine and a bowl of fruits from the table and over turned her armchair. The glass jug smashed into a thousand pieces while the deep red wine stained the grey flagstone floor. The mere sight of the beverage made Elena heave and she sank to her knees with her back against the hard wall of her bed chamber.

A rusty-metallic taste filled Elena's mouth, making her realise that she had as bitten down on her lower lip during her fit of rage and now it was bleeding. She wiped at it with the back of her hand and was surprised to see a cut on the smooth palm. Blood trickled down her wrist as Elena stared at it blankly.

_I must have sustained the injury while I threw the jug off the table_, she thought as she stared carefully at the crimson liquid, praying that her stomach wouldn't roil again.

_Great_, Elena thought sarcastically. Now she was bleeding from a thousand places while an emotional turmoil wreaked havoc through her mind. What kind of power did this person hold over her to make her commit such uncharacteristically degrading acts? Elena had practically thrown herself at him last night like a cheap brothel whore and had actually felt disappointed when Damon shunned her. What was the meaning of this?

_It was the wine. It makes you do stupid things_, Elena thought as she tried to reach an explanation for her erratic and uncustomary behaviour.

_You know it wasn't_. A faint voice whispered in her head. She clamped her hands over her ears in a child-like gesture as she furiously tried to blink angry tears out of her eyes. She was angry at herself but more than that, she was angry with him. Stupid, arrogant, godly looking beast of a person! While Elena knew that it wasn't his fault in any way, her mind still tried to seek someone to put the blame on and Damon was really just a convenient option. It was his fault- the entirety of it, making her act and feel like that. She had not even been to that stage with Stefan and here she was, acting like a harlot within mere weeks of knowing him.

Elena's thoughts were interrupted as a figure swooped in through the doors. Her heart almost came up to her throat as she tried to find ways to melt into the walls in case it was Damon but as the figure came into focus, she let out a shaky breath when she realized that it was only her handmaiden, Rebekah.

"My lady…?" Rebekah stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Elena and the basket of freshly laundered clothes slipped out of her hands as she rushed to her side. She knelt down beside her as she assessed the damage Elena had caused to the table and the over turned armchair and her eyes zeroed onto her future Queen's bleeding hand. Without any questions, she shuffled out of the room and before Elena could even think, she was back with a container full of some white balm and a length of soft linen cloth.

Elena didn't resist as Rebekah cleaned out her wound and applied the salve to it. It stung a bit but she let her work on it without interruption. In a way, Elena was thankful for her presence as she focused her mind on Rebekah's practiced and efficient movements. It helped her take her mind off of Damon and she let her head rest against the wall while Rebekah bandaged up the bleeding hand.

She must have drifted off because when Elena opened her eyes, she saw that the sun was a bit higher up in the sky and the room looked neat and clean. There was no sign of the havoc that she had previously caused and a new fruit bowl was resting atop the elegant mahogany table with no sign of the wine container, for which Elena was secretly thankful.

"Ah, you're awake my Lady." Rebekah's voice floated down from her right. Elena craned her neck and saw that the stone tub was bubbling with hot water and the sweet and enticing smell of lavender was in the air.

"I…" Elena tried to speak but the words got stuck in her throat as she was unsure of what to say.

"I got you some hot tea, my Lady." Rebekah said as she bustled over to Elena with a tray in her hand. On the proffered tray was a cup full of sweet, hot tea. Elena accepted it thankfully and cradled it in her hands, extremely glad for the warmth it provided to her numb and cold fingers. She took a sip and hummed in pleasure as the enriching taste of honeyed tea cascaded down her previously dry throat. Elena also detected a faint taste of exotic herbs which only enhanced its taste and helped in soothing her frayed nerves.

"Thank you." Elena whispered. Rebekah hesitantly extended a hand and she gratefully took it as the handmaiden hauled her form up gently. Elena sank down on the edge of her soft, feather bed and sipped the tea while Rebekah arranged her clothes into the closet.

"I also prepared a bath for you, my Lady. The hot water will help you relax." She said simply as she went about cleaning the room. "What would you like to wear today?"

"Pick anything out, it matters not." Elena mumbled. The efficient handmaiden pulled out a royal blue gown and laid it out over the chair beside the dresser. Elena was extremely glad that Rebekah wasn't asking any unnecessary questions and her presence was soothing in a strange manner. She slipped out of her previous gown and dumped it onto the floor without a second glance as she got into the tub of water. The temperature was just right and Elena sank into the tub with a sigh. Rebekah perched down at the edge of the stone tub and began washing Elena's hair.

"You must be wondering about the…scene in the room." Elena blurted out without thinking as all of a sudden she felt an overwhelming urge to share her thoughts to someone, anyone. Even if it was just Rebekah, someone she barely knew.

"I did." Rebekah replied carefully, not wanting to upset her mistress. "What happened, my Lady? If I dare ask, that is." She added hastily. "I have never seen you like this."

Elena let out a shaky breath and before she knew what was happening she was pouring her heart out to this woman, this handmaiden who she barely knew. Elena's first option certainly would have been Bonnie but for some reason she had not seen much of her since the last couple of days and was now in desperate need to unload herself to someone.

Rebekah was a good listener and she heard Elena out without interrupting. Elena told her everything right from the start when she had been forced to marry Damon, the haunted look in Stefan's eyes, the new and unknown feelings bubbling in her chest, and their little arguments…

Elena told her a short and edited version of the events which had transpired the previous night and shame made her cheeks heat up. Elena drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms protectively around them when she had finished her monologue.

"My Lady…" Rebekah cleared her throat as she helped Elena out of the tub and dried her long hair. "You have been through a lot in such a short amount of time and it's taking a toll on your health. Not only physically but emotionally as well."

Elena sighed as a part of her regretted her previous outburst and she stared out of the window miserably while Rebekah laced up her gown.

"Can I be honest with you, my Lady?" Rebekah's voice broke through Elena's troubled thoughts.

"Of course." She mumbled in a deflated manner.

"I think that you are still in love with Lord Stefan and your relationship with…Lord Damon is confusing you and causing you to feel ashamed." Rebekah said carefully as she judged her mistress' reaction.

Elena frowned at her statement. What if she was right? A part of Elena was still smitten to Stefan and she couldn't simply let her feelings for him vanish in a few months. And her relationship with Damon was confusing her and wreaking havoc on her mind…but she was destined to this fate and she couldn't do anything about it.

"I…I don't know." Elena replied, suddenly afraid that she had shared too much with this handmaiden. What if she went ahead and told someone?

"Maybe you should go see Lord Stefan and make peace with him?"

Elena frowned, "I am at peace with him."

"Are you, my Lady?" Rebekah smiled wryly. "It's not so much about peace with Lord Stefan but peace with yourself and your feelings. There are two paths my Lady- either you cling on to your previous life and live in the past or you deal with the present and try to move ahead."

In a weird way, Rebekah's words did make sense. Elena internally made her mind up about seeing Stefan at the first opportunity available.

"Rebekah? I think it goes without saying that what we discussed today and-" Elena hesitated, "the condition you saw me in will stay between us and only us."

"What condition, my Lady?" Rebekah replied with a ghost of smirk on her lips. Elena smiled as she suddenly got the feeling that there was more to this handmaiden that she was letting on.

"Good. You may leave now."

Rebekah bowed and retreated from the room and picked up Elena's dirty clothing on her way out so that it could be laundered.

"Wait." Elena called out.

"Yes, my Lady?"

"Call me Elena from now on."

The handmaiden smiled.

**x~x~x~x~x**

Elena made her way down the grand staircase to join everyone to break her fast. She kept her eyes downcast as she took a seat opposite Caroline. The blonde haired female Salvatore glanced at her with concerned eyes but Elena smiled at her and silently assured her that everything was alright. Thankfully, the seat at her left-hand side was empty and Damon wasn't here yet. A cursory glance along the immensely long dining table told Elena that Stefan and Klaus were missing as well. She courteously greeted her father-in-law and mother-in-law and after a quick prayer –as taught to her by Nun Marianne- she started eating. Elena didn't pile much onto her plate and waved off the servants as they came in bearing plates full of food. Just as she was nibbling on her bread piece topped off with soft cheese, Damon decided to show up. Elena tried to keep her eyes on her plate of food but couldn't help but glance in his direction every few seconds. He sauntered over to his chair right beside her and she took a deep breath to sturdy herself as she pointedly ignored his presence.

"Good morning, dear sister." He called out to Caroline who replied in kind but her words came out sounding clipped and cold. "Mother, Father." Damon inclined his head in their direction.

Giuseppe Salvatore merely grunted in response but Queen Elizabeth smiled at her oldest son. Elena noticed that the King had dark rings beneath his eyes and his skin had a slightly grey pallor to it. Elena's head snapped up when Damon addressed her.

"Good morning, dear wife." He said casually, "Your beauty never ceases to amaze me."

"Good morning." Elena's response was distant at best, as she ignored his compliment and focused on finishing her food so that she could take leave of his presence. Elena had decided not to engage in any sort of conversation with him today-or at least until she calmed down which didn't seem to be anytime soon- and so refused to even look at him. A part of her was itching to talk to him and to find out his reaction but it was a significantly small part and she was able to overrule these urges with the help of her self-control, strongly directed by anger and shame.

"You've got quite an appetite this morning, I see." He remarked sarcastically, clearly noticing her cold behaviour by the tone of his voice.

When Elena remained quiet, Damon shifted in his seat so that he was facing her.

"Is something the matter?" He asked. Elena made the mistake of glancing in his direction and his genuinely puzzled expression only managed to enrage her further. Was he acting innocent just to mock her?

Before she could come up with a scathing response, Caroline beat her to it.

"We do not engage in conversation over the dining table, Damon."

Elena looked up at her, surprised and Caroline fleetingly glanced at her with what was supposedly a reassuring expression. Years of friendship had rendered Elena able to decipher each and every aspect of Caroline's facial expression and responses and right now, she had somehow managed to notice Elena's discomfort and come to her rescue. At some other time, her interference might have annoyed Elena but right now she was very grateful for the intervention.

Damon narrowed his eyes at Caroline, "And yet that self-constructed "rule" did not stop you from flapping your mouth at me, little sister." He made a tsk-ing sound. "Manners, Caroline."

Caroline grew red in the face as she tried to come up with a response. Elena heard her mother-in-law sigh in disdain and to prevent the situation from getting out of hand, Elena got up from the table, her food forgotten and appetite all but gone.

"Excuse me." Elena remembered her courtesy and left the room as quickly as her feet would carry her. Without a backward glance, she slipped out into the corridor and kept walking at a brisk pace without a destination in mind. She could easily imagine Damon's baffled expression in her mind and it didn't help.

Why did he seem so bloody relaxed? Elena mentally cursed him in her mind, using words she would never dream of uttering out loud. Did last night mean nothing to him at all? Was it just another fling with just another girl?

Elena huffed loudly as she stomped up the stairs. She had expected something different from him. Maybe some tenderness in his voice…no…no! What was she thinking? She was supposed to be angry with him for putting her in this situation. But his causal nonchalance had been unexpected. Yes, he had appeared concerned when Elena had ignored him but it didn't account for anything because Damon Salvatore was high on pride and he didn't take well to being ignored. By anyone.

"Of course he is prideful. He is the Knight of the Shadows after all." Elena mumbled to herself. She steeled herself and decided not to even look at him for the remainder of the day. His eyes were a particular weak spot for her as they were so amazingly beautiful and deep. The strong blue shade suited him extremely well and Elena had never seen eyes like these before. They almost gave him a magical aura. And she needed to stop fantasizing about his eyes. Now.

Elena sighed. This was turning out harder than she thought. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and as she became aware of her surroundings. She was a bit surprised to find herself right in front of Stefan's chamber doors. Before she knew what she was doing, she had taken the lion shaped silver knocker in her hands and rapped twice on the wooden door, all the while biting her lower lip in anticipation.

"Come in." Stefan's muffled voice hollered from inside. Elena pushed the door open and braced herself. This was going to be the first real conversation that she would have with Stefan after…the whole ordeal.

The first thing she noticed was that the room had the distinct smell of lavender flowers. Her heart sped up slightly as she noticed a vase full of freshly cut beautiful, violet lavenders artistically placed in an arrangement. Elena saw that Stefan was perched on the window sill and was looking at her with surprise and a hint of apprehension. She looked back at him and when their eyes met, she saw a flurry of emotions pass over his face in those few moments. From surprise, his expression changed to a barely detectable pained look, and then confusion, longing and the most heart-breaking of them all…hope.

"Elena." He breathed, phrasing it as neither a question nor an exclamation. It was a simple statement.

"Hello Stefan." Elena responded, hating how weak and shaky her voice sounded. She cleared her throat and focused her attention on to the flowers. "These are some beautiful lavender plants. I didn't know you had them here in Mystic Falls." She realized how …distant she sounded. Like she was talking to a mere acquaintance rather than to her previous fiancé.

"We don't." He responded as he gracefully hopped down the window sill and made his way over to his now sister-in-law, stopping at a bit of distance. "I had them brought in from the south."

"Oh." Was all Elena could say as she ducked her face and let her hair form a curtain around it. His scrutiny was making her very uncomfortable.

"What are you doing here, Elena?" Stefan asked her as he crossed his arms across his chest. The hidden meaning behind his tone was abundantly clear. What are you doing here now? After all this time?

Elena took a deep breath as she tried to come up with appropriate words "I…wanted to visit you. See how you are."

"I am fantastic, thank you." The barely suppressed anger beneath his tone was abundantly clear.

"Look, Stefan…I don't want this to be like this between us." Elena began as she nervously twiddled her thumbs.

"So let me get this clear. You decide to show up unannounced after months of ignoring me and all of a sudden you want us to be like this?" He hooked his two fingers to depict closeness.

She closed her eyes "Stefan, please. Try to understand my situation…it has not been easy for me as well."

Stefan let out a frustrated sigh as he started pacing back and forth, "Did you enjoy your horse ride with my brother out in the woods?"

Elena pursed her lips as she tried to hold back my tears. This wasn't how she had expected this to go.

"I know you are hurting Stef-" The nickname just slipped out of her mouth on its own accord and Stefan glanced up at her with pain evident in his eyes. "But if you are going to be like this then I think its better that I take my leave." She whirled around to leave as a sob escaped her mouth but just as she was about to reach the door, a warm and sturdy hand closed around her wrist.

"No…Elena. Don't. I don't think I would be able to handle it if you walk away from me a second time."

With that, the dam broke and Elena let Stefan pull her into his reassuring embrace while she let go of all of her pent up emotions. In the back of her mind Elena knew that what she was doing was wrong on many levels but right now she needed this. She needed something familiar and comforting…away from the dark and mysterious ways of Damon Salvatore.

x~x~x~x~x

"I have never been more embarrassed in my entire life. Damn!" Damon chucked a piece of rock against the bark of the tree and it bounced back with a loud noise. He winced as the noise pierced straight through his head like an arrow. It did not help matters that his head was already throbbing due to the amount of wine he had foolishly consumed the previous night.

Tears of mirth were building up in Alaric's eyes and he was in eminent danger of falling off his highly uncomfortable horse that was not at all happy from the loud guffawing.

"You…Damon Salvatore gave Elena-your wife- a speech about how you didn't want to take her virtue?"

"It wasn't exactly a speech-"

"Oh dear Lord, I think hell has frozen over indeed!" Alaric broke into laughter again. "God, this is hilarious."

"It wasn't my finest hour." Damon grumbled as he urged Shadow forward. "I was drunk." The famous Knight of the Shadows was out hunting in the woods with Alaric to take his mind off things but clearly it wasn't helping much.

"You are always drunk." Alaric said in a nonchalant voice, "That is not an excuse for that pathetic speech."

"For the last time, it wasn't a speech-"

"Make love to me only when my touch quickens your heart and the feel of my lips against your skin makes you forget everything else in the world." Alaric quoted Damon's words back to him and the Prince winced at how…un-Damon-like they sounded. "Really Damon? You did not just say that to Elena."

"It's downright uncanny that you remember my words with such precision. What are you?" Damon looked at him with an incredulous expression while he felt a faint blush creep up to his face. "And I am never telling you anything ever again."

"N'aww, don't be like that. I haven't had this much fun in years." Alaric sped his horse to keep pace with Shadow as Damon pointedly ignored him. The raven-haired man had spotted a wild boar and he gestured Alaric to be quiet as he loaded his crossbow. Damon took careful aim and obviously at that moment, the image of Elena kissing him with vigour invaded his mind. Damon fired the crossbow without thinking and it missed the boar by an embarrassing length. The boar grunted and vanished behind the thick growth while he threw down the crossbow down in disgust. Alaric's smug expression didn't help at all.

"What?" Damon hissed at his smug companion.

"I think you are falling for Elena. Badly."

Damon frowned, "I think that was already established."

"No." Alaric shook his head. "I didn't mean just physically. I think you are falling in love with her."

Damon snorted at the prospect, "I don't do love, Alaric. I thought you knew that."

"I thought I did." He answered smugly.

"And what exactly makes you think that I, Damon Salvatore, am falling in love with someone?" He arched an eyebrow as he arranged his features into an incredulous mask.

"First of all, it's not "someone."" He quoted with his fingers. "And secondly, I thought it's fairly obvious. You would never have used such Stefan-esque nonsense last night had you not been falling for her. The Damon I knew would have just gone ahead and been done with it."

"You did not just compare me to Stefan." Damon growled at Alaric and he held up his palms in a sign of peace, "Sorry, but you know it's true."

Damon ignored his jibe, "I didn't just go ahead with it because it's Elena we are talking about. She is so much more than all the other girls I've taken before. She is…different. She looked so vulnerable at that moment; I just didn't want to take advantage of her."

Alaric watched him with a huge grin on his face the whole time and Damon simply rolled his eyes at him. "Let's head back. I am not feeling up to hunting anyway. Come on, Shadow."

After handing the reins to the stable boy and threatening him to look after Shadow well, Damon headed over to the dining hall to break his fast and left a quaking stable boy in his wake. Alaric headed up to a private "fast breaking" in Jenna's chambers while Damon headed towards the grand hall. He felt a slight twinge of apprehension in the pit of his stomach as he made his way over to his chair right beside Elena. After receiving a frigid greeting from Caroline and a grunt from his Father, Damon finally turned his attention to Elena. She was looking beautiful as usual and the colour blue was slowly becoming his favourite shade on her. Her hair fell past her waist in loose curls and were styled elegantly in the front, held in braids and silver pins on the crown on her head. Her cheeks were flushed with a natural rosy tint and Damon tried to avoid glancing at her lips…the very same lips which were frantically kissing his own with desperate need just a few hours ago.

Damon cringed again as he remembered his overly dramatic words to her last night. He shouldn't have been so vocal about his feelings. A simple "no" would have sufficed. But why did he feel the need to say no to her in the first place? Consummating the marriage had been all that Damon wanted since he had first married her. Elena was enticing, exotic, marvelling and one of the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes upon and just looking at her stirred uncontrollable desire in him…then why had he acted so …so saintly the previous night? He hated associating himself with a term he usually reserved for Stefan. Maybe Alaric was right, he thought sarcastically. Maybe he was turning into Stefan. Hah!

He took a deep breath and tried to appear casual and nonchalant as he greeted Elena.

"Good morning, dear wife." Damon threw in a smirk but she barely glanced at him. "Your beauty never ceases to amaze me."

There. That sounded more like the Damon he knew.

"Good morning." She replied in a clipped tone and continued nibbling on her bread as she waved the servants away with a lazy flick of her wrist. Damon frowned.

"You have got quite an appetite this morning, I see." He remarked in a sarcastic tone, trying to get back in character. Her behaviour was baffling to say the least. While he had expected her to blush and stutter in his presence regarding the events which had transpired last night, he had clearly not expected this uncharacteristically cold behaviour.

To Damon's surprise, she remained silent and acted like he had never spoken.

"Is something the matter?" He asked her in a lower tone and inclined his posture towards her direction. Elena glanced towards him and for a brief second and their eyes met. Her usually warm brown eyes were cold and there was a hint of anger present in them as well. Just as she looked like she was about to say something, Caroline's high and mighty voice broke in.

"We do not engage in conversation over the dining table, Damon." Her eyes were narrowed at her brother and her nose was upturned in her typical –I am too superior for the likes of you- pose.

As much as he loved his sister, Damon was not one to be interrupted in a conversation between himself and his wife.

"And yet that self-constructed "rule" did not stop you from flapping your mouth at me, little sister." He spat out harshly, "Manners, Caroline."

Caroline looked enraged but his attention was brought back to Elena when all of a sudden, she stood up and excused herself from the table. Damon looked at her retreating back, his food all but forgotten on the plate.

Damon encountered Elena two more times during the day, once while passing by in the corridor near the chapel and once during dinner. She maintained her frigidness and dinner turned out to be a long and dull affair with everyone eating in complete silence. He had decided not to pursue Elena and let her deal with whatever she was dealing with on her own for a while but it only seemed to make matters worse. As night came along, Damon made his way over to their bed chambers after a few drinks with Alaric. He left early because he was worried about Elena's behaviour and wanted to confront her about it.

A frown made its way onto his forehead as Damon made his way over to their room. What had happened all of a sudden that made her act in such a cold manner towards him? Last night everything had been fine…well as fine as it could be after a session of prolonged kissing and touching and what not. Elena had drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face and he had watched her sleep for a couple of hours before drifting off himself. Damon tried to come up with an explanation of some sort but his mind failed to accommodate. Damon sighed when he saw Elena's handmaid lurking outside their bed chamber.

"It's time to sleep Betty, stop hovering around. Shoo." He made a dismissing gesture with his hand.

"It's Bonnie, my Lord-"

"Same thing." Damon replied in a bored drawl.

"Um…my Lord?"

"This better be quick because I am running out of patience and you know what happens when I get angry." Damon glared at her as he traced the handle of his silver dagger and she shrunk back into the shadows.

"Um…Lady Elena says that she has come down with so-something and is sleeping in the guest chamber for tonight, my Lord. She s-says she wants to be alone."

"Come down with someth-" Damon began and then narrowed his eyes. "Like hell. Get out of my way." He shoved past the handmaid as he strode into the bed chamber and took hold of a lantern.

"S-she said she doesn't want to be disturbed, my Lord-" Bonnie squeaked.

"And I say run along before you meet a gruesome, premature death."

Damon didn't pay attention to her gasp and made his way over to the tower where guests usually stayed. He was done playing games with Elena.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. I have the best readers and your reviews were nothing less of encouraging. Thank you for understanding and for cheering me up guys. **

**Reviews are always welcome.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Discaimer : I don't own TVD or any of its characters and I am not making any profit from this story. **

**Special thanks to my new and wonderful beta reader AllyPotter1196 for proofing this chapter for me!**

**Chapter 18**

_~Oh, you're in my veins_  
_And I cannot get you out_  
_Oh, you're all I taste_  
_At night inside of my mouth_  
_Oh, you run away_  
_'Cause I am not what you found_  
_Oh, you're in my veins_  
_And I cannot get you out~_

_**In My Veins- Andrew Belle**_

* * *

Damon was grinding his teeth together almost unconsciously as he made his way over to the room where Elena was sleeping for the night. The lantern was swinging in his hand as he kept up a brisk pace and was casting abstract shadows on the high stone walls as he slowly moved his way through the endless corridors. One thing that Damon was beginning to detest was the sheer size of the castle. He wasn't known to be a very patient man and wandering through the enormous castle and its numerous corridors did little to curb his frustration.

Damon's stride faltered a bit as he passed by Caroline's bedchamber. The door was slightly ajar and despite himself, he smiled a bit. Since childhood, Caroline had a fear of enclosed spaces and never slept with her door or windows fully closed. It had all started almost twelve years ago when Caroline was just a child and had fallen into an old dried up well deep into the forest. Stefan, Caroline and Damon had been playing and chasing each other and since Damon was the eldest between them, he had led them into the forest despite their mother's warnings. Caroline had been extremely scared and had pleaded with her brothers to head back.

Damon could still remember vividly how scared Stefan had been, being the youngest of the lot but had tried to put on a brave front in front of his older brother. Damon had laughed at Caroline's requests and had mocked them for being scared. A little way down the trail, Caroline stepped over a poorly concealed well and had fallen through the rotting wooden boards that were covering it. Damon had stayed with Caroline while Stefan ran back to get help. The whole ordeal took a little over two hours and by the time Caroline was rescued by their father's guards, she had been hysterical. That had been the first time when their father had hit Damon. It had been the first of many more beatings to come.

Damon stepped closer to the door and gently nudged it open. In the dim light cast by the candles, he saw that Caroline was fast asleep. Her back was turned away from him and her torso was rising and falling rhythmically with each breath she took. He shuffled closer to her bed, treading lightly so that he didn't make a sound and wake her up. As her face came into focus, Damon's eyes softened just a little, transforming from hard sapphire to the colour of a tranquil ocean. She looked so calm and peaceful while she slept and for a moment, he was reminded of the younger Caroline who loved and trusted her older brother.

He sat down beside her as his mind drifted back several years…

_"Help! Damon, Stefan save me! It's so dark in here and-and I can't breathe!"_

_Damon shot up in his bed as Caroline's screams of help reached his ears. She was having a nightmare again and Damon felt guilt blossom at the pit of his stomach as he flung his feather quilt away from his body and made his way over to Caroline's bed chamber which was just beside the one he and Stefan shared. On the bed beside him, Stefan was sitting up in his bed and tiredly rubbing his eyes as well, clearly having been woken up by Caroline's screams of terror._

_"Damon! Save me!" Damon rushed in to find Caroline thrashing wildly in her bed. Her eyes were clenched shut and tears were streaming down her cheeks as she sobbed and gasped for air. He climbed onto her bed and shook Caroline's shoulder to break the spell cast by the grips of her nightmare._

_"Hey Care, it's okay. You're safe." He wrapped his arms around the frail and writhing body of his younger sister in an attempt to soothe her. "I am here."_

_"Damon?" Caroline had stopped screaming and had woken up from her nightmare. "Oh, Damon!" She threw her hands around her brother and started sobbing as he gently stroked her hair. From the corner of his eye he noticed Stefan standing at the door, his eyes displaying uncertainty as he took in the scene in front of him._

_"I –I was back inside the well. It was so d-dark-'' Caroline's bright blue eyes were big with fright and tears clung to her golden eye lashes._

_Damon mentally kicked himself as he wiped the tears away from his sister's face. She was in this condition because of him and there was nothing he could do to soothe her nightmares, which had become a daily occurrence since the incident._

_"You are not there anymore, see? You are back in your bed and I am here for you." He bent down and kissed her lightly on her forehead. "And I won't ever leave my sister."_

_"You promise?" She asked him meekly as she sniffled. Her small hand was clutching Damon's nightshirt tightly in an iron grip._

_"I promise." He vowed solemnly._

_Soon after that, Caroline had drifted off to sleep with her head on Damon's lap. After making sure she was well under, he had placed her head gently back onto the pillow and lay down beside her. He shifted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her small body._

_"Care has bad dreams because of you." Damon was startled as Stefan spoke up from behind him._

_"Run back to bed, Stef," Damon snapped at his youngest sibling even as guilt coursed through his veins. A part of him knew that his younger brother was right. Their sister was suffering from nightmares because of his carelessness. And Stefan was always present to remind him about that._

Damon came back to present as Caroline stirred in her bed. She was the same person as she was twelve years ago but a lot had changed. For once, Damon had failed to keep his promise to his sister that he would always be there for her. He sighed and got up from her bedside since he didn't want her to wake up on his accord and he slowly backed out of her room, leaving the door slightly ajar. He smiled ruefully as he grabbed the lantern and made his way over to Elena.

Stopping by Caroline's room had been strangely soothing and he realized that he wasn't half as frustrated as he was in the beginning. After another right turn, Damon finally reached the guest tower and smirked when he saw that a soft light was streaming out from the space between the door on his right and the floor. It saved him the unnecessary trouble of banging open each and every door on that floor. As he came closer, he saw that a guard was dozing off beside her door with his sword resting against the wall. Damon unsheathed his own sword and placed the hilt against the man's throat. He woke up with a start as the cold metal came into contact with his skin, jolting roughly.

"My-my Lord?" He stammered as he gazed up at Damon with frightful eyes.

"Is this what my Father is paying you for? You are supposed to be guarding your future queen," Damon's voice was icy.

"Forgive me, my Lord."

"You know what? I am really in a very volatile mood right now and I might just-" Damon pressed the sharp edge of his sword deeper against the man's skin "-end up leaving a little cut."

He turned to knock on the door but the guard stopped him.

"Lady Salvatore has forbidden me to let anyone enter, my Lord." He mumbled with his eyes on Damon's sword.

"And I say run along before I end up wiping your guts off the edge of my sword."

"But-"

"Now."

"As my Lord commands." After those words, the guard picked up his sword and retreated after bowing to Damon. He sheathed his sword with a single gesture and knocked on Elena's door three times.

"Who is it?" Elena's muffled voice had a strained quality to it. "I said I didn't want to be disturbed."

Damon flung the door open despite Elena's protests and saw that she was sprawled on the bed, lying on her stomach with a remarkably huge book was open in front of her. He couldn't help but notice that she was wearing one of her more provocative night gowns. The soft white material ended on her mid-thigh, leaving her long, bare legs exposed to his hungry gaze. Her skin almost seemed to shimmer in the light cast by the fire roaring in the fireplace. Her long black hair was flung over one shoulder and the neck line of her gown dipped low…

He swallowed and averted his eyes before his body could display a more prominent reaction.

"Damon!" Elena hissed as she slammed the book shut. Damon noticed from the corner of his eye that she had pulled the quilt over herself to cover her exposed legs.

"Waiting for me, my love?" He grinned roguishly as he finally made eye contact with her. He made sure that he kept his eyes only on her face and didn't let them stray. "Why haven't I seen that gown before, if it could be called that? It's certainly very pleasing to the eyes."

"Get. Out." The words were almost snarled at Damon.

He rolled his eyes and turned away from Elena and casually leaned against the door frame. "I'll give you a chance to get decent so that we may talk." Behind him, he heard a flurry of movement as Elena flung the quilt away from her body and got up.

"I have nothing to say to you, Damon." Elena hissed, her voice almost shaking with anger. "Leave me be."

"Elena-"

"Should I call the guards?"

Damon raised an eyebrow, still facing away from her "And tell them that you want your Lord husband thrown out of the room? Anyways, the guard is taking a stroll, on my suggestion." Damon grinned. "I am turning around, whether you are decent or not. You have had your chance."

He faced her and saw that she was standing a few steps away from him with a defiant look on her face. Her aristocratic features were schooled into a cold mask as she met Damon's gaze evenly.

"Where is the guard I posted outside the room? What did you do to him?" She asked him scathingly as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Why does everyone automatically assume that I always resort to violence?" Damon scoffed.

"Because you're Damon." She snapped at him.

"Fair enough," Damon had to concede the point. "I am glad you pay so much attention to me."

Elena let out a frustrated sigh as she started pacing back and forth.

"Listen to me, Damon Salvatore-"

"No! You listen to me for once, Elena Salvatore." Damon's half suppressed anger got the best of him as he slammed his hand on the table. Elena flinched at the loud noise and her eyes widened as she took in Damon's sudden change of attitude. "What exactly is bothering you so much that you can't even tolerate my presence," he asked her with an impatient gesture.

"You are bothering me, Damon. I can't bear to be around you any more, I am sorry." Elena hugged herself by wrapping her arms around her upper body and averted her eyes. "I-I just can't, Damon." Her voice adopted a soft edge as she shook her head. Damon realized now that she was almost on the brink of tears.

"Hey…" He whispered, concerned by what was hurting her so much. "Elena, look at me." He stepped towards her but she shook her head and shot him a warning glance. "Don't."

Damon snorted "Why is it so hard for you to accept me as your husband? What is it, Elena?" He narrowed my eyes at her "It is about… I don't know, I'll just take a wild guess…Stefan! Hmm?"

He noticed that her eyes grew wide but she refused to answer him as she maintained a righteous silence. Anger bubbled inside him as he took the dagger out of its sheath and slammed it onto the table, its sharp tip making a dent on the smooth wooden surface. "I am not a very patient man, Elena and you are testing me in the most trying ways."

Her nostrils flared in anger as she glared at him. "You're a scoundrel. You are loathsome and I-" She stuttered a bit, waving her hands in clear frustration. "I don't want you to be near me! Yes, it is about Stefan and it always will be about Stefan. Does that satisfy you?"

Damon's jaw clenched shut on its own accord at her words as liquid fire coursed through his veins. Elena's words felt like a verbal slap on his face. "If I am so loathsome-" His voice shook with barely suppressed anger, " -then why did you throw yourself at me last night?" Damon kept his eyes fixed onto hers as he crossed his arms across his chest to suppress the amount of rage he was feeling. "If you don't want to be near me, why were you so intent on tearing my clothes off my body instead of doing the same with Stef-"

"Stop!" Elena shouted at Damon and he noticed that her cheeks were tinted bright red. "Just…don't. It was a mistake, Damon. I regret doing what I did last night."

Something snapped inside Damon at her words and before he could control himself, he closed the space between himself and Elena in two long strides and took hold of her wrist in his hand as he crushed his lips against hers. She gasped as she lost her balance but Damon snaked a hand around her waist and steadied her, pulling her body against his own so that there was barely any space between their bodies. Her heaving chest was pressed against his own and he pulled back and bit down on her lower lip gently as he picked her up by the waist and pushed her back against the wall. Her bare legs wrapped around Damon's waist of their own accord and his lips moved to the hollow of her throat all the while leaving a feather light trail of kisses on her burning skin. Without even a hint of hesitance, Damon let his fingers trail over her collarbone and down to her ribs and a feral sound escaped his mouth as Elena moaned beneath his touch.

"Want me to stop now?" Damon mumbled against her collarbone, his voice adapting a husky quality as he took in the heaving of Elena's chest. His hand glided down her ribcage and came to rest on the curve of her waist. He noticed that Elena was responding to his touch and was not showing even a hint of resistance.

"No…I mean…yes." She panted even as her legs tightened around Damon's waist. In another scenario, he would have found this situation hilarious but right now, all he could think about was the warmth between her legs. Damon thrust his hips forward until his hardness came into contact with her inner thigh and her eyes fluttered open as she gasped.

"Do you feel that?" Damon whispered against her shoulder, "That's my desire for you. I have always found you beautiful and I never hid it from you. What's your excuse, Elena?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" She stammered. Damon turned his head and rested his ear against her heaving chest and smirked when he heard the sound of her fluttering heart. It was the most beautiful sound in the world.

"If you detest me so much and can't stand my presence," Damon said as he placed a chaste kiss against her exposed skin. "Then would you care to explain the wetness between your legs?" He rested his hand on her thigh and proceeded to glide his hand up as he turned his head to look at Elena. She averted her eyes even as her breathing sped up in anticipation.

"Is your heart hammering for me or for Stefan?" Damon asked her as his hand edged past the fabric covering her thigh.

"Damon." His name escaped her lips in a breathy sigh, "I-I can't think right now."

Damon chuckled as he placed a kiss on the tip of Elena's nose. "No need to think, love. Just feel."

At his words, he felt Elena's body shudder and her hands snaked through his midnight black hair. He winced and pulled back a bit as she tightened her grip on his locks and for a second he thought she would fling him off her but as Damon looked up at her, he noticed that her nostrils were flared and her eyes were bright with lust.

They just stared at each other for a second, blue eyes meeting brown ones. Her eyes were glowing by the light cast by the fire and almost seemed the colour of liquid amber.

"Elena…" Her name escaped Damon's mouth and something snapped inside her. She flung herself back at him and before long; they were ravaging each other almost violently. Their lips were moving together urgently as if it was to be their last kiss and Elena's nails were digging down on Damon's shoulder. Elena unconsciously moved her hips forward, channelling her innate need for satisfaction and pleasure. Damon pulled back one last time and looked deeply into Elena's eyes and watched her expressions change as his fingers almost came into contact with her throbbing core. He internally marveled at the smoothness of her skin. Elena's cheeks were a beautiful shade of rose and her back was arched in anticipation…waiting for the touch…

"You are not drunk tonight, are you?" Damon whispered against her lips. "And yet your body is craving my touch."

"Damon…" She breathed as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and raked her fingers through his hair. At the last possible moment, Damon took his hand off her thigh and released her from his grip. He placed his hands against the back of her thighs and gently lowered her back onto the ground, keeping a hand around her waist till she regained her balance. Elena was breathing heavily and refused to make eye contact with Damon even though her arms were still wrapped around his shoulders.

They just stood there for a few moments as they waited for their breathing to come back to normal. Elena's face and shoulders were flushed red and she refused to move from her place as though her moving would break the spell. Damon reached up and gently unlocked her hands from around his neck and brought them down. He felt her breath hitch as he placed a feather light kiss on the back of her hand before releasing her. He stepped away from her and she finally mustered up the courage to meet his sapphire gaze.

However, before Elena could say something, Damon turned around and straightened up his coat. He collected the lantern from the table and made his way over to the door, internally wishing that Elena would stop him.

"Where are you going…Damon?" She asked him meekly just as he reached the door. Damon barely suppressed his grin as he half turned his head towards her direction and schooled his features into a confused and nonchalant look.

"What?" He asked her in a cool voice.

"I…" She took a deep breath, barely meeting his eyes "I asked you where you are going?"

"Oh." Damon pursed his lips "Um…This was a mistake, Elena." He cleverly threw her own words back at her, almost revelling at the gob smacked expression on her face. "I shouldn't have done that." He made sure he sounded like he regretted it "But don't worry-" Damon smirked at her, letting a little sarcasm seep into his voice "It won't happen again since I plan on ignoring you from now on, just like you did. Goodnight, my lady."

He retreated and closed the door behind himself as he made his way over to his own room. If the expression on Elena's face was anything to go by, she would be getting a taste of her own medicine tonight.

x~x~x~x~x

Elena stayed up most of the night after Damon left. She had never felt so embarrassed and not to mention, so aroused, in her entire life. She felt as if she barely knew the person who was her Lord husband by law and yet he made her feel such intense passion that it defied any views she held about him. She hadn't ever been this confused or vulnerable.

"No." She moaned to herself as she buried her face into the pillow. "Last night did not just happen. I refuse to believe it." Even as she said these words, she felt her face flame up with sufficient heat to make a fireplace warm for some hours.

The next few days were agonizingly slow for Elena. True to his word, Damon promptly ignored her whenever they came into contact. Apart from a few cursory greetings, she noticed that he didn't even glance at her, let alone make any conversation. Despite herself, Elena somehow wanted to talk to Damon but whenever she came close to giving in, her pride got in her way. Caroline noticed her plight and as much as she wanted to share everything with her, she couldn't. Damon was her elder brother after all and even the thought of filling her in with all the details left her mortified. Without the continuous presence of Damon in her life, Elena found out that she was bored out of her mind. She spent her free time with Caroline and sometimes Bonnie. Once in a while, she attended the court but political matters held no interest for her. She found herself in the company of Stefan a few times and things were getting better between them. He took her out for a stroll through the garden and the prevalent tension between them since Elena's marriage was slowly unwinding.

Elena longed to venture out of the castle but was wary of doing so on her own since she did not know the area very well. Stefan was more than ready to take her out but she hesitated since it would come across as scandalous and she feared that both her mother-in-law and father-in-law wouldn't approve. Stefan had asked Elena about Damon's absence but she had decided to change the topic since she was not comfortable talking about Damon to anyone, let alone his brother. Things were still tense between them.

If only Damon was here…he'd take me out. She found herself thinking when she was standing on the balcony of her room and was gazing out at the green expanse below her. A light breeze was blowing from the west and the air had a certain chill to it, but nothing uncomfortable. Elena sighed as she placed her hands on the railings and gazed at the snow covered mountains in the distance. Since that night, Elena hadn't been able to muster the courage to return back to her own bed chambers.

Our bed chambers. She corrected herself mentally. Since then, she had been residing at the guest tower. Her mother-in-law Elizabeth Salvatore was a very observant woman and had immediately noticed that something was wrong. Elena had decided to tell her that she had come down with fever and had not wanted Damon to catch it as well. Her mother-in-law had remained silent but Elena was more than sure that she didn't believe her by the look in her eyes. Being the kind woman she was, she had offered Elena to talk to her son on her behalf in case they were having an argument since she was well aware of her son's temperament but Elena had hastily declined.

Suddenly, there was a sharp knock on her door and she surprised herself by almost sprinting to the door and flinging it open. She took a step back in surprise when she realized that the person standing in front of her was not Damon.

"Ser Niklaus." She blinked, confused by his unannounced visit.

"I am looking to spend some quality time with my sister-in-law." He said as he held his hand out. "Would you care to accompany me, Elena?" He stared at Elena with his unflinching sea green eyes and for the first time, Elena felt a bit uncomfortable as he continued to scrutinize her.

"Of course, Ser Niklaus." She gave him her hand as any other answer would have been unacceptable as far as noble manners were concerned. Nun Marianne had taught her better than that. "Lead the way."

"How do you fare, my Lady?" Elena was still not accustomed to his accented foreign tone, "I worry that a beautiful flower like you would wither away in the cold depths of Mystic Falls." Niklaus Mikaelson smirked slightly as he glanced at Elena from the corner of his eyes. "Someone like you belongs in the Sunlands with its prevalent sunshine and tasteful wines."

"I am a Gilbert by heart, Ser." Elena responded carefully, "We are good at adapting. And moreover," She gave a calculated pause, well aware of the fact that Nikalus's gaze hadn't wavered from her face "I have lost my taste for wines." Elena grimaced as Klaus laughed heartily. She noticed that he was dressed in his outdoor clothes and was wearing a leather jerkin over his fine silks.

"Where are we going, may I ask?" Elena asked him even as he led her outside the castle and into the training grounds where new soldiers were recruited and trained.

"We, my Lady Elena, are going to shoot some arrows." He replied, "Ah, there is Ser Ilias."

Despite herself, Elena brightened up a bit. "Archery? It's my favourite apart from horse riding."

Klaus shot Elena an amused glance "You are familiar with bow and arrow?"

Elena smirked at him, "More than familiar, Ser."

She noticed that Caroline was already present in the field and was trying to aim for the heart of the practice figure made out of hay but her aim was abysmal at best.

"Oh, Elena! What are you doing here?" She rushed over to them with her eyes darting between Klaus and Elena. "Klaus here made me come down with him." She pouted at Klaus even as he kissed the back of her hand.

Elena grinned widely as she pinned her hair back into a braid. "Don't worry Care, I'll make up for the both of us."

x~x~x

"And that's the fifth time in a row. How do you do it?" Caroline gazed at Elena with awestruck eyes. Elena just shook her head and smiled at her as she strung another arrow and aimed for the eye of the effigy this time.

"You're good."

Elena gasped and let the arrow loose and it missed the aim by a few meters. She turned around and came face to face with-

"Ser Damon! I am glad you decided to join us." Klaus left his position as he abandoned his bow and arrow.

"As if I have nothing better to do." Elena heard Damon mumble under his breath and she suppressed a smile. It had almost been a week since they had last talked and Elena grudgingly realized that she had actually missed having his company. She noticed that he was dressed handsomely and his dark locks were falling up to his eye lashes in soft waves. The colour blue really suited him.

Caroline was looking at Damon with a frown on her face and before things got out of hand, Elena decided to intercede.

"Oh, you must have been looking for me, my love." She linked her arm through Damon's, surprising everyone present. Even Damon raised an eyebrow at her but Elena shook her head slightly and he gave her a subtle nod.

"Well, this was very entertaining, Ser Niklaus but I must attend to my husband now." Elena curtsied to Niklaus and smiled at Caroline, who was staring at her with a baffled expression. "Shall we?" She asked Damon, cringing at how she must be sounding.

"Most certainly." A ghost of a smirk appeared on Damon's face. "_My love._"

Elena's face instantly went up in flames as she quickly turned around with her arm linked with Damon's and she almost dragged him back to the castle. Neither of them said a word until the stone walls were surrounding them. Elena took a deep breath and turned to face Damon but he simply kept on walking as if she was not even present.

"Damon!" Elena called out exasperatedly as she ran up to him.

"Yes?" Damon turned around to face her, his face devoid of any expression.

"What are you doing?" Elena flailed her arms weakly as her voice adapted a bitter edge.

"Going about my business, I suppose. Did you require something of me, my Lady?" Damon asked her courteously as he continued to meet her gaze evenly. Elena wanted to scream at him for being so frustrating.

"Look." She spoke through clenched teeth "I just wanted to say that…um…"

"Ye…s?" Damon arched an eyebrow as he drew out the word. It took whole of Elena's willpower not to snap at him.

"That," She cleared her throat, "I am sorry."

"I didn't catch that. Would you care to repeat your words, my Lady?" Damon's lips twitched just a fraction as his eyes twinkled with merriment.

"Damon." Elena shot him a warning glance. He continued to look at her expectantly and she sighed as she gave in. "Fine. I am sorry for my behaviour towards you in the past and I hope you are above all the pettiness and would be able to look past my flaws and forgive me." She finished her speech and shot Damon a sour look.

"Saint Stefan can come up with a better apology than that." Damon drawled and despite herself, Elena's face broke into a smile and before she knew what she was doing, she threw her arms around Damon's neck and pressed her face against his chest. Damon was taken aback by the sudden display of affection but automatically wrapped his arms around her frame and hugged her close to him as he inhaled her scent deeply.

To her, Damon smelled almost intoxicating. He smelled like the air smelled after a thunderstorm. She drew back quickly and gave Damon an embarrassed smile which he reciprocated with a lopsided smirk.

That night, Elena surprised Damon even more as she showed up in their bed chambers just as he was about to go to sleep. She hesitated at the door and was clutching her feather pillow to her chest. Silently, Damon slid over to his side of the bed and made room for Elena. With hesitant steps, she made her way over to the bed and sat down on the edge at a considerable distance to Damon. He didn't say anything but continued to stare at her with his soulful blue eyes which were glowing mesmerizingly in the light cast by the moon through the open window.

"I want you to take me out of the castle tomorrow." Elena blurted out to fill in the silence. "Maybe visit the marketplace or something…" She trailed off uncertainly.

Damon smirked at her "It's good to have you back, Elena."

* * *

**Q/A time!**

**Guest: Um first of all, I am not a "white girl" and my own country went through a freedom struggle so stop presuming so much. I love Bonnie and that's why I have made her more of a friend to Elena and Caroline than a handmaiden. If you would care to look up how servants were treated in the medieval era I am sure you'll realize how much I have tamed it down. As for how Damon treats her…well he wouldn't be Damon if I made him shower Bonnie with flowers and sweets. If you hate it, don't read it! Don't attack the author personally, thank you.**

**Okay! Hello to all my faithful readers. As you must have noticed, I have decided to change my writing style from first person to third person because the POV's were getting really hard to write and I was having difficulty in covering all the details so there we go. The previous chapters will undergo a major editing session with the help of my beta AllyPotter1196 and I'll be changing them from first person to third person but don't worry! The plot will remain exactly the same :)**

**In case you didn't figure it out, the text in italics was of Damon having a flashback about Caroline. Damon, Stefan and Caroline are 10, 5 and 6 years old respectively in the flashback.**

**My beta, AllyPotter1196 had the amazing idea of brit picking my story. A few words like marvelling, revelling, channelling, colour etc are a part of British English and they give the story a more Medieval-Europe feel.**

**Thank you for reading and do review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer : I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. I won't mind owning Damon freaking Salvatore though.**

**(A certain portion of this chapter was inspired by Game of Thrones. Go watch it, its amazing)**

**Chapter 19**

_~And your love pours down like a waterfall,_  
_and I can't escape the tide_  
_Here's my hand, baby take it or leave it, leave it~_

_**Time- Mikky Ekko**_

* * *

Elena had woken a few hours after dawn and had found no sign of Damon in the room. It felt as he hardly slept at all. The few times she had actually seen him sleep, he had looked restless and uneasy. Elena knew that his dreams haunted him and prevented him from enjoying a good night's sleep and she was often curious as to what they were about. She had a vague idea that they were somehow related to the horrors of the wars and battles Damon had been in and the unspeakable things he had witnessed. She often found herself worrying about him and it confused her to no extent. Was she growing to care for him after all? They have had their ups and downs since they got married-against her wishes, no less- but lately, even after all their arguments and understandings, they were beginning to form a companionship with each other. Elena didn't mind his presence like she used to and he somehow grew less moody around her and refrained from engaging in violence whenever she was around, which was a great feat in itself.

It had been a few months since their marriage and things were finally beginning to fall into a pattern. After that…eventful night a few weeks ago, Damon hadn't touched her in any way. He maintained a dignified distance and was always courteous to her, but now and then he teased her in good humor and Elena didn't mind it at all. She had come to accept and even like his mischievous demeanor. It was a part of who he was. They continued to share a bed but Damon was always respectful towards her. He didn't make any inappropriate advances that were well within his rights as a husband and Elena didn't fail to notice it. He always gave her space whenever she was changing her dresses and they usually broke their fast together in the main room as servants served them all sorts of delicacies one could have.

Elena would sometimes attend the court with Damon, who had recently been taking his responsibilities as a future king seriously and attended most of the sessions. He did not do so without mocking his Father though. King Giuseppe often left the court with a red face while his wife Elizabeth often shook her head in exasperation. Elena attended the chapel with Caroline and often spent her mornings just sitting there in silence and sometimes praying for the well being of those she cared for. The environment reminded her of her beloved Nun Marianne, whom she missed dearly.

She had expressed interest in learning various dance forms to Damon once and the next day, he had presented her with a dancing master who spoke broken English but had immense expertise in the art of dance. Her afternoons usually passed in learning exotic dance forms with her new dance master who called himself Voltair.

Elena snapped out of her thoughts as Rebekah and Bonnie came into the room and laid out the breakfast. It consisted of a loaf of sweetened bread, ale, honey and cream, butter, a bowl of berries and porridge. Elena sighed as she put some food on her platter and waved the handmaidens away. Bonnie shot her a concerned look but left the room quietly. As she was midway through breaking her fast, the doors opened again and Damon strolled inside. Elena immediately perked up and shot Damon a dazzling smile despite herself.

"Someone's in a good mood." Damon observed as he took a seat opposite Elena and popped a berry into his mouth. His hair and clothes were a bit wet, which indicated that it had been raining outside.

"Where were you? The food has almost gone cold." Elena said as she shot Damon a look of disdain.

"I was out killing Stefan. Bashed his head right into the wall." Damon said with a dreamy look in his eyes. Elena's eyes grew wide with alarm and her mouth fell open at his words.

"What? Oh I am so sorry, I must have confused reality with a fantasy of mine." He replied, smirking as Elena smacked his arm.

"You're too much." Elena muttered as she finally caught her breath.

"I know you like it that way." He winked at her suggestively and she crossed her arms across her chest as she gave him an unimpressed look.

"Eat something; it's unhealthy to skip meals." Elena said as she poured him a glass of ale and pushed a slice of buttered bread in his direction.

"Thank you, wife." Damon replied and he leaned forward unexpectedly, making Elena freeze in her place. His lips lightly brushed against Elena's cheek, lingering there for a moment before he pulled back. He didn't look unfazed like Elena was feeling at the moment and brought up the glass to his lips and took a sip of the drink.

"What...?" Elena asked him, touching the spot where his lips had touched her. Her face, no doubt, resembled a pomegranate.

He gave her a crooked smile, "You act like a wife and you expect me to back down? Not a chance." He said and reclined back in his chair, clearly assessing her reaction. Elena composed herself by taking a deep breath and resumed eating.

"When did I act like a wife? Just out of curiosity." She asked him in what she prayed was a casual tone.

"Right when you buttered up that bread for me and threatened me to eat it." He replied, giving her an amused look.

"I did not threaten you-" She began with consternation but stopped. "I was merely looking out for your health as our companion."

"Uh huh. Sure thing." Damon replied in a mocking tone, his eyes twinkling merrily.

"Damon-"

"I don't understand why you are getting so worked up. Relax, Elena. I simply made that remark because I've often seen my Mother haggle with my dear Father over his eating habits."

"Okay, okay." Elena held up her hands in resignation. Maybe she was overreacting indeed. She had been a bit nervous around Damon ever since the night he had kissed her. Simply stating it as a "kiss" was a huge understatement because they had gone a lot farther than just kissing. Since after that, Damon had kept his promise and never made any advance towards her. To say Elena was confused was stating things simply.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit preoccupied." Damon observed as he finished eating and pushed his plate away. She noticed that he was wearing his riding clothes. He had ankle length black leather boots on along with a fine leather jerkin on top of his coat.

"No I am not." Elena replied, "Are you going somewhere?" She asked him, feeling a bit disappointed. Whenever Damon left Mystic Falls due to any reason, she often got bored out of her mind. She sometimes spent time with her Aunt Jenna, who was still at Mystic Falls. She was being courted by Alaric and things seemed to be going well for them. Apart from her, she sometimes spent time with Stefan. It was still very painful for the both of them and their meetings often ended with an awkward remark or with Stefan storming out in anger. He tried to keep himself preoccupied in official work and spent most of the time with King Giuseppe, going over various plans for the city. Elena still missed his company and strived to make things better between them but she found herself making little progress. The estrangement between the two brothers was rather deeply rooted.

"_We_ are going somewhere today." Damon responded, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Where?" She asked him, surprised.

"Remember you wanted to venture out of the castle?" Damon asked her, a slight smile playing at his lips.

"Yes." Elena replied as excitement bubbled at the pit of her stomach. What had Damon planned?

"Well, I thought I would take you for a tour of the city." Damon replied as he got up from his chair and made way over to Elena.

"That's…that's…" Elena faltered, remembering her last trip outside with Damon. He had taken her to a clearing in the forest where she had sprained her ankle and things hadn't gone well between them. Not to mention the fact that they had been attacked by a horde of outlaws.

"Have you changed your mind?" Damon asked her, stopping mid stride. His face appeared neutral enough but Elena had come to read him quite well over the past couple of months. She could see the hint of disappointment in his eyes.

"No!" She exclaimed loudly and Damon cocked an eyebrow in her direction. She tried to contain herself as she responded more calmly, "Um, no I think that's a great idea. I would love to go out with you."

Damon still did not seem convinced, "If you have any sort of reservation about it, you can tell me Elena. I wouldn't mind at all."

Elena sighed. "No…I was just thinking about the last trip we took…"

"Ah." Damon nodded as understanding flooded his eyes. "I believe we are in a much better place now than we were before, won't you agree?"

Elena nodded at Damon's words, feeling a bit reassured. Yes, they were indeed.

"And there is no danger out outlaws in the city. It is well protected and we will have guards around us." He rolled his eyes and Elena smirked at him knowingly. Damon detested being followed by guards everywhere he went and he often threatened them into leaving him alone. He had the notion that he could protect himself and Elena from any danger all by himself but after his Mother, Queen Elizabeth had come to know about their little run in with the bandits, she had ordered Damon to keep a set of guards posted outside their doors at all times and they followed them wherever they went. Only Queen Elizabeth the power to over ride Damon's objections.

Elena had become rather fond of their guards as they were boys of very sweet nature. Ser Matthew and Ser Tyler guarded her day and night since Damon refused to have them follow him around the castle.

"I asked you to take me out weeks ago." Elena narrowed her eyes at Damon and he looked a bit guilty as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes you did but something came up and then…" He trailed off, fearing Elena's wrath. "I forgot."

Elena simply rolled her at him, "Typical men."

"Whoa whoa whoa, I am not a typical man."

"Yes you are."

"Am not."

"I am not in a mood for another argument." Elena groaned and leaned back in her chair to rest her head against the chair's back.

"Who is arguing? We are merely exchanging a difference in opinion." Damon remarked and pulled Elena up by her hand. "I have the laziest wife ever, I swear."

Elena let herself be dragged around by Damon who shoved her behind the changing screen so that she could change into an appropriate attire. Midway through changing, an idea struck her.

"Damon?" She called out as she stood up on a stool and peeked over the screen.

"Mmm?" He was standing near the bookshelf and was leafing through one of her book.

"I don't want to go into the city as a…well, princess." She said thoughtfully. Damon snapped the book shut and looked at her, confused.

"Who do you want to go as then? A commoner?" Damon snorted.

"Yes!" Elena exclaimed with excitement and Damon shot her a look which clearly stated that he thought she was mad.

"Think about it." She said, hastening to explain herself. "If we go out as ourselves, we won't be able to roam around as much as we would want to and people will treat us differently. I want to observe the city and the people in their natural state." She finished, hoping that it was a good idea.

Damon seemed to contemplate for a minute, "Okay." He replied simply.

"Okay?" Elena asked him, feeling odd that he gave in so easily.

"Yes. I like the prospect of taking a long walk with you through the city." He nodded.

Elena bit her lower lip as she met Damon's gaze. What exactly was going through his mind?

"Fine then." She replied causally. "You will have to change your attire into a simple one." She said, appraising his grand clothes.

Damon waved his hand, "I'll borrow something from Alaric, he'd have something. What about you?"

"I think I have something in my cupboard." Elena said as she motioned towards the huge, mahogany cupboard. "Can you open it for me?"

Damon walked over to the cupboard and flung it open. Elena scanned all her dresses and finally a simple, cotton dress caught her eyes. It was pale lilac in color and she would be able to pass for an upper-middle class lady in that. Damon handed her the dress and she quickly slipped it on but it required lacing up on the back.

"Damon, can you summon Bonnie or Rebekah? This dress requires some lacing up." Elena called out from behind the changing screen. There was silence for a while but she gave a start as Damon stepped behind the screen.

"Damon!" She squeaked, "What are you-?"

She was silenced as Damon placed a finger against her lips. He towered over her and had an unusually solemn expression on his face. Elena backed up against the frame of the changing screen as Damon removed his finger from her lips. He gently took her by her shoulder and Elena couldn't help but realize how close together they were standing in the already confined amount of space. She closed her eyes, not sure as to what he had in mind. She was surprised when he turned her around and pushed her long hair over her shoulder. She could feel his gaze at her bare back and she felt color rising to her cheeks as his fingers came into contact with her lower back with a feather light touch. She swallowed as Damon started lacing up her dress and she could feel his warm breath at the back of her neck. After lacing the final tie, Damon turned her around once again so that she was facing him. He gave her an appraising look and nodded.

"You look good." He remarked simply and then stepped out, leaving Elena alone to her thoughts as he went away to borrow an appropriate attire from Alaric.

Elena slumped down on her bed as her heart continued to work at a furious pace. What had happened just now? She thought. Damon hadn't stepped over the line in any way and in fact, he had helped her in dressing up. It shouldn't be such a big deal but somehow, her bodily reactions stated otherwise. She was breathing heavily and her skin still tingled, remembering Damon's feather light touch. It felt as if he was playing games with her.

She preoccupied herself as she sat down in front of the mirror and removed the jeweled pins from her hair, replacing them with silver bronze ones she had borrowed from Bonnie. She pinned a few strands and let the rest of her hair open and they cascaded down to her waist in soft waves. She carefully removed all her precious ornaments and placed them in the jewelry box one by one so that she could come off as a middle class commoner. She was satisfied with the end result and just as she stood up, Damon sauntered into the room, adjusting the collar of his simple garment. Elena marveled at how he was able to look just as dashing in a common attire as he looked in his royal clothes.

"How do you do that?" Elena blurted out.

"Do what?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Look good in everything." Elena admitted a bit shyly, waving her hand over to his outfit. He was wearing a simple white tunic and black cotton trousers. He had replaced his expensive black boots with simple brown ones and was carrying a simple dirk at his waist. The tunic's front laces were open, revealing the top of his toned chest.

"Because I am Damon Salvatore, sweetheart." He smirked and Elena blushed at the term of endearment. "It runs in the blood." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Except for Stefan of course. I guess mother got a bit frisky and lo and behold, Stefan was born."

"Damon!" Elena scolded him.

"I am just jesting. Oh, he is fine. Happy?"

Elena raised an eyebrow even though she chose not to remark. This was the first time Damon had complimented Stefan in any manner and she wasn't about to ruin that by saying anything.

"Shall we go then?" Elena said, feeling excited for the little tour she was about to partake. Damon held the door open for her.

"Ladies first." He said with an exaggerated bow. Elena couldn't help but giggle at his antics and she led them out. The guards, Matthew and Tyler, greeted them graciously and Elena nodded politely even as Damon ignored their presence.

"Damon and I are going for a walk in the city and we don't want to attract undue attention towards us." Elena spoke to them as they listened with rapt attention.

"But milady," Matthew spoke up, "The Queen has ordered us to guard you day and night."

"I am more than capable of taking care of her." Damon growled at the guard. Elena sighed as she placed a placating hand over Damon's shoulder to restrain him.

"You may follow us-"

Damon started protesting and Elena raised her voice over his "-at a distance so that no one thinks you are guarding us."

"Yes, milady." Tyler and Matthew nodded, giving Damon apprehensive glances. Damon fumed beside Elena but let the matter slip. They set out of the castle with the guards following them ten steps behind. They had the royal carriage drop them at the outskirts of the city so that they could make their way there on foot. Elena breathed in the crisp autumn air as she surveyed her surroundings. They were standing on a sloping surface and below them, the great city of Mystic Falls sprawled out. It was a breath taking view to behold. The Falls Christ Church towered over the other buildings at a distance and a great metal bell rang to signify that it was noon. Below that, an assortment of buildings and houses were scattered over the vast land with well organized roads and lanes intersecting between them at various places. At a distance, she could make out the huge walls engulfing the city as a protective barrier and as she glanced behind them, she could make out the top of the castle which stood apart from the city.

"Come on." Damon offered Elena his hand and she took it after a moment's hesitation. They carefully descended down the sloping land and made their way over to the nearest lane which led into the heart of the city. She noticed men and women bustling about doing their business. A potter was busy making pots on his sculpting wheels and nearby, women were haggling with a grocer over the prices of vegetables.

"This place is so lively." Elena murmured in amazement, never having experienced it before. The whole city was buzzing with activity and she wondered why she had never ventured out before. Her life seemed monotonous compared to what she was witnessing now.

"I often come here by myself." Damon admitted, "Though not in commoner clothes. I wonder how Alaric wears these all day." He remarked darkly as he tugged at the waist band of his trousers.

"Oh it's not that bad, you look fine." Elena shooed away his concerns as she took his hand and dragged him further in. She peeked back and saw that the guards were surreptitiously followed them at a distance. She didn't want Damon to notice them and ruin his mood so she tried to distract him.

"Look at these blue beads!" She exclaimed as she picked up a beautiful bracelet with glass beads. It was simply crafted but Elena fell in love with it.

"What, this?" Damon eyed it skeptically as the shop owner gave them a bored look. "It's worth nothing."

"Well then, move along y'two. Don't waste my time!" The shopkeeper made a rude gesture. Damon stiffened up as his hand moved over to his dirk. Elena gripped his arm tightly.

"Damon, we're supposed to be commoners. If you lash out like that at everybody…"

"Fine." Damon shoved the silver dirk back and moved along after giving the shop owner a dark look. Elena sighed as she looked around the bustling market. This would be hard if Damon kept lashing out at every third person they encountered.

They moved along and they came across a crudely painted building. Loud music and laughter was floating out of its open window and Elena gasped as a very naked woman leaned against the balcony and started calling out to passing men.

"What is this?" Elena asked Damon in a horrified whisper, feeling mortified by the woman's extremely crass behavior. Damon pressed his lips together to suppress his grin.

"This, my dear wife, is a whore house. What else do you expect?" Damon asked her as his eyes darted to the naked woman with amusement.

"Well"- Elena sputtered, not liking it as Damon continued to stare at the woman. "She-she should keep her business inside then!"

"Hey you, blue eyes! Want a trip to paradise?" She called out to Damon and he just chuckled and ducked his head. The woman pushed back her bushy black hair and gave them a display of her ample bosom. "I would do you without money, good lookin' as you are."

Elena felt outraged by this crude display and lashed out at the woman and before she knew what she was doing, she shouted out, "Keep your- assets to yourself! He is _my_ husband." Damon shot her a surprised glance as he clearly wasn't expecting such a strong response from her. The woman on the balcony snorted and went inside muttering to herself.

"Well, that was-"

"Don't." Elena silenced Damon with a quelling glance and dragged him away from the offensive building. She started wondering whether coming to the city was a good idea after all. Damon was still chuckling behind her as she took a turn and came to halt in a relatively poor part of the city. The houses had a shady quality to them and Damon took hold of Elena's wrist, his humor long forgotten.

"Let's not go there, it's not safe."

"I-I want to." Elena replied back quietly as Damon shot her an annoyed look.

"I want to see every aspect of the city and moreover, the guards-" she stopped, biting back her words as Damon shot her a glare. "I mean, you are with me. Nothing will happen."

"I have a feeling I might regret this." Damon groaned but led her forward towards the narrow lane. Elena had the urge to cover her nose as an unpleasant smell reached them. She noticed that it was coming out of an uncovered drain. The houses were crumbling and the people had a ragged look about them. A few of them stared at Elena unashamedly as she maneuvered her way between the houses. Damon was stiff as a board beside her and had his hand over his dirk, just in case.

"Got something to spare for this ol' hag?" A quivering voice startled Elena and she turned sideways and saw that an old lady with spotted skin and sparse white hair was extending her hand towards her.

"Come along, don't stop here." Damon whispered in her ear but she didn't pay him any heed. She walked over to the old woman who was slumped against a wall and knelt down beside her hesitantly.

"Where's your home?" She asked her gently. The woman spat on the ground and Elena flinched back.

"I ain't got no home. Thrown out by my own blood!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs. "I curse the day I gave birth to that wretched boy."

"Why would someone do that?" Elena asked her in surprise even as Damon made an impatient sound behind her.

"Why does a pretty lass like you care?" The old woman shot back at her. Elena felt pity wash over her for the woman who had been kicked out of her own house by her son. She didn't know this kind of treachery existed in the world.

"I care because I am your future Queen." Elena admitted to the old woman, who just let out a disbelieving laugh but stopped when the royal guards came into focus behind Elena. She stood up with wide eyes and joined her quivering hands together as she attempted a bow. "My Lady. A thousand apologies."

Elena placed a hand over hers as her eyes hardened. "Tell me where this son of yours lives."

"My Lady…"

"Do not hesitate. Tell me."

Behind her, Damon was watching their exchange with interest. This was a new side of Elena he had never seen before. The woman pointed a finger in the house's direction and Elena looked back at Damon, who nodded in silent consent. They walked over to the house and on the way; Elena noticed a bunch of children playing in the dirt. Her heart ached as she noticed how malnourished they looked. None of them were wearing proper clothes and had no shoes. One's boy's ribs were sticking out sharply and dirt covered their young faces as they continued to play, oblivious to anything in the world. Elena finally reached the house and before she could knock, she heard a woman crying inside and some muffled screaming.

"This seems serious." Damon muttered under his breath as he hammered his fist against the door. A man with decaying teeth and mousy brown hair opened the door with an annoyed look on his face.

"What do ye want, lad?"

"Is that your Mother at the end of the road, begging for money?" Elena stepped forward, taking charge of the situation. Damon stood nearby, offering her silent support.

"Why do ye care, ye bitch faced-" Before the man could utter another word, he was slammed against the door by Damon. He had a murderous look in his eyes as he grabbed hold of the man's collar and thumped his head hard against the wall with every word he spoke.

"No." Thump. "One." Thump " Speaks." Thump " To." Thump " My." Thump " Wife." Thump " Like." Thump " That."

"Damon, stop" Elena managed to restrain him with some force. A cowering woman peeked out of the window and she had a terrified look on her face. She had various bruises on her face and that was all the confirmation Elena needed to have the man arrested.

"Guards!" Elena raised her voice and Ser Matthew and Ser Tyler immediately stepped forward. "Take this pathetic excuse of a man away and throw him in the cellar."

"At once, milady."

They dragged the unconscious man away but the last thing Elena expected was the man's bruised wife to fall at her feet.

"W-what are you doing?" She said as she tried to lift the weeping woman up. Damon looked as baffled as she was beside her.

"M-milday, please don't take him away. He is the only earning member in the house and m-my children would starve to death without him."

Elena felt sick to the core. The man had thrown his own mother out of the house and engaged in violence in regard to with wife and children and still she was pleading with her for his life?

"Look- " Elena gently took hold of the woman's shoulders. "Your children won't starve; I'll make sure of that."

She stepped back from the weeping woman who was muttering her thanks and went over to Damon. She threw her arms around his neck as tears welled up in her own eyes. Damon was taken aback for a moment but when he felt Elena crying, he wound his arms around her waist and pulled her against him securely.

"I-I can't watch the people of my kingdom suffer like this, Damon." She sobbed, feeling overwhelmed by what she had witnessed. She had always stayed within the confines of her castle and had never ventured out into a city before, not even in Fell's Church. She never knew the situation was this dire for the majority of their people when she herself lived a life of luxury.

"Bringing you out here was a bad idea. I never knew it would affect you this much." Damon muttered to himself as he stroked Elena's hair with a gentle hand.

"No." She pulled back from Damon, her eyes burning up with new determination. "We have the power to change it, Damon."

Damon was confused, not knowing what exactly was going on in his wife's mind. She held out her hand and he took it, waiting for an explanation. She guided him to a cross section of lanes and stepped up on an upturned box, raising herself above the general population.

"People of Mystic Falls, can I have your attention?"

"Who are ye, lass?" A nearby man called out. People were beginning to gather around them.

"I am Elena Salvatore, future Queen to Mystic Falls and wife to Ser Damon Salvatore, your future King."

Her statement was greeted by a profound silence. No one dared to raise objection as Ser Matthew stepped forward, confirming her words. He bore the sigil of House Salvatore on his breast plate.

"My people," Elena raised her voice as more and more people gathered around. "I came out with my lord husband to take a simple our of the city and I was greeted well by the beautiful city of Mystic Falls." She said, her gaze flickering from one face to another. "No Kingdom is perfect and every city has it flaws. While I did enjoy roaming around, I witnessed some things which deeply disturbed me."

Damon watched Elena with his mouth slightly open. Direct sunlight fell on her, illuminating her golden skin and making her long, dark hair shine like a mirror. He felt a surge of newfound respect for Elena and she continued to speak.

"I saw corruption in the markets, hunger, poverty and violence." She listed on her fingers as a dark look washed over her face. "These things have no place in my Kingdom. It is your Kingdom as well, my people! Strive to make it a better place. I would like to announce that from now on, I would be delivering monthly ration for those who live on the streets and have no home. No man, woman or child will go unfed in my Kingdom!" She finished her speech with vigor, her chest rising and falling with emotion. A deafening silence followed her words and it was broken by the words of a little child.

"Mother." The child proclaimed innocently, pointing in Elena's direction. All of a sudden, the silence was broken and a loud cheer went up.

"Mother! Queen Mother! Queen Mother!" The people of Mystic Falls chanted loudly and many of them stepped forward. Ser Matthew tightened his grip around his sword and even Damon stiffened up a bit but Elena motioned the guard to step back.

"Queen Mother! Long live, the Queen Mother!" A few people stepped forward and raised Elena on their shoulders. Elena let out a surprised gasp as she clearly hadn't been expecting that. An involuntary smile broke on her face as the crowd gathered around her and fought each other to clasp her hands, touch her feet, to touch any part of the woman who had come to alleviate their troubles.

Damon watched on with wide eyes as people showed her god like devotion. She interacted with everyone and laughed when her people continued to cheer for her. Their eyes met for a moment and Damon smiled at his wife as he continued to gaze at her with admiration. An unexpected emotion gripped him and he almost laughed when he realized what it was. He was proud to have a kind, caring and loving woman as his wife. She was nothing like the image that haunted him from his past. She was nothing like _her._ The thought relieved him to the core.

"Queen Mother, Queen Mother, QUEEN MOTHER!"

* * *

**This chapter might seem a bit politically charged but it is necessary to develop the plot in this direction for events that would take place In the future. I really hope you like the angle this story is taking.**

**Elena and Damon have come to an understanding over all these months and they are on path to becoming friends. Damon has new found admiration for Elena and finally, things are settling down.**

**Or are they? *smirk***

**Thank you for reading! I haven't been idle since I posted the last chapter and I've been busy editing the previous chapters. I'm done with chapter 1-10 and trust me, editing is even more tiring than the actual writing. I would't have been able to do it without the help of my beta AllyPotter1196. Feel free to check out the previous chapters and tell me how they look. **

**Feedback is always appreciated and right now, I have almost 200 followers. Even if a quarter of you review, I would be able to reach 300 reviews before the next chapter. I've been working very hard on this story so chip in everyone! xD**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters (Although I do wish I owned the Salvatore brothers.)**

**Chapter 20**

**Special thanks to my beta AllyPotter1196 for editing this chapter!**

_~You hold me without touch._

_You keep me without chains._

_I never wanted anything so much_

_Than to drown in your love and not feel your rain~_

_**Gravity-Sara Bareilles**_

* * *

Damon and Elena exited the market place on foot and continued to walk in total silence, each of them preoccupied in their own thoughts. Ser Matthew was trailing behind them and Ser Tyler had gone ahead with the prisoner to throw him in the cellar reserved for petty criminals and such. Elena was still a bit shocked by the response she had received from the people of Mystic Falls. She had been overwhelmed by emotion when she had made the little speech but she had meant every word of it. She didn't quite know how she was going to do it but she wasn't one to back down from her promises and she intended to keep this one as well.

She surreptitiously glanced at Damon who was walking half a step ahead of her. His expression didn't convey anything at all and his features were set into a composed mask. Elena took a deep breath nervously, wondering if she had over stepped her authority by her little stunt back at the marketplace.

"Damon?" She called out to him quietly, cringing a bit as he came to a sudden halt and glanced at her questioningly.

"Um…" Elena cleared her throat, not sure how to frame her thoughts into correct words. She clasped her hands together and pursed her lips as Damon crossed his arms against his chest.

"You have something on your mind?" He asked her haltingly. Elena tried to detect the emotion in his voice but she wasn't sure what it was. Was it anger? Was he upset?

"Okay." Elena tried again, "Are you by any chance…angry with me?"

Had they been in any other situation, Elena surely would have burst out laughing at Damon's sudden change in expression. It was almost comical to behold. His eyebrows shot up in surprise as his eyes widened.

"What? No, why would I be angry with you?"

Elena's frame almost sagged in relief, "Oh thank goodness. I almost thought you were…regarding what happened back at the market." She chewed on her bottom lip for a second and stopped immediately as Damon's eyes darted down to her lips for a moment. He had warned her before that he found it highly irresistible when she bit her lower lip and she wasn't about to invoke a similar situation again.

"Honestly?" Damon snorted, returning to his usual character as he lifted his eyes to meet Elena's gaze. "What you did back there was...surreal. I hadn't seen any of those people show such God-like devotion to anyone before."

"I-I didn't do it to win them over or anything." Elena found herself fumbling to explain herself, "I just did it because I couldn't see them in that conditi-"

"Elena, Elena I know. I don't doubt your intentions for a moment. You're nothing like Katherine-" The words were out of Damon's mouth before he could stop himself. For a moment, he stood there looking gob smacked as his face went pale. Elena felt uneasiness bubble at the pit of her stomach as she assessed Damon's reaction. She had often heard him mumbling this name in his dreams and he refused to talk about it whenever the topic came up…but what was it about her that she reminded him of this particular woman?

"Damon…"

"We should head back." Damon cut her off as he raised a hand, leaving no room for an argument. Elena felt a streak of annoyance as Damon dismissed her unspoken question with such curtness.

"No." She crossed her arms across her chest, giving him a challenging look.

"Elena." Damon almost growled, and his shoulders grew rigid with tension, "Don't."

"Who is Katherine?" She asked him loudly, flailing her arms in exasperation, "And don't you dare say that it's none of my business-"

"It is none of your business, Elena." He cut her off again and resumed walking, his strides growing longer as he tried to put some distance between himself and Elena.

"Fine!" She called out, running to catch up with him; she didn't want to be left behind. She decided to let the matter go for now as she remembered how supportive Damon had been of her decision. She had always been taught since childhood that a woman's main role in her life was to be dutiful to her husband and more importantly, to provide him with heirs. Her maiden home, Fell's Church had been ruled by a series of Kings for generations. The last female ruler had been Princess Amara almost a thousand years ago. The church was very strict regarding the rules and regulations and women were often considered highly inferior to men, both in the matter of physical capacity and intellect. Elena strongly disagreed with these notions and had been of rebellious nature since her childhood. She had learned archery; horseback riding and a little sword play against her Father's wishes. He hadn't stopped her per se, but Elena remembered him throwing her disappointed glances whenever he found her out in the practice fields, trading blows with wooden swords with the young noblemen.

A woman's views were often ridiculed and generally not accepted in the field of politics throughout the realm. Most of the kingdoms had a patriarchal setting the few places that had a woman as a ruler were considered weak and inferior.

"Damon," Elena finally caught up with him and took hold of the back of his tunic to halt him. He had been the first man in her life apart from Stefan to thoroughly support her decisions.

"Elena I am really not in the mood for a heart to heart conversation regarding my past right now so if you will-"

"I am sorry." She cut him off and she rubbed a stitch just below her ribs. Sprinting uphill at full speed was really not her forte.

"Did you just apologize to me or are my ears playing a trick on me again?" Damon raised an eyebrow in wonder, giving Elena a suspicious glance.

Elena rolled her eyes at his theatrics. "I won't question you about this person until you're comfortable."

"Which would be…never." Damon gave her a fake smile and started walking again. Elena gave an exasperated sigh and increased her pace to match his.

"Damon," She whined as she took hold of his hand and turned him sideways so that he was facing her. "We came out of the castle so that we could spend some quality time …" _Together_. She almost blurted out but caught herself just in time.

"-so that we could um…spend some quality time roaming around." She finished a bit unconvincingly.

"I am listening." Damon egged her on as he shot a quick glance to their still intertwined fingers. Elena noticed and let go of his hand as if it had burned her. She cleared her throat before continuing.

"Right. So let's do that."

"Okay." Damon nodded easily. They had decided to walk the rest of the way home and the castle was just a quarter of an hour away. It was late afternoon and the sun was dipping down at the horizon towards the west. Elena pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders as a chilly gust of wind rattled her bones.

"Ser Matthew?" Elena turned around and called for the guard, who immediately stepped forward.

"Milady?"

"Go on ahead; we would be along in a couple of hours." She ordered him.

"Milady…" The guard trailed off reluctantly, afraid of disobeying Queen Elizabeth's orders regarding her son and daughter-in-law's safety.

"I would be safe; Ser. Damon wouldn't let anything happen to me, right love?"

"As you command." Matthew nodded and made his way up the dirt path.

Damon arched an eyebrow at Elena, "Whenever you call me love it feels like I am talking to the female counterpart of Klaus."

Elena scowled at him as she stepped off the dirt path and made her way over to the edge of the forest with Damon trailing after her. "I merely did so to keep up the pretence."

"What pretence?"

"That we-we are…" Elena couldn't find the right words to complete the sentence.

"Married?" Damon stepped closer to her, his bedazzling eyes staring into her own, "Partners?" He whispered as he took Elena's hand into his own and brought it up to their eye level, running his fingers over the lapis lazuli ring he had slipped on her finger the day they got married. "Or…" He lowered his further and Elena involuntarily leaned in to hear what he was saying "…lovers?"

Elena's lips parted slightly as Damon ran his thumb along her plump lower lip, his forehead creasing slightly even as a hesitant smirk broke through his carefully crafted neutral expression. Elena reached up and wrapped her fingers around Damon's wrist, bringing his hand down but she didn't let it go. The sincerity of his expression told her that he was not messing around with her like usual.

"It's not pretence for me, Elena." Damon murmured as a light breeze ruffled his messy black hair. Elena got a feeling that he was trying hard to convey something to her but something was holding him back.

"I didn't mean it like that, Damon." She tried to reassure him, feeling bad for some reason.

"What did you mean it like, then?"

"I don't know. I am very confused right now."

"Is it my extremely good looks?" Damon smirked, trying to break the growing tension between them. "I will turn around if that makes it easier for you to formulate an answer without fumbling for words." He said, actually turning away so that his back was facing her. Elena let out a short laugh but weirdly, she found it easier to talk when Damon wasn't looking at her directly with his piercing blue eyes.

"I never thought I would, but I see you as a friend now, Damon. I think this growing companionship between us is good for us." Elena started, carefully constructing her sentences.

"Only as a friend?" Damon asked her, not turning back. Elena pursed her lips as she ran a hand through her wind ruffled hair.

"Yes." She replied in what she hoped was a firm voice.

Damon didn't respond as he sauntered over to an upturned log and sat down on it, patting the space beside him as a signal for Elena to come sit down beside him as well. Elena hesitantly made her way over to him and gingerly took a seat beside him. They were at the edge of the woods surrounding Mystic Falls and the setting sun cast its last light on the tree tops before sinking down the horizon.

"I never truly realized how beautiful the sunset is," Elena said as she sighed, revelling the beautiful orange glow left by the sun.

"I prefer watching the sunrise." Damon replied as he leaned back and placed his hands on the wooden surface of the log. "It signifies a new beginning."

"Mm." Elena hummed in agreement.

"What do you want in life, Elena?" Damon asked her out of the blue and Elena let out an uncertain laugh at the suddenness of the question. Damon gave her a crooked smile as he waited for her response.

"Why do you ask that?" Elena asked him, her voice sounding a bit hoarse to her own ears.

"Curiosity." He replied simply and raised his eyebrows.

"Hmm, let's see. What do I want in life?" As Elena pondered over Damon's somewhat deep question, she realized that she couldn't come up with an appropriate answer. She felt a bit stumped as she realized that she had no idea of what she desired.

"I…" She started, blinking in confusion as she felt her forehead crease, "I guess I don't know."

"I'll tell you what you want from life." Damon took over, his eyes twinkling as he if he had been anticipating this particular response from her.

"So, Damon…Tell me. What is it that I want?" Elena crossed her arms across her chest, meeting Damon's gaze evenly as she felt her lips turn up into a small smile.

Damon smirked, his unwavering gaze set on Elena's warm brown eyes, "You want what everybody else wants. You want a love that consumes you. You want passion and adventure," He paused for a moment and titled his head a bit, "…and even a little danger."

Elena's mouth dropped open as she realized what he was doing. "You-you basically described yourself just now."

"What part?" Damon's eyes widened in superficial disbelief.

"The danger thing." Elena replied, giving Damon a mischievous glance even as she pondered over Damon's words mentally. Something about his tone had unsettled her a bit.

"Well I had to include myself somewhere, being the husband and all." Damon drawled, crossing his legs at the ankles.

"So what do you want?" Elena asked him, curious as to what he desired in his life.

"I…" Damon began but stopped, his eyes flickering to different angles of Elena's face. "I don't think you're ready to know that yet."

"And when would you deem me as ready?"

"You'll know." Damon's eyes flashed with an emotion Elena didn't quite recognize. She realized that she knew very little about Damon. About who he was. What he was like before they met.

"Damon, tell me something about yourself. Anything."

"Well," Damon thought for a moment as he ran a hand through his messy hair, "I like pretty women."

"That bit is obvious." Elena replied as she rolled her eyes.

"I love your modesty." Damon grinned and Elena slapped his arm.

"I like the colour black."

"Knew that already."

"I also love brown eyes."

"Now you're just teasing me, Damon."

"Absolutely not. I mean it." He replied with a hint of merriment in his eyes.

"What is it that you like about brown eyes? I find them dull and lifeless to be honest." Elena replied, staring at Damon's ocean blue eyes enviously. "Look at yourself, blue eyes and all. Whenever I meet your gaze I just…" Elena caught herself and cleared her throat uncomfortably.

Damon shot her a somewhat knowing look that said -_you're not the first one._ How humble.

"Let's see." Damon turned to face her and took Elena's face in his hands. Elena's hands curled up into fists as Damon looked into her eyes in the rapidly fading light. Twilight engulfed them and soon, Elena realized, it would be completely dark.

"Brown eyes have a warm glow about them. Your eyes, for instance, seem like a pathway to your soul." Damon said in a matter of fact tone. Damon's hands felt cool against her cheeks and she realized that she was blushing.

"Your eyes seem bottomless. I bet I can gaze into them forever and still I won't be able to fathom their depth." Elena didn't fail to notice Damon's shift from the generalized idea of brown eyes to singularly her own.

"And I love your eyes because," Damon paused for a moment, wondering whether he should continue or not.

"Because…?" Elena found herself asking him even though she dreaded the answer.

"…Because they are a part of you."

Elena shot up to her feet and backed away from Damon, who appeared somewhat surprised. Elena turned away from him and gripped the bark of a tree as she ran a hand over her face. Her heart was beating faster than normal and her stomach flipped over as she felt Damon's hand on her shoulder.

"Elena…"

"Don't." She whispered, closing her eyes. Despite her reluctance, Damon turned her around and took her wrist in his hand as he towered over her.

"Why not?" He asked her with genuine confusion. His lips were slightly parted and the strong breeze ruffled his hair again, making a few strands fall into his eyes. His eyes…

Their faces were mere inches apart and Damon kept his eyes open as he slightly titled his head and leaned down, assessing Elena's reaction. Elena found herself breathing heavily, her hand feeling limp in Damon's grip. The distance between their lips was slowly closing in and just when they were about to meet…

Elena gasped and jumped a bit as a loud crack of thunder reached their ears. The sky was covered by a blanket of thick, grey clouds and they were completely obscured by darkness in a matter of minutes. Torrential rain started pouring down on them and Elena let out a short, high laugh as she and Damon got thoroughly soaked. Damon pulled back and shook his head as he muttered something under his breath.

"I think we should head back." Elena raised her voice over the roar of thunder and wind.

"Yes." Damon nodded in consent as he took hold of Elena's hand and they started running towards the castle as it continued to pour down on them.

x~x~x~x~x

"That was…fun." Elena panted as she doubled over in exhaustion. Beside her, Damon shook his head and droplets of water landed on Elena's face.

"Hey!" She protested, "I am already wet enough as it is."

"Really?" Damon leered at her, his eyebrows wagging. "Inte…resting." He said haltingly with the ever present smirk already plastered on his face. As Elena realized the double meaning of her words, she groaned.

"Go away." Elena made a dismissing gesture with her hands, "I need to change out of these clothes."

"As the Queen Mother commands." Damon replied, and ducked as Elena swatted at his head. He went over to the cupboard and pulled out a fresh set of clothes.

"My Lady, you're soaked!" Rebekah exclaimed as she came into the room bearing a tray full of hot steaming tea in china cups. "Let me help you out of these clothes."

"That would be great, Rebekah." Elena replied as she went behind the changing screen and the handmaid followed her. Damon shrugged to himself and sat down on the arm of the armchair and started a fire to warm up the frigid room. He didn't mind doing these little tasks himself since he was well equipped to looking after himself during his years away from Mystic Falls. Most noblemen and princes had numerous servants-in-waiting but Damon just found their presence interfering. He turned around when Elena emerged from behind the screen. She was dressed in one of her indoor gowns made of some soft material. Her damp hair was pulled over one shoulder and she thanked Rebekah for her help as she dismissed her.

"Damon?" She came to a halt in front of him, "You didn't change?"

"Oh no, I am still Damon."

Elena rolled her eyes as the fair haired handmaid picked up her damp clothes and put them in a basket. After bowing to the couple, she left, probably heading out for the laundry room which was situated on the ground floor.

"I was referring to your clothes."

"Well, if you want to see me naked that bad, all you have to do is ask, Elena." Damon smirked at her and he took hold of his damp tunic in his hands and pulled it over his head.

Elena crossed her arms over her chest, undaunted by Damon's actions, "I have seen you like this half a hundred times, Damon. You go to sleep without a shirt on, for Christ's sake. If you think you can-" Elena faltered as Damon's hands went to the waistband of his trousers and he raised an eyebrow at her, challenging her to go on.

"Fine! You win." Elena threw her hands up as Damon chuckled.

"You should dry your hair otherwise you will catch a head cold."

"I don't care."

Elena gave an exasperated sigh as she picked up a linen hand towel from the edge of the stone basin and came up to stand behind Damon. She placed her hands on his bare shoulders and pushed her down on the chair. He obliged out of amusement and leaned back as Elena started drying his dripping hair.

"If someone sees us like this, they'd actually think you care about me." Damon remarked lightly.

She chose to remain silent as she worked and Damon started humming a tune he remembered from his childhood.

"I think I know that song from somewhere, I just can't recall where." Elena said as her hands halted a bit.

"Me neither. I just seem to remember the tune, nothing else." Damon replied as he continued humming. Elena folded the towel after she was done and placed it in the laundry basket beside her door. She made her way back to Damon and sat down opposite him, cradling the tea cup in her hands to keep them warm.

"You have something on your mind." Damon stated as he chose to steeple his fingers and peered at her over his hands. Elena's head shot up to meet his gaze as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I do." She responded as she cleared her throat. "I've been thinking about what happened today…"

"Ah." Damon almost grinned as he leaned forward eagerly. Since they had entered the castle to escape the rain, Damon had been thinking about _that_ moment too, when they had almost kissed. He had mentally cursed the unfortunate crack of thunder that forced them apart.

"Well, I need your…advice on a certain matter. I've been doing a lot of thinking and…"

Advice? Damon frowned at Elena in confusion.

"…I am thinking about opening my own council for the poor and disadvantaged."

Damon barely managed to control his disappointment as Elena looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to _advise_ her. He took in a long breath through his nose as he pondered over her words.

"A council for the poor? And what exactly will this council do?"

"Well, help them of course." Elena replied indignantly.

"Fine, go ahead then." Damon replied with a shrug.

"That's it?" Elena asked him as she shot him a look of disdain. Damon sighed as he tried to explain himself.

"Do you really want to open a council for the poor, Elena?" He asked her as he leaned back to assess her reaction. She answered promptly.

"Of course I do-"

"Then do it." Damon cut her off as he held up his hand, "It's your decision, Elena. You've already made up your mind about it and as long as you are my wife, you don't need anybody's permission to do anything."

A slow, somewhat surprised smile spread on Elena's face as she shot Damon a somewhat bemused look.

"You really mean that, don't you?"

"Wouldn't have said it if I didn't."

"Thank you for having faith in me, Damon." Elena replied earnestly. Damon noticed that it looked like she wanted to say something more but refrained from doing so at the last moment.

"Always." He replied, deciding not to push her.

X~x~x~x~x~x

In the evening, Elena had been invited to tea by Caroline along Bonnie at the former's chambers. Caroline's room was impeccably clean and every surface was shining like a mirror. Elena rolled her eyes fondly at her friend's need for cleanliness and control.

"Elena!" Caroline rushed over to her when she noticed her standing at the door and engulfed her into a bone breaking hug.

"Where have you been since the last decade, Care?" Elena asked her rather sarcastically as she rubbed her aching ribs.

"Oh, shut up." Caroline waved her hand, "I haven't talked to you properly in days!"

"That's true." Elena agreed, feeling a bit guilty at unintentionally ignoring her friend. Since the whole ordeal with Damon, she hadn't been able to spend as much time with Caroline as she wanted to. As of late, all her time went in either arguing with Damon over one thing or another or having long talks with Stefan in order to make things normal between them. The free time she got in between was spent in attending to various tasks which were required of her as a woman of noble stature and she hardly ever spent time with Bonnie or Caroline. For this reason, she had decided to set all activities aside and accept Caroline's invitation for evening tea. Her dance master Voltair wasn't happy about rescheduling their classes and had given Elena a withering look when she had pleaded with him to let her off for the day. For him, nothing lay above the art of dancing.

"I am sorry…Caroline." Elena apologised to her, "I haven't been spending enough time with you, have I?"

"You haven't." Caroline agreed and Elena glared at her.

"But as a good friend, I forgive you." Caroline smirked at her, the same one her older brother so often wore.

"Lucky me." Elena muttered.

"Is my brother giving you a tough time?" Caroline asked her and all of a sudden, her expression shifting from jovial to sombre in a matter of moments. Elena pursed her lips as she thought of an appropriate reply.

"Well…"

"You can tell me anything Elena. You know that, right?" Caroline egged her on.

"I know Care…it's just complicated." Elena finally settled upon an answer.

Caroline sighed and took a seat at the tea table. Elena sat opposite her and crossed her hands on her table. Strangely, she didn't want to talk about the content of her relationship with Damon with anyone, not even her closest friend (perhaps especially because Caroline was her sister-in-law). Their…relationship, whatever it was, seemed strangely intimate to her in a non-physical sense and Elena wanted to keep it that way.

But Caroline had other thoughts.

"Have you two…you know…?" She trailed off questioningly.

"What?" Elena was confused for a moment but as she understood what Caroline was implying, her eyes grew wide and she ducked her head in embarrassment.

"No! No…we haven't…" Elena trailed off.

"What?" Caroline screeched unexpectedly and Elena almost slipped off her chair in surprise. "Oh my God, Elena."

"Caroline…what?" Elena shot her friend an annoyed look.

"Do you realise what this means, Elena?" Caroline gave her a somewhat gleeful look.

"Did I miss something?" Their conversation came to a halt at Bonnie's entrance. Caroline shot up from her seat and dragged Bonnie inside as she bolted the doors shut behind her.

"What's happening?" Bonnie asked Caroline as she forced her to take a seat. In the confusion, Bonnie forgot that she was sitting on an equal level with the other two and Elena kept her mouth shut to keep things that way.

"I think I have a way to make things right again." Caroline's voice was almost shaking with barely suppressed excitement. She lowered her voice and Bonnie and Elena automatically leaned in to hear what she was saying.

"What do you mean, Caroline?" Elena was completely mystified by Caroline's behaviour.

"Will anyone explain to me what's going on?" Bonnie interjected.

"Elena just told me that Damon hasn't consummated the marriage as of yet." Caroline spoke rapidly. Bonnie however didn't look surprised and Caroline shot her a questioning look.

"Well, I already knew." Bonnie replied haltingly. Caroline shot Elena a betrayed look and Bonnie hastened to explain.

"I knew only because I…well I change their bed sheets daily and I never found a trace of blood on them." Bonnie said as her face grew red. Caroline still looked miffed.

Elena sighed and ducked her head as she nodded. "Yes, we haven't yet. So what?"

"So what? _So what_?" Caroline's tone acquired a high pitch and Elena winced in discomfort. "Elena-" Caroline took a deep breath before continuing. "-this changes everything."

"How?"

"The marriage will be annulled if you present these facts to the church."

Caroline's words shook Elena to the core. She stared at Caroline as Bonnie gasped and covered her mouth beside her. Her blonde haired friend looked a trifle smug at figuring it all out. Elena herself was having a hard time grasping the magnitude of Caroline's words in her head. If she got the marriage annulled, she would be free to marry Stefan instead since the completion of the act of marriage required its consummation.

"Why did you not tell me this before, Elena?" Caroline voice broke through and Elena snapped back to reality.

"I-I guess I never realised…" She stammered as she slumped back in her chair.

"It's not too late." Caroline piqued in, "You should go talk to Stefan about it."

"Yeah…I should." Elena muttered. As much as she wanted to be, the thought of getting her marriage with Damon annulled didn't make her as happy as it should have.

"Elena?" Bonnie touched her arm gingerly.

"Yes?" She replied, feeling a bit dazed.

"Are you alright?" She asked her in a concerned voice.

"Yeah…I-I am fine."

The glance Caroline and Bonnie exchanged didn't escape Elena's notice.

"What?" She snapped at them.

"Well Elena, I gave you the best news of the century and I am seriously mystified by your less than enthusiastic response." Caroline replied snippily, narrowing her eyes at Elena.

"Maybe…" Elena felt a bit stumped by Caroline's observation. "Maybe it has not sunk in yet, you know?"

Caroline nodded but still seemed unconvinced.

"Okay, what is going on, Elena?" Caroline asked her in her no-nonsense tone.

"Nothing is going on, Caroline!" Elena raised her voice without meaning to and immediately regretted it as a look of hurt crossed Caroline's face. "I am sorry, I just don't feel like talking about it right now." She said a bit gently and placed her hand over Caroline's. She shrugged it away.

"You're hiding something." Caroline said in a miffed voice. Elena looked at Bonnie for support but she merely averted her gaze.

"It-it just doesn't feel right." Elena crossed her arms across her chest stubbornly.

Caroline's eyes widened in surprise, "Are you saying you actually care for my brother?"

"I-I don't know. We have formed a somewhat respectful companionship over the past couple of months and I don't want to go behind Damon's back like this."

"I can't believe what I am actually hearing." Caroline got up from her seat and started pacing around the room in agitation. "What about Stefan, Elena? He loves you to death."

"Are you implying that I don't?" Elena got up as well.

"It certainly seems that way!" Caroline shot back, her nostrils flaring in anger.

"What kind of a sister are you, Caroline? You care about one brother's well-being while ignoring the other one completely?"

"Y-you seem to care enough for the both of us!" Caroline replied angrily.

"Ladies!" Bonnie intervened, raising her hands as a placating gesture. "We can have this conversation calmly as well."

"No!" Elena and Caroline shouted at the same time and Bonnie shrank back at the sudden outburst.

"I think both of you should take a moment and think about how ridiculous you sound right now, that's all. My Ladies." Bonnie added as an afterthought.

"Well," Caroline cleared her throat, "I still think Stefan has a right to know regardless of what Elena thinks."

"Elena is right here." Elena replied curtly. "At least give me some time to process everything in my mind, Caroline. How could you ever doubt my love for Stefan?" She asked her, feeling slightly hurt by Caroline's assumption.

"I am sorry." Caroline sighed and gave in, "It was wrong of me to jump to conclusions."

"Isn't this so much better?" Bonnie beamed at them and the atmosphere turned back to normal.

Elena purposefully changed the topic of the conversation, partly to get her mind off the new revelation and partly to keep Caroline at bay, who had the tendency to get over excited. Over tea, she told Bonnie and Caroline about the scene which had taken place at the marketplace and both of them gawked at her in admiration as she re-enacted her little speech on their insistence.

"A council?" Caroline asked her as a faraway look took over her eyes.

"Yes." Elena nodded, "And I have Damon's full support as well."

"No wonder you're so reluctant to get an annulment. You are smitten with him."

"There we go again." Bonnie sighed.

"Caroline." Elena glared at her in warning. "I am not."

"Fine, fine!" Caroline waved her hand in dismissal. "Can I be a part of your council?"

"Sure." Elena nodded hesitantly. "If the King approves, that is."

"I am sure Father will; I mean it's for the betterment of the kingdom, right? Father and Stefan are always making plans to improve Mystic Falls."

Elena felt a bit reassured by Caroline's words. After some more idle talk, she decided to take leave as it was getting late. Night had fallen and as she took a look out of the window, she noticed that the sky was inky black. Bonnie followed her after she wished Caroline a good night and they walked in silence for a while.

"Elena?" Bonnie said, breaking the silence after a while.

"Yes Bonnie?"

"Since the matter is now being spoken of…can I ask you something?"

Elena had a feeling she knew what Bonnie was going to ask but she let her go on anyway.

"You may."

"Why didn't you and Lord Damon consummate the marriage? It has been months since your wedding…"

"It almost happened on the night of our reception.' Elena replied a bit uneasily, never having shared it with anyone before. Bonnie was staring at her with wide eyes.

"Then…?"

"Something happened that night." Elena replied vaguely, not quite ready to share the details yet. She gave a sigh of relief when Bonnie simply nodded and didn't press her further.

"As of now, we respect each other enough to …not indulge in activities one doesn't want to."

"That's good to hear, Elena. It's very rare for a man to go without…you know. Especially a man like Lord Damon." Bonnie replied hesitantly.

"I…know." Elena replied, feeling a bit unsettled. She had never thought about the whole ordeal from Damon's perspective before and now that she did…

"Elena…?" Bonnie stopped walking as a look of horror came over her face.

"What is it, Bonnie?" Elena gave her friend a worried glance.

"What if…what if he is…seeing other women at night?"

* * *

**It's been a while since I posted a chapter with a cliffy. *evil laugh***

**I decided to give you guys a quick update because of all the wonderful reviews I received. Special shout out to my most faithful reviewers jairem, kfulmer7, sorrybout'ya, Damon-Elena-Fever and mockichass for sticking with this story for over a year and reviewing faithfully.**

**I have a new beta reader AllyPotter1196 and she is amazing! Thank her for making this chapter readable.**

**Now on to some thoroughly putting off stuff-**

**I have a feeling guest reviewer Jon Snow/Harley/Guest are the same person. While I don't mind constructive criticism, I do mind it when people nag me to update or say that the story is not moving fast enough. I don't know what kind of crap you've been reading before, but this story has an actual plot and I can't just reveal everything in the first five chapters.**

**I can write shit just to fill 13 or 14 pages but it won't be up to the same quality as my previous chapters. Would you rather have a drop in standard just for the sake of quick updates? I think not.**

**"You would get more reviews if you updated more, maybe explain Katherine."**

**I do plan on explaining Katherine WHEN THE TIME COMES. While reviews are good and highly motivating, these kind of comments make me want to quit writing altogether. Kindly refrain from sending me these kind of "reviews" in the future. They won't be answered.**

**As always, feedback is appreciated. Try to post questions by logging in and not as a guest. Thank you.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer : I do not own vampire diaries or any of its characters and I am not making any profit from this story as this is clearly a fanfic written by a ****fa****n** **and posted on a ****fan fiction site****.**

**Special thanks to my beta AllyPotter1196 for editing this chapter and for providing me with valuable feedback.**

**Chapter 21**

_~Baby when it's cold outside_

_I will keep you warm_

_Save you from the storm_

_I will light a_

_Fire and the embers bright_

_Will guide you through the night_

_When it's cold outside~_

_**Light a fire- Rachel Taylor**_

* * *

"What if…what if he is…seeing other women at night?"

Elena froze in her place as soon as the words were out of Bonnie's mouth. Her friend's eyes widened as she shifted her focus to Elena's face. The handmaid herself looked a bit unnerved regarding what she had implied. Elena quickly straightened up and crossed her arms across her chest tightly as she tried to understand the implication of what Bonnie was saying. Despite everything, such a thought had never crossed her mind before but now that she thought about it, it suddenly seemed highly possible; especially given Damon's …tastes. Men sleeping with other women whilst being married wasn't unheard of and since Damon and Elena shared nothing more than a somewhat platonic relationship, such a thing shouldn't have come across as a surprise. To make matters worse, those in the royal sphere were well known for taking on mistresses and even having children with them.

Elena thought about all the times Damon had tried to be physically intimate with her. She had outright rejected him each and every time except for that fateful encounter on the night she had drunk excessively. Damon had always backed off respectfully but now that she thought about it…

Men had certain needs which required fulfilling. Needs which Elena were not meeting. So it made sense that Damon might be looking for those pleasures in the arms of other women.

"Elena…?" Elena flinched as Bonnie touched her arm hesitantly.

"Huh?"

"Are you alright?" Bonnie asked her friend, her eyes brimming with concern.

"Of course…I am. I mean…" Elena let out a breathless laugh although it held not even the slightest hint of humour, "Yes. I am fine." Her tone belied the truth; Elena was not fine.

"You should probably forget what I said, Elena. It was stupid…"

"No Bonnie, you're right. I was stupid not to think about it before." Elena replied as she took in a deep breath. "It does not matter though."

"Does not matter…?" Bonnie trailed off, feeling confused.

"Yes, why should it? It would only help if I decide to get our marriage annulled."

Bonnie frowned at her words and Elena immediately acknowledged her mistake. She had said 'if' and not 'when', as if the annulment was a thought and not a certainty. She frowned as she rubbed her upper arms with her hands in order to stay warm in the frigid corridor. The thought of Damon seeing other women was a bit unsettling. He was her husband by law, whether she liked it or not. Elena did realise how selfish she sounded though. She had no right to interfere in his personal affairs, especially not since she…refused to consent to consummate the marriage.

"Are you sure, Elena? You shouldn't base your decisions on something that hasn't even been proven. It was just a thought that crossed my mind." Bonnie broke Elena out of her thoughts. She motioned to her that they should start walking and Elena nodded as she let Bonnie lead them. Bonnie had not meant to bring doubt to her friend's mind, she had merely been thinking out loud.

"Of course I am not sure as of now; I haven't even talked to Stefan yet."

"I am pretty sure we both know what Ser Stefan is going to say about the whole ordeal." Bonnie remarked as she gave Elena a knowing look.

"I know…" Elena trailed off, lost in her own thoughts. Stefan was her first love and they deserved to have the life they always dreamt about since they first fell in love. Stefan had first been her friend, then her significant other. She never had any trouble in sharing her problems or ideas with him before but the thought of telling him about Caroline's idea to annul the marriage somehow made her uneasy. Isn't this what she had always wanted, to get rid of Damon and get married to Stefan instead? She wasn't so sure anymore, but she did know that the idea of an annulment was one that she was not too keen on, but she could not think as to why that was, apart from her sudden rush of… feelings towards Damon. Feelings which she was not even certain of.

"I am heading to bed, Bonnie. I've done more than enough thinking for the day and if I mull over things for another moment…"

"Its okay, Elena. Just know that I am always here for you." Bonnie gave her a warm smile which Elena reciprocated gratefully. After the handmaiden took her leave, Elena shut the doors behind her and slumped back against its wooden frame, feeling exhausted all of a sudden. She exhaled loudly as she tried to rid her mind of unwanted thoughts and images but to no avail. Uneasiness continued to bubble at the pit of her stomach as she thought about Caroline's proposal and Bonnie's observation.

Just when she was finally beginning to accept her role in Damon's life, she felt uprooted once again. She had never felt this torn before. She didn't want to consummate the marriage and at the same time, she didn't want to go behind Damon's back. He had been nothing but faithful and supportive towards her for the past couple of months.

_Faithful…_

Her stomach tightened into knots as she mulled over Bonnie's words. Was Damon faithful to her as a husband or had her rigidness driven him away to seek intimacy elsewhere?

_It shouldn't matter_, Elena thought to herself. She felt like a hypocrite for spiting Damon over a thing he may or may not have done. She herself often looked for comfort in Stefan's presence but her vows to Damon prevented her from crossing the line between right and wrong. Adultery was considered a serious crime and the church spared none when it came down to it, may it be a commoner or a noble. Although, this did not seem to bother many royals; after all discreet affairs and illegitimate children were a large part of court life.

But was that the only reason she was trying to stay faithful to Damon herself? Elena let out a frustrated sigh and made her way over to the table beside the fireplace. She hesitated slightly as she reached for the jug of wine and bit the inside of her cheek, contemplating the implications of her next move. After a few moments, she gave in and poured a measure of wine into a crystalline goblet to soothe her frayed nerves, thinking that a small glass may even do her some good. Her last experience with this particular alcoholic beverage had been more than enough to make her extra cautious but she doubted that she'd be able to sleep on her own tonight.

After downing the bitter tasting wine in one go, she dabbed her mouth with the sleeve of her gown and sank down on top of the bed without even changing into her nightgown. It was a bit early for Damon to show up to retire for the night but she couldn't help but wonder about his whereabouts. He usually returned late at night, mostly after Elena was already asleep or was getting ready to sleep. He was a light sleeper and his prevalent nightmares usually kept him up half the night. Elena often pretended she didn't hear him wake up since Damon was the kind of person who didn't like others to know about his weaknesses, but she was well aware of the fact that he was suffering internally. Elena found herself increasingly wanting to help him, but feared his rejection and the spectre of Katherine that hovered uneasily between them.

She lay down on her side of the bed and closed her eyes even as her mind refused to calm down. Some time passed and Elena finally started drifting off, probably due to the effects of the little wine she had consumed. She groaned when her dress started feeling tight and uncomfortable around her waist. She stifled a yawn as she sat up and went behind the changing screen to slip out of her gown. In its place, she donned on a simple black silk nightgown with thin shoulder straps instead of sleeves. It had been designed especially for the warm temperature of her hometown, Fell's Church. She realised that it was a bit too revealing and pulled on its matching silk robe around her shoulders. After a quick visit to the chamber pots, she dragged herself to the bed and barely restrained herself from falling face down on top of it. Maybe the wine hadn't been such a great idea since the drowsiness was beginning to overwhelm her.

She slid under the covers and unconsciously rolled over to face Damon's side, which was still empty. She ran a hand over the bed sheets and they felt cold without a body to warm them. She drifted off again for what seemed like a couple of hours but a noise woke her up. With her eyes still closed, she stirred in her bed, wondering what the commotion was at this hour of the night. She slowly opened her eyes and her heart almost came up to her throat when she saw Damon standing beside the huge glass windows. His back was facing her and she noticed that he was holding a glass of wine in his hand. The candles had all flickered out and the only light illuminating the room was the bright moonlight of the waning moon.

From its position, Elena managed to infer that it was past midnight. She had been asleep for roughly four hours and Damon had just showed up, a little later than usual. She kept her eyes fixed on his tall form as he sat down on the armchair and crossed his legs. He was still looking out of the window and he kept twirling the wine glass in his hand. After a few moments, he finally downed the remaining wine and set the glass on the table. Elena quickly closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep as Damon looked over in her direction. Her breathing involuntarily picked up pace as she heard him get up and she clutched the bed sheet tightly in her fist. She grew self-conscious when she realised that her robe had slipped off her shoulder and a large portion of her skin was exposed to the chilly atmosphere of the room.

She felt the bed dip as Damon lay down beside her and she almost opened her eyes as she felt his hand on top of her hair. With his feather light touch, he picked a strand of her hair and tenderly moved it away from her face. Elena's heart was working up a pace in her chest but she was surprised when he pulled the robe back over her shoulder. Unexpected warmth coursed through her veins and she almost smiled at the small but much appreciated gesture.

"I know you're awake, you can stop pretending anytime now." Damon's smug voice startled her and her eyes flew open.

"Thought so." He murmured and shot her his signature smirk.

"I just woke up when you came in." Elena felt a bit embarrassed at being caught out for spying on him-no, for _watching_ him. She noticed that he had recently shaved and his skin looked uncharacteristically smooth.

"Were you by any chance stealing wine from my store?" Damon turned sideways so that he was facing her and gave her a somewhat questioning if mischievous look.

"I-what?" Elena cleared her throat as she remembered downing a glass of wine before going to bed, "Ah, yes…a little bit."

"Why?"

"I couldn't sleep."

Damon frowned at her although it was not disapproving, just concerned. "Do you have something on mind, Elena?"

"Um…not at all." Elena looked away from him, from his eyes, as his gaze was making her uncomfortable.

"Elena."

"Where were you?" Elena shot back, desperate to change the focus of the topic.

"With Ric. Why?" Damon replied, unfazed.

_Either he is a very good actor or Bonnie is completely wrong_, Elena thought to herself.

"Oh, nothing. You came in a bit later than usual so that had me wondering about your whereabouts." Elena replied with an air of causal nonchalance but she was fooling no one.

"Why, did you get lonely all by yourself?" He waggled his eyebrows at her and gave her a tight grin.

"Not at all. I was sleeping, as you could very well see."

"From what I saw, you were pretending to sleep and instead chose to watch me-"

"Okay, okay! I glanced in your direction once. So what, Damon?"

"So nothing." He replied innocently and shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine." Elena just realised their close proximity and they were lying just a few inches away from each other. She shifted slightly to put some distance between them and turned so that she was lying on her back instead of facing him sideways.

"Do you want it to be something?" Damon wasn't one to let a matter slide that easily.

"I didn't say that." Elena replied in a clipped tone, "So…what did you do with Alaric?"

"We drank a little. Talked." Damon arched an eyebrow at Elena and she looked away quickly, mentally cursing herself for prying so much. "Why do we keep coming back to my whereabouts, Elena?"

"No reason." Elena managed in what she hoped was a convincing tone. It wasn't.

"It never bothered you before where I was or what I did."

"I-I said no reason at all." Elena didn't like the direction this conversation was heading in but it was partly her fault. She had been a bit too forthcoming with her misgivings and Damon always had a keen eye for observation.

"Has my little sister been putting ideas in your head?"

Elena knew that there was no way Damon could have known about today's conversation and he was just taking a calculated guess but his words still made her heart beat fast. She ground her teeth together as Damon looked at her expectantly, waiting for her response.

"Or was it…Saint Stefan?"

"No!" Elena shot up in bed, afraid that her silence would only help in driving the pre-existing wedge between the two brothers deeper. "It has nothing to do with Stefan, Damon."

"Shh, don't say our names out loud together! Someone might hear and associate me with him." Damon whispered a bit dramatically and Elena couldn't help but smile at his antics. She always found herself amused rather than affronted by these jabs; this was a recent development, one which she could not seem to help. Damon's dark humour was growing on her.

"When will you get over this rivalry with your brother?"

"When you make love to me."

Elena grew rigid in her place and her smile froze on her face at Damon's unexpected response.

"Which is seemingly…never. So there is your answer." Damon didn't seem to realise the impact of his words on Elena as he chuckled and adjusted the pillow beneath his head. He frowned when Elena didn't move from her place.

"Elena?" Damon hesitantly reached for her arm but pulled back at the last moment.

"I-I am sorry." Elena found herself stammering out. Her heart was heavy with guilt for some reason and she was horrified when she realised that she was on the verge of crying.

Damon sat up in his place to take a good look at Elena's face, "You do realise that I was just jesting, right?"

"I do but…" She bit her lower lip in frustration, "Damon, it's not fair to you."

"What isn't?"

"Me not…"Elena took a deep breath, "Me not being physically intimate with you as a wife should be with her husband."

Damon's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Elena…what are you saying?"

"That I am sorry. I never thought about it from your perspective before."

"Are you implying that you…want to? Tonight?" Damon almost sounded like he didn't believe in what he was saying.

"No." Elena shook her head with apology evident in her eyes.

"Huh." Damon simply replied, his face not betraying any emotion. "And I thought my extremely good looks would have swayed you by now."

Elena swatted his arm and Damon chuckled. The tension considerably dissipated and Elena felt a bit lighter on the inside at making things clear between them.

"Listen to me, Elena Salvatore." The use of her full name didn't by pass Elena's notice as Damon continued, "I agree that when I married you first, consummating the marriage was the first and foremost thing on my mind."

"I noticed." Elena remarked dryly and it earned her a glare from Damon.

"As I was saying…" Damon went on a bit sourly, "I didn't know you back then like I do now. I made some grave mistakes regarding you and I have no intention of repeating them. Ever."

Elena was surprised when Damon took hold of her hand tentatively but she didn't pull it back.

"You are much more important to me than some act of pleasure, Elena. I wouldn't think of consummating this marriage unless you want to." Damon met her gaze unevenly and Elena realised that he meant each and every word, to her shock. She felt butterflies erupt in her lower stomach at his sincere words.

"Thank you, Damon." Elena said as Damon lay back down. They were still holding hands and Elena looked at Damon questioningly as he tugged her back down beside him.

"Can't one seek some platonic closeness on this frigid autumn night?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"I am sure that's your intent." She muttered under her breath and Damon shot her a grin.

Elena gave in as she knew Damon wouldn't take advantage of her now; not after what he had just said. She lay back down with her head on top of his pillow rather than her own and he smirked down at her as he placed a hand around her waist, his half lidded eyes seeming almost colourless in the pale moonlight.

"Goodnight, Elena." He snuggled his head against her neck. Elena was very much aware of his slender nose grazing her collarbone but oddly, she found the closeness a bit comforting. The butterflies in her stomach were a whole other matter, though.

x~x~x~x~x

The next morning, Elena received a message from the King himself as she was breaking her fast alone in the outer room. Damon had gone down to the court instead as he "wanted to assist his father with some matters." Elena had just shaken her head in disapproval as all Damon did was humiliate his father and brother at every opportunity he got. However, that was Damon's way, and she chose to ignore it as much as possible.

"His Grace wants to see you in the court room." The messenger said after bowing to Elena.

"I will be right there." Elena nodded and waved the boy away. She frowned as she finished her freshly prepared apple juice and got up from the table. She summoned Bonnie and Rebekah and they assisted her in dressing up for the court. She chose one of her grander gowns as she had to be dressed in accordance to her position in front of the King.

"Do I look fine?" Elena turned around to face her handmaidens.

"You look gorgeous, my Lady." Rebekah replied and quickly corrected herself when Elena shot her a look, "I mean, Elena."

Bonnie gave Elena a questioning look but didn't say anything.

"Bonnie, Rebekah here has been of great help to me in the past few weeks. I've told her not to address me formally from now on." Elena clarified, hoping that Bonnie wouldn't feel like she was being excluded. She was dismayed when she noticed how hurt her old friend looked.

"That's good." She just nodded, facing away from Elena. She sighed.

"Let's make haste. The King shouldn't be kept waiting on our accord." She said, leading the way out of the room. Her handmaidens followed behind her and stopped outside the court room. The doorman announced her presence to the court and when she entered, she composed her features into a smile and held her head high as she sauntered inside with slow, measured steps.

She was a bit surprised to see the whole court down on their knees. Every noble man and woman was kneeling in front of her and their heads were bowed. This level of respect was only reserved for the highest of the nobility and Elena felt a little flustered as she walked in, nodding to those who greeted her.

Finally, she reached the King's throne and curtsied to him and his wife. Beside him, Queen Elizabeth Salvatore was smiling down at Elena and her eyes were almost twinkling with an emotion Elena couldn't identify from the distance. Elena frowned a little when she noticed how sick the King looked. He had dark circles beneath his eyes and his skin looked clammy with sweat. He looked unusually pale and his hair had thinned down considerably and hung limp under his crown which all of a sudden looked too big for his head. He was evidently weary and perhaps plagued by some sort of undisclosed illness.

"My King, My Queen." Elena greeted them as she clasped her hands in the front. Something wasn't right.

"You may address us as Father and Mother now, dear." Her mother-in-law pitched in.

"Of course…Mother." Elena nodded, feeling slightly odd. She could feel the court's eyes on her and it wasn't making things easier.

Giuseppe Salvatore cleared his throat, "How are you faring these days?"

"I am doing perfectly fine, Father." Elena replied. She wanted to ask him about his condition but the expression on his face caused her to refrain from doing so, especially in a court full of people. "My lord husband makes sure all my needs are being taken care of."

Elena surreptitiously glanced sideways and caught Damon's eye, who was sitting beside Stefan in the section reserved for nobles. He shot her an amused grin and Elena barely suppressed her own smirk. Stefan simply raised an eyebrow in Elena's direction but she just shook her head and focused her attention back on her father-in-law. However, she did not notice the smug smirk on Damon's face or the confusion on Stefan's at her action.

"That's…good to hear." Giuseppe Salvatore nodded once although his expression told Elena that he was having a hard time in digesting her statement regarding his oldest son.

"Anyway," Her father-in-law was interrupted by a coughing fit and the Queen gave him a worried glance as he dabbed his forehead with a silk handkerchief. "You must be wondering as to why I summoned you here today?"

Elena just nodded, feeling a bit curious.

"I came to hear about your excursion of the city of Mystic Falls." King Giuseppe placed his elbow on the arm of the throne and placed a finger below his chin as he looked down at Elena. His gaze was hard and Elena swallowed as she tried to come up with an explanation regarding the whole situation. It was obvious that he knew about her claims to the poor section of Mystic Falls. She felt her heart start to beat faster in her chest since she was not prepared for this conversation at the moment.

"Yes, my King. I went on a city tour with Ser Damon and while I was enchanted by the beauty of Mystic Falls, I came across…certain things which I found somewhat displeasing."

"Go on." Giuseppe urged her, his expression not betraying anything. His eyes were hard and he left much to interpretation as he regarded his daughter-in-law.

"I came across certain areas which lacked basic amenities. It pained my heart to see our people in such a condition; I saw poverty, hunger, violence. I believe that these things have no place in a prosperous city like Mystic Falls." Elena finished, feeling nervous all of a sudden. What if the King took her words in the wrong sense? What if he thought she was blaming him?

"Okay, Elena…" Giuseppe narrowed his eyes at her and beside him, his wife sighed. "What exactly do you propose we do about these things?"

Elena pursed her lips for a moment before answering his question, "W-well I was thinking about opening a council for the poor and disadvantaged. If I may be so bold, I plead you to let me head it so that I could-"

"Where do you think we will get the gold to form and maintain a separate council?" King Giuseppe cut her off in mid-sentence and Elena just blinked at him. She hadn't expected wealth to be an issue.

"My King?" She uttered uncertainly, waiting for him to clarify.

"We already have a wise council which is personally headed by me. Where do you think the extra revenue will come for another council headed by what," He looked around the court with wide eyes, "A woman?"

"Aye!" A few nobles added in their voice to the King's statement.

Elena flushed at his words and averted her gaze. She hadn't expected her plan to backfire so spectacularly. She felt humiliated to the core and she wanted to lash out at the few people who were still tittering amongst themselves.

"What exactly is the problem in forming another council, Father?" Damon's voice startled her and she looked up. Damon had gotten up from his place and was making his way towards her. He came to a halt beside her and crossed his hands behind his back as he met his Father's steely gaze. "Elena here wants to do it for the betterment of the kingdom. Isn't that what you and my dear brother talk about day and night?" He looked challengingly at his father, knowing that his facts were true.

"Some matters should be left alone by women!" Giuseppe Salvatore glared down at Damon but the latter refused to back down.

"Let me tell you one thing father; in the years I have spent travelling, I have come to one conclusion-women are no less than men in any sense. In fact, they outsmart us in many areas. They are level-headed, resilient and tougher than you can ever imagine."

Elena's eyes were wide as she stared at Damon. She never knew he thought so highly of women. Her sentiments were matched by most of the people present in the hall. Her mother-in-law was openly gaping at her oldest son, unable to believe what she was hearing. They were all seeing a new side to Damon, and it came as a bit of a shock. The eldest prince was known to be rough, sarcastic and a great swordsman, but him opposing his Father in front of the whole court was going to a whole new level.

"Oh, really?" King Giuseppe snorted, "Can you give me one example to give weight to your words, son?"

"Certainly, if it would please you." Damon nodded, "Let's see…when was the last time you gave birth, father?"

"What?" The King snapped at Damon as the crowd broke into uncertain laughter.

"Answer me."

"What is this nonsense, Damon?" He was clutching the armrest of his throne so tightly that his knuckles appeared to be as white as his sickly facial pallor.

"I'll answer for you, dear father. Never. A woman however, like my dear mother beside you, did give birth to three healthy children and provided you with heirs. Unless you were passed out drunk on the night we were born, you must have noticed the amount of pain and suffering a woman has to go through while giving birth." For once, Elena noticed, Damon's face was free of his ever present smirk and playfulness. His eyes were simmering like blue embers and his jaw was taut with seriousness, his voice passionate and sure.

"Damon…" Queen Elizabeth Salvatore's eyes were shining with unshed tears and it looked like she was barely restraining herself from running down the steps and engulfing her son in an embrace.

"Would you be sitting on that throne, scowling down at us with all your Salvatore glory had it not been for your own mother?" Damon raised his voice over the whispering crowd.

"You dare to-" King Giuseppe's face was red with anger and Elena noticed a hint of embarrassment in his eyes as well. His wife restrained him from acting rashly by placing a soothing hand on his arm.

"Father-" Stefan came to stand beside Damon as well as he inclined his head in his Father's direction as a gesture of respect. Damon snorted and rolled his eyes.

"You have something to say as well?" The King's eyes narrowed down at Stefan.

"Yes." Stefan nodded but his gestures and body language were more respectful than Damon's, "I have known Elena since quite a while and I know for a fact that she excels in archery and horseback riding. As you very well know, she has a love for literature and is highly educated for her age. If what Caroline told me is true, the people of Mystic Falls were enraptured by her on the day she visited the marketplace. If any woman is capable of leading and maintaining a council, it is Elena."

"Exactly." Damon added, patting his younger brother on the back. Stefan shot Damon a surprised look even as he smiled. "You're not as stupid as I thought you were."

"Glad I could live up to your expectations." Stefan muttered to him.

Elena felt overwhelmed by the support provided by the two brothers and she could hardly believe how they were almost ganging up together to oppose their father, _their King_, just for her sake. She pursed her lips together tightly as she crossed her arms across her chest to maintain her decorum. Apart from the fear of opposing the King, she was feeling a surge of positive emotions. No one had ever stood up for her in such a manner before and now she had two Salvatores backing her up.

She noticed that King Giuseppe looked more intrigued than angry now. He eyed the two brothers and to where Damon still had his hand over his brother's shoulder as a gesture of unity and support. It was rare to see the two brothers agreeing onto something and it was enough to make even a hard-headed man like Giuseppe Salvatore to think that matter through more thoroughly.

"Well," He cleared his throat, "The fact that Elena got you two to agree for something as one is enough to make me reconsider." He looked somewhat resigned as his eyes shifted to Elena. "You may form a tentative council as of now and I would like to have weekly reports as to how is it going. However-" He raised his voice above the excited buzz created by the crowded hall full of people, "-I would disband it without any prior notice if I get as much as a hint that it's not functioning as well as it's supposed to."

"You are most gracious, Your Grace." Elena nodded her head at her father-in-law, silently thanking him. She could hardly believe that he had granted her the permission to open her own council after everything that happened.

Damon looked at her over his shoulder and shot her a winning smirk. He was incredibly proud of her but little did he know that another part of his wife thawed towards him over his simple act of support.

x~x~x~x~x

"Congratulations!" Her aunt, Jenna, exclaimed zealously as she engulfed Elena into a tight hug. They were in the dining hall as Caroline had insisted that they all have a small get together to celebrate Elena's success in obtaining permission for her council. Elena hadn't deemed it necessary but her protests had died down in her throat when Caroline had fixed her with a singular glare. Everyone acquainted to Elena was present for the gathering except for the King and the Queen. Giuseppe Salvatore had soon after dismissed the court and had shuffled back to his chambers with the help of his wife. Elena was concerned regarding the health of her father-in-law and had made a note of asking either Damon of Stefan about it later on.

She had been forced into one of her finer gowns by Caroline and Bonnie and they had spent the whole evening fussing over her hair and dress. The neckline of the deep blue gown plunged right at the centre and displayed a hint of her womanly features. It lacked sleeves and was form fitting even below the waist, unlike her other gowns. The blue material fell to floor and Elena self-consciously pulled her wavy hair in the front in an effort to cover her slightly exposed chest. She certainly did not feel comfortable in such an exposing garment but Caroline had assured her that these types of gowns were all the blaze in the southern counterpart of the realm.

"Thank you, Aunt Jenna." Elena hugged the woman back. She had missed her aunt's company but both of them had been busy the past few days and hadn't been able to spend time together. At least Caroline's gathering gave them a chance to catch up.

"I can't believe you will lead your own council. It's a huge honour." Jenna said as she appraised Elena's dress.

"I know. It wouldn't have been possible without Stefan and Damon though." Elena replied, acknowledging the role of the two brothers and their unwavering support. On the opposite side of the room, Damon was standing near the drink table and was having a quiet conversation with Alaric, who kept glancing in Jenna's direction every few seconds.

"They are great together." Jenna nodded, smiling back at Alaric. "They would have formed a formidable pair had they gotten along."

"How do you know about their rivalry?" Elena asked her aunt curiously. Had Alaric said something to her?

"Anyone with a pair of eyes can see the heat between these two." Jenna rolled her eyes and Elena nodded in agreement. A serving girl came by bearing a plate full of ciders and different types of wines. Elena chose apple cider and took a sip of the cool, refreshing drink.

"Well, today was an improvement." Elena remarked, feeling a bit smug for some reason.

"You are a good influence on these young men. I am so glad I am past your stage though." Jenna pretended to shudder as Elena laughed. "Alaric is such a stable and grounded person, I feel extraordinarily lucky that I met him."

"How are things between you two?" Elena asked her playfully as she not so subtly tried to fish for information.

"Things are-" Their conversation was interrupted by the devil himself. Alaric swooped in and grabbed Jenna's attention by placing a soft kiss on her cheek. The older woman blushed at the public display of affection and Elena looked away as a grin made over to her face. She had got her answer. To give the couple some privacy, she excused herself from their company and made her way over to her friends, Bonnie and Caroline.

"Elena! I was about to go look for you." Caroline took hold of Elena's arm and literally dragged her to the dining table which was now lined with food. From everyone's slightly resigned expression, Elena knew that Caroline had already gotten to them. She didn't usually mind her but sometimes, her blonde haired friend was a tad bossier than what was generally accepted.

"Is everyone here?" Caroline called out as she scanned the table with her eyes. To her left, Klaus was already sitting down and had his eyes fixed on Caroline. Damon, Stefan, Alaric were next in line and on her side of the table were Jenna and a few other people she didn't recognise. From their clothing and mannerisms, it was evident that they were of noble birth. Bonnie was standing with her back against the wall and she gave Elena a small smile when she glanced at her. Rebekah was accompanying her but Elena got the feeling that the two of them didn't get along well for some reason.

"Alright," Caroline picked up her wine glass, "I have a toast and an announcement to make before we proceed with the dinner. This evening is dedicated to Elena and the inauguration of her new council for the poor and disadvantaged. We all hope you succeed in your sincere efforts, Elena. Congratulations." Caroline smiled at her and Elena beamed as everyone clapped and drank their wine. She caught Damon's eyes and he raised his goblet as he winked at her.

"Now that we have that out of the way," Elena rolled her eyes as everyone tittered at Caroline's excitement, "I would like to announce that…" She took a deep breath and glanced down at Klaus who nodded at her in encouragement. "…that Niklaus and I are getting married within this week!"

Elena's eyes widened as people around her gasped and congratulated the beaming princess.

"Thank you." Caroline smiled as Aunt Jenna hugged her. "Well, the official announcement would be made tomorrow but I thought it would be prudent to let a special few in on the secret."

"Wow Care, you got us. Never saw that one coming." Damon remarked sarcastically and Elena barely suppressed her giggles as her friend shot a death glare in his direction.

"Glad you're so enthused about your sister's wedding, Damon." Caroline shot back stiffly.

"Aww, don't be like that. Come here." He opened his arms and despite herself, Caroline hugged him. Elena noticed that Damon, in spite of his attitude, still resided in a special place in Caroline's heart, even if she tried her best to suppress her feeling.

"Is today the "get along" day?" Klaus remarked with amusement as he came to stand beside Elena. He had an amused smile on his face and Elena noticed the merry gleam in his eyes. He seemed genuinely happy at marrying Caroline.

"Certainly seems so. Not that I mind in the slightest." Elena replied, feeling a bit cheerful. "Congratulations, Ser Niklaus."

"Thank you, my Lady. I must say, you look enchanting this evening." He replied courteously. "If I am not mistaken, you're wearing a southern gown. It's refreshing."

Elena nodded at him as she accepted the compliment. "Caroline got to me." She replied and they shared a quiet laugh.

She didn't want to linger around Klaus lest Damon notice. For some reason, he had a grudge with the Sunland heir and it was even more hostile in nature than his grievance with Stefan. She certainly didn't want to be the cause for the demise of a perfectly fine evening.

"I should probably…"

"Ahh, there's Elijah." Klaus cut her off. "There is someone I want to introduce you to, Elena."

Elena turned sideways and saw two dark haired men making their way over to them. One was taller than the other and appeared considerably handsome. Both of them had donned on pale coloured robes and their breast pocket bore the unmistakable sigil of the Sunlands; a golden sun against a white backdrop.

"'Someone'?" The taller one of them spoke as he arched an eyebrow at Klaus. "Last time I checked, you had two brothers, Niklaus, not one."

Family estrangement is not only confined to the Salvatores, Elena thought as she stood beside Klaus in awkward silence.

"Ah, this will be Kol." Klaus said, shooting his brother an admonishing glance. "Kol, this is Lady Elena Salvatore, wife to Ser Damon Salvatore."

"It's a pleasure to make an acquaintance of you, my Lady." Kol kissed her hand and Elena replied accordingly. Klaus introduced her to his older brother Elijah who seemed somewhat taken aback by Elena's appearance but regained his composure enough to get himself acquainted with her.

"Wait." Elena frowned. Something wasn't adding up. "If Ser Elijah is your elder brother then shouldn't he be…"

"The Sunland heir?" Elijah pitched in.

"Yes." Elena replied, feeling a bit shy in the presence of the two strange men.

"Well, I should be the heir by the law but I decided to step down from the order of succession so that my younger brother Klaus could rule in my stead." He replied smoothly and placed a hand over Niklaus's shoulder. Elijah wasn't much older than Klaus but his eyes held a strange sort of wisdom. He appeared far more composed than the other two.

"But…why?" Elena knew how rude she must have sounded for prying but her curiosity got the best of her.

"Ruling is not everyone's forte, Lady Elena." His voice was rich and Elena noticed that none of the Mikaelson brothers lacked in the area of physical attractiveness and charm. "There are two types of people; those who rule and those who _help_ to rule. I consider myself more of the second sort."

Behind the composed and neutral exterior lay a very wise and clever man, Elena noticed.

"Elijah is my favorite brother for a reason after all." Nikalus glanced at his older brother fondly.

"I…um didn't know you could do that. Step down from the throne, I mean." Elena admitted. Such a thing was unheard of in the north.

"Well you see, the laws in the south are a lot more flexible than the north. Caroline is going to enjoy being my Queen." Klaus replied, looking a tad bit smug. Elena nodded as she listened to Klaus with rapt attention. His description of the Sunlands had provoked a desire for travelling in her.

"Well," Kol's accented tone made her focus shift on to him. "We'll be seeing a lot more of you from now on, Elena Salvatore." Kol's smirk somehow matched Damon's and Elena felt a bit uneasy. "I mean, we are soon going to be a family, won't we?"

"Indeed." Elena replied as she let her gaze wander. She sighed in relief as Stefan caught her eyes and motioned her to follow him from the other end of the room. There were only so many Mikaelson's she could handle at once.

"It was a pleasure talking to you, Ser Elijah, Ser Kol." Elena nodded to each of them, "But I am afraid I must take my leave for the moment."

"Of course. See you, darling." Kol grinned at her and she shot him a tight smile, feeling uncomfortable as he openly leered at her. After a nod to Klaus, she whirled around and walked away from the three brothers as a frown made its way over to her forehead. Was it just her or were the people from south a bit more forthcoming than usual? She shuddered to even think what Damon would do if he heard Kol addressing her as "darling."

"Elena." Stefan's presence made her halt. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure." Elena nodded, feeling confused at the urgency in his tone.

"Alone." Stefan leaned down to whisper into her hear. "Not here."

"Okay…"

"Follow me before Caroline notices and makes a fuss."

Elena followed Stefan out of the dining hall and into an empty room. She was feeling odd and Stefan's need for privacy was only increasing her curiosity. Stefan barred the door shut behind him and took a deep breath as he shoved his hands into the pocket of his coat.

"Stefan…what is it?" Elena asked him as uneasiness crept up her spine.

"Okay…" Stefan took a deep breath and Elena saw that a small smile was tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Caroline told me everything about you and Damon."

* * *

**This is the end to the longest chapter yet with over seven thousand words. This story had crossed over 100k words and I've come this far because of your unwavering support, guys. Thank you.**

**Canuck101- Caroline is Team Stefan at the moment and it has two reasons. One is that Damon had always been her favourite brother since childhood and had promised her that he would always be there for her but when he abandoned her in his search for Rose, she was miserable. She found comfort in Stefan's company and when Damon came back after five whole years, he was a changed person. The other reason is the difference in personality, just like you said. Ripper Stefan is a fantastic idea and I do plan on giving it some thought.**

**Damon'sBourbon1864- Glad someone noticed the 3X22 reference. Delena's first meeting is one of my favourite moments from the entire show and I had to incorporate it somewhere.**

**Cat1961- You've got a keen eye for observation haven't you? The tune does have significance. Keep reading to find out!**

**Guest- No, Damon and Elena haven't consummated their marriage till now. On the night of their reception, Damon went as far as undressing Elena but that was it. He realized that he had made a mistake and soon after that, he passed out drunk.**

**I hope I answered most of the questions. I would like to thank my wonderful beta AllyPotter1196 for not only editing this chapter but also for providing me with valuable input. Trust me when I say this chapter would have been shit without her.**

**Feedback is always appreciated. Until next time!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. I just own the plot of this story.**

**Fantastically edited by my amazing beta reader AllyPotter1196.**

**Chapter 22**

_~And then I looked up at the sun_

_And I could see_

_Oh, the way that gravity pulls on you and me_

_And then I looked up at the sky_

_And saw the sun_

_And the way that gravity pushes on everyone_

_On everyone~_

_**Gravity-Coldplay**_

* * *

"What…?" Elena stared at Stefan for a few moments, unsure of what exactly he was referring to. What could have Caroline possibly told him about her and Damon…?

At that moment, it struck her. Now that she thought about it, it seemed blatantly obvious. The tips of her fingers went numb as she tried to come up with a way to tackle the situation. She was not prepared for this at all, not at the moment at least. She had been saving this particular conversation for later on, when she had sorted her own thoughts in her mind. She mentally cursed Caroline for putting her in this position; she did not want to make things more awkward and uncomfortable than they already were.

"Elena…" Stefan took hold of her arms as he drew her closer, completely unaware of the conflict raging in Elena's mind. "You can't imagine what I am feeling right now. I've been looking for a loophole like this since months."

Loophole? The word seemed almost derogatory but Elena somehow maintained a neutral expression. She bit her lip in frustration as she frantically tried to find a way to explain the situation to Stefan. She hadn't made up her mind about the whole ordeal yet and she feared how he would react. She didn't know what she wanted for herself but she knew that Stefan knew that he wanted her, and this was a problem, because she just did not know what to do. It felt like she was standing at a fork road and didn't know which path to take.

"Elena…" Stefan frowned slightly when she didn't give him a response. "I want to hear it in your own words."

"Yes." She finally sighed, knowing that there was no way to avoid it anymore. "Damon and I haven't consummated our marriage yet."

"That's good right? For us?" Stefan's sea green eyes were alight with hope. "We can still have the future we always dreamed about."

Elena couldn't help herself as she placed the palm of her hand against Stefan's face. She had missed being with him more than she let on. His aura seemed so pure and gentle unlike the mystery surrounding Damon's. Stefan seemed encouraged by her positive reaction and pulled her into an embrace, resting his chin on top of her head.

"I honestly doubted I'll ever feel this way again." He murmured against her hair and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Elena swallowed as she hardened herself for what she was about to say, she did not want to ruin their relationship, but she did not know another way to do this. Some aspects of her marriage and her position were important to her, but she just didn't want to ruin her relationship with Stefan, they were finally in a good place.

"Stefan…"

"Hmm?"

She pulled away from him so that she could meet his gaze evenly, "I don't know how to say this…but…"

"Then don't." Stefan's startled her by placing his fingers against her lips and Elena was slightly taken aback by his response. She noticed how Stefan's expression changed before her eyes. His lips were pursed and there was a hint of a crease on his brow line but his eyes bothered her the most. Since she had known him, his eyes had been a clear gateway to his soul. Each and every emotion he experienced was clearly reflected in the crystal clear sea green orbs. Right now, all Elena could see was doubt. Fear. Apprehension. Elena did not understand it, but there was another emotion lurking there, one that worried her, but it was gone before she could work out what it was. She wondered how it was that she now felt more comfortable with her husband's moods than Stefan's.

"I have to." Elena responded gravely, steeling herself by taking a deep breath. "Please."

"In that case…" Stefan hesitated for a moment, as if contemplating his next move. Elena's eyes grew wide as he took her face between his warm hands and leaned down, his eyes never leaving hers for a moment. Before she could react in any manner, he placed his lips against hers in a chaste, lingering kiss. Elena stood rooted to her spot as Stefan's familiar scent engulfed her and her eyes fluttered shut as an involuntary response. Elena inhaled sharply when Stefan pulled back and a strange sensation coursed down her spine, making every vein in her body tingle.

"Stefan…what…?" Elena blinked a couple of times to bring Stefan's face into focus which was just a couple of inches away from her own.

"You were saying something?" Stefan dodged her question by a query of his own and crossed his arms across his chest; a ghost of some unknown emotion was lingering around his lips. Elena's heart dropped to the bottom of the stomach as she assessed Stefan's expression. He knew what was coming.

"Okay…" She looked down for a couple of seconds as she tried to gather her thoughts, "Stefan…I am not quite certain about getting an annulment through the church."

Stefan nodded along as if Elena was making a remark on the day's weather but his eyes reflected his real emotions. "May I ask you why, Elena?"

Elena hated herself for the pain she was inflicting upon Stefan and she felt extremely selfish for doing so, especially after what he had done for her. "Stefan, you must understand…" Elena tentatively took his hands into her own and she was relieved when he didn't shrug her off, "I am not just Elena Gilbert anymore. I am Elena Salvatore, whether I like it or not. It is who I am. Whether I married your brother out of choice or not, I am now his wife now."

"I would have liked it if you had gotten that name on my behalf but go on." Stefan remarked dryly.

"I have some…responsibilities now which I can't just shirk away. I am responsible for the people of this kingdom along with their needs and demands. I have a duty to fulfill as a Queen and as a…" Elena paused for a moment, "…a wife. It is my duty, and it is one which I have to do, the situation may not be as either of us planned, but the fates did what they must, and we must too."

"Are those the only reasons you are uncertain about getting an annulment?" Stefan pulled his hands out of her grasp and placed them on her shoulders as he gazed down at her steadily, his eyes seeking answers Elena was herself afraid to acknowledge.

"Stefan, imagine the scandal. If I break off my marriage with Damon after months of living with him as his wife, what will everyone say?" Elena said as she tried to rationalize her own doubts. She knew that she was still avoiding the real issue, but it was the best she could do for the moment.

"The Elena I knew six months ago was ready to elope with me, damn the consequences." Stefan hadn't raised his voice yet the coldness in his tone felt like an icy stab in Elena's heart. "I'll ask you once more and I expect an honest answer from you, Elena. Are these the only reasons of you not agreeing to an annulment?"

"I didn't say I don't agree-"

"Then what are you saying?"

Elena ran a hand through her hair in frustration. Before she knew, the words were pouring out of her mouth.

"I've changed, Stefan. I am not the same Elena Gilbert you fell in love with and you are not the same Stefan Salvatore I was head over heels for. I've never felt so confused…so uncertain in my entire life and I hate doing this to you. You can't even imagine the magnitude of the loathing I feel for myself right now." Elena paused for a moment as her voice faltered at the end. The inside of her mouth felt as dry as a ball of cotton. Stefan was looking at her with a pensive look in his eyes but Elena noticed how his hands were balled up into fists.

"I am an awful person, Stefan. I'm finally beginning to settle down in this new life and trust me when I say I didn't want this, but this is who I am now. I have a role to play, Stefan, a duty to fulfill. If I could change it back to the way it was, I wouldn't hesitate for a moment. But I am Damon's wife, your brother's wife, Stefan. I know the two of you have unresolved issues with the other, however, I will not add fuel to the fire by doing something which can be avoided."

"An annulment isn't a way to change things back to the way they were?" Stefan asked her and Elena's heart broke when she noticed the first traces of tears in his eyes. What was she doing?

"I am afraid not." She whispered as she toyed with the fabric of Stefan's sleeve. "Things will never be like they used to before. They can't be, we have both changed. I have changed."

"I know." Stefan sighed in defeat and when he glanced up, Elena almost broke down at the sight of his wry smile. "I know…but a small part of me was hoping that you wouldn't care about that."

"I am sorry, Stefan. I truly am." Elena couldn't help herself anymore and she covered her face with her hands as a sob broke through. As if on cue, a torrent of tears started cascading down her cheeks. A few fell down on the red carpet, creating dark spots on its surface. She started crying harder when she felt Stefan's hand rubbing her back in a soothing manner. Even in pain, he was providing comfort to her first, it was a truly Stefan thing to do, and she would miss him.

"I can't say I didn't see it coming. My brother has this effect on people." Stefan's voice sounded a bit strained, as if he was holding back tears of his own with difficulty. Elena didn't dare to glance at his face lest she break down again.

"It's not just because of Damon. You have to understand." Elena made a feeble attempt at explaining her situation to Stefan but she knew that it was of no use. The damage was already done, damage that she had never intended to create.

"Elena…" Stefan sighed as he took hold of her arm and guided her towards an armchair. He put slight pressure on her shoulders and she sank down into the chair. She mumbled a word of thanks as he handed her his own handkerchief. She dabbed the cotton cloth beneath her streaming eyes as Stefan knelt down in front of her.

"I won't even pretend I understand the relationship you have with Damon. I really want to say how bad he is for you and how you would end up regretting this decision for the rest of your life but…" Stefan pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger and Elena was forcefully reminded of Damon. He often did this gesture himself whenever he was exasperated or angry.

"I can't, Elena. I've seen the way he looks at you…I've seen how he treats you. You can't imagine the degree of my shock when Caroline told me that Damon hadn't consummated the marriage as of yet. That is just not him. I know my brother well and he simply does not care so much for a woman, Elena, unless she means something to him. Can't you see where I am going with this?"

"It's too soon, Stefan." Elena averted her gaze but her heart was pounding loudly in her chest at Stefan's words. Never in her life she had imagined that one day, she would be having this conversation with Stefan Salvatore.

"He is in-"

"Stefan. Don't." Elena's expression must have given her away since Stefan snapped his mouth shut and nodded at her understandingly.

"I simply don't have the energy to deal with this…thing right now. I feel emotionally drained." Elena chuckled humourlessly and rested her head back against the chair back.

"I understand." Stefan nodded and they just sat there in silence for a while, each lost in his or her thoughts. Elena glanced at Stefan and saw that he wasn't looking at her. He was staring down at the carpet but his gaze was unfocused.

"Stef?" The nickname slipped from her mouth before she could stop herself. She felt as if someone was repeatedly stabbing her in the heart as Stefan's head snapped up to look at her.

"I still love you, Stefan. I always will." Elena said, taking his face between her hands. "You've been my greatest companion, my advisor, my protector and I love you for that." She leaned forward and placed a soft, farewell kiss on his forehead. With a wave of anguish, she realised that Stefan had somehow already known it was the end for them and had taken an opportunity to kiss the love of his life goodbye before they had started this conversation. She heard him sigh as he relaxed beneath her touch. "I love you Stefan…but I am not _in_ love with you, not anymore. I can't be." She added, hating herself for hurting Stefan like that. She knew that what she was saying wasn't wholly true. She was in love with him despite everything; after all, a love like theirs didn't fade away that easily but she knew that dwelling on dreams would get them nowhere. Not anymore. Not when she was married to his brother, and even if she didn't want to acknowledge it, she did feel something for Damon.

"Glad we established that." Stefan smiled at her ruefully but she could sense his pain. Her own grief was choking her and was making it harder for her to speak. As Stefan moved to stand up, something lustrous near Stefan's neck caught her eye. She peered at it closely and she felt numb to the core when she realised what it was.

It was the pendant she had given to him as a souvenir back in the woods of Fell's Church.

**x~x~x~x~x**

Damon Salvatore was miffed. He had been talking to his sister Caroline when he saw Elena slip out of the hall with Stefan. Things were finally starting to settle down between him and his younger sister and he was making good progress until Saint Stefan whisked his wife away, leaving him in a bad mood.

"-Niklaus told me that in Sunlands you actually can-"

"Where is Stefan taking Elena?" He cut Caroline off in midsentence as he arched an eyebrow at her questioningly. Caroline stopped speaking and she frowned with worry as she followed Damon's line of sight. Her nervousness only confirmed Damon's suspicion.

"I don't know-"

"You can give up the pretence _any_ time now," Damon almost growled at her, his patience quickly fading away, "I know you two are planning something. I might be Stefan's brother but that sure hell doesn't mean I have the same mental capacity as him."

"Oh my God, there we go again." Caroline threw her hands up in frustration. It didn't pass Damon's notice that she was trying to avoid the topic. "Why do you have to drag Stefan's name into everything?"

"Because bloody Stefan is doing God knows what with my wife right now!" Damon snapped at her angrily and she flinched back at his hostility. "What do you know about this, Caroline?"

"It's not my place to say, Damon." Caroline replied with a touch of incorrigibility. "But-" She added hastily as Damon shot her a glare, "You and I both know Stefan and he will do nothing...immoral."

"Yes, that man is a Saint." Damon agreed grudgingly and made to move past Caroline. She stopped him by stepping in front of him.

"You can't go after them." She gazed up at him with determination reflecting clearly in her blue-green eyes. Damon grinded his teeth together in frustration, she was getting on his last nerve, and he was doing his best to reign in his temper.

"Stop me if you can." He spat and made to move again.

"Damon…" Caroline hesitantly placed a hand on her brother's shoulder, "Give them some privacy, please…I am sure Elena will tell you everything when the time is right."

Damon shrugged her hand off and walked away, leaving an anxious Caroline behind. Surprisingly, instead of making his way after Stefan and Elena, his feet carried him to the drink table on their own accord. He snatched up a pitcher full of wine and poured unceasingly into his goblet until it was full to the brim. With three big gulps, he downed the entire contents of the goblet and slammed it down and onto the table. He wanted nothing more than to barge into that room and demand explanations from Stefan and Elena but a small voice inside his head caused him to refrain from doing so. He decided to let Elena to come to him for a change. For a few days, Elena's behaviour had been bothering Damon. It didn't pass his notice that she was a bit more distant than usual and tended to lose track of conversation. A faint crease was ever present on her brow line and Damon knew that there was something she wasn't telling him.

"Hello Damon. Charming, isn't it? Caroline has really outdone herself as usual." Klaus' accented tones reached Damon's years and he didn't bother suppress his groan.

"Klaus, trust me when I say you are the last person I want to talk to right now. Or ever." Damon replied scathingly as he bypassed the pleasantries. Klaus' expression didn't change in the slightest and it seemed like he had been expecting such a response.

"I'll ignore your rudeness since we are basically family now."

"Unfortunately."

"But-" Klaus ignored Damon's hostile remark as he continued, "There are some things I won't tolerate anymore."

"Why are we even talking?" Damon waved his hand in confusion, "I. Don't. Care, Klaus." He rolled his eyes up to gaze at the heaven as he let out a sigh.

"I am sure your wife will love to learn more about Katerina Petrova, don't you think?" Klaus beamed at Damon innocently and the latter's eyes went wide at the mention of this name. He hadn't heard it in over a year.

"Resorting to subtle threats, are we?" Damon shot Klaus a filthy look as he turned on his heel and stormed off to a relatively less populated corner of the hall. He couldn't take the risk of anyone else hearing about…her.

Klaus followed him and Damon was enraged to notice the smug smirk on his face. "Fine. Start talking."

"A little more respect perhaps…"

"Niklaus." Damon growled at him. "Don't push it."

"Whatever suits my brother-in-law." Klaus replied easily but as his eyes met Damon's, his tone became serious.

"I would like you to treat Caroline with the respect she deserves from now on. You are her eldest brother and however it may seem right now, she does care about your opinions and your attitude, Damon. If you ever hurt her again, I would make sure to hurt you twice as much." He finished and Damon noticed how taut his jaw was.

"Shouldn't the whole "if you hurt her" speech fall into my area?" Damon crossed his arms across his chest in defiance. "She is my sister, Klaus. I treat her in accordance to her behaviour regarding me. Is it my fault she is clearly more inclined towards Saint Stefan?"

"I don't care, Damon." Klaus replied calmly. "I don't want you-"

"Who are you, my mother?" Damon shot back at him as he shoved past Klaus with a burning desire to leave his company. "By the way-" Damon stopped and turned to look back at Klaus, "If you ever tell me how to live my life again, Niklaus, I'll make sure _you_ suffer. Never bring up the topic of Katherine again. Ever." And with that, he left a glowering and enraged Klaus behind.

Damon was done with the gathering for the day and he wanted nothing more to go back to his chambers. He almost sighed in relief when he saw Elena making her way towards him.

"Thank God, another minute with that bastard and I would have-" He stopped short when he noticed the tears in her eyes. "Hey…" He cupped her face in the palm of his hand, "What happened?"

"Can we please leave?" Elena whispered hoarsely, not quite meeting his gaze as she swiped a hand beneath her eyes.

"Of course we can."

Damon turned around to face the room, "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for showing up but I am afraid that my wife and I must retire for the night. And…that's it."

Everyone was facing the couple and Elena ducked her face lest someone else spot the traces of tears in her eyes. Caroline looked positively livid since she had organized the gathering but she calmed down for the most part as Klaus placed a placating hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go." Damon whispered into her ear and she nodded as she coiled her hand around his arm. They left the hall and made their way over to their chamber.

"That was a bit rude." Elena muttered under her breath.

"Hey, you wanted to leave." Damon shrugged and shot Elena a surreptitious glance. She seemed to be doing better and he decided to hold off the conversation regarding her state till they reached their room. Elena tugged at his sleeve and he came to a halt as he shot her a look of query. She simply pointed towards the balcony and Damon nodded his consent. They made their way over to the balcony and Damon took a deep breath of the fresh, cold air. It was a welcome relief after the stifling environment of the hall. Elena placed her hands on the metal railing and closed her eyes as a light breeze blew her hair back. Damon stared at her without blinking as he felt his emotions stirring. As much as he tried to control his feelings around Elena, he couldn't. The moon was just beginning to rise and the sun had left a golden glow in its wake.

"Distract me, Damon." Elena's voice broke him out of his thoughts. Damon decided to humour her since Elena's expression clearly told him that other conversation could wait a bit more.

"Hmm, let's see." Damon thought for a while, "How about a few crude japes about Saint Stefan? I've got some _really_ good ones." Damon knew he was dangerously close to the topic Elena was clearly trying to avoid and he received his answer as her eyes snapped open.

"Not helping." Elena hissed through clenched teeth.

"Okay…how about the fact that Caroline is our step-sister?" Damon threw in, waiting to see how his wife would react to the new information.

"What?' Elena's face went blank with surprise, "I wasn't aware of that."

"Most people aren't." Damon acknowledged. "Elizabeth Salvatore isn't my birth mother."

"But Damon-" Elena blinked in confusion, "Today when you were defending me in front of Father, you said that your Mother had given birth to three children in order to provide him with heirs…"

"Well, that's true. I consider Elizabeth Salvatore as much of a mother to me as my birth mother. It does not matter if Stefan and I come from a different womb."

"Then who…?" Elena left the question hanging in the air, clearly curious but afraid to ask more lest she offend Damon in any way. Damon smirked at her. _Always so polite,_ he thought.

"You see Elena, Elizabeth Salvatore belonged to the Kingdom of Forbes. She had been recently widowed when Father married her and she had a daughter from her late husband, Ser William Forbes."

"Caroline." Elena summed up and Damon nodded.

"Yes. She was just a summer old when I first laid eyes on her, not that I remember much. The age difference between us if of course very small." Damon smiled as a hazy image of his young sister filled his mind. Despite not being related by blood, he had always considered her as his sister.

"Isn't Stefan younger than Caroline?" Elena asked him, breaking him out of his reverie.

"Only by a few months."

"What…what happened to your mother, Damon?" Elena asked him hesitantly. He knew why she jumped to that particular conclusion. Kings and Queens remarried only after the demise of their previous spouse.

"Well, she died of consumption after giving birth to Stefan. He was only two months old when she passed away." Damon replied as he maintained a carefully neutral expression.

"That's horrible, Damon." Elena frowned as she placed her hand on top of his as a gesture of comfort. Damon fixed his gaze on their hands. Her hand, as usual, was a bit colder than his own. Of course, these details were trivial when compared to what Damon was experiencing at the moment. His heart beat spiked slightly as Elena gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"It's fine. I don't remember much of her." Whilst it was true that he couldn't recall what his mother was like, he still remembered her face. He had inherited his startling blue eyes from her after all.

"Still, losing a parent must be so hard…" Elena looked at Damon with sadness evident in her eyes.

"Her name was Lillian Salvatore. Father often called her Lily…" Damon said, recalling this piece of information just then. "But-" Damon cleared his throat as he tried to dissipate the lingering sadness, "It does not matter. Elizabeth has been my mother for as long as I could remember and she has done a fine job with me. Raising someone like me couldn't have been easy after all." Damon smirked.

"Don't I know that?" Elena said as she gave him a small smile. "I believe you inherited your looks from your mother, then. You and Father don't share the same eye colour or facial features."

"I believe that must be the case unless-" Damon adopted a conspiring tone, "- Father found me floating down a river and grudgingly decided to adopt me. That would certainly explain his favouritism towards Stefan." Damon muttered darkly.

"Is it that bad?" Elena asked him hesitantly, referring to his relationship with his father.

"Worse." Damon rolled his eyes. "And don't even start with the "deep down he loves you" talk. Mother has already tried that one on me many times. It doesn't work." Damon replied a bit firmly, his voice taking a bitter edge due to his anger.

"I wasn't." Elena shook her head. Damon noticed that she still had her hand on top of his own. "I was just going to say that everything will be alright eventually. It has to."

"Life is not a fairy tale, Elena. We don't always get a happy ending." Damon ran a hand through his hair, feeling a bit amused by her optimism. After the things he had seen on the battle field, the grief he received from his past romantic relationships and his estrangement with his family, he found the concept of a joyous ending a bit farfetched. He thought that she was a bit naïve, but that was a part of her charm.

"Not always, no. But should we stop hoping for one then?" Elena smiled at him and Damon's face softened a bit. They stood side by side in silence for a while as the last remnants of the sun's glow left the horizon. Darkness settled in and the first stars started making an appearance in the night sky.

"Damon…" Elena broke the silence after a while.

"Yes, Elena?"

"I don't want to go to our chambers right now." Elena said as she ran a hand over her face. Damon stared at her as her fingers lingered on her bottom lip. She was unaware of the emotions she was stirring within his and it was driving him insane.

"Where do you want to go, then?" Damon somehow managed in a slightly distracted voice.

"I don't know. Anywhere. Surprise me."

Damon chuckled as he thought of a place to take Elena to. He wanted to take her somewhere she hadn't been to before…

An idea struck him and even though that place didn't hold much interest for him, he decided to take Elena there. She was bound to like it, given her interests. He took her hand into his own and guided her towards a different set of steps which lead to the easternmost wing of the castle. Elena followed him curiously as Damon turned his head to smirk back at her.

"I think I might have the perfect place for you, my Lady."

"Lead the way then, Ser." Elena played along as she kept up with Damon's pace.

Damon led her up a spiralling staircase and both of them were slightly out of breath by the time they reached the top. They were facing a set of immense double doors with pillars on each side.

"Are you playing a jest on me, Damon? This better be good, the climb nearly killed me…" Elena trailed off as Damon pushed the huge double doors in with a slight grunt. He was pleased when he saw Elena's eyes grow wide with wonder.

"Why wasn't I aware of this place's existence?" Elena let out a breathless laugh as she stepped inside Damon crossed his hands behind his back as he followed Elena in with a smug smile adorning his face.

"It's just a library, Elena, but I am glad you liked it. Your enthusiasm is infectious."

"Just a library?" Elena placed her hands on either side of her hips as she turned to face Damon, "I love books, Damon. I can stay here forever. I always wanted to write one…" She trailed off dreamily. Damon wasn't aware of any female authors since most of the female population of the realm was uneducated. The privilege of education was restricted to a noble few, and those women tended to marry and have children, not write novels. Rather, they weren't allowed to indulge in literary activities and such behaviour was more than frowned upon. Sometimes, Damon was really bothered by the condition of women in different parts of the realm and had decided to give Elena all the freedom she wanted.

He hadn't been to this particular room many times in his lifetime. It was more of a hall than a room due to its immensity and huge mahogany shelves were lined against the stone walls. Not a portion was left bare and huge volumes of books adorned every available surface. His father and brother were particularly fond of literary activities and the library was kept well illuminated with the help of numerous candles and lanterns at all times of the day.

Elena walked over to a shelf nearby and plucked out a book carefully. She gave a delighted gasp as she held the cover up for Damon.

"'The legend and adventures of Silas and Amara'." Damon read it off and Elena nodded happily.

"It's one of my most treasured stories. I love reading about Princess Amara and Prince Silas and their love for each other."

"It's an exaggerated account of the actual events. You don't actually believe that a witch named Quetsiyah came along and did some voodoo on them, do you?" Damon snorted in disbelief.

"Well," Elena frowned slightly, "It was a long time ago. Anything is possible."

"I bet the church would love you." Damon remarked as he rolled his eyes. "Anyway…" Damon stretched out the word and Elena looked up at him curiously. Damon raised his eyebrows at her.

"What, Damon?"

"Why were you so upset before?" Damon asked her, cutting straight to the chase.

"Oh," Elena's expression fell and she sank down into an armchair. "I don't feel like talking about that right now, Damon."

"But I do." Damon pressed her on stubbornly. There was no way he was letting this go.

"Damon…" Elena looked at him beseechingly, urging him to drop the topic.

"Elena, I saw you stepping outside with Stefan and you were gone for over half an hour. How and why do you expect me to back down?" Damon asked her as the first hint of anger started reflecting in his tone.

"You…you did?" Elena was clearly taken aback.

"Yes, I did!" Damon snapped, "Would you mind letting me in on your secret?"

Elena stayed quiet as she tried to come up with a response. Things were starting to go downhill fast.

"Look Elena," Damon pinned her down with his sharp gaze, "Something is going on between you and my brother. Caroline clearly knows about it and I don't like to be left out."

Damon noticed that Elena almost looked afraid of him. He worked on calming his temper but her silence wasn't helping much. He wanted her to say something, anything, because the silence left room for unwanted thoughts and doubts.

"Promise me you won't act rashly." Elena finally broke her silence as she got up from her place and came closer to Damon. She met his gaze evenly as she waited for his word.

"I don't want to make promises I can't fulfill." Damon's heart was pounding loudly in his chest. What are you hiding, Elena? Damon thought as anxiety crept into his mind.

"Damon…" She trailed off helplessly, "Okay. No one is at fault here and it was just mere a suggestion."

"I am running out of patience, Elena." Damon growled in frustration as his fingers curled up into tight fists at his sides.

"C-Caroline and I were having tea a few days ago when I told her that…" She took a deep breath to steady herself, "…that we haven't consummated the marriage yet."

Damon frowned in confusion, "As inappropriate as that is, discussing our private lives with my sister, I don't see the problem yet."

"Well," Elena winced, "Caroline gave me a suggestion that if I presented these facts along with evidence to the church, the marriage would be-"

"Annulled," Damon finished numbly. Understanding immediately flooded his mind and more a moment, he went blank with surprise, he was blindsided by this sudden thought.

"Yes." Elena was playing with the fabric of her dress. As the gravity of Caroline's words hit Damon, immense rage coursed through his veins and Elena jumped back in surprise when he upturned a table beside him. The crash echoed through the hall and Elena pressed her back against the wall as she took in Damon's ferocious expression.

"Damon, you need to calm down. You promised me-"

"I did no such thing!" Damon roared in vexation. "You betrayed me, Elena Gilbert. You went behind my back with Stefan of all people!" Saying it out loud made it a thousand times more painful for Damon.

"Damon, it's not like that-"

"What is it like then, huh? What did Stefan do to win your approval? Or has this-" Damon barely restrained himself from causing more damage to the library as a fresh wave of anger passed over him, "-this _thing_between us been a lie all along?"

"Damon, I care for you! I truly do!" Elena raised her voice to drown out his angry words. Her chest was heaving and Damon noticed that her cheeks were flushed red with emotion.

"Do you even know the meaning of that word? I trusted you with everything, Elena. After the rough start, I did everything in my power to make you comfortable, to make you feel at home. I trusted you with my secrets, my past…everything! If anyone has ever truly cared for anyone as much as I do for you, I would like to go meet that person right now and tell him not to waste his time anymore." Damon almost spat the words out. His tone was unnecessarily harsh but he couldn't help himself. The betrayal hurt him more than it should have because of what he felt for Elena. He kicked a chair aside as he strode over to where Elena was standing with a dumbstruck look on her face.

"Clearly, all you care about is Stefan. It has _always_ been Stefan." Damon said icily as he took Elena's chin and forced her to meet his gaze. He knew that he was crossing the line and that he would end up regretting his behaviour later on but at that moment, it didn't matter. Anger was clouding his judgment and was preventing him from thinking rationally. However, he was slightly surprised when she roughly shoved his hand away. Her eyes flashed with defiance and he sneered at her. What could she possibly have to say after upturning his life in mere moments?

"Are you finished doubting me, Damon?" She asked him scathingly. Her brown eyes were burning like embers. "If you had given me a chance to speak earlier, I would have told you how I turned down Stefan's proposal for an annulment. I told him I didn't love him anymore for _your_ sake." She emphasized her point by pointing her finger at his chest. "You are not the only one who gets to care for other people, Damon! I feel something for you but even I don't know what it is." Elena paused to take a shuddering breath and Damon just stared at her like he was seeing her for the first time. For the first time in his life, he felt floored. He wasn't expecting this at all.

"What I don't care for is what others think of you. Forgive me if I sound impertinent but I don't care about your Father's opinions, Caroline's opinions and even Stefan's opinions when it comes to you. I think you are a good person. Impulsive and a bit dangerous, yes," Damon's felt the corner of his mouth turn up in a small smile at her choice of words. "-but predominantly good. I know who you really are on the inside, Damon. Or at least I thought I did before today." Damon's heart lurched as Elena's tone shifted from warm to cold in a matter of moments. A tear slipped down her cheek as she gazed at him resentfully.

"Elena…no…" Damon couldn't help himself any longer as he felt an overwhelming flurry of emotions regarding her. He closed the distance between them in two short strides and crashed his lips against hers in a moment of passion. Elena stumbled back in surprise and due to the force he had exerted, her back aligned itself with her wall behind her and one of her hand reached up to grab a book shelf so that she could steady herself. Damon took hold of her face between his hands as their lips moved against each other almost in perfect synchronization. As much as he had tried to restrain his feelings, to hold them in, they broke free in Elena's presence. Elena gasped for air between their kisses and Damon felt a surge of hope as she brought her hand up to touch his face, all the while returning his kisses with fervor. What he wasn't expecting was her pushing him away. Damon and Elena were both panting for air as they parted from each other. They stared at each other and Damon noticed that her lips had swollen a bit from all the enthusiastic kissing. Damon looked apologetic while Elena looked positively murderous.

"No Damon." She shot back firmly even as her voice shook with emotion. "You don't get to kiss me. Not after this." With that, she pushed past him and left the library. Damon slumped against the wall with the sensation of their frantic kiss still lingering on his lips. _I have to remedy this_, he thought to himself but the only response he got was the slamming of the heavy doors of the library as they closed, leaving him in his own company.

* * *

**Boy, am I on a roll? I keep getting all these ideas regarding this story and they don't let me be unless I write them down and viola! New chapter! Thank my beta AllyPotter1196 for her fantastic edits and inputs. This chapter wouldn't be half as polished as it is without her.**

**I love both Stefan and Damon and as you can probably guess, I ship Stelena as well as Delena (I know, rare!) but, delena holds a higher position in my heart otherwise I'd be writing fics about Stefan and Elena instead. It kinda broke my heart to write this chapter. I've seen so much hate regarding Stefan in the reviews section…hmm, critical analysis of a character is fine and it should be kept that way instead of posting blatant, hate-filled reviews. Thank you.**

**If anyone has any questions regarding the plot, the characters or anything related to this story, they can follow my tumblr "Blueblaze07" and ask me questions there. Generally I re-blog stuff regarding Game of Thrones, The Vampire diaries, Sherlock, The Hunger Games, current TV series I am watching, books etc.**

**Canuck101- I hope you found this chapter to be satisfying. Elena did choose her Kingdom and her people over anything else. (along with Damon ;))**

**Jairem- You're on the right track.**

**Damon'sBourbon1864- All I can say after reading your review is…don't get your hopes high for Damon so quickly. He has a tendency to mess things up after all. **

**Tina- Sorry love, I don't know which TV series you are talking about but this is not it. The plot of this story emerged from the depths of my own imagination.**

**Cat1961- Yes Caroline was the one who spilled the beans. The scene from 3x19 is one of my favourite as well.**

**Oh, can you guys suggest your favourite delena/vampire diaries songs in the reviews section? I need to update my playlist :P**

**That's all folks! Until next time (which is hopefully soon).**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries or any of its characters. I am a typical girl who obsesses over delena more than a normal person should.**

**Edited and corrected by my super-efficient beta, AllyPotter1196. **

**Chapter 23**

_~Your tears, they take my strength away_

_The fear, the hate, the pain, the rage_

_All I have, you took away_

_I always cave, over and over~_

**_Always take you back- Night Terrors of 1972_**

* * *

_Damon was getting ready for the melee in his tent. He was adorned in his deep black armour and his squire was standing at attention behind him with his sword and helmet in his hands, ready for Damon to use. To no one's surprise, he had lasted till the end of the tournament and was pitted against Niklaus Mikaelson, the son of Mikael and the one who had organised the melee. The award for the winner of the tournament was ten thousand gold coins and he and Alaric could do well with a pouch refill (in spite of their wins)._

_Although, that wasn't the only reason for Damon to take part in the tournament. He did so to win over the affections of one Lady Katherine Pierce, or as she was called in the native dialect of the south, Katerina Petrova._

_He emerged out of the tent and was greeted by a deafening cheer from the crowd. Nearly thirty thousand people had gathered over to watch him fight with their prince, Ser Niklaus._

_He put on his helmet and held out his hand. The squire handed him his sword and he unsheathed it in a fluid motion, making the crowd erupt in more cheers._

_"Ready to lose, Ser Damon?" Niklaus Mikaelson, who donned in aristocratic grey armour, called out to him from the other end._

_"We will see who loses today." Damon managed a smirk which seemed almost feral. _

_The horn sounded, beginning the tournament and Damon charged towards Klaus._

Damon's eyes flew open. Although, he hadn't been dreaming, it felt like one. For some reason, his mind had drifted back to that particular day. He often found himself comparing Elena to Katherine. How was it possible for two people who looked so alike to be so different from each other? When he had first laid eyes on Elena, he had been extremely sure that she was Katherine. He had subtly interrogated her about her identity during their first walk in the royal gardens at midnight and he had been equally dismayed and fascinated to find out that she wasn't Katherine.

Katherine, the woman he had loved. Katherine, the woman he had pined after. Obsessed over.

Katherine, the woman who was dead because of him.

He shook his head to clear the unwanted thoughts and stared up at the clear, starry sky. For some reason, he was lying on the middle of the road which led a way out of Mystic Falls. His ears registered the sound of a flowing river and he realised that he must be near Wickery Bridge. It was the path which connected Mystic Falls to Fell's Church, Elena's maiden home. If someone he knew saw him lying in the middle of a path for no apparent reason, they would surely think of him as insane but Damon didn't care.

He never cared, except for when it came to women who were hell bent on ruining his life.

**x~x~x~x~x**

Over the next few of days, Damon tried to his best to get Elena to talk to him but to no avail. Every time he tried to get closer to her, she fled under some pretext. During night time, she was often asleep by the time he came into the room. On the night of their confrontation, Damon had been dismayed to notice that Elena had added a line of pillows to the centre of their bed and had created a rudimentary partition between her side and Damon's side of the bed. Her back had been facing him but Damon had been able to tell that she was only pretending to sleep. He hadn't pushed the issue and had quietly slipped between the covers, the memories of their kiss still fresh in his mind.

That kiss had meant so much more to Damon that the previous ones since it held so much more significance. Despite Elena's rejection towards him in the end, he had felt her respond to his touch. Even if it had been just for a moment, he had broken through the wall she had built against him.

The next few days were a blur with all the wedding preparations taking place in the castle for the wedding of Klaus and Caroline. Elena stiffly claimed that she was busy with chores regarding the wedding when Damon approached her after breaking his fast in the morning. His mood turned dark after Elena's cold behaviour and before long, he was snapping hither and thither at anyone who dared to cross his path.

Caroline was a whole other case. She had been acting like an uncontrollable ball of energy and wanted everything set up to perfection. Damon rolled his eyes when he noticed how she almost brought down one of her handmaid to tears over some flower arrangement. Although, he wasn't too surprised, ever since she was a little girl, Caroline had always been a perfectionist.

"I would have loved to spend some quality time with my little sister before her wedding but when I saw you going about your day like you are now…I thought perhaps not." Damon drawled casually from his place on the mantelpiece in Caroline's room. She was upturning her whole closet in order to find the right gown for her reception ceremony and had shooed her handmaid away because she was "getting in her way".

"Are we seriously discussing my mood right now?" Caroline replied snappily as her eyes flashed at Damon, "You are the one who has been throwing dire threats at my servants! What is wrong with you? I am trying to get my work done in here-"

"Caroline, Caroline!" Damon held up his hands to halt her, "You need to calm down a notch."

Caroline sighed heavily and abandoned a lilac gown as she sank down on top of her bed, "I know it sounds insane but you're right for once."

"I love how you manage to sear a hole through my soul even with your compliments." Damon remarked dryly as he rolled his eyes and took a large bite out of the apple he was holding in his hand, savouring its juicy flesh. "And…that rhymed, didn't it?"

"What should I do? I have never been this anxious in my entire life." Caroline murmured as she blinked up at Damon. Her blue-green eyes were simmering with self-doubt.

"How about you don't marry Klaus?" Damon quipped in hopefully.

"A plausible solution, please." Caroline said and shot Damon a glare that would have made a lesser man cower.

"It is seriously too late to talk you out of this wedding?" Damon groaned to himself as he discarded the apple core and hopped down from the mantelpiece. Caroline's expression confirmed his words and he sighed in resignation.

"Damon, it's not like I decided to marry Klaus on my own. I am not granted the same privileges as you." She took a jab at him but Damon ignored his sister's words. "Father had me betrothed to him a year ago and I have honestly come to love him. Can you please accept that for your sister's sake and stop causing trouble?"

Damon sighed as he refrained from saying something rude. Caroline was a bit sensitive about the whole concept of marriage and betrothal. He knew that the memory of her previous betrothal still haunted her. He had been present in Mystic Falls and had been sixteen when their Father had betrothed her to Lord Jesse of Whitmore. Just a few months before their marriage, he got killed in a hunting accident. Although Caroline hadn't been as romantically involved with him as she was with Niklaus, she had been deeply affected by the loss of her betrothed. At one point, she had even started irrationally blaming herself for his demise.

"If you are so hell bent on marrying him…" Damon sighed and moved closer to Caroline. He placed his hands on her shoulder and met her gaze evenly, "Then let me tell you one thing. My sister is going to be the world's most beautiful bride. As much as I want to kill Klaus, I would refrain from doing so for your sake. Nothing will happen this time, I promise."

Caroline surprised Damon as she sniffed. He pulled her into his embrace when she started crying and stroked her long, silky blonde curls in order to silently reassure her. Damon pursed his lips in worry. He had been wholly focused on Elena since the past couple of days…or months, rather and had failed to pay attention to other people around him. The fact that Caroline sought out comfort in his presence was enough for Damon to feel worried. She was feeling lonely.

"Where is the positive, bizarrely optimistic Caroline I know?" Damon asked her as he wiped the remnants of her tears away from her face.

"I am still allowed to be insecure and doubtful once in a while, thank you." She said in a small voice as a hiccup interrupted her.

"Your wedding, your rules." Damon said obligingly. His words made Caroline smile slightly and she laughed when Damon made comical faces at her to lighten her mood.

"Okay." Caroline got up and clapped her hands together and Damon knew that she was back to her usual, controlling self, "You've wasted enough of my time with your horseplay. There is so much to be done, off with you, big brother!"

"I could take lessons in politeness from you." Damon shook his head in her direction as he got up to leave the room.

"Oh Damon? Do send Elena this way if you come across her. I need her help in choosing a new gown for the reception."

"Find her yourself." Damon snapped back, coming across as unnecessarily harsh. Caroline was taken aback for a moment, baffled at the sudden shift in his mood. Slowly, understanding seeped into her eyes and her mouth dropped open.

"So Elena is the reason you're so upset?" Caroline gaped at Damon as if she was seeing him for the first time.

"No." Damon scowled at Caroline. She was sharper than anyone had right to be.

"Of course you are!" Caroline placed her hands on either side of her waist as she fixed Damon with a pointed stare. "Since when do you care about what she thinks, though?" She questioned him challengingly. They had been talking, apparently.

_No big surprise there_, Damon thought to himself.

"Since when do _you_ care, Caroline?" Damon asked her with a hint of annoyance. She was his sister alright, but sometimes she came across as overbearing and Damon had low tolerance for that.

"Let me think." Caroline huffed in anger, "Since you married my most precious friend forcefully and broke Stefan's heart in the process?"

"Why can't you let the good mood linger for once?" Damon replied with vexation as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"I don't know how you managed to convince Elena otherwise but I think that she and Stefan have the whole right to lead a happy life of their own without you interfering between them." Caroline shot back and it was Damon's turn to take a step back in surprise. _Where did this even come from?_ He thought, feeling slightly perplexed.

"You are the one who has been putting these ideas in Elena and Stefan's head, Care. I am trying very hard to ignore the fact that you tried to sabotage my married life." Damon's his voice sounding uncannily calm and his face was devoid of any expression except for his eyes, which were flashing with rage. Caroline's own eyes reflected her apprehension as she was well aware of her brother's wrath but she held her ground as she maintained a defiant stance.

"I did." Caroline held her ground, "So what, Damon? It is not like you have actually grown to love Elena, have you?"

"_You have the audacity to ask me that?_" Damon growled at her as he finally unleashed his anger. He didn't care that he was shouting at his sister who was set to leave the kingdom in a few days. No one had the right to cross him, least of all his own family. "I don't carry my heart out on my sleeve like Stefan does, Caroline, but that does not mean that I don't feel or care about the people who I deem as important. About Elena."

"Damon…" Caroline whispered and he saw that her eyes had grown wide with surprise. "You actually…?" She trailed off uncertainly as a hint of doubt crept into her tone.

"More than you can ever imagine." Damon answered with utmost sincerity, somehow knowing what Caroline had intended to ask.

Caroline started saying something but stopped short as words failed her. She seemed like she wanted to express something but didn't have the courage to do so. She was beginning to realise that she may have hurt more people than she thought, when she tried to rekindle Stefan's relationship with Elena.

"If what you're saying is true…" She frowned. Caroline wasn't the type of person to easily acknowledge her mistakes. She didn't like to be told she was wrong.

"Don't bother, Caroline. I don't have the time or patience to deal with a brat like you right now." With that, Damon turned around and left Caroline's room, fuming over his stretch of bad luck. _First Elena, now Caroline, Damon thought sourly, the only person I am not having a disagreement with at the moment is Stefan…oh wait. I already have an age long rivalry with him. Utterly brilliant._

This was his ungodly hour.

**x~x~x~x~x**

Elena was exhausted. She had been up on her feet since dawn and had been running all over the castle to appease Caroline. She had been given the duty to supervise the decoration of the grand hall where the reception ceremony would take place right after the wedding. Since the morning, she had been making sure that everything was in order. Caroline would have her head if it wasn't. She loved her friend, but sometimes the Princess of Mystic Falls did live up to the qualities associated to her title.

"Move the drapes so that they cover the banister from end to end." Elena instructed the workers who hastened to obey her. Choosing a colour theme for the reception had been a nightmare in itself since Caroline didn't have a colour she favoured above all else. They had debated over lilac and pale blue for over an hour with Caroline frequently changing her mind. Finally, Caroline had settled upon a white colour scheme and had abandoned her previous choices much to Elena's exasperation but she was relieved that at least she had settled upon something. Hence, hours later, Elena found herself supervising the alignment of white silk drapes over the staircase banister.

"Care for some cool, refreshing orange extract, Milady?" Bonnie's cheeky voice interrupted her string of thoughts.

"Bonnie!" Elena exclaimed in delight as relief flooded her veins. "You are a saviour, my friend." Elena took a big sip of the iced citrus drink and almost sagged with contentment.

"Don't I know that?" Bonnie quipped in merrily, "How are the preparations going on? My Lady?" She hastily added as a by passing servant gave them an odd look. Since Bonnie wasn't a noble woman by birth, her addressing as Elena with anything other than a "my Lady" was frowned upon.

"It's Caroline's wedding. What do you expect?" Elena gave Bonnie a knowing look and her friend nodded in sympathy.

"I've been given the task to supervise the preparation of the wedding feast and the chief cook has been shooting me dire glances since the morning." Bonnie said as she exhaled loudly. "On most days, she has authority over me but…"

"Shall I drop by for a _friendly_ visit and set her straight for you?" Elena offered in her most innocent voice.

"As much as I'd like to say yes, I'll refuse your benign offer, my Lady. I do wish to live the rest of my life in an orderly and peaceful manner." Bonnie pretended to shudder in fear, "And that does not cover me glancing over my shoulder every hour for signs of an aggravated cook with a butcher's knife in her hand."

"You're truly outstanding when it comes to the art of exaggeration." Elena rolled her eyes as she finished her drink and set it down on a nearby table. "I've dawdled over enough for a day; I should get back to work."

"Of course. My best wishes are with you, may you survive the wrath of Caroline in case anything goes wrong." With that, Bonnie scurried away to the kitchen to continue her work.

After two more hours of standing, Elena was thoroughly exhausted. Her feet were begging her for relief and she decided to take a small break. She dismissed the workers for an hour so that they could have food and started making her way over to her mother-in-law's chambers. She had been a little nervous when Queen Elizabeth had approached her in the morning after they had broken their fast together and had asked for her company during lunch.

Elena pursed her lips as she rounded a corner. The reason for Caroline's hastily arranged marriage was as evident as the day itself; King Giuseppe was on the brink of death and wanted to see Caroline married off. The whole castle had been engulfed in a blanket of grief when the head healer had announced the grievous news. While Caroline and her Father weren't really close and Elena suspected that the reason for this was that Caroline was not of his blood, her hastened marriage to Klaus was more of a political obligation for him which he had to oversee before his imminent death.

As Elena started climbing the winding staircase, she cursed her luck when she saw Damon coming down. She averted her eyes and pretended not to see him as he passed her. Thankfully, he didn't try to engage her in conversation and let her pass without consequence. Try as she may, a brief image regarding their confrontation in the library flashed before her eyes but she maintained a steady pace to get away from him as quickly as possible. As she reached another flight of stairs, she involuntarily glanced down and their eyes met for a brief moment. She looked away quickly when she saw how …unsettled he looked. She had seen him twice before now and each time, he had been wandering aimlessly throughout the castle. For a moment, she thought about ending their dispute right then and there but quickly banished the thought from her mind. The Queen was waiting for her.

When Elena reached the chambers' of her parents-in-law, she hesitated. She had never set foot in their room and it was easily the largest chamber in the entire castle. Four impeccably dressed and armoured guards were posted outside the room, two on each side of the door. They were the King's personal guard and were the by far the most skilled fighters in the entire city of Mystic Falls.

"My Lady." They bowed to her.

"The Queen has asked for my presence." Elena declared her purpose of visit and they immediately stepped side to let her through. She surreptitiously cleared her throat as she knocked the lion shaped gold knocker twice.

"Enter." The Queen's melodious voice floated out. Elena pushed the doors open and entered the room, makings sure that her posture was straight and her hands were crossed in front of her body.

"Mother." Elena curtsied to the queen. She was standing in front of the fire place in the outer room. The room's shape was circular instead of square since it occupied a whole tower.

"You required my company for lunch." Elena stated unnecessarily. They hadn't conversed much before except for the usual cursory greetings and brief conversations. This was the first time she was alone with the queen.

"Yes, I did." Her mother-in-law, Elena noticed, looked exhausted. There were dark shadows beneath her eyes which made it obvious that she hadn't slept in a while, or at least not slept well. Her impeccably styled braids were a bit ruffled and the wrinkles around her eyes somehow seemed more pronounced. Elena frowned as the queen sighed and sat down.

"Is something the matter, Mother?" Elena took a seat beside her. The table was already lined with food but it lay untouched.

"Oh, Elena." Queen Elizabeth sighed. "Would it be too selfish of me if to share some of my burdens with you today?"

"Not at all." Elena replied instantly, feeling concerned. "You can tell me anything, Mother."

The Queen stalled for time by pouring them both a glass of watered down wine. Elena knew she was trying to collect her thoughts so she remained silent. Finally, she spoke.

"How are the preparations coming along?" She asked Elena.

"Perfectly." Elena answered with confidence. This was Caroline's wedding after all.

"That's good." Sadness came over the queen's features as she took a sip of her wine.

"Mother…" Elena gingerly took her hand into her own. "What is plaguing you so? You must tell me."

"My husband, your King, is on the brink of death. It is not a hidden fact." The queen said, "While I do lament the nature of the present situation, I also worry about the future, Elena."

"The future?" Elena questioned, still not being able to decipher the direction her mother-in-law was heading in.

"Yes, Elena." The queen placed a hand over hers as she met Elena's eyes, "I worry about Damon."

"Oh." Was all Elena could manage.

"He is to be the next King of Mystic Falls after…" She trailed off, unwilling to finish the sentence. Elena nodded quickly to convey that she understood.

"According to my husband, Damon lacks a sense of responsibility and has no aims or aspirations regarding this kingdom." Queen Elizabeth said gravely.

"That's not true." Elena was surprised by her own outburst.

"I know, Elena, I know but this rivalry between Damon and his father is rooted too deeply, I am afraid. He is somewhat biased in his opinions." She said, agreeing with Elena. "But," She halted to take a deep breath, "My son can be a bit impulsive and reckless at times. I am sure _you _would agree with that." She finished with a knowing look. Elena ducked her head.

"I agree." She whispered.

"Oh dear, it was not my intention to make you feel bad." The queen gave her hand an apologetic squeeze.

"No Mother, I can never take offense to your words." And honestly, she hadn't. She knew that if anyone had their best interests in mind, it was Elizabeth Salvatore.

The queen smiled at her, "You, Elena, are different. Since you came into my son's life, I have seen an immense change in his behaviour. You balance out his imperfections by providing him stability."

"I…" Elena didn't know what to say.

"You are calm, level headed and there is something about you which changes Damon. Makes him a better man."

Elena was left speechless by her mother-in-law's analysis of her and Damon's relationship. While it was true that Damon had changed a lot since they first got married…but being given all the credit for the shift in his attitude?

"You, my dear," Elizabeth Salvatore tucked a stray strand of Elena's hair neatly behind her ear, "complete him."

"That's…quite an observation, Mother. I am not sure whether I should take credit for all the changes that occurred in Damon." Elena replied as her face started burning.

"Modesty is a charming attribute, my daughter, but you fully deserve to be acknowledged for bringing out the best in my son." She smiled warmly, "Thank you."

However could Elena tell her mother-in-law that she wasn't even on talking terms with her son at the moment? For some reason, she felt immensely guilty. It felt like in some way, she was letting her Queen and more importantly, her mother-in-law down. She decided to keep silent and just smiled modestly at the older woman.

"You are to be the Queen soon." She continued, apparently satisfied with Elena's reaction. "As much as our realm is dominated by our male counterparts, their wives do play an important role in the welfare of the kingdom. No matter what, Elena, you are to stand strong with Damon when he takes charge. You have to think of your people before yourself which, I assume, won't be a problem for you since you are already working hard on making sure that our people receive all the basic amnesties."

Elena pursed her lips. She had been so caught up with other things that she had nearly forgotten about her tentative council for the poor and disadvantaged.

"I am working on recruiting members for the council at the moment. It would be functional soon, I can assure you." Elena replied, resolving to get to work as soon as possible.

"I am sure it will be. You have my blessings, child. I feel like a burden has been lifted off my shoulders." The Queen sighed and reached for a platter of fruits. Elena was happy to see her finally eating.

"I understand where your concerns are coming from, Mother. I will make sure I don't disappoint you in any manner." Elena promised.

Elizabeth Salvatore stroked her hair lovingly, "Oh before I forget, when will I get a chance to hold my first grandson or granddaughter in my arms?"

The smile on Elena's face froze in its place. She hadn't been expecting such a direct question. Her palms started sweating due to anxiety. She hadn't even consummated the marriage with Damon. A few months had already gone by since they got married and after a couple more, people would start asking questions.

"I…um…" Elena gulped.

"Oh, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." The Queen said, "But it would have been nice if Giuseppe had been able to see the face of his grandson when he had time."

"I am sorry…"

"Nonsense." Elena jumped at Lady Salvatore's firm tone, "These things happen at God's will. Let nature run its course and pray for everything to be fine. You do pray regularly, don't you?"

"Every day, without fail." Elena replied, feeling relieved that at least she did something right.

"Good," The queen patted her shoulder and got up from her seat. "I will let you get back to your work, then. I fear I am not up to facing Caroline's wrath at the moment."

Elena grinned as she got up as well. "Oh, Mother…may I see Father once before I depart?"

"I believe he is asleep, but you may take a look. I will tell him you stopped by." She strode over to the door which led to their bed chambers and cracked it open. As she had said, King Giuseppe Salvatore was asleep. Elena entered the room behind her mother-in-law and took a good look at her father-in-law's face. The sickly pallor had worsened, making him look extremely pale. A sheen of sweat was visible on his forehead and even in sleep, his breathing was laboured. Elena was saddened by the state of her father-in-law and despite the odds, prayed that he would get well. The best healers were at work day and night and were looking for a cure for the unknown ailment which was sucking the life out of Giuseppe Salvatore but things weren't looking good.

She caught Elizabeth Salvatore's eye and nodded once. They exited the room and she shut the door behind her. Elena took her leave after a few words of comfort and with renewed determination, set out to find Damon Salvatore.

**x~x~x~x~x**

After scouring the castle for more than an hour, Elena was ready to give up. Where was Damon when she needed to see him? She had summoned Bonnie earlier and had handed her portion of the remaining work to her. She had to make things right between herself and Damon. She wasn't sure if it was for their sake or for the sake of her duty towards the kingdom, but she was being driven by an overwhelming force. Her mother in law's words had affected her deeply.

"Where are you, Damon?" She whispered to herself as she peered over the balcony. It provided a good view of the castle's exterior. He was nowhere to be found. After a while, she gave up. Feeling disgruntled and somewhat disappointed, she made her way to their chambers and asked the handmaiden Rebekah to fetch a piece of parchment and some ink for her. She dipped a fine feather quill in the ink and left out a note for Damon.

_Find me in the western bailey._

_-Elena_

After giving precise instructions to Rebekah about the note, she set off to attend her dance lessons with her dancing master. Caroline had made it very clear that she was to dance at the reception following Caroline and Klaus's lead.

"I apologise for my tardiness, Voltair." She said as her dancing master came into view. He was leaning against a pillar and was talking to a minstrel named Rodriguez who was to play songs at the wedding.

"No time, Milady, no time!" Voltair exclaimed a bit dramatically in his limited knowledge of the English language and Elena hastily took position in the middle of the bailey, imagining it as the grand hall.

"Ah Rodriguez, you're here too." Elena nodded at him as the minstrel bowed and strummed a sweet note on his fiddle.

"A rose for the Lady." He bowed, producing a blood red rose seemingly out of the thin air. Elena laughed at his antics as she accepted it and placed it behind her hear. The minstrel shot her a winning smile.

Voltair cleared his throat impatiently as he pushed his platinum blonde locks away from his forehead.

"Let's not keep you waiting anymore." Elena placed her hand in Voltair's as he encircled her waist.

"The Volta!" He called out and the minstrel started playing a merry, upbeat tune on his fiddle.

"Un, deux, trois…un, deux, trois…" The dancing master counted their steps in a foreign language which Elena didn't understand but she focused on maintaining her rhythm to the song. They had been practising since quite a few days and their efforts were being paid off.

"Spin." He instructed and Elena spun around in three circles as Voltair guided her around the room. His moved with a certain grace and almost seemed to be floating around her.

"Excellent!" Voltair exclaimed as Elena mastered a complicated leg movement. She placed her hands on his shoulders for balance as he lifted her once in the air and spun around, bringing their sequence to an end. The minstrel strummed a high note, ending his song.

"Bravo!" Elena turned around to see Elijah and Kol making their way towards her. She greeted them politely even though on the inside, she was wary. What were Klaus's brothers doing here?

"You never cease to amaze, Lady Salvatore." Kol said, kissing her hand.

"You are too kind with your compliments, my Lord." Elena replied courteously. She tried not to meet his eyes for too long, he made her deeply uncomfortable.

"None of that." He waved a hand.

There was something about the way he looked at her that unsettled her. Behind him, Elijah had turned his attention to her dancing master.

"Bon travail, maître de danse." Elijah spoke in a foreign tongue, surprising Elena. Voltair's eyes lit up and he enthusiastically replied in kind.

"You speak his language well." Elena remarked.

"Travelling to foreign parts has got me acquainted with their culture and tongues." Elijah replied as he inclined his head.

"How about a dance, Lady Salvatore?" Kol asked her and Elena's attention reverted back to the younger Mikaelson.

"Um…"

"Practise, milady." Voltair admonished her as she hesitated. She had no choice but to accept.

She stiffened slightly as Kol placed his hand at her waist, a bit lower than what was deemed right but she didn't say anything. The minstrel began playing again as Kol spun her around the bailey. He was a good dancer and even Elena was having some difficulty in following his lead. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Elijah was watching them impassively.

"You dance well." Elena said, feeling slightly out of breath as Kol dipped her low.

"The South gives more preference to arts like dance and music than the North. The southern lasses are also less stiff and hesitant." Kol said, obviously making a remark on her. Elena tried to keep her expression neutral even though she felt a sudden impulse to push him away.

"Not that I meant it as an insult. I find your hesitancy rather charming." He grinned at her, showing her a perfect set of pearly white teeth.

"Of course." Elena simply nodded.

"Move feet, move feet!" Voltair called out from behind her, scrutinizing her movements like a hawk. She sighed as she resumed dancing with Kol, who kept up a string of remarks on either her appearance or the distasteful ways of the north.

"Do you mind taking your hands off my wife?"

Relief flooded Elena's veins and she almost broke away from Kol as a very familiar voice floated in from behind them. Damon had found her note after all. The minstrel, Rodriguez, stopped playing instantly.

"Ser Damon." Kol called out pleasantly, pretending he hadn't heard Damon. Nonetheless, he stepped back from Elena.

"I am not feeling up to pleasantries at the moment." Damon responded grimly.

"Damon." Elena admonished him quietly. She blinked in surprise when he shot her a cold, hostile glare.

"We were merely assisting Lady Elena with her dancing lessons, Ser. Do not misinterpret the situation." Elijah's warm voice did little to break the tension between Damon and Kol.

"I can take it from here, thank you." Damon replied, not even sparing Elijah a glance. Elena liked Elijah best out of the three brothers. There was something about him that made her feel almost safe. She believed that he wouldn't harm her in any way. He was the pacifier among the Mikaelson brothers. She shot him an apologetic glance and he nodded to say that he understood.

"Come along, Kol." He snapped at his brother who shot him a mutinous glare but stepped away from Damon. Elena sighed in relief since she didn't want things to go downhill. Damon already had way too many enemies. "We will take our leave now. Lady Salvatore, Ser Damon." He nodded to each of us and walked away with Kol following him.

"I hope that our paths cross again, darling." Kol called back to Elena.

Elena placed her hand firmly on Damon's shoulder to restrain him. When the two brothers were out of sight, Damon shrugged her hand away.

"Pack up your fiddle, Minstrel and get out of my sight." Damon growled at the red haired minstrel who didn't need to be told twice. Voltair shot Elena a nervous glance but followed Rodriguez out, leaving them alone in the open bailey.

"You called me for this?" Damon snapped at Elena, his icy eyes fixed on hers in a glare.

"Don't misunderstand." Elena said as she reached out for his hand but pulled back at the last moment.

"I told you to stay away from one Mikaelson, Elena, and I find you waltzing around with two others?" Damon's tone was pained, as if the whole ordeal was physically hurting him.

"Is it my fault that they decided to show up during my lessons? How does one refuse blatantly to a dance offer without seeming rude?" Elena shot back due to the unfairness of the situation.

"Then seem rude! I don't care!" Damon snarled.

"Fine." Elena crossed her arms across her chest, wishing to put an end to their argument. Both of them stood there for a while, seething in silence.

"Why am I even bothering?" Damon said after a while, his expression back to neutral. "I'll take my leave. Good day."

"Damon, wait-" Elena took hold of his arm. He shot her a questioning look.

"I need a dancing partner for Caroline's wedding. You are the natural choice since you are my husband."

Damon winced but didn't say anything.

"So…" Elena trailed off expectantly.

"Where is this even coming from? Are we simply talking because you need someone to dance with?" Damon asked with disbelief evident in his tone. "You are selfish, Elena."

His words were like a slap on her face. How could Damon interpret the situation so wrongly?

"I am selfish?" She shot back angrily.

"Yes!" Damon replied loudly, "I used to think I was selfish when it came to you but you've left me way behind."

"I've been looking around for you all day, Damon. I needed to talk to you regarding our growing estrangement but you were nowhere to be found." Elena's voice was slightly shaking. She didn't know whether it was from anger or was a reaction to Damon's unfair accusations.

"I went to the clearing in the woods after our not so warm encounter at the staircase." Damon replied, "You weren't so willing to talk back then. What changed?"

"My wish to end the disagreement between us." Elena replied tersely. Although that wasn't quite true, she couldn't possibly tell him the truth. However, that didn't change the fact that she had missed his company ever since their confrontation in the library.

"I am sure." Damon wasn't fooled.

"Can we, for once, come to an agreement?" Elena asked him, feeling slightly exhausted. She was tired of fighting with Damon, an occurrence which was way too common and frequent for her taste.

"I am not the one slamming doors and making walls of pillows on the bed." Damon pointed out.

"I had my reasons. I am sure you are well aware of what they are." Elena replied stiffly. She noticed a small cut on Damon's newly shaved face. It was slightly below his eye on his well-defined cheek bone. Damon's ice coloured eyes followed her movement as she brought up a hand to trace it.

"What happened?"

"I got cut. Didn't have anyone to shave my face for me." Damon replied, catching her hand in his own.

"I am your wife, not your servant." Elena replied playfully, feeling the tension dissipate between them.

"I'd rather you do it than a servant."

Elena surprised both herself and Damon by throwing her arms around him and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Damon hesitantly placed his arms around her form and held her close to him. Neither of them mentioned what had happened at the library as they stood in a comfortable silence, locked in a warm embrace and neither of them was willing to part from the other.

"I missed you." Damon murmured against her hair. Elena pulled back, feeling a bit embarrassed at her open display of affection.

"Will you dance with me?" She asked him as she extended a hand towards him. She frowned when Damon didn't take it and instead, pulled something out from his coat pocket.

"Close your eyes." He instructed her. She obliged and the next moment, she felt him slide something on her wrist. Her eyes fluttered open and she gasped in surprise as she saw that it was the blue beaded bracelet which she had fallen in love with in the marketplace.

"You remembered." She said breathily as she felt a sudden stir in her emotions. Damon gave her a faint, crooked smile.

"Would you have chosen me to dance with you regardless of whether or not I am your husband?" He asked her, referring to their conversation earlier. Clearly, her statement had been bothering him.

"You'll always be my first choice." Elena answered him honestly and his face softened a bit. At that moment, she saw it crystal clear. She saw a glimpse of the days to come and none of them were without Damon in them.

"Let's dance." He murmured, pulling her close.

* * *

**Vocabulary for those who don't know-**

**Bailey- It is like an outer court surrounded by defensive walls in a castle.**

**Un, deux, trois- One, two, three in French.**

**Bon travail, maître de danse (According to google translate) - Good work, dancing master.**

**Sorry for the slightly late update. Laptop issues.**

**Finally, we know something more about Katherine. She was a noble lady of south and I'll be telling more about her in flashbacks. Bear with me.**

**To answer some questions, Caroline is aware that Stefan and Damon are her step siblings. No secrets there.**

**I keep mentioning Katherine so that readers don't lose track and be like "Oh, this person also existed!" She is integral to the plot and I am slowly building up the tension (sorry if the pace is too slow for some readers but that's how I planned out the story).**

**Elena is not cheating on Damon with Stefan.**

**Moving on from a strong relationship is often very complicated. Elena is very confused right now and even she doesn't know what she feels for Stefan and Damon (much like show Elena was at a point). On one side is the person who was supposed to be her epic love and on one side is a person whose passion consumes her. More on Stefan later.**

**Thank you for the continuous support and all the wonderful reviews. Cheerio.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. It all belongs to L.J Smith, Julie Plec and various others producers.**

**Edited and corrected by my beta AllyPotter1196. Thank you, Ally.**

**Chapter 24**

_~All I have, all I need, he's the air I would kill to breathe_

_Holds my love in his hands, still I'm searching for something_

_Out of breath, I am left hoping someday I'll breathe again_

_I'll breathe again~_

_**Breathe Again- Sara Bareilles**_

**Note: Imagine the dance sequence towards the end as the one from 6x22 (Delena's last dance).**

* * *

"Damon!" Elena cried out as Damon spun her around way too fast for her liking, feeling incredibly dizzy. She was already beginning to feel exasperated with him and they had been practising for naught but two hours. She was forced to place her hands on his shoulders to steady herself and she somewhat suspected that it had been his motive all along.

Damon cracked a grin, clearly enjoying himself. They had been taking dancing lessons for two days and while Damon was a perfectly capable dancer, he liked horseplay way too much. He rarely took their lessons seriously and kept making japes at Voltair's expense; the poor dance master stood no chance. Elena had been very cross with him when he had almost brought the man to tears on one occasion with his crude remarks. To spare the poor man's feelings, she had dismissed him and had taken up the task of teaching Damon the steps herself, already being well aware of the whole sequence. Hence here they were, practising in the privacy of their room, away from prying eyes. Damon had threatened to gut the Mikaelson brothers if they as much as touched her again and Elena didn't want to create a scene. Knowing her husband, she didn't want to take any chances. She wasn't too keen to have the blame of three murders on her conscience.

"Elena." He replied, sounding way too innocent. Elena tried not to stare too much at his wide blue eyes. He shot her his most charming grin as she huffed at him in annoyance.

"Caroline's wedding is tomorrow. Tomorrow, Damon!" She emphasised, hoping he would understand. "We don't have time for your antics."

"I love it when you get all incensed." Damon replied, completely ignoring her words. Elena rolled her eyes, Damon would never change, but deep down, she wasn't sure if she really wanted him to.

"Is there a thing you don't love about me?" Elena shot back and then stopped as an awkward silence settled between them. She cleared her throat and took half a step away from him.

"Yes," Damon replied as he tried to break the tension, "I don't like you sneaking behind my back."

Elena pursed her lips as Damon smirked at her. He had gotten her good.

"I believed we were past that…whole thing." Elena replied as she tried to focus back on the task at hand.

"One more time?" Damon quipped in, changing the topic. Elena gave a relieved sigh as she stepped in front of Damon and took her position.

"Okay, you're to bow first." Elena said and Damon rolled his eyes but bowed nonetheless. Elena reciprocated with her own graceful curtsy as she held the upper portion of the skirts in her hands.

"Now-" Elena began but Damon cut her off shooting her a quelling look.

"You don't need to guide me through each and every step, Elena. I am perfectly capable of remembering simple instructions."

"It does not count if you fail to obey them." Elena shot back and Damon gave her a challenging look as he changed his stance. A more serious expression came over his face as he held up his right hand in alignment to Elena's but they didn't touch. Maintaining the alignment, they moved in a circle around, never breaking eye contact. They stopped after a full circle was complete and changed to the next hand, moving around counter clockwise.

"Now, both hands." Damon supplied and Elena beamed at him for remembering.

They held up both their hands and aligned them with each other, still not touching, and moved in a complete circle around each other.

"Perfect." Elena said, feeling a bit nervous all of a sudden. This part of the dance required a lot of touching and close proximity. She always felt nervous when Damon was this close to her and he never failed to take advantage of their nearness. Elena noticed that Damon must have been having the same thoughts, minus the nervousness perhaps- he was never nervous- as a somewhat intense look came into his eyes and the hint of the previous merriment all but flickered out. The corner of his mouth lifted into a half smile as he looked down at her with his half lidded eyes, which were glowing strangely in the beam of sunlight falling on them through the window.

Elena gingerly placed her hand into his and she was immediately engulfed in the warmth emanating from his body as he placed his hand around her waist and pulled her close. She felt so protected in his arms, unlike when Kol held her. Everything about Kol had screamed danger and had made her feel extremely vulnerable. She quickly banished the uncomfortable thought from her mind and tried to focus.

"One," Elena said as she started dancing with him, remembering to maintain a straight posture. Slouching while dancing came across as very disgraceful. "Two," She counted the second step as she and Damon moved in perfect synchronization. "Three."

They floated around the room without a hitch. Damon spun her around twice and even though she felt a bit light headed, she kept dancing.

"I don't know why our dance is being given so much importance." Damon muttered under his breath as he changed hands, placing the other one on her waist and resumed dancing.

"That's because," Elena paused for a moment as she looked up at him and realised that their faces were way too close. "-because…" She trailed off, forgetting what she was going to say.

"Yes?" Damon arched an eyebrow.

"I am Caroline's bridesmaid, Damon." Elena replied, finally snapping out of her daze. "Moreover, much of the attention will be focused on us since you are the heir to the throne."

"Who cares?" Damon asked her in an offhand manner, "I am much accustomed to attention. I know how to handle it."

"Your sister cares, Damon. Don't ruin it for her." Elena admonished him.

Damon didn't respond as he dipped her low and…let her go. She squealed as she fell down and braced herself for the impact but blinked as she landed on the soft cushioning of the bed. She shot Damon a glare as he grinned at her.

"You are so frustrating." Elena said as she propped herself up on her elbows. She shifted a bit to the side as Damon landed beside her on the bed and turned to face her. He propped his head up on his hand and simply smiled down at her.

"What are you so happy about?" Elena asked him, feeling mystified by the happiness emanating from his form.

"I am happy to have my _friend _back." Damon responded flippantly although his emphasis of the word 'friend' didn't escape Elena's notice. She knew he was taking a subtle jibe at her for labelling him as a friend more than a husband.

_Well, two can play the game,_ Elena thought.

"I am glad to have my friend back too." She replied innocently and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Well, is it too inappropriate that I am having thoughts of kissing every inch, every surface of my _friend's _body?" Damon asked her as he shifted his position so that he was partially hovering over her. His reply robbed Elena of her breath and the highly…intimate suggestion made her cheeks flame. _Where did that emerge from? _She thought as she stared up at Damon with her mouth slightly open.

Damon's smirk made her scowl slightly. He was getting back at her for stretching the game.

"What, no words of admonishment for me? No 'get away from me, Damon.'?" He asked her cockily, thoroughly enjoying himself.

"You're vile." Elena said simply as she tried to escape from their close proximity. Damon placed his hand over hers, interlocking their fingers back on the surface of the bed, making escape impossible.

"W-what are you doing?" She stammered.

"Following my instincts." He murmured as his eyes flitted up to meet Elena's. As she continued to squirm beneath him, he placed a hand on her flaming cheek and she stopped moving. "Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" He repeated, his eyes asking her for permission. Her heart was hammering in her chest. How had they progressed from dancing with each other to …this?

"I…I suppose. Yes." Elena replied, feeling nervous regarding what he had in mind. The surfacing of a strange and unexpected emotion however, surprised her. Anticipation.

"Good." He whispered, his hot breath tickling the skin of her neck. She swallowed anxiously as he bent down, his eyes never leaving Elena's. She looked away when the distance between their faces became too close and closed her eyes, anticipating the feel of his lips on her own. Yet again, Damon surprised her by placing a soft kiss against her jawline. She felt embarrassed by her response as an involuntary "oh!" escaped her lips.

She could almost feel Damon grinning as he moved further below, trailing his lips across the delicate skin of her neck. If Elena's heart had been pounding hard earlier, then now it was working up a frantic pace. She took a deep, shuddering breath as he placed a chaste kiss along her collarbone, his lips barely grazing the surface of her skin. Her eyes grew wide as he moved even further below, trailing soft kisses over the top of her breasts which were barely exposed due to the dipping neckline of her gown. Despite all the things which had occurred between them, this felt the most…erotic. Almost breath-taking.

He made no move to undress her however. At that point, Elena couldn't have protested even if she wanted to. A high pitched sound escaped her mouth as Damon gently nipped at the skin of her neck. It was bound to leave a mark. He had completely moved over her and his body was covering her own. He kissed her chin, her nose, both her cheeks, her forehead but never, not once, her lips. Damon was in total control of the situation. He gave her an amused glance when she subtly tried to clench her thighs shut.

Elena felt mixed emotions when he moved away from her and sat up. She felt thoroughly confused when she was bombarded with relief that Damon was not going further and at the same time, disappointment that he _wasn't_ going further than this.

He brought up her hand to his lips and placed a kiss on the palm of her hand. With his help, she somehow managed to sit up without melting into a gooey puddle right into his arms and decided to keep her mouth shut for the time being. She was sure that whatever would come out of her mouth would be incoherent at best.

"Thank you for trusting me." Damon said, sincerity reflecting his tone. He leaned down to kiss her on her forehead one last time, his lips lingering on her skin.

_Breathe in. Breathe out._ She instructed herself, trying to gain control of her breathing.

Elena nearly jumped in her place and shifted away from Damon when someone cleared their throat behind them. She turned around to see Stefan standing at the door, his green eyes shining like a set of hard stones.

_Oh God… _She thought as her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. _How long has he been standing there?_

"Saint Stefan." Damon's voice was cool although Elena could sense his irritation at being interrupted. "Always the one for dramatic entrances. What brings your heroic form to our door?" Elena stiffened up in embarrassment as Damon casually placed a hand around her waist. His actions spoke as loud as words.

_She is mine._

"I do apologise for my intrusion." Stefan replied and Elena didn't fail to notice the pained edge to his words. She wanted to bury her face in her hands and never look up again. _What must he be feeling right now? _She thought to herself.

"Apology not accepted," Damon responded cockily. "So if you are here just to gawk at us while we…"

"Stefan." Elena cut Damon off and shrugged his hand away. He looked at her in protest but she quelled him with a look. "You have something to say?" She asked him gently.

"No, but you did…or have you forgotten?" Stefan gave her a pointed look as he held up a scroll with a red ribbon around it.

"Oh!" Elena gasped as her eyes grew wide. She had called in a meeting for the recruitment of members for her council and it had totally escaped her mind that she was supposed to be there almost half an hour ago. It was a very bad start indeed if she had forgotten to show up at her own meeting.

"I am so sorry, Stefan." She hurriedly ran a brush through her hair to get rid of a few knots and adjusted the dress around her body. "Have I kept all of you waiting long?"

"Long enough, that's why Lady Sommers sent me to you to confirm whether the meeting was still taking place or not." Stefan replied coolly. His eyes had not regained any of their usual warmth yet. Damon was watching them interact with a bemused expression on his face. He hadn't even bothered to get up from his position on the bed.

"Damon!" Elena snapped at him, "You are to accompany me to the meeting."

"Yes, my Lady." He jumped up to his feet, "Your wish is my command."

"I'll…see you in the hall, Elena." Stefan said as he shifted from one foot to another uncomfortably, clearly itching to get out of the room.

"I'll be right behind you. I am so sorry." Elena apologised once again but Stefan waved her apologies away and departed from the room, leaving Elena and Damon in an uncomfortable silence.

"Shall we?" Damon extended his arm and out of habit, Elena took it and they set out to meet the potential council members in the Grand Hall.

"Why didn't you remind me?" Elena hissed at Damon as they followed Stefan's form which was already disappearing around the corner.

"In case you didn't notice, I was preoccupied with other…things." Damon winked at her mischievously and Elena ground her teeth together in vexation. Why did he have such a strong impression on her?

"That…shouldn't happen again." Elena somehow managed to say in spite of the butterflies that were fluttering wildly in her stomach.

"Why ever not?" Damon asked her as he shot her a perplexed glance.

"And you blame Stefan for being dramatic." Elena snorted in a very unladylike manner and quickly covered her mouth with her hand. She wasn't supposed to act so brazenly in the public. It was unseemly for a woman of her status.

"Why not?" Damon persisted with his question. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it? I could practically hear you groaning beneath me."

Elena's face became red yet again at his crude words.

"We will discuss it later. Perhaps never." Elena added thoughtfully as she huffed. They were almost at the entry of the grand hall and she wanted to put an end to this particular conversation.

"Lady Salvatore." Jenna's voice was the first to reach her. "You provide a new meaning to the term 'fashionably late'."

Elena looked down, engulfed by shame, "I am extremely sorry for my lack of punctuality this evening. I hope I didn't keep all of you waiting too long on my account?"

"Oh, you're forgiven." Aunt Jenna replied as she gave Elena a small smile and she responded enthusiastically. She noticed that almost all the chairs around the circular table were filled.

Starting from the left, she saw Alaric, Aunt Jenna, Caroline, Stefan, Lord Lockwood and the Head Healer, Master Fell. The last two were a part of King Giuseppe's own council and Elena had contacted them for their expertise in handling a council. She went to stand at the head of the table so that everyone was visible to her and Damon took a seat beside Stefan as he looked up at her expectantly. She made sure to keep her eyes trained elsewhere otherwise she'd never be able to get a word out.

"Before we begin, I'd like to take a moment to thank all of you for assembling here on such short notice." Elena said and paused for a moment to survey the reactions of those surrounding her. She got nods from everyone and sighed in relief.

"As all of you must be aware, the purpose of this meeting is to signify the emergence of a second wise council which would directly work for the welfare of the poverty stricken areas of the Kingdom." Elena said and met everyone's gaze. Damon nodded at her encouragingly.

"Lord Richard Lockwood has been kind enough to lend us his expertise regarding mastery in coin. He will be in charge of fund production for the council so that we could work for the betterment of our people."

Lord Lockwood nodded once, his expression unreadable. Elena knew that he was wary about procuring extra gold for the council since it would mean extracting additionally from the Royal Treasury. But nonetheless, she was obligated to him for simply showing up.

"Master Fell's expertise in healing is unparalleled, as I know from my own experience." Elena said, waving a hand in the Head Healer's direction who acknowledged the compliment with a modest dip of his head. He had been the one to heal the cut on her forehead, her badly sprained ankle and the deep cut on Damon's shoulder when they had run into a horde of outlaws a couple of months back. Moreover, she had seen him heal many people over the course of her stay at Mystic Falls and had absolute faith in him.

"He will be supervising the living conditions of the poverty stricken area along with his team of apprentices and will provide his services to those who are ill and are not in a condition to pay for treatment. Will that be alright with you, Master Fell?" Elena asked her, hoping he wouldn't raise any objection.

"Well, yes." He replied a bit uncertainly, "But providing treatment free of cost is bound to put a certain pressure on the royal treasury, my Lady."

"I am well aware of that, Master, that's why I have appointed Lord Lockwood as our Master of Coins."

"As you say, my Lady." He backed off.

"Stefan." Elena focused her attention to her former fiancé. "I give you the duty of forming a team of young men who are willing to work and your job will be to maintain law and order in the streets." Elena knew she could trust the young man's sense of judgement and justice. There was hardly anyone she knew who was fairer than or as level headed as Stefan.

Stefan's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Are you sure, Elena?"

"I trust your judgement, Stefan." Elena answered firmly. Beside Stefan, Elena could see Damon scowling to himself.

"I won't let you down." Stefan answered with determination. Elena felt a pang of guilt as she met his green eyes. She had let him down more times than she could count and here he was, still promising to her that he wouldn't do the same.

Before her emotions could completely engulf her, she moved on to Alaric and Jenna.

"Aunt Jenna and Ser Alaric are to work in collaboration with each other. Aunt Jenna, I charge you with bringing me the woes and troubles of the female side of the population. Ser Alaric would do the same for the males. Each month, I will hold a court session in the presence of all our council members and I'll hear out the problems of our people and will try to remedy them to the best of my capability."

"As you command." Alaric nodded. Jenna smiled at Elena and nodded her consent as well. Elena let out a huge sigh. The majority of the work was allotted.

"And…Caroline." Elena faced her grim-faced friend. "You are departing from Mystic Falls in the morrow and as much as we both wish, you couldn't be a physical presence in my council." Elena said as sadness crept into her tone. She would miss her friend dearly. She knew that Caroline had been anticipating the launch of the council eagerly since being in control of something, anything, was her forte. Sadly, she couldn't be a part of it since she was marrying Klaus and was heading off to the Sunlands.

"I don't like being in such a situation." Caroline crossed her arms across her chest, feeling let down at missing the opportunity.

"However," Elena spontaneously made up, "You could help us by sending your feedback regarding the conditions down in the Sunlands. This way, we could compare the situation between our two kingdoms and work towards incorporating their welfare strategies into our own."

Caroline's eyebrows shot up at the idea and finally, she gave her friend a small smile as she silently mouthed the word "thank you" to her.

"If anyone has any questions, now would be the time to ask them."

"Uh, I do." Damon spoke up, his tone reflecting severe annoyance.

"Yes, love?" Elena grinned, already knowing what he was going to ask.

"What is to be my role?" Damon asked her, waving his hand in confusion.

"Nothing." Elena answered simply.

"What?" Damon's anger was beginning to rise and Elena hastened to explain before he did or said something rash.

"You are to be the head of this council along with me. You didn't think that I would place you at a position beneath me and order you around, did you?" Elena said with a self-satisfied smirk. Damon's dazzling smile made her day.

**x~x~x~x~x**

The rest of the day passed in a flurry of last minute preparations and morning emerged, bringing Caroline's and Klaus's wedding closer yet. Damon found himself sitting on Caroline's bed once again but this time, Stefan was accompanying him as well much to his dislike. Caroline was having another fit and both of them were doing their best to calm her down.

"I'll probably trip on my own gown and fall down, humiliating myself in front of everyone." Caroline moaned as she buried her face into Stefan's chest. Stefan gave Damon a beseeching glance, pleading his older brother to help him out but he just shrugged helplessly.

"No such thing will happen. Your balance is impeccable." Stefan tried reassuring her. The wedding was in a few hours and the whole castle had come alive with activity.

"What if Klaus thinks my dress is hideous?" Caroline said as her eyes grew wide with horror.

"As far as I know, he helped you in choosing the design of the dress himself." Damon said, feeling a bit confused.

Caroline made an impatient gesture, "What if he thinks the dress looks hideous on _me_?"

"Now you're just being unreasonable." Damon said, rolling his eyes.

Caroline started rocking back and forth as she clutched her stomach and got a faraway look in her eyes. Damon and Stefan exchanged a glance.

"Care," Stefan halted her motions by putting a hand on her shoulder. "Are you certain of Klaus' love for you?"

"Of course I am." Caroline replied, snapping out of her daze. "Why would you ask that?"

"I ask that because as long as Klaus loves you-"

Damon interrupted Stefan by making a sound of disgust. Caroline shot him a filthy look as Stefan continued, pretending he hadn't heard his brother, "nothing else should matter."

"You don't understand, neither of you! It's different for us women. I need my wedding to be perfect, Stefan."

"And perfect it will be. Elena has been working day and night to make this event to come together flawlessly." Stefan said, trying to make Caroline see reason.

"Why brother, you sure have been observing my wife rather closely these past few days." Damon remarked snidely and Stefan's jaw hardened.

"No!" Caroline's loud voice cut through the tension like a knife. "None of that." She shot her brothers a hostile glare. "Not today, no. You won't ruin my wedding day with your bickering."

"Whatever you say, Lady Mikaelson." Damon replied sarcastically and Caroline blushed a bit in response.

"Can you two get along for once? For my sake, please. I don't want to depart with the memory of you two shooting glares at each other and exchanging heated remarks present in my mind." Caroline said in a tone which left little room for argument. A short silence followed her words as Stefan and Damon sized each other up.

"Just this once." Damon finally said a bit reluctantly as he brought his hand forward. Stefan raised his eyebrows but shook his hand nonetheless.

"Now now, don't get your hopes high, little brother. This arrangement is just for today." Damon said, giving the younger Salvatore a smirk.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Stefan replied dryly as he rolled his eyes.

"There!" Damon exclaimed loudly, making Caroline jump. "Happy, sister?"

She glanced at the two brothers suspiciously but finally nodded. They were interrupted when their mother, Queen Elizabeth Salvatore sauntered in, followed by Elena and a bunch of giggling handmaidens.

"Out of my way, you two." The Queen shooed her sons away. Damon caught Elena's eyes and winked at her, making it hard for her to maintain her composure in front of the Queen.

"Oh mother, how I have longed to hear such sweet words from your mouth." Damon said to his mother as he made his way out of the room. His mother shot him an exasperated glance but he just grinned at her. He noticed that the women weren't dressed for the wedding yet and were here to dress Caroline first.

Both he and Stefan let themselves out of the room. Stefan had shoved his hands deep into his coat pocket and was staring down at nothing in particular.

"Not that I care, but what you so melancholic about?" Damon asked his younger brother whose head snapped up to look at him.

"Do not judge my word choice." Damon added, defending himself, "I've been reading some of Elena's poetry."

"I am not _melancholic_. No." Stefan replied carefully.

"Yes I am sure your mouth is being pulled down and your brows are being knitted together into your classic brooding look by an invisible force." Damon responded, his tone rich with sarcasm.

"I am just thinking about how things change so instantaneously." Stefan said, pursing his lips together. "How nothing in this entire world is definite."

"I am afraid I am on the verge of losing you…" Damon trailed off.

"Caroline." Stefan said simply, "It won't be the same without her. Then there's the thing about Father's illness…"

"It sure won't." Damon nodded in agreement as his forehead creased with a frown. However, he chose to ignore the remark about their Father. There was a slight pause in conversation as Damon and Stefan listened to their mother's voice instructing the handmaidens and it was followed by a lot of giggling. He could distinctly make out Elena's voice from behind the door and smiled slightly.

"You are free to think of me in whichever way you want, Damon." Stefan's voice broke through his thoughts, "But I can never loathe you. I never did."

Damon glanced at his brother, surprised at the sudden shift in the direction of the conversation.

"I am sorry, for everything." Stefan continued and hesitantly placed his hand on Damon's shoulder. His first impulse was to shrug it off but for some reason, he didn't. "About Rose." Stefan continued, "I shouldn't have said anything to Father regarding her, it wasn't my place to do so. I now fully understand your pain of losing the person you love the most."

The sincerity in Stefan's tone was making Damon horribly uncomfortable. Had he been in Stefan's place, he would have reacted very differently. But here he was, apologising to him even after everything Damon had done to him to make him suffer.

"Why don't you hate me? I would, if I were in your place." Damon asked him, unable to resist.

"Oh, I wanted to, trust me. I wanted to hate you so badly that it was almost like a physical ache in my body but in the end, I couldn't. You're my brother, Damon. Family matters the most." Stefan stopped and took a deep, shuddering breath and for the first time in his life, Damon felt a pang of guilt regarding his actions against Stefan.

Stefan met Damon's gaze evenly, "I for one know that if anything were to happen to you, I'd be broken. I am lost without you, brother."

Damon blinked in surprise. It didn't make things easier that each and every word coming out of Stefan's mouth rang with truth.

"This is just because Caroline wants us to get along." Damon warned him as he pulled his brother in for a hesitant hug. It had been years since he had displayed this level of affection for Stefan. A decade, even. Stefan, however, wasn't fooled by Damon's nonchalance. He smiled as he hugged his brother back. Finally, after many years, things were on track of being better between them.

**x~x~x~x~x**

After Caroline was ready, Elena changed into her own lilac gown. For this momentous occasion, she had her handmaids put up her hair in fancy twists and braids, held together by amethyst embedded pins. She let the rest of her hair hang down in loose waves and they cascaded beautifully down to her waist. She dabbed a hint of red essence on her lips and added a line of kohl beneath her eyes to make her features stand out. The pale lilac gown came together tightly around her waist and then fell free to her feet like a rippling waterfall. All their gowns had been custom made by the realm's most prestigious dress makers.

_This must have cost a fortune_, Elena though as she traced the silver and gold thread work.

"How do I look?" Caroline said nervously as she fidgeted with her veil in front of the mirror. Her gown, unlike her own wedding dress, was a pale blue in colour. Elena kept the bouquet of white and pink roses on the table top and went to stand beside Caroline. With a wave of her hand, she dismissed all the handmaidens from the room, all except for Bonnie.

"Heartbreakingly beautiful." Elena replied honestly. The colour went well with Caroline's pale skin and everything from her hairstyle to her jewellery came together perfectly. It was almost time and within an hour, the wedding vows would have taken place and Caroline would be a Mikaelson instead of a Salvatore. She reflected back to her own wedding day and thought about how rushed everything had been.

"It will be lonely without you here, Caroline." Bonnie, who was dressed in her best clothes as well, got a little teary eyed. The three of them hugged and muttered reassurances and promises to each other. Caroline already started making plans to visit Mystic Falls on the onset of spring. Finally, they couldn't stall any longer as the organ music started floating in through the doors. This was their cue.

Elena handed Caroline the bouquet and straightened her veil one last time before they headed out with her and Bonnie following her. They were met by a gaggle of noble ladies at the entrance of the chapel who squealed and simpered when they saw Caroline. She got a bit teary eyed when a slightly stooping King Giuseppe emerged at the entrance and held out his arm to her.

"Oh Father, you shouldn't have. Your health is more important." Caroline whispered to him.

"I'll live a walk up to the aisle." The King replied hoarsely. Caroline took his offered arm and with slow steps, he started leading her up the aisle where Niklaus Mikaelson was waiting for her. Elena exchanged a happy look with Bonnie as they started following them in side by side. Behind them, the rest of Caroline's bridesmaid walked in, most of them being ladies of high birth. Caroline had to fight her Father about Bonnie's inclusion in her bridesmaids since she wasn't of noble birth but in the end, he had caved in.

Elena took the beautifully decorated chapel in. Each available surface was covered in white satin drapes and white lilies, which emanated a fragrance so sweet that it almost made Elena's head swim. The archway behind the aisle was tastefully decorated with a mix of white and pink roses and was woven through with a stretch of silver gossamer.

Klaus was the epitome of a perfect gentleman as he took Caroline's hand from King Giuseppe and then stepped down to help the sick man back to his seat. The priest started his sermon and Elena went to stand in her position behind Caroline, who was already weeping silently. Opposite her on Klaus's side, Stefan stood with his arms crossed in the front. He was impeccably dressed in black wedding robes and he gave a small smile to Elena when their eyes met. Beside him, Elijah was standing with a solemn expression on his face. He was Klaus's best man. Elena somehow got the feeling that Kol wouldn't have taken well at being left out.

Elena took a look at the crowd and spotted Damon near the front. He was wearing black robes identical to Stefan's and looking unnaturally handsome amongst the other knights and noble lords. His eyes were fixed on Caroline and Klaus but somehow, as if sensing Elena's gaze, he looked at her and their eyes met. He smiled at her and it was a pleasant change after being constantly smirked at for all these months. Elena blushed and looked away when he blew her a subtle kiss. She had to bite the insides of her cheeks to hold in her smile which was threatening to break through her composure.

"I do." Caroline said, completing her vows. She admonished herself for not paying attention and kept her gaze fixed on her friend as she exchanged rings with Klaus. After the ring ceremony, a huge golden chalice was brought up, filled to the brim with blood red wine. Both Klaus and Caroline took a sip from it, hence sealing their vows.

"I henceforth pronounce you man and wife." The priest said, closing his bible. "You may now kiss the bride."

Elena applauded loudly as Klaus took her face in her hands and kissed her sweetly. She couldn't help glancing at Damon, who had a repulsed look on his face and a small giggle broke through her lips. Thankfully, it was drowned out in the noise caused by all the hooting and cheering. Caroline and Klaus's wedding was a huge affair and the enormous chapel was filled with all sorts of influential people from all over the realm. The common people of the Kingdom had come to see off their Princess and were gathered by the thousands outside the chapel, which was being heavily guarded by the King's personal guard.

"She is officially Lady Caroline Mikaelson." Bonnie whispered from beside Elena, feeling awed by the grand ceremony.

"It seems unreal, doesn't it?" Elena said, shaking her head. It seemed like yesterday when she had married Damon and come to live in Mystic Falls and now, her dearest friend was departing from the maiden home. The thought made her slightly sorrowful.

Elena hugged Caroline and congratulated Ser Niklaus on their wedding. Bonnie hung back hesitantly but Caroline pulled her into a firm embrace. Elena stepped back to let the rest of the people congratulate her since she didn't want to get caught up in the torrent of the accumulating crowd. She walked up to Stefan, who had already taken his turn.

"You are looking dashing in those robes." She complimented him.

"Says the most beautiful woman in the room." Stefan replied back cleverly, eyeing Elena's gown.

"Thank you, Ser." Elena quipped in playfully, taking a short bow. She was glad that Stefan was talking to her normally and any hint of the lingering tension between them wasn't to be found. Perhaps it was the good mood brought on by the wedding.

"Don't worry, I won't be selfish today." Stefan said, breaking Elena out of her thoughts.

"I don't…"

"Elena, you are very easy to read. I know what you were thinking and believe me, ruining the genial atmosphere in the last thing on my mind."

Elena wanted to argue with him, tell him that no, he was anything but selfish but she refrained from doing so since they would only end up arguing this way. "Thank you for being so considerate." She replied and gave Stefan a small smile.

"Did the wedding bring on a torrent of memories for you two?" Damon slipped in smoothly and to Elena's utter surprise, placed a hand around Stefan's shoulders. His voice lacked the usual maliciousness it held when he was talking to Stefan and she just raised her eyebrows when Stefan simply rolled his eyes in response.

"Damon." Elena chastised him. "Don't make things difficult."

"It's alright, Elena. We're just simply engaging in playful banter…however one sided it may appear." Damon said, shooting Stefan a smirk which the younger returned a smile to. All Elena could do was ogle.

**x~x~x~x~x**

"Whatever happened between you two?" Elena asked of Damon as he led her to the side of the Grand Hall, away from the gathering crowd. The ceremony had shifted from the chapel to the enchantingly decorated Grand Hall. Caroline and Klaus were seated at a high table beside King Giuseppe and Queen Elizabeth. They were surrounded by Klaus's brothers and Stefan, who was drinking from a goblet of wine.

"I believe Saint Stefan talked me into somewhat forgiving him." Damon said as he pretended to fume, "That boy is clever with words. No wonder you fell for him in the first place. He can talk anyone into anything!"

"Are you telling me…" Elena trailed off, hardly daring to believe Damon's words, "that you and Stefan are on talking terms?"

"Maybe?" Damon shrugged. "That doesn't mean that I'd stop making japes on his account, though. I have too many floating around my mind already."

"I hardly dare to believe this." Elena laughed.

"Perhaps it would be prudent if you stop rubbing it in my face." Damon gave Elena a pointed glare, which she ignored. Today was turning out to be better than she had ever thought.

Damon groaned when Elena pointed out Klaus feeding Caroline a piece of grape.

"Why would you put my eyes through such an ordeal?" Damon protested.

"I think it looks perfectly charming. They are so in love with each other." Elena sighed dreamily as Klaus whispered something into her friend's ear, making her blush bright red.

"I can feed you too, if that makes you happy." Damon said, making Elena giggle.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I am _never_ ridiculous." Damon said, picking up a piece of fruit from a silver platter. He brought it to Elena's mouth and she knew it was futile to protest, so she took a bite out of it. Damon was a bit competitive this way.

"Don't you two look perfectly charming? You'll end up stealing the attention from right under Caroline and Klaus's nose." A foreign voice broke in, making Damon and Elena step away from each other. A smartly dressed noble was standing behind them with a beautiful black haired woman on his arm. From their stance, Elena assumed them to be husband and wife.

"Enzo?" Damon's voice betrayed his surprise, "I didn't know you were coming!"

Elena gawked as the two men hugged enthusiastically and patted each other's back. She exchanged an uncertain smile with the man's wife.

"And who might you be, gorgeous?" Enzo asked her and Elena noticed his tone was deeply accented like Klaus. He was from the south.

"Elena Salvatore, my Lord." Elena answered him as she curtsied. "A pleasure to meet your acquaintance." She noticed the man closely and saw that he, just like Damon, was unfairly handsome though not to the same degree. It was uncanny as to how much his behaviour and mannerisms reminded her of Damon.

The man named Enzo looked surprised as he hastily adopted his tone to a more formal one, "Oh forgive my boldness, Lady Salvatore. I was unaware of the fact that Damon had married." He said, shooting a glare in Damon's direction. He just responded with a shrug.

"Long story." He drawled.

"No need, my Lord." Elena replied kindly. Despite his playful nature, he seemed to be good at heart.

"Sarah, come forward my love. Let me introduce you to my most precious companion and his beautiful lady wife." Enzo beckoned his wife forward.

"Hello Sarah, it's nice to see you again." Damon kissed the back of her hand, adopting his most charming tone.

"The pleasure is all mine, Uncle." The raven haired woman replied and Elena noticed the northern tones in her voice. Wait, uncle?

"Are the two of you somehow related?" Elena couldn't help but ask.

"Sarah here is my distantly related niece." Damon said, pointing to Enzo's wife.

"I met the love of my life, thanks to your husband." Enzo said, putting an arm around Sarah's waist. "Ah, Caroline!" His attention shifted from us to Caroline, who had stepped down from the dais along with Klaus and was getting ready to lead the first dance of the evening.

"Congratulation on the wedding, gorgeous." Elena smiled to herself as she heard Enzo address her so. It seemed to be a signature word of his, much like a crooked smile was to Damon. They are so similar; no wonder they get along so well, Elena thought as she watched Damon look at his friend with a hint of smile on his lips.

"How did the two of you cross paths?" Elena asked her husband, feeling a bit curious.

"Oh, we were war prisoners together." Damon replied nonchalantly, as if he was announcing the day's weather.

Elena blinked at him.

"It's a story for another time." Damon added vaguely, registering Elena's surprised expression. Their attention shifted to the centre of the hall as Caroline and Klaus started dancing with each other. The minstrel was playing a beautiful melody along with his band of fellow players. A collective sigh ran through the room when Klaus dipped her low and kissed her.

"Always seeking attention." Damon seethed beside her but Elena wasn't paying attention. It was their turn to dance.

"Are you ready for this?" Elena asked him, subtly wiping her sweaty palm on the fabric of her gown.

"More than ever." Damon replied, taking her hand into his own. She was fairly certain that Damon knew all the steps but what if she was unable to follow for some reason? She didn't want to be a laughing stock among the nobles and even her own family. All attention shifted to them as they made it to the centre of the Grand Hall. The hall was brimming with people- nobles, Dukes, Princes and Princesses, Knights, Lords and even Kings from distant lands. Each and every eye was trained upon them.

"Just look at me." Damon whispered in Elena's ear, somehow aware of her growing anxiety.

The minstrel, Rodriguez, started playing their song and Elena was already feeling slightly out of breath even though they hadn't even started dancing yet. They stepped in front of each other, bowed. Elena took Damon's advice and kept her eyes on his own crystal blue ones. Strangely, it helped. For a moment, she did forget that anyone else existed apart from them.

Elena's lips turned up into a smile as Damon produced a red rose from the inside pocket of his robes and handed it to her. The crowd had gathered in a circle around them and the other dancing couples had backed away, knowing that they stood no chance in front of this mesmerising couple.

They held up their hands, palms facing each other, and completed a circle.

After the first part of the dance was done, the music picked up pace as Damon placed his hand on her waist, pulling her close. She snaked a hand over his shoulder and then, everything changed.

"Follow my lead." Damon murmured and before Elena could say anything in response, he pulled her closer yet so that their foreheads were almost touching. To stabilize herself, Elena moved her hand from his shoulder to the nape of his neck. This was not what they had practised.

"What are you doing?" Elena hissed at him but he just gave her a smirk as he moved in a slow circle around with her. Elena heard a few women let out squeals of delight at their level of closeness. The squeals turned to sighs of longing as Damon brought up a hand to gently brush a strand of hair from Elena's face, the tips of his fingers lingering on her flaming cheek. Without a warning, he dipped her low and a gasp escaped her mouth. In one fluid motion, he brought her back up and lifted her high in the air as he turned in a half circle. Elena automatically placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. He set her down perfectly and placed his hand back on her waist as he picked up pace. The crowd parted for them as Damon led her around in a perfect sequence.

Elena's heart was racing and a part of her knew that it wasn't just because of the exertion. Damon never took his eyes away from hers and they seemed to sear through her soul. His touches were gentle and lingering, leaving a trail of warmth wherever his hand touched her skin.

She was far too surprised to question Damon changing the whole sequence of their dance. Their previous dance had been formal and short. What she and Damon were engaged in at the moment was a far more intimate experience. He took her hand into his own and Elena noticed that he smiled for a moment when he noticed the blue bracelet on her wrist. Her spun her around in a circle but didn't stop after one spin as she had been expecting. He changed hands and spun her around once, twice and then-

She gave a little squeal as he bent down and lifted her up. He was looking at her with such intensity that it would have made her knees go weak had she been standing. Her hands were almost limp on his shoulders as he gently lowered her down. She was thoroughly aware of each touch. Their bodies were aligned together perfectly and Damon brought up his hand to touch her lower lip once. She thought he was going to kiss her right then and there but he slowly, almost gently dipped her low for the last time and held his position as the song ended. For a moment, it was just him and her- they were just two people, the only two people in the world.

He was the only thing that was real. Nothing else existed, nothing else mattered. Everything else was insignificant compared to this agonizingly beautiful person holding her in such a loving embrace.

Her skin felt as if it was on fire. She couldn't burn it out even if she wanted to.

And then just like that, it was over. The moment was gone as the deafening applause reached Elena's ears. Damon pulled her back up and she still clutched his arms in her hands, afraid of letting go lest the surreal moment disappear. She didn't want it- _this_\- to end.

Through this dance, Damon had conveyed to Elena what he hadn't been able to put across in words.

"Meet me in our chambers after midnight." Damon said into Elena's ear and she shivered, acknowledging the new feelings in her. "I've got a surprise for you."

With that, he slipped away into the crowd, leaving Elena craving more.

* * *

**If you liked it, review generously and help me reach the 400 mark with this one.**

**Thanks for all the support.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. It all belongs to L.J Smith, Julie Plec, Caroline Dries, CW and various other producers.**

**Special thanks to my beta reader AllyPotter1196 for correcting, editing and adding valuable inputs to this chapter. You rock!**

Chapter 25

_~I wasn't taught this way_

_With a thousand things to say_

_I was born with a broken heart_

_What I'd give for that first night when you were mine_

_Thought you were mine~_

**_Belong-Cary Brothers_**

* * *

"What in the name of Christ was that?" Caroline's death grip on Elena's arm was slowly turning painful. Her friend was staring at her with wide eyes as they stood concealed behind a pillar. They didn't have much time since someone was bound to notice their absence sooner rather than later.

"I do not even know myself, Care." Elena replied candidly, knowing what Caroline was referring to.

Even a blind person would have sensed the …powerful tension between her and Damon when they had danced together. She sighed in frustration as she wracked her mind to come up with a term regarding what they had shared in that heated moment. As expected, it turned up blank, she was confused, it did not make much sense and she was at a loss.

"You and Damon…" Caroline said in a voice that clearly betrayed her surprise. "It was like the two of you were on…" Even she hesitated for a moment as she looked for a term to describe them, "like you were on _fire_." She said finally, putting strong emphasis on the last word.

"What nonsense." Elena responded as she broke eye contact with her friend. A part of her wondered if maybe Caroline was right.

"You and I both perfectly know that I am right, Elena." Caroline gave her a knowing look. "What about Stefan? Your feelings for him?"

"I do not have the answers to all your questions, Caroline!" Elena snapped back a bit more harshly than she had intended to, growing uneasy with Caroline's rapidly increasing questions. "I am…confused. It is all so ambiguous right now."

"Clearly it is not." She muttered under her breath and Elena gave her friend a sharp look.

"What exactly are you trying to imply, Care?" She asked her directly, knowing that skirting around the topic would be of no use.

"That," Caroline said in a cool voice, "a person named Stefan Salvatore has become history for you."

Elena gritted her teeth together as she and Caroline continued to stare each other down. She didn't like Caroline's tone one bit and wanted to say that she had no right, no authority to question her over her choices but she restrained herself from doing so. Her friend was bound to depart from Mystic Falls at first light tomorrow and she didn't want their last moments together to be so full of malice.

"God," Caroline muttered to herself after the silence grew too long. She ran a hand through her flaxen curls and appeared to be restraining herself as much as Elena was. "Just…admit it, Elena." She finally said, shaking her head in disdain. "Please."

"How would my admitting to…this would be beneficial to you?" Elena asked Caroline just as someone called out her name. Caroline put on a bright smile on her face and took Elena's hand as she guided her back to the table. To everyone, they appeared to be two cheerful companions who were simply enjoying their last moments together.

"I think you need to hear this. I can't dodge it anymore," Caroline whispered to Elena even as she smiled and waved at people.

"Hear what?" Elena whispered back just as quietly, secretly dreading whatever Caroline had to say.

"I have been acting like a link between you and Stefan." She said but was briefly interrupted as someone proposed a toast to Caroline and Klaus. Elena raised her goblet along with the others as she waited for the noise to die down.

"A link?" Elena asked her friend with a frown on her face after everyone had settled back.

"Yes Elena, a link. I am the sole thing that anchors you to Stefan at the moment. My brother has no one to talk to about you. He used to come to me with endless confessions of his love regarding you and blind hope that he would be able to win you back from Damon one day. This must change now, since I won't be here, I cannot help him further."

Elena felt a strange tightening at the pit of her stomach at Caroline's words. Her eyes flitted across the room as she nursed a cup of watered down wine in her hands and finally located Stefan. He was standing at the very edge of the Grand Hall and was talking to both Damon and Alaric. They appeared to be conversing about light topics as they broke out in laughter frequently. While it was truly heart-warming to see Stefan and Damon getting along so well, Elena wondered how Stefan was managing such a feat. She had been his one true love and he had been broken the day she had been snatched away from him, Elena knew that and though she felt for Stefan, she could not deny that perhaps her blonde haired friend may have been right. Perhaps the chapter of Stefan was indeed history but she just did not want to admit it as the alternative scared her.

"I know, Care." Elena murmured quietly, "But things have changed a lot. Stefan has come to accept the fact that I am with Damon now."

"Has he?" Caroline raised an eyebrow at Elena, giving her a glance which clearly stated "_Are you that oblivious, Elena?"_

"What do you expect me to do about this situation?" Elena said finally, feeling immensely guilty. She wondered if the guilt, the pain would ever go away. She wanted both the brothers to be a part of her life but as much as she tried to make it possible, she couldn't. It always came down to choosing between Stefan and Damon and it was one thing she loathed to do. She just couldn't choose.

At one end was a man so pure, so gentle. He had been the epic love of her life, the person she confided in, wrote endless letters to, loved from the bottom of her heart. They had shared numerous moments together which seemed to last forever in her memory. He had always protected her from harm, always loved her selflessly. They had spent ages gazing at the darkened heavens, holding hands, reassured by each other's presence and had constantly talked about their future together. A few months ago, Elena couldn't have imagined having a future without Stefan being in it.

Then everything changed.

At the other end was a man so alluring, so mysterious that he gave Elena a strange rush of feelings even with a simple glance. He was bold, impulsive, reckless, unsteady, brave, humorous and very passionate. Dangerous. He had the ability to make Elena's heart race with a simple touch, he could make her crave his presence by simply being away from her for a few hours. She was well aware of the fact that he was simultaneously the best and the worst thing to happen to her. The mixed emotions Elena felt regarding him often kept her up for nights in a row. He frustrated her to no end and at the same time, made her stomach erupt in butterflies with a feather-light brush of lips against her skin. He was all consuming. He was the sun itself, warming Elena to her soul, blinding her with the light of his radiance.

And she couldn't choose. She couldn't.

"I expect you to admit your feelings regarding Damon and I want you to make a final choice." Caroline said, fixing Elena with a look which left no room for an argument. It wasn't hostile or cold but it still made Elena feel uncomfortable. Caroline was asking her to do the one thing she found impossible to achieve.

"I am leaving on the morrow; I won't be here for Stefan anymore. I want you to personally go up to him and tell him, Elena. He deserves to know." She finished speaking. Klaus was at the other table, conversing with Queen Elizabeth, so he didn't notice Caroline and Elena talking in strained whispers.

"I can't." Elena said, bowing her head. "I can't bear to break his heart over and over again."

"Better be done with it once than prolong it. You know Stefan, he never gives up hope." Caroline said sorrowfully. Elena reached out to embrace her friend, not liking the situation they were in. She understood Caroline's perspective; she was trying to look out for her younger brother after all. How could Elena find a fault with that?

"I am so sorry, Caroline. About everything."

"It was not your fault, Elena. I am well aware of the influence my older brother can have on people." Caroline said, patting Elena's back. "He forced you into marrying him; it wasn't like you chose him in the first place. Your first choice was Stefan."

Elena inhaled sharply as she remembered her words from four days ago.

_You will always be my first choice, Damon._ She had said to him and he had given her a smile so wondrous that it had dimmed everything else in comparison.

"I have come to feel for Damon." Elena whispered, acknowledging her growing feelings for the older Salvatore for the first time.

"I know." Caroline said, taking hold of Elena's hand and giving it a light squeeze. "I know."

"You are not angry?"

Caroline shrugged in resignation, "As much as I have pestered you over Stefan these past few weeks, it was not really my place to do so. However could I be angry, Elena? Damon is my brother too." She replied with a small smile. At that point, Elena's handmaiden Rebekah came around to replenish their drinks and collect their empty plates.

"Damon had…asked me to meet him in out bedchambers after midnight." Elena burst out, unable to control herself now. She had to tell someone about it. The growing excitement at the pit of her stomach was making it harder for her to drink so she set her wine cup down and clasped her cold hands together. "He said he has a surprise for me."

Caroline's eyes widened, "Oh, my god…you don't think…?"

"If that's what he has planned," Elena paused for a moment as she momentarily found herself out of breath, "Well, that would be a pretty big surprise, yes."

"It might hurt." Caroline said thoughtfully.

"Says the one who is to be bedded tonight by Lord Niklaus." Elena countered back in a playful tone, making Caroline blush.

"We will progress into womanhood at almost the same time tonight!" Caroline said, clamping a hand on her mouth to stifle her giggles.

"Hush!" Elena said as she looked around in case anyone had been within hearing range. It would be a disaster if someone found out that she and Damon hadn't consummated the marriage yet. "That is just an assumption. Damon might have something else planned…" Elena trailed off unconvincingly. "Moreover, offering oneself as a surprise would be the height of vanity, even for Damon."

"We will see." Caroline's answering smirk was a bit too much like her husband's.

After a while, Elena let Klaus take her place beside Caroline as he clearly wanted to be near his newly wedded wife. She made her way over to a table and sat down to rest her feet. Her back was aching for she had been up and running since dawn and it was all she could do to not collapse right there. She politely declined Ser Kol's offer for a dance under some pretext but he kept shooting her disappointed looks from across the room, which made him somewhat difficult to ignore. She chose to focus her attention on the beautiful music that was being played on a harp by a trained harpist. It was soothing to the ears and she closed her eyes as she listened to the beautiful melody while various couples danced around her.

"Elena?" Her eyes flew open as a woman placed a hand on her shoulder. She knew the voice all too well.

"Mother?" She whispered as she glanced up. It was Lady Miranda Gilbert, her Mother. Without a word, she got up from her chair and pulled her into a tight embrace. Behind her, she noticed her father King Grayson Gilbert as well, who was smiling benignly at her.

"Father." She murmured, hardly daring to believe her eyes. "Jeremy!" She cried out in joy as her younger brother broke through the crowd with a grin on his face. "I did not know all of you were coming! Why was I not made aware of your arrival?"

"Hush, child." Elena's mother patted her hair in a loving manner. She was seeing her daughter after almost six months and their last meeting had not gone so well. "It was Caroline's wedding, how could we ever miss it?"

"Moreover, we wanted to take you by surprise." Jeremy said. Elena noticed that he had grown a bit taller over the months and was growing out his brown hair. He had put on some bulk as well and looked better than ever. He was taking his physical training seriously. She noticed that for some reason, her brother seemed extremely happy, almost to the point of giddiness.

"You've certainly accomplished that." Elena said, shaking her head at her brother who engulfed her in his arms in a tight embrace. After the initial excitement of seeing her family was over, they settled down and talked for quite a while. Her Father told her about the state of affairs in Fell's church. Her maiden home was rising to power rapidly and already had several smaller, less powerful houses under their rule. Jeremy was currently undergoing training for knighthood and kingship.

"Nun Marianne sends her regards. While she couldn't make it, she told us to tell you that she misses you dearly." Her mother said, tucking a strand of Elena's hair behind her ear. She was saddened to know that she wouldn't be able to meet her beloved mentor soon but promised herself to write to her once things settled down a bit.

"Dear, you should go ahead and enjoy the night while it is young. Do not feel withheld on our account." Elena's mother said after a while as she noticed all the dancing couples. Her father had drifted away to talk to his old companion King Giuseppe Salvatore, who seemed to be faring a bit better this evening. Jeremy was nowhere to be seen either, having wandered off a while ago.

"There you are, Miranda!" Queen Elizabeth's voice floated in from behind Elena and her mother. "I've been looking for you all over."

After a small smile to her mother and her mother in law, Elena excused herself from their company to give them some privacy and was whisked onto the dance floor by Ser Alaric. Her eyes scanned the hall for Damon but he was nowhere to be found. As much as she wanted to deny it, she knew from the bottom of her heart that she wanted to dance more with him, perhaps the whole night.

"You are quite a dancer, my Lady." Alaric said, reclaiming her attention as she swayed in her arms. Naturally, her cheeks flamed and she ducked her head. She had a feeling that Alaric was referring to more than just her skills as a dance partner.

"Thank you, Ser. Ric." She added hastily, the nickname involuntarily rolling off of her tongue. He didn't seem to mind though as he gave Elena a small smile. After a while, it was time to switch partners and she ended up with Stefan who had been dancing with a faired haired noble lady before her.

"Thank goodness it is you this time." Stefan said as he gave a sigh of relief. "I am not sure I have the capacity to handle any more of their simpering and coy glances."

"Just tell them you are not interested." Elena said as she giggled. She was swaying on a slow tune with Stefan hence conversation was possible between them. She noticed how handsome he looked in the dark robes. The candle light illuminated every facet of his face in an appealing manner, making his well-defined features stand out. For the first time, Elena noticed the slight resemblance between the two brothers. _And here I am, thinking about Damon again…_She thought, shaking her head.

"I would, if I were Damon." Stefan said as he pursed his lips and turned Elena around in a slow circle.

"Oh, he is not that bad." Elena said, "Well, maybe just a little." She added as Stefan raised his eyebrows at her.

"He has truly changed, Stefan." Elena said, repositioning her hand on Stefan's shoulder. "In case you fail to remember, the last time you and I danced together was a disaster." Elena said, remembering the night of her own reception. She had been dancing with Stefan on that day, just like she was now, and Damon had lost his temper. He had dragged her up to their bed chambers and had tried to force himself upon her. She marvelled at how far their relationship had progressed over the months.

"Oh, I do remember that." Stefan responded gravely, his good mood dissipating a bit. "But I know he has changed. I presume I have you to thank for that." He added, giving her a small smile. Elena frowned a bit. This was the second time she was hearing this in over a few days.

"How come?" She asked him curiously.

"There is something about you, Elena. Maybe it's how determined and independent you are. I had given up hope of rekindling my brotherly relationship with Damon before you came along." He said in a sombre tone as his eyes shifted from Elena's face and came to halt at nothing in particular. Elena listened to Stefan with full attention as he continued, "In fact, I had given up on my brother, my own sibling. He was never our Father's favourite and he made no effort of hiding that fact as well. I believe it got too much for him at a certain point and…" He shook his head and cleared his throat. Elena averted her eyes from his face to give him privacy to reconquer his emotions.

"And?" Elena gently encouraged him to go on after the pause became slightly too long to be considered natural or even comfortable.

"And then you came along, the first person in my brother's life who believed that he was worth saving, worth fighting for, even if he caused you endless misery in the beginning. In spite of everything you still believed in Damon, something I am sad to admit, that no one has done in a very long time," Stefan finally replied as he looked down to meet Elena's gaze. She was left slightly speechless after Stefan's proclamation and she buried her face in his chest to hide her face from him. She knew that admitting as much had not been an easy task for the younger Salvatore. At this very moment, she admired him hugely. This sacrifice had not been easy on Stefan.

Soon after, the song ended and the first ceremony came to an end as the bedding ceremony began. Amidst cheers and hoots, Caroline and Klaus were carried to a room which had been specially prepared for them for the night. It was a special night since Klaus and Caroline would be consummating their marriage, marking the start of their new relationship. Elena escorted Caroline along with Bonnie, a gaggle of noble ladies and a few handmaidens to the grandly decorated bed chambers. Caroline had gone pink from head to toe and she was the blushing bride in the true sense of the phrase.

"Now, give the new couple some privacy, ladies." Niklaus said as he sauntered inside and proceeded to shut the doors behind him. "I am sure you will be getting all the colourful details from my wife come the morning." He added, inducing another round of loud giggling. Elena gave Niklaus one last smile before she ushered everyone back to the main hall to give the new couple some solitude.

"He is so charming." A noble lady who went by the name Lady Hayley simpered beside Elena, placing a hand over her heart. "Lady Caroline is extremely fortunate."

"That she is." Elena nodded in agreement.

"Not that you are any less blessed, my Lady." Hayley said with a mischievous smile. "We all had the good fortune of witnessing the romance between you and Ser Damon today."

"Oh Hayley." Elena laughed as she tried to control her increasing excitement at the prospect of seeing Damon again. He had all but vanished after their dance. Midnight was drawing closer and Elena was growing slightly anxious due to the wait.

"Come, my Lady. I'll escort you out." Bonnie pitched in and Hayley complied by leaving along with the handmaid and taking the group of noble women with her.

Elena gave a sigh of relief and made a mental note of thanking Bonnie later. She made her way back to the Grand Hall. Guests were beginning to depart as the ceremony began to wind down and Queen Elizabeth had taken it upon her to thank each guest and show him or her out. Stefan had been appointed the task of showing those who had decided to stay to their respective chambers. Elena smiled and waved at her family as they made way to their respective chambers to retire for the night.

Elena beamed when King Giuseppe announced that a feast would be held on the morrow for all the residents of Mystic Falls as a part of the wedding celebration. A huge cheer erupted from outside the castle doors as the announcement reached the common ears. For one night, even the homeless would be able to sleep with food in their belly.

She grew restless as she subtly glanced around for Damon once again. She wanted to share the good news with him. She glanced out of the window and saw that the moon was already high up in the night sky. Only an hour or so till midnight, she thought to herself. To make time go by faster, she took upon the task of guiding the servants around to clean the grand hall. Normally, Caroline would have undertaken the task herself but she was elsewhere…occupied at the moment. Elena found herself stifling her giggles at the thought.

Soon enough, she was joined by Bonnie who helped her in guiding the servants around. The white drapes were taken off the bannister; the dishes were cleared off the long mahogany table. The floor was swept till it was gleaming. Elena decided to let the lilies stay, however. The flowers emanated a fragrance so sweet that it transformed the whole atmosphere. When the last of the guests had departed and the huge double doors had been bolted shut for the night, Elena couldn't stall any longer. It was time to meet her husband again, who had been carefully avoiding her company since their dance, for some unknown reason.

"I must retire for the night, Bonnie." Elena said as she took a deep breath to clear her mind.

"I want to be told everything tomorrow." Bonnie said seriously as she took hold of Elena's hand, "Everything."

"I promise." Elena gave a shaky laugh as she made her way towards the grand staircase, nodding politely at her personal guards Ser Tyler and Ser Matthew who made to follow her. They had been guarding the entrance to the Grand Hall all day long and now their duty was over.

"You may leave for the night; I have no more need of you." Elena said, freeing them of their duty for the time being. For some reason, she wanted to make this night about just herself and Damon and didn't want any sort of intrusions. As her guards left and made way to their homes, Elena proceeded to climb the staircase and almost ran into someone as she reached the fourth landing. She barely abstained from screaming out loud as the well-dressed form of Ser Elijah came into view.

"Oh, I am extremely sorry for my carelessness, Lady Salvatore. I hope I didn't frighten you?" Elijah asked her politely as he steadied her by her elbow.

"Just a little, Ser." Elena said as she let out a breathless laugh. She wasn't about to admit that he had managed to bring her heart up to her throat. "All is well, I presume?"

"Absolutely. I was just making my way towards my chambers. We southerners have a rather bad habit of staying up well into the night." Ser Elijah chuckled as he made to move past Elena. After a few steps, he hesitated slightly as he turned back to look at her. "My Lady?"

Elena somehow had a bad feeling about whatever he was about to say to her. "Yes, Ser?"

"I must warn you…" He began ominously, his dark eyes illuminated solely by the light coming from Elena's lantern. "My brother is a dangerous man, I would…I would advise you to trust your instincts whenever you find yourself in doubt. You also must think before you act." Elijah said in a grave tone. "Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes." Elena managed even though Elijah's vague warnings were a bit unsettling. Which brother was he talking about, Ser Niklaus or Ser Kol?

"Goodnight, my Lady." He nodded and left her presence, his silhouette merging in with the shadows. He was gone before Elena could ask him to elaborate. Was this some sort of a forewarning? Was Elijah subtly trying to warn her about a future peril?

Fear gripped her heart as she pondered over his words. The more she thought about it, the worse her fear got. It had been naught but a few hours since Caroline had married Klaus. Was Damon right after all regarding his suspicions about Nikalus Mikaelson?

She decided to share her misgivings with her husband and raised the lantern to illuminate her path as she quickly made way over to her bed chambers. She had never craved Damon's presence like she did at this very moment. She wanted to feel his safe aura around her. She felt truly secure around either Damon or Stefan.

She came to a halt in front of their chamber doors, knowing that Damon was probably behind them. An image of him lounging on the arm chair in front of the fireplace with a glass of wine came into her mind. She bit her lower lip as she placed a hand on the door, not quite pushing it open yet. Her heart was beating hard with anticipation as she thought about the last thing Damon had said to her.

_I have a surprise for you._

She contemplated whether she should mention her encounter with Elijah or not. It was bound to bring some seriousness between them and for once, just once, Elena wanted to make the night about her and Damon. She wanted just one selfish night to themselves and she really wanted to enjoy whatever Damon had planned for her. The thought brought forth a small smile on her lips as she finally pushed the doors open. _Elijah's warnings can wait_, she thought as she stepped in hesitantly, her eyes sweeping over the room. The bed was perfectly made, the armchairs were vacant, the fire place empty. Elena let out a disappointed sigh as she stepped inside and closed the doors behind herself. Damon was not here yet.

She was careful not to bolt the door behind her out of habit. She went behind the changing screen and shrugged out of her lilac bridesmaid gown and after some thinking, adorned a revealing white night gown. A thrill of excitement ran down her spine at the thought of Damon seeing her in this gown. She could almost imagine the look on his face, the intensity of his gaze…his beautiful blue eyes…

One by one, she proceeded to remove the various pins and decorative combs holding her hair together. She ran her finger through her raven strands as she stood in front of the mirror. The blood was slowly rushing to colour her cheeks as she thought about what could happen between her and Damon tonight when he finally showed up.

"Damon Salvatore." She took his name out loud, watching her mouth form the words in the mirror. She looked away from her reflection, suddenly overcome by her silliness. She was surprised at herself as a small laugh erupted from her mouth. She looked back at her reflection and saw that try as she may, she couldn't keep the smile off of her lips. Her jaw was hurting from the effort so she gave up after a while. "Where are you, Damon?" She whispered to herself, getting impatient by the minute. She sighed and got up from her place in front of the dresser and made her way towards the bed.

She sat down at the edge and rested her head against the edge of a post. As she rested her hand back on the mattress, it came in contact with some sort of parchment. A glance told her that it was not a parchment but a hand sized portrait of someone. It was lying face down on the bed, only the silhouette of whoever it was visible through the back. It must have passed my notice when I entered the room, Elena thought to herself as she gingerly took hold of it and turned it around. She smiled while doing so, knowing that Damon must have kept it there for her to take note of. No wonder he wasn't showing up…he must have wanted her to…

All her thoughts came to a standstill as she finally took in the face of the person in the portrait. It had been rather skilfully hand drawn by someone and was painted in soft, pleasing colours. The woman in the portrait was most definitely her. Yet, she noticed with a frown, something was different. There was something about her expression in the portrait…it seemed almost like she was hiding a secret. Another thing she noticed in the painting of her was that her hair cascaded down her back in tight curls and appeared more voluminous. There definitely was something else that she wasn't able to place a finger on…

Her eyes drifted down to the narrow, cursive text beneath the portrait and she squinted at it. What she read made her feel like she had skipped a step while going down the stairs. Her stomach flipped over as she brought the painting closer to her eyes, reading the words over and over again.

_Katherine Pierce._

_Katherine Pierce._

_Katherine Pierce._

As many times as she read them, they still remained the same. With shaking fingers, she covered her mouth. She wished she had never asked to know who Katherine was. She didn't want to know after this. Nothing made sense to Elena as she got up from her place with the portrait still in her hand. How could a woman, _this woman_, have her face? How could Katherine, the woman Damon even refused to even mention, have the same exact features as her? She scanned the painting once more and let out a confused sound. Same eyes, same nose, same lips. Same olive skin, identical dark brown ringlets.

"No," Elena's voice cracked slightly as she vehemently shook her head. She dropped the portrait on the ground as she sank down at the edge of the bed. She leaned forward and placed her head between her hands as tears started forming in her eyes. She didn't bother wiping them away because she knew that they wouldn't be stopping any time soon. She felt broken, betrayed, cheated upon, played with, made fool of –all at the same moment. This torrent of emotions was wreaking havoc in her mind.

Piece by piece, all the memories started coming back to her. The way Damon had looked at her when they had first met, like she was something surreal. How he had proceed to ask her about herself, where she came from.

How he had spontaneously decided to marry her without giving her a proper reason.

How he had murmured Katherine's name in her ear on the night of their reception when he had tried to consummate the marriage without her consent.

How he had nightmares about Katherine and often woke up to seek comfort in Elena's presence, pressing his face against her lap and refusing to go to sleep until she ran her fingers through his hair and assured him that she was right there.

How he had pressed the dagger against her throat after a nightmare and had referred to her as Katherine in his confusion.

How he had slipped up -numerous times- and had compared her to this unknown woman, who she now knew all too well.

How he had gone to great lengths to keep her from knowing the truth. The warnings about staying away from Klaus became all too clear to Elena at that moment. Nikalus was clearly linked to this woman, Katherine and had admitted himself that he had been in love with her some time ago. Damon didn't want her to find out through Klaus. In fact, he had never intended for her to find out.

_And lastly_, Elena thought as she broke into sobs, _what hurts the most is that he has been reliving a memory. I am nothing to him except for a familiar face from his past. He used me._

"Elena?" Damon's voice made her head snap up, "I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long?" Through her tear blurred vision, she saw him walk in through the doors. She noticed that he was carrying a huge bundle of Roses and Lavenders in his hand, tied together by a string of crimson ribbon. "Are you ready for-what happened?" He stopped abruptly as he noticed the expression on Elena's face. In a flash, he was in front of her, the bundle of flowers discarded on the floor.

"Elena? Talk to me." He murmured as he pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"_Don't touch me!_" Elena shrieked at him as she pushed his hand away in her anger and got up from her place, taking a few paces away from him.

"Elena…" Damon trailed off, his wide blue eyes betraying his shock. "Whatever happened, wife? Did someone say something to you?" He asked her, taking a hesitant step in her direction.

"I am warning you…" Elena was forced to stop as her voice shook uncontrollably, "Stay away from me, Damon Salvatore." The irony of her words wasn't lost to her. Just a few moments prior, she had been sitting in front of the mirror and had been taking her husband's name lovingly. Now, she spat out his name with such contempt that even Damon was taken aback by the venom in her voice.

"Why are you behaving in such a manner?" Damon's voice was almost pleading with her, "Talk to me, Elena. Please."

Elena made a sound of disgust as she crossed the room and picked up the portrait. She held it towards him. "Need I say more?" Elena said as Damon's face went pale. He stood frozen in his place as he stared at the painting in Elena's hand. She saw a thousand expressions pass over Damon's face, which was usually a blank canvas to her. The silence between them seemed to stretch for eternity as Damon's eyes shifted from the portrait to Elena.

"Where…did you find this?" He finally asked her in an oddly calm voice as he finally broke the silence. Elena let the portrait drop back on the bed as she crossed her arms across her chest in an attempt to hold herself together. She could feel herself breaking slowly and it was pure agony.

"It was lying on the bed." Elena responded coldly, "Who is this woman and why does she look like me?"

"I do not know." Damon replied in a defeated voice as he sank down into an armchair. Anger flared up inside Elena at Damon's less than insufficient response.

"You would not get away with not answering me this time, Damon." Elena said as she came to stand in front of him. "You have to answer me. I think we both might agree that I deserve to know why this woman Katherine looks _exactly _like me."

A thousand questions were raging in her mind but this one was the most immediate. How was it possible for two people to be exactly identical?

"Katherine," Damon paused for a moment, as if carefully constructing his words, "was the love of my life. I loved her."

"That much is evident." Elena let out a humourless laugh.

"Elena, it was all a long time ago. This is precisely the reason I've been hiding about her from you. This matter is even beyond me, to be honest. I do not know how or why she looks like you and God knows how many nights that question has kept me up."

"Tell me everything." Elena said in a clipped voice as she took a seat opposite Damon and faced him stiffly, she was still more than greatly vexed, but she needed answers.

"If it pleases you," Damon said as he let out a resigned sigh, "I met Katherine a few years back in the Sunlands. I had been fighting in Melees alongside Alaric in Klaus' hometown when I first lay my eyes upon her. She was the most beautiful woman in the stands." Damon said as his eyes flickered over to meet Elena's who didn't respond in any manner but continued to stare at Damon in a cold, unflinching manner.

"She came to my tent on the night we won to congratulate me and…" Damon stopped for a moment and Elena knew that he was holding back. "We fell in love with each other." He said in a hard tone as anger reflected in her eyes. "It was not easy, though." He paused as he pursed his lips for a moment before continuing. "I was faced with some tough competition."

"Klaus." Elena added and Damon gave her a slight nod, confirming her words.

"Not just Klaus but every noble man in the south pined after Katherine, such a beauty she was. Even Klaus' own brother Elijah was head over heels for her."

Elena shook her head in disbelief. A woman who resembled her, no, was identical to her in every manner had been living on the other end of the realm with thousands of men pining after her. None of it made sense to Elena, not at the moment.

"Wait, so…what happened to her?" Elena asked Damon, somehow fearing the answer. Damon's use of past tense while referring to her had not escaped her notice.

"She…died." Damon said as he looked away from Elena and chose to focus his gaze on the carpet instead. "And it was my fault."

This was yet another blow for Elena but from his tone, Elena knew that the details of her death could wait.

"I…I have to go." Elena said as she got up from her place and put on her traveling cloak to conceal her exposed skin. She intended to get as far away from Damon as possible. She needed some time and space to process the torrent of information that Damon had unleashed upon her.

"Elena, no." Damon was up in a flash and his hand closed around her fist in a vice like grip. "I would not let you leave me like this. I would not allow it." He hissed at her, his eyes burning like blue embers.

"You have no right to obstruct my path, Damon. Let go of my hand this instant." Elena said as she tried to wrench her wrist free but to no avail. Damon was way too strong in comparison. Tears were freely flowing out of her eyes and were dripping down her chin as she met Damon's gaze steely.

"Please," Damon said as he leaned forward to rest his forehead against Elena's. "Do not leave me."

Elena hardened her heart and decided that she would not be swayed by Damon. Not this time. It was time for her to make choices of her own. She was thoroughly tired of others making her decisions for her.

"You have lied to me about every single thing, Damon!" Elena exclaimed loudly as she pushed him away with her free hand. The expression on his face betrayed that her rejection had hurt him deeply.

_Good_, she thought venomously.

"I never lied." Damon said, letting Elena's hand and holding up the palm of his hands as surrender, "I merely hid some facts from you."

"That is even worse, Damon! If some woman you used to love had the exact same face as me, I had the right to know!" She cried out hysterically, knocking out a wine jug in her fury. The deep red liquid fell out and stained the floor red.

"I know Elena, I know!" Damon countered back just as loudly, finally losing his composure. "Maybe I was selfish; maybe I was afraid of losing you!" He said as he started pacing back and forth and ran a hand through his messy black hair. "Have you thought of it like that?"

"You were just afraid of losing _Katherine_ all over again." Elena said and her voice broke in the end. She covered her face with her hands as a new wave of tears overtook her.

"Elena, Elena…" Damon whispered her name over and over again as he pried her fingers away from her face and made her look at him. "I love you." He said, holding both her hands into his own warm ones as he stared down into her tear filled brown eyes. "I love you." He repeated. "Do not leave me like this."

There had been a time during her childhood when Elena had fell hard and had split her head open. She and Jeremy had been chasing each other throughout the castle despite their mother's warning and by mistake, Jeremy had pushed her too hard and she had fallen down a flight of stairs. As she had fallen, she had felt as if someone had made the ground vanish from beneath her feet. She had been robbed of her breath and the pain, oh the pain had been excruciating.

That's exactly how she felt right now.

She couldn't breathe. The ground had been robbed from beneath her feet. The pain was too much to bear.

"Just say something," Damon urged her on, his crystal blue eyes flickering from one facet of her face to another. Elena noticed an expression on his face that she thought she would never see. Vulnerability. "Anything." He whispered, touching her cheek with the tips of his slender fingers.

"That is the whole problem, Damon." Elena replied a bit more harshly than she had intended to but she couldn't help herself. "You don't love me. You never did." Damon made as if to protest but Elena cut him off.

"All you ever loved," Elena said, jabbing a finger at Damon's chest with each word, "Was the memory of Katherine Pierce."

As Elena left the room, she tried not to think of the look of heart break on Damon's face.

She was leaving Mystic Falls.

* * *

**Whoa, I am still shaken up after writing all that angst. At least Damon admitted his love for Elena. Woohoo!**

**Is anyone interested in making a cover image for me? I would really appreciate that!**

**Not much to say but I hope I hear from you guys in the reviews section!**

**P.S- Thank you for helping me cross 400. Cheers.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries or any of its characters. It all belongs to L.J Smith, Julie PLec, Caroline Dries, the CW network and various other producers.**

**Special thanks to AllyPotter1196 for the amazing editing and inputs!**

_**This chapter has been dedicated to reganbiggins for the wonderful cover art she made for me. Thank you, Regan!**_

**Chapter 26**

_~The world is very silent_

_No movement in the high sea_

_Sounds like the silence of a grave_

_There is none awake_

_There is no rapid tempo_

_Total dead calm~_

**_Dauðalogn- Sigur Ros_**

* * *

Damon brought the wine flask to his lips and took a sip, almost draining it empty of its contents, not even wincing as the liquid burned a fiery trail down the column of his throat. The night was pitch black due to the heavy cloud cover and even the moon was not visible. All in all the weather reflected his dark mood and it seemed like an apt night to venture out. He had been walking along the road for quite a while and had almost reached the Wickery Bridge, the sound of the flowing river reaching his ears. He threw the empty flask away and lay down in the middle of the road. The path was deserted due to the late hour and not a person was in sight. An owl hooted nearby, breaking the ominous silence.

Damon lay there motionless for quite a while as he continued to stare up at the cloud-covered night sky. Although he appeared calm on the outside, an inner turmoil was raging within him and was waging a war as it attempted to break him apart. He dug his fingers into the soft soil, feeling its texture between his fingers as he thought about Elena. He usually came to this particular spot with thoughts of Katherine in his mind, but tonight, Elena had completely taken over. He was intoxicated with the excessive amount of alcohol he had consumed throughout the night after Elena's rejection and had wanted to get away from the castle lest he harm someone in his volatile state.

Anger was the emotion dominating him at the moment. Intense, white hot anger. He was angry at himself, yes, for keeping the truth away from Elena but most of all, he was angry at _her._ After all his efforts, all his sacrifices, she still could not see how much he loved her, how much he cared about her. For some reason, it all kept coming back to her and Stefan in his mind. He was almost sure that his brother was the person she had gone running off to after their disagreement. His patience with her was stretched thin, almost to the point of breaking.

The distant sound of horse hooves against the soft ground brought him out of his thoughts. He did not get up from his place and gave no indication that he had even heard someone approaching. A horse cart came to a halt just a few steps away from him and he heard someone getting down.

"S-Ser? Do you need any help?" A female voice hesitantly called out. Damon lazily turned his head in her direction and shielded his eyes with one hand. It was a woman, of that much he was certain, even in his hazy state. The glare coming from her lantern was making it hard for him to see her face.

"Hello, what is your name?" Damon called out to the woman, sitting up in his place.

"J-Jessica, my Lord." She said in a quivering voice and instantly dropped down to her knees as she noticed Damon's royal attire.

Damon got up from his place and staggered over to the woman, who was beginning to look frightened by now. He noticed she had sun browned hair and mud caked fingernails. _She must be a field worker_, he thought. He motioned to her to rise to her feet.

"Oh, do not be afraid. I do need help." Damon said as he pushed the woman against the cart by her throat. Her small body slammed against the wooden frame and she cried out in either surprise or pain, Damon was not sure. He was past the point of actually caring.

"S-Sire…please…I have a…I have a child…please…" The woman whimpered and snivelled beneath him, sinking low to make herself as small as possible and covering herself with her arms.

"But I need help, Jessica!" Damon roared at her, pulling the woman up by her hair. He ignored her pleas for her life and he unsheathed his silver dagger from his belt and held it against her neck. "Why is everyone so intent on turning their backs upon me?"

"Please…" The woman folded her shaking hands together as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Hear me out, Jessica." Damon said as he removed the dagger from her throat and put his hands on either side of her shoulders, making her look at him. "This," Damon pointed a finger at his chest as his half crazed blue eyes bored down into her black ones, "is who I am. I am wild, unstable and I kill at the first hint of provocation. Do you understand what I am saying to you, wench?"

"Y-y-yes, my Lord. Please…mercy…"

"Stop speaking, woman!" Damon shouted, pushing the dagger against the throat once again. "God, why cannot you women stop crying for once?"

He was greeted by the muffled sound of whimpering as the woman tried to control her hysterical sobs. She covered her mouth with her hand and stared up at Damon with wide, frightened eyes, knowing better than to say anything more, or even whimper lest the man in front of her lost his temper completely.

"That is better, don't you think?" Damon said, his voice returning back to normal. "Jessica, I cannot be who _she_ wants me to be, I simply cannot. I am not a good man and neither did I ever strive to be one! Despite that, I gave up everything for her, for my wife. I…I tried to change myself, tried so hard to live up to her expectations but it was never enough, not once." Damon spat out angrily. He had lost control of his senses and the pain, the rage, the sadness he had been hiding since months all came pouring out in front of this strange, cowering woman.

"It was always my brother she wanted. Saint Stefan, the hero. Saint Stefan, the idol child my parents always wanted. No doubt he loves Elena very much but I do too!" Damon said, kicking the wheel of the cart in his frustration. "I love her more than I have ever loved someone, more than Katherine even!"

The peasant woman was a statue beneath him as she stared up at him with wide eyes, unable to comprehend anything Damon was saying to her. Damon did not care because for the first time in his life, he was actually pouring his heart out to someone and God, it felt good.

"What has she done to me?" Damon yelled, feeling overwhelmed by all the negative emotions swirling in his mind. "I would not hesitate in killing you or any other person I had met me in the middle of the road a few months ago. Why am I hesitating now?' Damon asked Jessica as he shook her roughly by her shoulders. "Why?"

"Sire, please! My child will die of hunger without me!" The woman fell down at his feet and sobbed for her life. Damon roughly pushed her away in disgust.

"Leave my presence this instant if you want to live." Damon said in a low, dangerous voice. He was losing control of himself and his anger had pushed him over to the edge, almost to the point of insanity. "Leave, now!"

Without a word, the woman hastily scrambled back into her cart and snapped the reins, shooting Damon fearful glances even as she tried to make her escape. As the cart pulled away, Damon let out a scream of rage and slammed his dagger into the trunk of a tree, burrowing it deep into the bark. Letting the woman go had not been an act of mercy. He had done so because a part of him had whispered to him in the back of his mind that Elena would never forgive him for taking an innocent's life. And he hated himself for listening to it.

"Brother," In Damon's bout of rage, he had failed to notice the presence behind him. He turned to face his brother Stefan, the last person he wanted to see at the moment. He dismounted his white horse and hesitantly stepped towards Damon, his arm extended as if to touch him.

"Do you have a death wish?" Damon asked his younger brother in a deadly calm voice, his nostrils flaring in anger.

Stefan held up his hands in defiance, looking slightly scared at his brother's dishevelled appearance "You need to come home, brother."

"I do not _need_ to do anything Stefan, least of all something you are telling me to do. Get out of my sight this instant or I will twist your kneecaps and make you walk backwards to where you came from." Damon said to him as his hand went to the hilt of his sword. Something told him that he would not hesitate to use it if it came down to that.

"Trust me," Stefan said as he gave Damon a grave look, not taking his threats seriously. The sun was just rising behind him, making the sky turn a strange hue of orange and pink.

"_I prefer watching the sunrise. It signifies a new beginning._" He remembered saying to Elena on the day they had ventured out into the city of Mystic Falls. He closed his eyes and pressed his fingers against his temple, trying to force the unwelcome thoughts out of his mind.

"Elena left for Fell's Church about half an hour ago with her family." Stefan said, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. "Would you care to explain what happened?"

The new revelation made Damon's eyes fly open. He stared at Stefan for a moment and tried to discern whether he was lying. The expression on his face told Damon that he was not.

"Spies." Damon muttered darkly, determined to take revenge on all those who had wronged him. "We need to flush out the kingdom, little brother for we have been infected by spies."

**x~x~x~x~x**

It had been nearly a month since Elena had left Mystic Falls and came to her maiden home, the kingdom of Fell's Church. Autumn had passed in a flurry and winter was finally upon them. The trees stood bare or leave and fruits on the frozen ground and even the afternoon light had a dim and hazy quality to it. She was lying on her bed and was staring up at the intricate patterns carved into the ceiling of her old room. She was wrapped up in a soft woollen quilt and was twirling a strand of her hair around her finger as she thought about the stack of letters beside her.

Her food lay untouched in the tray on the bed beside her table and her mother often fretted over the ever growing dark shadows beneath her eyes. She had lost some weight over the course of the month and nothing interested her anymore. Not her books, not horse riding-not even archery. She was lethargic and no one in the castle could understand why, even Elena herself, although she was only trying to fool herself.

She missed Mystic Falls terribly. That place had become more of a home to her than her maiden home Fell's Church had ever been. She missed roaming around the bustling market place, she missed attending the morning prayers along with Caroline and Bonnie, she missed talking about books with Stefan and most of all, she missed Damon, even though she was too stubborn to admit it out loud.

Despite everything that had happened between them, the need to see him was almost like a physical ache in her body. Just a few days after she had departed from Mystic Falls, she had received a dove from Stefan. She had been surprised to receive a letter from him as she had not expected him to be the one sending her letters. She sighed as she searched for that particular letter among the pile and opened it for the umpteenth time.

_Dearest Elena,_

_I hope my letter finds you in good health and hopefully, a good temper as well. I know you may not wish to hear from either of us ever again but I had to try for the sake of my brother and his sanity. After you departed in haste, I had Damon tell me everything. It was not an easy task, mind you, but I managed it somehow. I am truly and deeply appalled by what he told me, Elena._

_Such a thing is almost unimaginable. Who could have thought that another woman at the far side of the realm was capable of looking identical to you? Damon was wrong to hide the truth of Katherine from you but truly, I would have done the same had I been in his position. In the beginning, at least. I am sure you must have realized that my brother is a very secretive and selfish man, Elena._

_Do not take the meaning of the term "selfish" in a negative manner, for I do not mean for it to be such. Damon is selfish because he is afraid of losing you. By hiding the truth from you, he was only ensuring that you did not leave him. Somehow, what he had been dreading all these months happened in actuality and I am not exaggerating when I say that Damon is a mess, he is a complete wreck. He does not sleep; he does not even eat his meals at times and overindulges in drinking. Mother is really worried about his health and his future as the next king of Mystic Falls is looking increasingly bleak._

_He is madly in love with you, Elena. Do you remember what I said to you at Caroline's wedding about Damon? Katherine may have managed to capture his heart at a point in time, but right now, it's only yours. Please come back._

_-Stefan Salvatore_

She read it over twice, still frowning over the part where Stefan had mentioned Damon's condition. She did not like the fact that he was neglecting his health, but then again, she was doing the same. She shuffled through the other letters and bit her lower lip, almost drawing blood. A couple of them were from Stefan again, keeping her up to date with the affairs in Mystic Falls. The council was functioning despite her absence and Stefan had taken charge in her place till she came back. If Stefan's words to be believed, Damon was growing more and more restless as each day passed. She opened another letter at random and read a passage.

_…I wish you were here to keep Damon in control, Elena, I really do. Matters are almost getting out of hand. Damon almost beheaded a man today and would have been successful had Ser Alaric not intervened at the right moment. The man would have lost his life for no reason…_

She had been deeply disturbed after reading the letter. It seemed like Damon had reverted back to his old ways. When she had first met him, he had been charming, yes, but also very dangerous and unforgiving. She had almost considered heading back to Mystic Falls but had changed her mind at the last moment since she found herself lacking the courage to face everyone. However could she explain her behaviour to her mother-in-law and ailing father-in-law? She had simply taken off with barely a word to them.

She had done a lot of thinking about the whole matter; in fact, all she had done since her arrival at Fell's Church was think. Damon was right about one thing, it was beyond either of them that a woman looked absolutely identical to her existed. He was not at fault; after all it was not like he had purposefully decided to fall in love with Katherine. His fault lay in hiding the truth from her. As much as she wanted to trust Damon again, she could not, not now at least when the wounds were still raw and fresh. She groaned and buried her face her face in the pillow, still clutching the rest of the letters to her chest. The majority of them were from Damon, begging her to come back and she was yet to reply to them.

There was a light knock on the door and Elena's head snapped up. As the knocking continued, she bid whoever was outside in reluctantly. She did not want to see anyone and see the pity and worry in their eyes for she was sick of it.

"Enter."

"Elena?" Her Mother stepped in, closing the door behind her. Elena sat up in her bed at the sight of her and subtly tried to make her appearance better. She did not want her mother getting worried over her state. She sauntered inside with her hands folded together in the front. As usual, she was impeccably dressed in a pastel coloured gown and appeared to be a queen in every sense of the word. Elena felt almost under dressed as compared to her mother.

"Good, you are awake." Elena's mother said even as she glanced at the untouched food tray beside her bed. "I was meaning to talk to you."

_Yes, because sleep never comes willingly to me now._ Elena thought to herself a bit sourly.

"Yes Mother. Is something the matter?" She asked her, patting the empty space beside her. Her mother sat down and looked at her with concern brimming in her clear grey eyes.

"How are you faring, my dear?" She asked Elena as she tucked a strand of her daughter's hair behind her ear.

"I am…" Elena began lying involuntarily but stopped mid-sentence. "Not too well, I am afraid." She admitted, pressing her lips together as tears started forming in her eyes. She looped her hand through her mother's and rested her head on her shoulder, mostly to hide the rapidly pooling tears. She had been denying that anything was wrong with her for almost a month and had not realised how much she wanted to talk about her feelings with someone.

"How can I be of help to you? Tell me." Her mother asked her, placing a hand on top of her own and giving it a light squeeze.

"How did you come to know about Father's love for you?" Elena blurted out, desperate for some answers. "How were you sure?"

"Well," Her mother was clearly taken aback by the abruptness of her question but answered nonetheless, "As you know, I was betrothed to your Uncle Johnathan before your father. When I married him, we were strangers to each other. It was a gradual process, really."

"But what was the definite moment when you knew he loved you?" Elena pressed her on.

"It must have been when he saved my life by risking his own," Her mother mused. Elena's eyes grew wide.

"When?"

"Oh, it was long ago, you had not been born by then. There had been an intruder in the castle, the same men who killed your Uncle Jonathan. Your father took an arrow in his shoulder for me. The fact that he was ready to sacrifice his life for me was the setting stone for our relationship. I knew he loved me and dear God, I already loved him to pieces by then." She answered Elena as a small smile graced her lips.

Elena thought about her trip with Damon to the clearing in the middle of the woods surrounding Mystic Falls. Damon had saved her by cutting down three outlaws to pieces and had taken a heavy blow in his shoulder in doing so. She bit the inside of her cheeks as she thought about how he had carried her home, muttering reassurances in her ear throughout the way. He had been sick with worry over her state, that much was evident. Did he truly care for her for who she was and not just because she resembled a face from his past?

Her mind drifted to the day they had gone to the Mystic Falls marketplace and he had remembered to buy her the blue beaded bracelet. She held up her wrist and traced the glass beads with her fingers, never having taking it off since that day.

"Is something wrong between you and…Damon?" Her mother asked her hesitantly as her eyes flickered down to Elena's simple bracelet.

"Yes. Everything." Elena brought up her knees to her chest and buried her head between them.

"I would not pry you for details but from what I have seen, he honestly seems to care for you, Elena." Her mother said as she stroked her hair.

"You think so?" She asked her mother meekly, desperately hoping that she was right.

"I know so. A man may lie through his mouth Elena, but his eyes always betray the truth. I have seen the way he looks at you. You're extremely precious to him, trust me."

"He…he is very precious to me as well." Elena admitted a bit shyly. She was glad that her mother did not ask her about Stefan. She was not sure how she would have answered her.

"I know." Her mother replied in a gentle tone, pulling her into an embrace. "I know."

After an hour or so, her mother left her and Elena got up from her place, intent on writing back to Damon. She opened his last letter, tracing the beautifully written script with her fingers and read through it once again even though she already knew it by heart.

_Elena,_

_I know you expect me to apologise to you but I will not do so. I have never fashioned myself to be selfless and yes, I do think about myself before others. I am not perfect by any means and I make mistakes but is being afraid of losing someone you love such a heinous crime that I am being forced to endure such a punishment?_

_Katherine Pierce had my heart, yes, but it was a long time ago. You may look like her but you are nothing like her in the true sense. I love you more than I ever loved her, take my word for it. I am no poet and I do not know how to express myself clearly, but the fact that I am trying so hard speaks for itself. I ask just one thing of you, just one more chance. Come back to Mystic Falls, Elena. You would not be cruel enough to leave me alone with Saint Stefan, would you?_

_I will not give up on us, Elena. Not in a million years, not if I have to abandon Mystic Falls and come live in Fell's Church with you. Not if I have to battle the devil itself to reach you. Never._

_No, Elena Salvatore, I will not and cannot apologise for loving you._

_Damon Salvatore_

She brought the letter up to her nose and breathed in his fragrance which still lingered upon the parchment. It made her heart beat faster and she closed her eyes, imagining herself back at Mystic Falls, back with her husband. She wanted to visit the library with him, she wanted to watch the sun set with him by her side. She wanted to watch him sleep for there was no other time when he looked half as innocent and peaceful. She wanted nothing more than to run her fingers through his soft hair to caress his strong jaw line, to rest her head upon his chest and hear the steady rhythm of his heart.

She took a deep breath and started writing back to him and it took almost an hour to fill a piece of parchment. Elena was afraid of saying something wrong lest it set him off. She did not want some innocent's murder upon her conscience. After she was done, she stared at the parchment. The ink was still glistening wetly and all she had managed to write was one simple sentence after scratching it out of numerous pieces of parchment which were now scattered all over the room. She had tried to convey what she was feeling to Damon in just one line as she found herself unable to conjure anything more. She set off to the tower of doves where all the trained birds were kept and cared for. She chose the strongest and fastest bird and tied the letter to its leg, making sure she secured it well. She carried it to the window and let it take off, watching it disappear in the sky.

**x~x~x~x~x**

Elena decided to stop by Bonnie's quarters on the way back to her room. The hour was late but she knew her friend would be up finishing her nightly prayers. She passed by her brother's chambers and frowned when she noticed that the door was slightly ajar. One peek inside told her that he was not there. She frowned. Where could her younger brother be at this hour? Shaking her head, she continued on her way to Bonnie's quarters, making a mental note to interrogate him come the morning.

She thought about her absurdly small letter to Damon and tried to imagine his reaction to her words but found herself unable of doing so. Damon was so unpredictable that it was almost unachievable to foresee his responses. She let out a dejected sigh and she found herself missing his company once again. _What folly is this?_ Elena thought to herself, feeling annoyed at her own feelings. _I miss him but at the same time, I find myself unable to trust him._

She wanted to see him, God she did. She wanted nothing more to embrace him and wind her arms around his neck. She wanted to press her nose against the fabric of his clothes and wanted to breathe in his unique, tantalizing scent which reminded her of the thunderstorm. He was a thunderstorm himself. He brought her relief in the form of rain but at the same time, scared her off with his thunder.

She pushed these thoughts away from her mind as she reached Bonnie's room. She pushed the doors open since she did not want to interrupt Bonnie in case she was praying. It was a small, sparsely furnished room on the ground floor of the castle and it contained a single bed, a wooden wardrobe and a few chairs. As Elena raised her eyes to look for her friend, the unexpected sight before her made her take a step back in surprise.

"Jeremy?" She whispered as her eyes grew wide.

Bonnie and Jeremy sprang apart from each other, previously being locked together in an embrace. It had been but a moment but Elena had witnessed it clearly. Bonnie have had her hands wrapped around Jeremy's waist and her brother had leaned down to press a kiss on her forehead. For a moment, the three of them stared at each other without breaking the silence. Elena snapped back to her senses and quickly bolted the doors shut behind herself lest someone else walk in.

"E-Elena…" Bonnie began hesitantly, wringing her hands together anxiously. Jeremy stood motionless behind her with a deep frown creasing his forehead.

"What…did I just witness?" Elena asked them as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, waiting for them to answer. She knew what the two of them had been engaged in but she wanted to give them a chance to explain it in their own words. A romantic relationship between a noble and a commoner was looked down upon by the society, even shunned in many places.

"I love her." Jeremy stepped forward with a defiant look in his eyes before Bonnie could even open her mouth to answer. He gave his sister a challenging look, waiting for her to raise an objection.

"I…" Elena didn't know what to say. She had never expected such a situation to arise. She was appalled when Bonnie broke into tears behind Jeremy.

"Bonnie, do not cry!" Elena rushed forward and took her friend's hands in her own in order to placate her. "I…I will not tell anyone, I promise."

"Really?" She asked Elena with disbelief reflecting clearly in her wide green eyes.

"Truly." Elena nodded, shooting a glance in Jeremy's direction. Even he looked somewhat relieved and gave Elena a slightly sheepish grin. He had grown tall and gangly over the months and his light brown hair almost reached his till his chin. They were usually neatly swept back but tonight, they were a dishevelled mess.

"How long has this been going on?" She asked him, narrowing her eyes at her younger brother. He took a deep breath and sat down on Bonnie's bed, motioning to the two ladies to do the same.

"A year or so, I think." He replied after come contemplation and glanced at his lady love. Bonnie nodded her head in confirmation. This information took Elena by surprise. How was it that she had never noticed it before? Was she so self-absorbed that she missed everything else around her? As if reading Elena's mind, Bonnie hastened to answer.

"We-we were very careful whenever we met. Moreover, I spent half the year with you at Mystic Falls so…" She shrugged, trailing off and shot Jeremy a glare. "I told you we should have bolted the door shut."

Jeremy just chuckled in response and kissed the back of Bonnie's hand, making her blush. As Elena watched her best companion and her brother interact in such a loving manner, a warm feeling bubbled at the bottom of her stomach. Any remaining doubts vanished from her mind. How could she ever find fault in two people who were so in love with each other?

"You have to be more…careful." Elena warned them, "You are lucky that it was me who walked through the door. Had it been someone else…"

"I plan to marry her." Jeremy cut in as he took hold of Bonnie's hand in his own.

Elena was silent for a moment. Finally, she took a deep breath and said, "You could not find a more suitable bride."

Bonnie's answering smile was heart-warming.

**x~x~x~x~x**

As Elena left the room, she pondered over what she had just witnessed. The young couple had a very tough road ahead of them but she had decided to support them wholeheartedly. Her parents, their council, and the court nobles-none of them would take the news well and Jeremy was under the risk of being shunned. But if her brother was ready to take the risk, so was she. She wanted Bonnie to get the life she deserved rather than living as her handmaid for the rest of her days. She had planned to find her a suitor of a suitable station, perhaps a Knight. Being Elena's personal handmaid gave her certain privileges, putting her over the station of other commoners, so a well settled suitor would not have been a problem. Jeremy being the heir to Fell's Church was a whole other case, however. Kings were looked down upon for taking commoners for a wife. It did not matter to Elena, however. She loved her brother and her childhood companion and wanted nothing more than them getting married and leading a joyful life together as one.

For the first time since her arrival in Fell's Church, she felt like actually doing something. Even though night had fallen, she headed down to the practise arena after wrapping herself in a woollen cloak. The whole field was deserted due to the hour but was well illuminated partially by the moonlight and partially by the burning lanterns adorning the castle walls at every ten feet. She tied her long hair back into a bun and took hold of a sturdy wooden bow from the weapons chest. She chose a quiver of sharp arrows and slung it over her shoulder. She drew one out and strained it against the bow string, taking aim at the target it front of her. It was a crudely shaped human like figure made out of hay and cloth. She closed one eye and took aim of the heart of the target and let the arrow loose. She sighed when she missed her mark completely and the arrow embedded itself in a tree behind the effigy. She was thoroughly out of practise.

She strained another arrow against the bowstring and focused her attention solely on the target, aiming for the eye this time. She smirked in satisfaction as the arrow hit home. One by one, she used up all her arrows, each one hitting the mark perfectly as her aim returned to her. Had the target been a real human, it would have been long dead.

After a while, Elena was interrupted by the arrival of the court jester. She unslung the quiver from her shoulder and let it drop to the ground as she turned to face Jingle Face with a frown on her face.

"What are you doing here at such an absurd hour, Jingle Face?" Elena asked him a bit tersely. She was finally enjoying herself after a whole month and she did not wish to be disturbed in the slightest.

"My Lady!" Jingle Face fell down upon his knees as he tried to catch his breath. His face was flushed and his bell studded cap was askew, telling Elena that he had been running for quite a while. "Ev-everyone has been looking for you all over the castle!"

"What is it?" Elena asked him as her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. Something was not right. "Answer me, Jingle Face."

"My Lady…" Jingle Face looked up at her with sorrowful eyes, "King Giuseppe passed away a few days ago."

Elena had to grip the wooden fence surrounding the arena to steady herself. Waves of guilt washed over her and she wanted to smack herself for her stupidity. She had left her mother-in-law at a time she needed her the most and now with the King dead…

"We must go, my Lady! His Grace is already preparing to depart for the Kingdom of Mystic Falls." Jingle Face spoke frantically from his place at her feet, tugging at the hem of her skirts.

Elena found herself moving in a daze. She could almost hear the huge bells tolling in the Falls Christ Church in Mystic Falls. The bells only rang when someone of importance passed away. If King Giuseppe had passed away a few days earlier, his funeral must have already taken place. Her father-in-law was lying dead and pale beneath the ground even as she moved. She wished she had departed for Mystic Falls earlier to be there for her mother-in-law, Stefan and…Damon. Although he had an estranged relationship with the King, he was still his father and his death must have affected him.

Bonnie met her at the entrance of her room along with two other handmaids and they prepared her for the long journey to Mystic Falls. All her clothes, her jewellery and her shoes were bundled up and placed into trunks which went straight to the carriage. Bonnie held Elena's hand as they made their way down to the entrance of the castle where her father, her mother and her brother were waiting for her along with fifty horse men and foot soldiers.

Her father looked extremely grave and he had a right to be; King Giuseppe had been an old friend of his. He nodded to Elena and motioned for her to sit inside the carriage as he turned to face the soldiers and horsemen who were to accompany them and provide them protection.

"We depart Fell's Church with a heavy heart to make our journey for the Kingdom of Mystic Falls." He said in a loud, ringing voice. "King Giuseppe Salvatore was a dear friend of mine and a strong ally to our Kingdom. We must depart now and pay him our last respects and offer our support and continued alliance to the family he has left behind. My daughter's husband is to be crowned King within a fortnight and she is to be Queen alongside him." He said, his eyes sweeping over his people.

At that moment, it hit Elena. She had been so disturbed by King Giuseppe's demise that she had failed to notice one thing. She was Queen of Mystic Falls now. All the responsibility was placed on her and Damon, who would be the King. King Damon Salvatore, the successor of King Giuseppe Salvatore's line of succession. She took a deep breath to steady herself as her father continued speaking.

"We are not to stop during our journey except to water and feed the horses. I grant you permission to set up tents for a couple of hours each day but no more. We must keep moving so that we are able to reach Mystic Falls as soon as possible. Are you with me?" Her father boomed. The soldiers and knights cried out in unison and raised their swords to show their support.

Soon after, the carriages started pulling out of the main gates which the sentry held open for smooth passage. The first carriage included King Grayson, Lady Miranda and Elena. Her brother was travelling in the second carriage behind them with two fellow knights who were the king's personal guard as well. The third, smaller carriage contained servants and handmaids, including Bonnie. The rest of the guards either travelled on foot or on horses.

They journeyed day and night just as King Grayson had intended, only stopping for a few hours each day to have food and to give the horses some rest. Elena was tended to by Bonnie and two other handmaids Mary-Louise and Valerie. She caught up on her sleep whenever the tent was erected for a few hours and spent the rest of the day conversing with her parents or by reading a book. The latter was rather difficult due to the unevenness of the road but she had little choice. She tried to keep herself preoccupied with one thing or another to keep herself from getting anxious. Whenever she thought about the situation at Mystic Falls, her stomach started churning uncomfortably. She also found herself covering for Jeremy's absence who had the tendency of vanishing along with Bonnie whenever the procession came to a halt. She tried to keep her parents distracted to keep the couple's secret intact.

The week long journey was made short due to King Grayson's instructions and they were almost upon Mystic Falls in less than four days since their departure from Fell's Church. Elena longed to see Damon and wanted to be there with him through the difficult time. In less than a week, a grand ceremony would take place and he would be crowned as the King of Mystic Falls alongside her as his Queen. Queen Elizabeth would step down from her post and would be taking up the role of a Dowager Queen.

A scout from Mystic Falls greeted their party midway and told them that both the princes were heading their way to escort them back personally along with a small group of guards. Elena's stomach flipped at the news; she would be seeing Damon in just a few short hours. Despite herself and the situation, she could not wait.

_To hell with Katherine Pierce._ She thought venomously, _my husband needs me._

"Are you alright, dear?" Lady Miranda asked her daughter, "You had a queer expression on your face just a moment ago."

Her father glanced in her direction but did not say anything. He had not spoken much during their journey and Elena knew better than to disturb him. He was silently mourning the death of a dear friend and Elena and her mother were wise enough to give him the space he needed.

"I am all right, mother." Elena said as she made her face blank of any expression. "Just thinking."

"King Giuseppe's death was inevitable. He had been suffering since quite a while." Lady Miranda said as she ducked her head and let out a sigh. "You are Queen now, my daughter, however sad the circumstances may be. You have to be strong for yourself, your people and-" She gave Elena a knowing glance, "Your husband."

Elena met her mother's eyes and nodded at her, understanding the underlying meaning to her mother's words. She was to set her differences aside with Damon and stand strong with and by him. She did not need any motivation to do so as she had already made up her mind to do the same since she first heard the news of King Giuseppe's demise.

"I will, mother." Elena replied, clasping hold of her mother's hand. After some hesitation, she took her father's hand as well and gave it a light squeeze. He did not look at her but reciprocated with a squeeze of his own, telling Elena that he was fine. She sat back and rested her head against the carriage wall, knowing that she will be with her husband in a couple of hours and that everything will be alright. It had to be.

She stared out of the gap between the flapping curtains and let out a surprised exclamation as she noticed the first snow of the season falling down upon them, covering the ground in a fine white layer. It never snowed in Fell's Church during winters since it was farther down south but Mystic Falls was situated in the norther part of the realm, nearer the mountains. She had always loved coming here during winters. She, Caroline and Bonnie used to make snow castles during their childhood which Stefan used to knock down, hence inducing a round of snow ball fights. She smiled slightly as she pushed a hand through the flapping curtains and felt the cold snowflakes upon her finger tips. However, she was forced to seal the curtains shut as the snow turned into sleet. It hammered down upon the roof of the carriage and Elena burrowed her fingers beneath her thighs to keep them warm. Even her heavy woollen cloak was doing little to keep the biting cold away. Her breath turned to fog whenever she spoke or exhaled.

"Guards ahead!" A knight shouted from outside, making the procession come to a halt. A scout went ahead to confirm their identity and after making sure it was a team from Mystic Falls, the procession moved forward to join them. Elena's heart rate escalated at the thought of Damon just a few hundred paces away from her. She thought about throwing her arms around his neck and bit her lip in anticipation, just waiting for her journey to come to an end.

Elena had been too preoccupied with her thoughts to notice what was happening. She snapped out of her day dream as the carriage started vibrating slightly. Her father's head snapped up and he glanced at the carriage driver sharply.

"What is happening?" He barked at him.

Elena peeked through a hole between the sealed curtains and saw that they were passing over Wickery Bridge. The water beneath the bridge was almost overflowing over the banks of the river due to the heavy rain and sleet.

"It's the slippery road, sire! I am losing control of the carr-" The driver never got to finish his sentence and in a moment, Elena's life turned upside down. The carriage went over what seemed like a fallen tree branch and Elena and her mother held on to each other tightly as they were jostled around violently. Elena hit her head on the wooden frame of the carriage and gasped in pain as blood started flowing down her face, staining her white gown crimson.

"Elena!" Her mother cried out just as the horses went berserk and the carriage slid off the path. The slippery road did little to halt it and it broke through the wooden fence and plunged into the icy cold river. Immediately, cold water started filling the carriage as it started submerging beneath the surface of the water. Elena's father somehow managed to get a grip of his sword and slashed at the bound curtains, tearing an opening just enough for a person to wriggle through but it was already too late. Elena took one last breath before they went under the water. She still had not let go of her mother's hand. She could hear distant screams and shouts from above her but the ice cold water was making it hard to concentrate on anything. She somehow managed to keep her eyes open beneath the water and stared at her mother with horror. Her father had already lost consciousness and was eerily floating in the water, appearing pale and lifeless. The weight of the carriage and the horses were pulling them deeper and deeper each moment and fighting against the current of the river seemed futile. She was going to die.

She began losing consciousness as well and her lungs burned due to the lack of air. Out of habit, she tried taking a deep breath but almost choked up as ice cold water invaded her mouth and her lungs. Her vision was slowly blacking out around the edges and she had stopped resisting. Her mother's hand slipped out of her grasp and with one last burst of strength, she opened her eyes again and glanced at her mother.

She appeared to be mouthing something to her. Elena's effort to stay conscious required all her willpower as she tried to make sense of what her mother was saying.

At last, she figured it out before slipping into the darkness. Her mother's last words to her had been, "We love you."

The burning in her lungs had ceased and finally, she was at peace. The darkness was slowly dissipating and she could make out a source of light at a distance. It appeared warm and bright and it almost called out to her. She heard a distant, reverberating sound of someone speaking to her. Elena realized with a jolt that it was an angel. She couldn't see him but oh, he had the most beautiful voice. She wanted to answer him but she found herself unable of doing so.

"Elena, fight it!" The angel was angry at her. He was asking her to fight…but fight what? She was at peace; she did not wish to fight.

"Elena…" The angry angel was not angry anymore but sounded like he was choking up. He spoke to her in between sobs. "Elena, don't you dare leave me alone!"

The voice was familiar…with a jolt she realised it was Damon's voice.

"Elena…please…" She wanted to reach out and comfort him but something was holding her down, suffocating her. "I love you. Come back to me, please."

_I love you too_. She thought silently, hoping that somehow her thought would reach him. All of a sudden, she wanted to fight. Peace was not as important as holding Damon in her arms again. She wanted to fight for him.

As she made an effort to break through the smothering veil which was holding her down, her whole life seemed to flash before her eyes. She appeared to be a distant bystander as she saw a younger version of herself and Caroline chasing each other through the corridors of the palace of Mystic Falls. She saw her mother reading her a story at night. She saw her father teaching her how to hold a sword properly. She saw her beloved Nun Marianne teaching her how to pray. She saw her brother Jeremy presenting her with a jewelled necklace on her thirteenth name day. She almost cried out when she saw Stefan's face at a distance. It was the day she had first met him when they had been ten summers old. But there was something else…there was more to this memory…

The visions blurred together as one and she found herself standing in the middle of a road. Forest surrounded the road on each side and it appeared to be vaguely familiar. The whole scenery had an ethereal, dream like quality to it and kept blurring around the edges. After a moment of pondering, she realised that it was a road behind the castle which led deep into the woods. Her eyes widened when she witnessed a younger version of herself wandering along the road. She decided to follow her apparition from the past out of curiosity. The younger Elena appeared no more than ten summers old and looked lost and afraid as she walked along the road. She tried talking to her younger self but she could not get any words out. All she could do was simply follow the little girl. After a while of walking, both Elena's, the young one and the older one, tilted their head to one side as they heard someone humming a song.

Elena followed her younger apparition to a clearing in the woods, stepping over the fallen twigs and leaves, where a young boy was sitting on a rock with his back facing them. He had unruly black hair and appeared to be tall for his age. A twig snapped under young Elena's feet and the boy stopped humming and turned his head to face the intruder.

"Who are you, little girl?" He asked her younger form suspiciously. Elena was startled to notice the boy's bright blue eyes and raised a hand as if to touch him. It was Damon, _her Damon_ but he appeared to be no more than fifteen in this strange vision.

"I-I am Elena Gilbert, King Grayson's daughter." The younger Elena replied in a brave voice. "Who might you be?"

"I am Damon." The boy replied with a hint of merriment in his eyes. "Are you lost?"

"Perhaps." The younger Elena admitted grudgingly. "Do you know the way back to the castle?"

"Why yes, Miss Gilbert." Damon hopped down from the rock and came towards the younger Elena, holding out his hand. "Allow me to escort you back."

The younger version of Elena glanced at his proffered hand suspiciously, not quite trusting the mysterious boy she had encountered in the middle of the woods.

"You can trust me, Elena." The boy said as he finally smiled down at young Elena. She took his hand after slight hesitation and the boy started leading her towards the castle. He began humming the song again, his melodious voice filling up the silence.

"Say, have you met my brother and sister yet?" Damon asked young Elena abruptly.

"No." She shook her head, "This is my first visit to Mystic Falls, I do not know anyone."

"You know me now." Damon smiled down at her.

Elena felt herself choking up with emotion as the boy and girl vanished from her sight. Her vision started blurring again and she felt as if she was being pulled back by a force. She wanted to resist it and wanted to cry out but she found herself paralyzed. She wanted to stay right here, watching the boy and girl talk to each other. It had been a surreal experience and she was not ready to let it go yet.

"Elena? She is coming around! Move!"

Pain. That was the first thing that registered in her mind. Excruciating pain. Her lungs felt as if they were on fire and her head, oh her head felt as if it had been branded with a red hot poker. Elena tilted her head to the side and heaved, spouting out a mouthful of icy cold water. It streamed down her nostrils as well, making her throat and nose burn unbearably. Someone was holding her head up for her which made it easier for her to breathe. She retched again, emptying her burning lungs of the icy cold river water. Each breath seared through her throat but she was internally glad to be breathing again. Her eyes flickered open and the first thing she saw before slipping off to the unconscious realm again were two beautiful, ocean blue eyes.

* * *

**Sigh. Am I the only one who misses how TVD used to be from season 1-3? **

**I noticed some negative remarks on the last chapter about the pace of the story. In case you haven't noticed, the story's genre is listed as romance _and_ angst. If it is not your cup of tea then I suggest you look elsewhere. There are loads of other well written, fast paced stories on fanfiction :D**

**I'd like to thank my readers for their continuous support. Some of your reviews were highly motivating and enabled me to complete this chapter within two days! I noticed that chapter 24 has been the highest reviewed chapter yet with forty reviews. Can I get the same response for this chapter, please? xD**

**I believe this chapter to be the turning point of the story. Fasten your seat belts and ready yourself for a ride!**

**Until next time.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. It all belongs to the executive producers, Julie Plec and L.J Smith.**

_Edited by my wonderful and super-efficient beta, Ally. Thank you, darling!_

* * *

**~Chapter 27~**

* * *

_~How can I say this without breaking_

_How can I say this without taking over_

_How can I put it down into words_

_When it's almost too much for my soul alone~_

**_Hurts Like Hell- Fleurie_**

* * *

"Ready the horses!" Damon shouted at the stable boys as he strode over to the main gates. Stefan followed close behind him with the rest of his council trailing in his wake. Snow and rain was pouring own upon them mercilessly in equal measures. A strong, frigid wind was blowing from the west and it chilled Damon to his bones. In a matter of minutes, he was soaked to his skin along with his whole team. The ground beneath him was wet and mud squelched beneath his leather boots as he gave the command to open the main gates of the castle. A shout went up and guards ran about as the doors slowly opened, revealing a stretch of muddy road in front of him.

"Sire, the weather is worsening rapidly!" His father's council member Lord Richard Lockwood caught up with him, "Perhaps we should wait here-"

"Do not presume to teach me what I should do and what I should not!" Damon rounded upon his severely, cutting him off. "My wife is returning to Mystic Falls to pay her last respects to her father-in-law. I will receive her myself and I will hear no further arguments. Do you understand me, Lord Lockwood?"

"Yes Sire." Lord Richard Lockwood backed away with a bow. "Forgive me." He added in a steely tone but Damon had already turned his back upon him.

"Does anyone else have any objections?" Damon barked at the small team of guards assembled behind him. When no one moved from their place or opened their mouth to speak, he turned back after shooting them a last glare. He tensed momentarily as he felt Stefan's placating hand on his shoulder but nodded at him nonetheless to tell him that he was under control. He couldn't afford to lose his mind, not right now.

The stable boys and pages brought forth their horses, saddled and ready to go. Damon patted Shadow's nose twice as the stallion rubbed his nose against his palm, greeting his master in his own manner. Beside him, Stefan had already mounted his horse, Silver. Damon hefted himself upon Shadow's back and took the reins in his hands. The assembly of guards behind him mounted their steeds as well, cowering against the icy gusts of wind which invaded their surroundings at short intervals. Even though it was barely mid-afternoon, the sky was clouded by dark, thunderous clouds and they prevented any rays of sun from reaching down to the earth, giving the impression of late evening.

Damon snapped the reins once and Shadow immediately broke into a trot, leading the assembly of guards out through the castle doors. A knight behind him and Stefan carried their house banner- a roaring golden lion against a red backdrop, bordered by a silver thread woven into the seam. It fluttered wildly against the sharp gusts of the howling wind, giving the knight a hard time in erecting it vertically. Twenty men who had been hand-picked by Damon along with his brother followed them close behind. Visibility was relatively hindered due to the torrent of pouring rain and the cloud cover and they solely relied on their horse's sense of direction as they rode on.

Damon was being spurred on by an acute sense of urgency. He had written countless letters to Elena in the past month and none had been answered except for the very last one. At first he had been determined to ride out to Fell's Church himself to coax Elena to return to Mystic Falls but had later dropped the plan when Stefan and Alaric had talked some sense into him. He did not wish to aggravate Elena further after their fateful confrontation on the night of Caroline's wedding reception and wanted to give her time to come forth on her own accord.

He had been in his foulest mood ever since Elena had left and people had avoided him like a plague. Servants scurried at the sight of him, guards made themselves as invisible as they could against the walls of the castle. His mother was worried for him but most her time had been spent in sitting beside her ailing husband, taking care of him during his last days.

Then one day, he departed from the world and chaos broke through.

Damon had been drinking alone in his chamber room when he had been summoned by none other than his own brother, Stefan. One look at his face had told him that his Father was no more. While he had never been particularly close to his rather abusive father, his death had still affected him deeply. Sometimes, he could still hear the church bells tolling in the middle of the night as they had on the night his father died. The whole city of Mystic Falls had gathered in the town square to pay their last respects to their recently departed king on the eve of his burial.

"I think I see someone up ahead!" Alaric shouted out from behind him, bringing Damon out of his reverie. He exchanged a look with Stefan and nodded once, spurring his horse forward. As he narrowed his eyes against the pouring sleet, he could faintly make out the banner of Elena's house- a deep silver raven against a midnight blue background. It was the sigil of the Gilberts, there was no mistaking that. For some reason, blue had always seemed to be Elena's colour and in Damon's opinion, it complimented her the most.

_Just a few more moments and my wait will be finally over._

At last, the royal carriage came into view and Damon slowed his horse to a trot, putting his hand up to halt the rest of his party behind him. He brought Shadow to a complete standstill just where the Wickery Bridge began and gazed ahead of him as he waited for the Gilberts to cross over to their side so he could escort them back to Mystic Falls. Patience was something he had never learned nor admired in his lifetime and he almost got down from Shadow to meet Elena halfway but barely managed to restrain himself, knowing that the others behind him were watching his every move and he doubted his in-laws would appreciate it if he abducted their daughter and took her back to the castle on his horse while leaving everyone else behind.

A month. Thirty days. He had never been away from Elena for such a long stretch of time and she had done her best to make sure that Damon felt her absence in the best way possible. She could be extremely stubborn when she wanted to be, Damon was slowly becoming aware of this. But what she didn't know was that it wasn't in his nature to give up as well.

"Stefan?" Damon called out to his younger brother beside him, who was waiting for the procession to meet them with a somewhat impassive expression on his face. Damon forgot sometimes that Stefan loved Elena as much as he did.

"Yes, brother?" Stefan asked him, turning his sideways to face him.

"Make sure I do not mess up this time." Damon's voice was barely above a whisper and he thought for a moment that his words were lost in the howling wind but the expression on Stefan's face told me he had understood him.

"I will do my best." Stefan nodded at him once and Damon gave his brother a faint smile before he turned to face the rapidly approaching procession straight ahead.

And all of a sudden-before Damon could even blink- hell broke loose.

Time appeared to slow down and Damon froze in his place as the royal carriage started trembling over the sleek surface of the bridge as one of the horses pulling the carriage lost its footing over a fallen tree branch. A shout went up as the nearby soldiers tried to stable the carriage but it was too late. It toppled over- once, twice, thrice before it plunged into the swiftly moving river by breaking through the bridge's barrier.

Damon's body reacted before his mind could when he heard the thunderous splash. The carriage was rapidly getting submerged into the unforgiving icy river. "No!" He shouted as he snapped the reins and Shadow spurred forward. The rest of his guard seemed to come out of their trance as well and followed suit. Damon rode Shadow mercilessly till he reached the spot where the carriage had broken through the barrier and plunged into the river and jumped down from his horse, his eyes rapidly scanning the river's surface for any sign of his wife. His breathing was escalated and his stomach was tied up in knots and he was all but immune to the shouts of others behind him. He quickly got rid of his boots and abandoned his sword on the wooden surface of the bridge.

"Damon, it is too dangerous!" Alaric took hold of his arm but Damon did not have time for reasoning and negotiations. He wrenched himself free from Alaric's grasp and gave him a backhanded slap to get his point across. He fell to the ground from the impact and Damon barely had time to notice that Alaric's lower lip had split open and was bleeding before he turned back to face the swiftly moving river and plunged in without another word. The river engulfed him like an ice blanket and it took him a few seconds to get his limbs to move. As soon as he was below the surface of the water, the shouts and yells from both parties were cut off. Holding his breath, he kicked up his legs and started swimming towards the carriage which was resting on the river bed. His heart was working up a frenzy in his chest and he impatiently pushed aside stray weeds and water plants to get to the drowned carriage as fast as his limbs would carry him.

It already felt like he was too late, that he had wasted precious seconds by the time he reached the carriage. His skin was growing numb due to the cold water surrounding him and his lungs were burning from the lack of air but he wasn't going back up without Elena, even if it meant his own death. The water burned his eyes and blurred his vision but he forced them to stay open as he landed on the rocky bed of the river and tried to wrench the jammed door of the carriage open. Through the torn curtain, he could faintly make out Elena and his heart jolted in his chest when he saw that she was unconscious. Her floating hair formed a curtain around her face and even like this; she was the most beautiful creature Damon had ever laid eyes upon in his entire life.

"_Come on!_" He mouthed with growing frustration as the jammed door refused to budge. He didn't know at this point whether it was the icy water that was burning his eyes or his own tears.

Damon felt a presence behind him and whipped around, sucking in some water due to reflex. Relief flooded his veins however when he saw it was Stefan and he beckoned him forward impatiently, moving to the side. He took hold of the handle of the carriage while Stefan, who landed beside him a few seconds later, motioned Damon to stand back. Damon's eyes widened and he shook his head vehemently. _We need to get them out! We need to get her out!_

Stefan held up a hand and the gesture could translate as only one thing. _Trust me_, he seemed to be saying.

In any other case, Damon would not have budged but he moved back and let Stefan take charge. The only reason he did this was because he knew that his brother loved Elena as much as he did.

Stefan aimed a kick at the door with as much force as he could muster underwater. Once…twice…and snap! The jammed lock broke loose and Damon swam forward and with Stefan's help, wrenched the door open. The very sight before him scared him. All three Gilberts had lost consciousness and appeared to be floating eerily in the water, appearing very much like pale skinned ghosts he had heard so many stories about in his childhood. But right now, all Damon cared about was Elena. He knew he was being utterly selfish as he took hold of her arm and pulled her out but he needed her to live, for slowly over the course of the months, Elena Salvatore had become the sole reason for his existence.

He was momentarily distracted by another splash above him and soon, much to his surprise, Alaric came into view as well. Since they had teamed up well over two years ago, Damon and Alaric had mastered the art of silent communication. They understood each other's body languages, what their facial expressions meant…everything. Damon nodded at Alaric and Stefan and both of them took upon the task of retrieving King and Queen Gilbert.

Damon took Elena in his arms and kicked up towards the surface, his first priority being making sure she was alright. _You will be fine…you have to be fine._ He thought over and over in his head as he glanced down at Elena. Eyes closed shut, lips slightly parted. Chalky pale skin. He felt his own lungs screaming for air and it felt like something with claws was tearing his chest apart. Elena's weight combined with his own was slowing him down considerably but with a last burst of strength, he swam up and in a few moments, broke through the surface of the water. He coughed out some water and took a few deep breaths, filling his lungs up with the life giving air. He glanced at Elena in his arms but she showed no signs of coming around yet. Panic bubbled in the pit of Damon's stomach as he swam towards the shore and wall pulled up by a few soldiers.

"Clear the way, clear the way!" Someone shouted from behind him as Damon heaved Elena up along with himself and laid her down gently on the wooden floor of the bridge. It had stopped raining by now but the sky was still overcast by thunderous black clouds above him.

"Elena?" He patted her pace as noticed her skin was as cold as ice beneath his fingers. "Elena, wake up. Please." He almost begged her as he took hold of her hand in his own and rubbed it to create friction to warm her up. With dread tying up his stomach into knots, he leaned forward and pressed his ear against Elena's chest, praying to a higher power for the first time in his life, pleading it to give him the love of his life back. _Please…please…_

Silence. Damon pressed his ear harder against her chest but heard nothing. All background noises and murmured conversations faded away and Damon barely noticed when Stefan and Alaric pulled out King Grayson and Queen Miranda out of the icy clutches of the river.

"No, no, no!" Damon pulled back and took Elena's face between his shaking hands. "Elena, fight it!" He let out a low growl when he heard wailing behind him, "She is not dead!" He thundered, slamming his fist on the ground. He turned his attention back to her and placed his hands on her chest and pushed hard to pump the water out of her lungs. He tilted her chin up and placed his mouth against her cold lips to blow some air in before he repeated the process.

"Damon…" Stefan placed a hand on Damon's shoulder as he knelt down beside him. His green eyes were welling up with tears as he stared down at the girl he had once loved.

"Get away from me, she is not dead! She is not!" Damon knocked his brother's hand away and continued with his ministrations. He blew air into Elena's mouth, pressed hard on her chest. Once. Twice. Thrice. Repeated the process.

"She is gone, Damon. She is…" Stefan's voice cracked towards the end and he was unable to continue. He slumped down on the floor beside Damon and buried his face between his hands. Damon paid him no heed and shook Elena's lifeless form by her shoulders, almost trying to shake some life back into her.

"Elena, don't you dare leave me alone!" He shouted at her as he furiously swiped a hand below his eyes. He wouldn't cry. He didn't need to cry, Elena was not dead. He refused to believe it. He took her wrist in his hand and blindly fumbled for a pulse. Nothing.

It felt as if his heart was being sawed in half as he gazed down at his wife's lifeless form. He pushed aside a strand of her wet hair from her forehead. Her once rosy lips seemed pale. Her hand in his grip was cold and limp. "Elena…" a choked sob, which had been threatening to constrict his throat escaped his mouth. "Please…" When the pain finally hit him, it was unbearable. He slumped down as his knees gave way and rested his forehead against the crook of Elena's neck as tears started flowing freely down his face. A few landed on Elena's forehead and he wrapped her arms tightly around her form as the pain threatened to tear him apart. "I love you." He whispered in her unhearing ear between the sobs wracking through his body, "Come back to me, please."

_One last miracle. That's all I need._

Damon didn't know how long he stayed in that position with his face pressed up against Elena's shoulder, with his arms engulfing her limp body in an embrace. Was it seconds? Minutes? Hours? Stefan's quiet sobbing beside him was very distracting.

"You need to get up, Damon. We need to move the bodies." Alaric spoke from behind him with strain evident in his tone but Damon ignored him. At first, the use of the plural word didn't even register in his mind. _Bodies…he said bodies…_

"No." Damon told him flatly and only tightened his grip around Elena.

"Damon…" Alaric's voice was barely above a whisper this time.

"I said-"

" Elena?" Damon's head snapped up to look at Alaric but his eyes were fixed on his wife. He followed Ric's line of sight and his eyes came to rest on Elena's hand.

It gave a slight twitch.

"She is coming around!" Alaric pushed back the horde of bystanders to clear the space. "Move!"

Damon couldn't believe his eyes. This was too good to be true…was it possible that he was dreaming? He scooped Elena up in her arms and held her limp form up from the floor and gently shook her. Another twitch of her fingers. Fluttering eyelashes.

Everything was dead silent for a moment and all of a sudden, the prolonged silence was broken by a gasp. Elena's eyes flew open as she inhaled sharply and in the next moment, she was spouting out mouthful upon mouthful of murky river water. She clutched her heaving stomach with a hand and Damon tilted her head to the side to aid her with shaking hands. It seemed like he had not known the true meaning of relief up until this moment. His eyes momentarily met Stefan's and he couldn't help but let out a shaky laugh.

Elena's condition had stabilized and her breathing was finally falling into an even rhythm. The deathly pallor of her skin was slowly being replaced by a rosy tint. Her warm brown eyes flickered open and met his for a moment and it seemed like she was struggling to say something to him. Damon placed two fingers on her lips, effectively silencing her. Everything else could wait.

The accident had taken a toll on her body and he noticed a cut on her forehead which needed to be tended to as soon as possible. Her eyes were beginning to flutter shut once again and Damon quickly leaned down and placed his ear against her chest once more before he scooped her up in his arms to take her back to the castle. The steady sound of her heartbeat was the most beautiful thing he had heard in his entire life.

**x~x~x~x~x~x**

Strange visions and vivid hallucinations dominated her dreams for the most part. The image of the blue eyed boy talking to a brown eyed girl of no more than ten never left her mind. It seemed to be imprinted on the very lid of her eyes. Occasionally she felt a cool hand caressing her burning forehead, brushing the hair out of her eyes. Fingers trailing across her jawline with a feather like touch.

Elena found herself waking up for brief moments and falling back asleep just as quickly. During those short lived moments of consciousness, one familiar shadowy figure never left her side. He was always there, taking care of her needs. Holding her hand. Murmuring soothing words in her ear. His presence comforted Elena and made her feel safe and secure.

She had no inkling of how much time had passed when she finally came around. She felt very weak and physically drained as even lifting her hand to shield her eyes from the direct glare of the sunlight seemed like a herculean task. Elena managed to hoist herself up and almost instantly, slumped back against the pillows stacked behind her, aligned with the headboard of her bed. Almost instantly, she became aware that someone else was in the room with her.

She turned her head sideways and her eyes softened slightly when she saw Damon fast asleep on the armchair beside the bed with his face resting on the surface of the bed, just a few inches away from her. His hand was coiled around hers, their fingers intertwined. Elena gently disengaged her hand from his grip and rested it on top of his head, feeling the silky texture of his dark as night hair beneath her fingers. Even in her weakened state, she couldn't help but marvel over his absurdly long eyelashes and how his fringe cascaded down his forehead. Her eyes took in the slender slope of his nose, the perfect curve of his mouth. She frowned when she noticed that his cheekbones stood out sharper than usual. Was he not eating properly? Where had she been all this time…?

It took her a moment to recall what had actually happened and she stopped stroking Damon's hair and froze in her place just as Damon came around and blinked sleepily. He seemed to have roused under her touch and immediately sat up straight and pulled his chair closer to the bed when he noticed that Elena was awake.

"Elena," He breathed out and after a moment of contemplation, shifted from the chair to the side of the bed and reclaimed his grip on her hand, unaware of the emotional turmoil going through her mind. "Why didn't you wake me earlier?"

"D-Da…mon." She rasped out, her voice sounding extremely hoarse. Before she could even ask, Damon handed her a glass of water. She nodded in thanks and chugged it down in a few big gulps, soothing her parched throat. "Where…where are my parents?" She finally asked him the dreaded question. Dread was swirling in the pit of her stomach.

Damon averted his gaze and remained silent to her horror.

"Damon, I asked you w-where are my parents?" She asked him again, raising her voice. She sounded somewhat hysterical, even to her own ears. "What happened to them?" Tears were beginning to pool in Elena's eyes and even though she was lying safe in her bed, in her own bed chambers, it felt like she was not truly out of the river's icy grip.

"You should rest-"Damon began slowly but Elena cut him off with a severe look.

"Elena, you're awake." Elena's eyes flickered towards the doorway and she was momentarily distracted as Stefan's looming form came into view. Elena tried to stand up but Damon held her back down.

"Where do you think you're going after a stunt like that?" Damon raised his eyebrows at her as he pinned her down on the bed by her shoulders.

"Let go of me, Damon!" Elena feebly tried to escape his iron grip but her attempts were borderline pathetic.

"Damon, it's okay. Let her be." Stefan placed a hand on Damon's shoulder. For a moment, it seemed like Damon would ignore Stefan's words but he let go of Elena and turned his back on her. He ran his fingers through his hair and let out a rather frustrated sigh as he went to stand by the window.

"This is not my realm, brother." He said in a clipped voice.

"Stefan-" Elena scrambled up into a seating position and reached for his hands desperately. "Stefan what is he talking about? What happened? Will someone tell me?" By now, Elena's heart was beating up a frenzy in her chest and she felt like she was going to be sick any moment.

"Well…" Stefan trailed off as he took Damon's position on Elena's bed and squeezed Elena's cold fingers slightly. "You survived the accident. You remember the accident, right?"

"Yes." Elena cut in impatiently. "What about-"

"Lord Grayson and Lady Miranda didn't make it, Elena." Stefan closed his eyes and bowed his head. "I am so sorry."

"No," Elena felt like the wind had been knocked out of her lungs. "No, no no…Jeremy! What happened to Jer-?"

"He is alive, he is fine. He is fine." Stefan reassured her over and over. Damon was all but a statue at the window but Elena knew he was listening. Jeremy had not been in the same carriage as Elena and her parents and hence had not been a part of the accident. Stefan told her that his carriage had been farther back and the whole ordeal had been over by the time Jeremy had reached the scene.

"How-how…I mean what…how is this possible?" Elena broke down and tears started streaming down her face like an endless river of grief. "How did I make it out while my parents couldn't? Answer me for God's sake!"

"It was a miracle." This time, it was Damon who answered. "You were as good as dead by the time I got you out and none of know how you managed to survive."

"It hurts, Stefan…it…it hurts!" Elena clutched her chest, almost in an attempt to hold herself together as she felt herself coming undone. "I don't want to live like this. I can't live like this!" Elena closed her eyes and buried her face between her hands as sobs wracked through her body. Various images flashes before her eyes- her mother's loving smile, her father's booming laughter. How her mother used to read her fairy tales in lamp light when she was younger as she lay huddled beneath her blanket beside Jeremy. How her father used to rouse her up early to take her horseback riding with him through the woods. She used to whine and complain due to the early hour. Oh, how things changed…

Elena was ready to sacrifice anything for just another minute with her father and her mother.

_Take me out for horse riding, Father. I promise to be a good girl and I will wake up at first command and be a good daughter to you._

_Can you braid my hair for me one last time, mother?_

_Please…please…just one more time…_

"Elena…" Stefan trailed off helplessly, pain evident in his simmering green eyes as he assessed the state Elena was in. She had her head buried between her knees and was rocking back and forth. He turned to look back at his brother, "Help her, Damon."

Without another word, Damon veered around the bed and took a seat on the other side of Elena. She felt the bed dip slightly under his weight and readily accepted his embrace as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"It hurts, I know it hurts." Damon murmured in her ear as he stroked her hair from the crown of her head to her shoulder in a gentle, soothing manner. His touch was very gentle and oddly comforting. "And I wish I could make it stop, more than anything."

And just like that, Elena's whole world fell apart.

**x~x~x~x~x~x**

"How is she?"

"Sleeping."

"I want to see her."

"I repeat; she is sleeping."

"She is my sister, Damon!" Jeremy burst out as he angrily strode towards Damon, a hand poised over his sword hanging from his waist. "And I want to see her right now."

"And she is my wife and if I say she is not to be disturbed, no one can change my mind." Damon was unfazed by Jeremy's angry outburst and pinned him down with a cold look. "You don't want to go there, trust me. I don't want to hurt you." He warned him.

"Do not act like you care for any one of us except for Elena." Jeremy shot back but nevertheless, stepped back.

Damon simply stared at Jeremy for a moment before unexpectedly pulling him in for an embrace, catching him completely off guard. He patted Jeremy's shoulder once as he held onto the younger Gilbert, "I am truly sorry for your loss."

Jeremy seemed to be taken aback for a few seconds, "And I for yours." He finally replied quietly as he pulled back and gave Damon a nod, a range of conflicted emotions dancing over his features. "Please…summon me whenever my sister wakes up."

"I will." Damon nodded and beckoned Bonnie forward who had been lingering in the shadows. "Escort Lord Gilbert back to the chambers which have been prepared for him on the fifth landing. I presume you know your way around by now?"

"Yes, my Lord." Bonnie's voice quivered slightly and she dabbed at the corner of her eye with a linen handkerchief. Having grown up in Fell's Church and around late Lord and Lady Gilbert, Bonnie had been well acquainted with them.

"Go," Damon waved them out, "Oh and try not to stay there all night." He gave Bonnie a knowing look, making her jump in her place.

"I-what-" she spluttered as colour flooded her cheeks. Jeremy merely looked impassive, well acquainted to Damon's antics in the past couple of days.

"Leave already." Damon groaned and proceeded to shut the doors after their retreating forms. Just as he was about to, he caught glimpse of Jeremy taking hold of Bonnie's hand as they disappeared around the corner. _So I was right._

Just as he had bolted the doors shut behind him, there was another knock.

"I swear to god Gilbert, I will-" He stopped when he saw who it was and despite the situation, his lips curled up into a smile. "Took you long enough."

"Well mate, it's not an easy task to find a witch-doctor in the middle of the nowhere." Enzo replied and stepped aside to let the other man step forward.

"Ludwin is what my mother used to call me." The old man replied with a tinge of displeasure colouring his tone. He hadn't changed a bit since Damon had seen him last- dressed up in rags tinged with green in places where his herbal mixtures left a mark, snow white beard falling till his chest and a shiny, bald head. His eyes stood out the most, brimming with wisdom and experience.

"Remember me, old man?" Damon asked him as he leaned against the doorway.

"I remember each and every face I've cured." Ludwin responded in his usual, quivering manner. Damon too, remembered his time with Ludwin with stark clarity. People often didn't tend to forget the faces of their saviour. When Damon had been severely hurt after the last war he had participated in, Alaric had brought him under Ludwin's care. While his methods had been vile and the herbal mixtures he created still gave Damon nightmares, they had been highly effective.

"If you're done bragging, come inside. I require your assistance as well, Lorenzo."

"My, my using my full name." Enzo raised an eyebrow even as he sauntered inside after Ludwin. "This has to be serious."

"It is." Damon replied, reflecting off a serious aura for once. Enzo dropped his playful demeanour and leaned forward, "How can I be of assistance?"

"I do not trust easily, Enzo and whatever I am going to discuss with you right now is not to leave this room. Is that understood?"

"Of course." Enzo nodded easily. "You can trust me."

"I am just waiting for-" The room opened and Damon was interrupted as Ser Alaric and Ser Stefan quietly slipped in. Damon asked them to be seated in the outer chamber as he quickly went into his bed chambers to check upon Elena once. When she had grown overly hysterical, the Head Healer had administered a mild sedative to her and she had been sleeping for the past six hours.

He stepped into the inner room and closed the door behind him quietly before making his way towards Elena. She breathing was slow and deep and her forehead was free of any creases. It saddened Damon greatly that the only time Elena could be at peace was when she was asleep. He sat down beside her and set the candle he was holding on the bedside table. The flame illuminated Elena's face in the darkened room. Night had fallen outside and it was snowing once more. Damon had made sure the room was warm and comfortable so that Elena's sleep wouldn't be hindered.

"It's me, my Lady." Damon whispered, taking Elena's hand into his own. She didn't stir, probably due to the effects of the sedatives. "I hope you would not tire of my company because I will be your most frequent visitor." He removed a strand of her hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. His fingers lingered across her cheekbone, gently tracing her smooth skin. He was careful not to touch the bandage on her forehead. The cut on her head had to be sewn shut and it had caused her a great deal of pain despite being administered with milk of poppy.

"I have lost a parent as well but I won't presume to understand your pain for it is not the same for you and me." He continued, his eyes flitting from one angle of her face to the other. "What I am going to say might sound somewhat…queer but I am actually glad that I did not feel the same love for my Father as you did for your parents. If this is what loving…if this is what caring feels like, then I do not want to. You almost died in my arms and those few moments were the worst of my life." Damon paused to take a deep breath and continued after a few seconds. "And while there is little I can do to dull your pain, I promise that I will always be there for you. I do remember my marriage vows to you, Elena. I will stand by you through the good times and the bad times, especially the bad times. You are and never will be alone." He brought up her hand to his lips and placed a kiss on each one of her fingers. "I love you, more than you can ever imagine."

How Damon wished Elena was awake to hear him say those words to her but for now, this would have to suffice. After another glance at her face, Damon got up and blew the candle out before heading towards the outer chamber where the others were seated.

"Right," He clapped his hands once as he came to stand before the small party he had gathered together. The low murmur of the conversation died out as all eyes shifted to him. He crossed his hands behind his back and started pacing back and forth in front of the huge windows, his gaze fixed on the falling snow outside.

"Our kingdom," Damon began, "Has been infiltrated by spies."

His words were met with silence.

"While I'd generally offer you all pleasantries- even if they are half-hearted ones- it's time to cut straight to the chase." He added, finally turning to face his audience.

"Have you done what I asked of you in the letter?" Ludwin asked him as he stroked his great, white beard from his place in the armchair beside the fireplace.

"Yes. Stefan?" Damon extended a hand towards his brother's direction. Stefan got up and rummaged inside his inner pocket while Damon tapped his foot on the floor impatiently.

"Slow as always." Damon sneered at Stefan as he snatched the vial out of his hand. His brother simply rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Now will you tell me for what purpose do you need Father's blood for?" He asked Damon, his gaze flitting between his brother and Ludwin.

"That's for him to tell. Enlighten us, oh great Ludwin." Damon held up the small, crystal vial up towards a lantern and the blood inside it glowed bright crimson. "Why did you have us extract a vial of Father's blood from him before his death?"

"Hand it over." Ludwin extended his hand and after some hesitation, Damon complied. "Was it preserved well?" Ludwin asked Stefan. He was slightly taken aback by the intensity of his unblinking stare. "Uh…yes. In cold temperatures, just as you had stated in the letter."

"Excellent." The healer nodded, seemingly satisfied. "Excellent."

Damon's gaze met Enzo's and he was watching the old man with narrowed, suspicious eyes.

"Is this a prudent idea?" Enzo cut in as Ludwin undid the stopper of the vial. "Halt, old man." He held up a hand and got up from his place. "He is a witch doctor; God knows in what obscure art forms and voodoos he indulges in on a daily basis."

"I do not believe in all that." Damon responded back coolly. Apart from him and Alaric, everyone else in the room seemed wary. "And neither should you. These are tales spun by the small folk, Enzo."

Enzo made a sound of disbelief in the back of his throat, "Damon, this is not a good-"

"Let me decide what is good and what is bad. Sit. Down." Damon levelled Enzo with a look and he stared back just as defiantly. The tension in the room could be cut through with a knife. "You're thoroughly testing my patience." He added with a growl.

"Damon and I are well acquainted with Ludwin from our travels throughout the realm, Ser." Alaric intervened. "I suggest we should trust his judgement and let him do his work."

"Very well." Enzo finally complied and sank back in his place. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

"I wouldn't." Damon replied offhandedly and nodded at Ludwin to proceed.

"I am a simple man, thoroughly acquainted with the spirits of the nature, my Lord and the ulterior motives and schemes of court life are beyond me." He dipped his head once in Enzo's direction whose response was merely a scoff. Ludwin focused back on the vial and fished out a metal pin from his filthy rags. As everyone watched with peeled eyes, Ludwin dipped the pin into the vial, fully immersing it in his late Father's blood for a few moments. He took the needle out and to everyone's surprise and disgust, put it in his mouth.

"What is the meaning of this?" Stefan asked the room in general, half angry and half confused.

"I told you so." Enzo muttered under his breath as he scrunched up his face in distaste.

"Ah," Ludwin put the stopper back on the vial and set it on the table. "Of course. Of course."

"What?" Damon asked him, "I am not very skilled at reading minds, old man so you better start talking before I lose my temper."

"Essence of Ravarel."

"In English, please." Damon stressed.

"It is a rare poison found only in certain portions of the realm. The essence is extracted from the root of the plant of Ravarel and it is almost undetectable in nature, often causing a slow but sure death when administered to someone. Just four drops are enough to kill a man." Ludwin concluded and spat out any traces of the blood lingering in his mouth in a bowl nearby.

"You mean to say our Father was deliberately poisoned?" Stefan asked him, his voice sounding faint.

"I believe so, yes." Ludwin nodded. "Tragic, though not unheard of."

"What if you are spinning tales just to extract some gold from His Grace?" Enzo intervened, still not giving up. "I do not believe him, Damon."

"What if he is right? You would not dare to lie to us Ludwin, would you?" Damon asked him, his voice adopting a rather dangerous undertone. The new knowledge uncovered by Ludwin had thoroughly shaken up Damon. If what he said was true then his whole family, his whole _Kingdom_ was at a huge risk.

"I do not desire your gold, lad. I have given up on earthly and materialistic possessions. As for proving myself-" To everyone surprise, he laughed. It was a dry, slightly amused chuckle. He picked up the vial of blood and held it up for the room. "Any volunteers, my Lords? No?" His gaze came to rest on Enzo.

"I will have you beheaded for your insolence." Enzo's hand went to his sword but Damon stopped him. Ludwin had more than proved his point.

"We believe you." Damon nodded. "My Father was murdered in his own Kingdom, right under our noses and none of us had any inkling." He clenched his fist at his sides as his eyes blazed with an emotion other than anger. Determination. "This information will not leave this room. Am I clear?"

"We're with you, Damon." Alaric got up from his place and placed a hand on Damon's shoulder. He stiffened up momentarily at the sudden contact but relaxed after a few moments.

"So am I." Enzo pitched in, much to Damon's surprise. "But that doesn't mean-"

"Yes yes, you have issues with trust. We get it." Damon interrupted him and rolled his eyes.

"However our relations with our Father may have been, he was still our King. He was the ruler of Mystic Falls and he was executed rather skilfully in his own household, among his own family members." Stefan's jaw was clenched and unclenched as he spoke. "Anyone can be our enemy, I would advise you all not to trust anyone outside of this room."

"He is right; we need to be extra careful. Damon, I will be appointing food tasters first thing tomorrow morning-" Damon opened his mouth to protest but Alaric overrode his objections " -even if your pride does not allow for it. Think about others for once, think about…Elena."

Damon narrowed his eyes at Alaric. His companion knew him and his weaknesses well.

"I will find out who did this." Damon walked over to the window and gazed out. A full-fledged snow storm was raging outside by now, lowering the general visibility. "And I have a fairly good idea where to start."

* * *

**Okay hold those torches and pitchforks! I am extremely sorry for the rather long delay between this update and the last one but I had my reasons.**

**Wanna know the reason?**

**Life. I'll leave it at that.**

**I'll try not to take so much time in updating next time and I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, please review! I'd love to hear all your theories about where this is heading. The reviews for chapter 26 really motivated me to write and each and every one of you is a wonderful person :)**

**_Important: I recently posted another TVD mini fic 'Lost and Found'. Next chapter of this story will be dedicated to the first person who reads and reviews it from here xD_**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: The usual. I don't own anything, don't sue me.**

_Beta'd and thoroughly edited by my wonderful beta and friend, Ally! This story would be a grammatical mess without her. Also, thank you for the brit-picking!_

**Chapter 28**

* * *

~_I saw you __fell__ asleep_

_While you were reading_

_Pages on your face_

_You had been weeping_

_And I saw_

_What it was_

_That I had done~_

**_I Was Wrong-Sleeperstar_**

* * *

Elena tightened her warm, woolen cloak around her torso, the tips of her shoulders just brushing the lobes of her ears as she trudged through half a foot of snow. The fine wool did little to protect her from the icy winds and her teeth chattered loudly and her cheeks turned bright pink against the cold. Nevertheless, she walked on until her boot clad feet left the snow and hit solid wood. The bridge had been cleared to allow passage for men on foot and for the horse-drawn carriages. No one wanted a repeat of the tragedy which had taken place a few months ago.

Elena looked around her and took in the sights before . The trees stood up straight and leafless against the grey sky, their branches protruding towards the heavens like numerous fingers. Every inch of the ground was covered in a thick layer of snow and everything was white as far as eye could see. The usual animals which lingered in this part of the vegetation were absent and and her mornings were completely bereft of birdsong these days. her mornings were completely bereft of birdsong these days.

Gingerly, she approached the railing of the bridge, which had been replaced recently. Instead of wood, they were made of some strong metal. The river beneath her hadn't quite frozen over but she could detect chunks of ice over its rippling surface every now and then. It almost appeared black today. Bottomless.

One of her hand gripped a bouquet, freshly cut from the Royal Garden. Flowers in bloom were rare these days and the ones she was holding were the last ones of this season. The gardeners had worked immensely hard to preserve the Royal Garden. Her bunch consisted of various flowers- orange blossoms, freesias and roses in all shades.

Since the tragic mishap, her Mother and Father's remains had been shipped back to Fell's Church as the custom demanded. They had been buried in the crypt beside their ancestors. Jeremy had been crowned within a fortnight and the burden of the whole kingdom of Fell's Church fell on his shoulders. Elena was grateful that her father's trusted advisor and war chief, Ser Gerard was there to guide and assist him.

Elena ran her glove covered fingers along the delicate petals of the flowers she was holding as she thought about her Mother and Father. They didn't deserve such a fate. She should have been the one to die, not them. The world needed people like them, their kingdom needed them. At least, she should have died along with them. Even after all these months, guilt bubbled at the bottom of her stomach. The running water had a hypnotizing quality about it and Elena took a step forward unknowingly, still gazing at the mesmerizing ripples. She leaned forward. She could be with them if she only…

She jerked and stepped back as she felt a hand grip her elbow and came out of her trance like state with a gasp.

"Elena?" Stefan asked her, his voice low and wary as he came into focus by her side.

"Stefan, I…" Elena began, gripping the railing to steady herself. Had she almost thrown herself across the ledge and into the river? Taking one's own life was a sin, according to the Church.

"Are you alright? I think we should not linger here, any longer."more." Stefan tugged her arm, trying to guide her back to the carriage waiting a few yards away. His slow and measured tone betrayed everything. Stefan thought she was going insane.

"Just a few more moments." She pulled her arm out of his grasp and ignored him as he let out a sigh.

"I understand, Elena. I do." He assured her after a while. "What you're going through. I-"

"Do you, now?" She snapped.

"Yes, I do." He replied firmly. "In case you have forgotten, I am very much an orphan, the same as you. I lost my mother before I even knew the meaning of that word and then Father…" he cleared his throat, not wanting to talk about Giuseppe Salvatore.

"I am sorry," Elena whispered after a small pause, instantly feeling horrible for speaking before thinking. "I just do not know how to move forward and leave everything behind. I dream about that wretched moment every single day. How do I get rid of the-the pain?" She asked Stefan, desperately fishing for an answer. It felt like a gaping wound had been ripped into her heart and even after all these months, it showed no signs of healing.

"You do not." Stefan answered simply, making her frown. "That's the thing, Elena. You never quite get rid of the pain. It will stay with you until the day you die." Hesitantly, he placed a hand on top of hers on the railing. Elena didn't pull back.

"Then how…?"

"You get used to it." He added, as if reading her mind.

"I don't think I can ever get used to…this."

"You will. I promise you, you will." He intoned sincerely. "We have each other still, don't we? You have Jeremy, your Aunt Jenna, Damon…and me."

A tear finally escaped Elena's eye as she brought the bouquet to her lips and kissed the petals once before flinging it into the icy river. It vanished in the dark water instantly, sinking to the very bottom.

"You saved one rose." Stefan glanced down at a blood red rose still clutched in Elena's hand.

"This one is for me." Elena said with a wry smile tucked it into the space between her coat buttons.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x

"Lord Lockwood," Damon spoke up suddenly, leaning back in his massive chair. He plopped his feet up on the table and grabbed an apple from the fruit basket.

"Your Grace?" Lord Richard Lockwood leaned forward across the table.

"What is the turnover for this year?" Damon queried, taking a bite of the juicy fruit. He waited impatiently as Lord Lockwood ruffled through numerous documents.

Damon had called a council meeting on Alaric's insistence, which he deemed more as badgering. All of his Father's council members were gathered around the large circular table. My council members. He corrected himself mentally. Alaric sat on his right, having been promoted to the post of King's advisor. Lord Fell, Lord Lockwood, Lord Forbes and Lorenzo surrounded him. Damon had urged Lorenzo and his Lady Wife, Sarah Salvatore, who was his distant niece to move into his holdings. He had given them appropriate titles and land and had promoted Lorenzo to War Chief.

"Anytime this decade, Lord Lockwood." Damon yawned and the Revenue Master finally managed to procure the correct document.

He cleared his throat as his eyes ran over the figures, "My Lord…er…"

"_Your Grace_," Damon corrected him in a deadly calm voice. The Revenue Master turned red.

"Apologies." Lord Lockwood said after a slight pause. "Forgive me, Your Grace. A mere slip of tongue."

"Was it?" Damon asked him, earning an eye roll from Alaric. "Why, My Lord, I rather think you have not fully accepted me as your King."

"That is a false notion, Your Grace!" Lord Lockwood appeared visibly strained at this point.

"Are you implying that I am lying, then?" Damon raised his eyebrows. "That your _King_ is lying?"

"Damon…" Alaric muttered under his breath, only loud enough for his friend to hear but he was ignored.

"I…you…you're misinterpreting my words, Your Grace. That is all." Lord Lockwood tried again.

Lord Forbes and Lord Fell exchanged an uneasy glance with each other.

"Hmmm," With a sudden movement that made everyone present at the table flinch, Damon dropped his boot clad feet to the floor and sat up straight in his chair. "You have a son in the Royal Guard, do you not My Lord?" He asked Lord Lockwood.

"Yes, Your Grace. Tyler Lockwood." He confirmed in a wary tone.

"Promoted!" Damon flourished a hand. "Your valiant son is now in charge of the Wolf Battalion. Rather suits him, don't you think, given your house sigil?" The Lockwoods supported a dark wolf howling to the moon against a midnight blue backdrop as their sigil.

Lord Lockwood paled at Damon's words. Everyone knew that the Wolf Battalion had the hardest and most dangerous job. They were in charge of scouring the woods around the castle for gangs of outlaws. Needless to say, it had the most casualties.

"Your Grace…" The Revenue Master began, clenching his fist. Ah finally, the famous Lockwood temper.

Yes?" Damon gave him a wide smile.

The two of them stared at each other for a moment, "It would be…an honour. Thank you." Lord Lockwood finally managed through gritted teeth, deflating slightly in his seat. Damon gave a disappointed sigh. I guess I won't have the pleasure of throwing him in a dark cell today.

"The revenues for this year, if you would." He waved a hand, giving him permission to proceed.

x~x~x~x~x

As the last council member, Lord Forbes, who was Caroline's uncle shuffled out of the room, Damon relaxed back in his throne like chair. He reached for a bunch of red grapes and popped one into his mouth as the door to the council room opened.

"You're a tad late for the meeting, brother." Damon gestured to the empty room as Stefan came to stand in front of him and crossed his arms across his chest.

"What exactly are you trying to accomplish here, Damon?" Stefan asked him, ignoring his statement completely.

"Right now? Well, I am trying to see if I can finish this whole grape bunch before you start with your lecture." Damon chipped in brightly as he popped another grape into his mouth.

"I sometimes wonder how you get to be the older one between the two of us." Stefan pulled up a chair beside Damon, his frown only deepening by the minute.

"Same here, Grandfather, same here."

"Hilarious."

"One of us has to be."

A short pause followed their banter.

"What?" Damon finally asked him with a sigh as he adjusted the heavy golden crown on top of his head.

"Do you have any idea how your wife is doing? I mean, do you even care?" Stefan said finally, cutting the chase and getting to the point. Damon bristled up for a moment.

"Why should I? You seem to be doing a splendid job." He muttered, not taking the bait in the end.

"Well, I have to since you refuse to be there for her anymore." Stefan said with as much self- righteousness as he could muster.

"We have had this conversation before, Stefan." Damon replied sharply, "She seems to prefer your company over mine these days and I am not one to…impose."

"Oh, don't even go there." Stefan snarled, taking Damon aback. "You have already done your fair share of imposing. Shall I remind you, brother, in case you have forgotten?"

"If you will excuse me, I have some Kingly duties to attend to." Damon got up and patted Stefan once on the shoulder as he made to brush past him. Surprisingly, Stefan grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him back.

"Really?" Damon growled.

"I'll walk you down memory lane, Damon. No, listen to me for once!" He interrupted Damon as he opened his mouth to speak. He leaned forward, till the two of them were practically nose to nose but Damon held his ground, too proud and defiant to back down. The taller of the two brothers narrowing his bright blue eyes at his younger sibling, waiting for him to continue whilst arching an impatient eyebrow.

"You made me promise that I will not let you mess everything up this time. Do you remember? Just before we left to receive Elena at the bridge." Stefan reminded him, careful not to mention the accident.

Damon simply grunted in response.

"Damon…" Stefan sighed in exasperation.

"Why are you doing this? Is this some trick to make me feel guilty for coming between the two of you?" Damon asked him, wrenching his arm free from Stefan's grasp. "Why do you have to act like a bloody saint all the time?"

"Well, I do believe in living up to one's title…"

"Oh so now he deems the situation fit to jest!"

"I love her," Stefan said suddenly, making Damon come to a halt. "I love her, Damon and unfortunately, I am not in the position to be there for her like I want to. However, you are. You are her rightful husband. God knows I would give anything to be in your position right now."

"You think I do not love her?" Damon questioned him harshly, bristling with barely restrained .

"Then act like it." Stefan clapped Damon once on the shoulder and left the room, leaving Damon to his own devices.

"Where is the wine?" He roared at a passing servant, sending him scurrying into the kitchen.

x~x~x~x~x~x

Elena lit a lamp as darkness descended upon the already dreary day. She sat down at the windowsill and set the lamp down beside her, pulling her legs up to her chest. Encircling them with her arms, she stared out of her window, watching the snow fall. It was a really pretty sight against the deep violet backdrop of the sky. Each breath she let out fogged up in front of her and she had almost given up on trying to keep her hands warm.

As she moved her hand to pull a stray lock of her hair away from her forehead, her bracelet slid down her wrist, catching her attention. It was the bracelet Damon had presented to her a few months back. Its beauty lay in its simplicity. It was made up of a collection of blue glass beads, polished to a perfect spherical shape.

Damon…

Oh how distant he was.

They shared the same bed but rarely ever talked. Since his crowning, he rarely ever came to bed on time, often stumbling in drunk at four in the morning. Elena always pretended to be asleep and likewise, Damon always pretended he didn't know that she lay awake.

But how could she blame him when she had been the one to push him away in the first place? Damon had tried being there for her but she had found herself seeking the company of Stefan more often than not. Stefan had known King Grayson and Lady Miranda intimately and Elena had wanted to be around someone who was familiar with her family. When she was not with Stefan, she sought solace, often finding herself in the chapel or in the woods. Bonnie had not failed to express her concern numerous times and had tried lightening her mood by insisting on a trip to the local market. Needless to say, Elena had declined.

It felt like she was trapped in a vicious circle. The more she was alone, the more morose she grew. She had had months to grieve over her loss and after her recent talk with Stefan, she had decided that she would steel herself and move on with her life. She had responsibilities and duties which she could no longer afford to neglect.

"Elena?" Bonnie's voice brought her out of her reverie.

"Yes, Bonnie?"

Her friend hesitated for a moment by the doorway. "His Grace wants to see you."

"Yes, thank you very much for blocking the entrance to my own bed chambers, Bonnie." Damon's voice floated in from behind Bonnie. Surprisingly, she stood her ground.

"I am not entitled to let anyone enter till my Lady allows, sire." She spoke stiffly, even as she inclined her head towards Damon's direction as a gesture of respect and perhaps apology.

"Let him in, Bonnie. It's fine." Elena waved Damon in, sliding down from the windowsill.

"Careful," Damon sauntered past Bonnie, wagging a finger at her. "Although I do appreciate your newly acquired ferociousness. Meek women tend to bore me."

With a barely suppressed look of surprise, Bonnie curtsied to Damon before leaving the room, although not before giving Elena a fleeting look of reassurance.

"Kitten finally discovered her claws." Damon spoke up, watching the maid leave. With a faint smirk, he turned to Elena. He was the same as always, owning any room the moment he stepped through the doorway. She had not mentioned it to him but the golden crown which adored his head complimented him extremely well. It was studded with various jewels, a majority of them being sapphires which complimented his eyes. These days, he dressed differently as well. He had discarded his hunting boots and breaches and had opted for a more elegant look which suited a King. Tonight, he was dressed in sweeping black robes over matching skin hugging trousers and black leather boots.

Since she was his Queen now, Lady Elizabeth had passed down her own silver crown to her, which she was supposed to wear at all times. It was heavier than her previous crown, which had been made of a lighter material but she had gotten used to the new addition. Likewise, as a Queen, she had been fitted for new, more elaborate gowns as well. Aunt Jenna had taken care of everything but Elena never wished to repeat the week long ordeal of being measured and fitted for fifty new gowns by a group of seamstresses.

"What can I do for you?" Elena winced as soon as the words were out of her mouth. She had vowed to herself just moments ago that she will get back into her old pattern. "Damon." She added softly, trying to make amends.

"Make this dreary evening better by blessing me with your company." Damon said without pause, as if having foreseen her question.

"I am afraid I am not my usual self these days, so I cannot promise a whole lot of entertainment." Elena countered back, watching his reaction.

"If it was entertainment that I sought, I would have gone elsewhere." Damon stepped closer to her and surprisingly, Elena stood her ground. Previously, she would have looked away or would have changed the subject.

"Elsewhere…?" Elena raised an eyebrow.

Damon smirked widely.

"Spend the evening with me." He repeated rather insistently.

"Persuade me to." Elena replied, slightly out of breath. After months…her heart was hammering again in her chest at the prospect of being with Damon.

"Ladies like gifts, do they not?" Damon asked, closing the distance between them with a final step. Only a few inches remained between them at this point.

"You plan to lure me with as simplistic a thing as a gift?" Elena teased him. Subconsciously, her tongue darted out to run over her bottom lip and the little action didn't go amiss from Damon's keen gaze.

"Not just any gift." Damon shrugged, holding out a gloved hand to her. "Remember Caroline's wedding?" He was careful to avoid taking Klaus' name altogether.

"Vividly." Elena frowned, slipping her hand into his. Even after months, it felt as easy as breathing. Caroline's wedding night had been fateful day when she had finally uncovered the truth about Katherine. Since her return to Mystic Falls, it had been an unspoken rule between her and Damon to never mention the whole ordeal again, as baffling and mind boggling it was.

"In that case, you'll be able to recall with perfect clarity that I had planned a small gift for you on that eve." With a sudden jerking motion, Damon pulled Elena against him and placed a hand at her waist, wagging his eyebrows at her. 'Dance with me', he mouthed to her all of a sudden.

Elena blinked a couple of times, 'No music,' she mouthed back even as she placed her arms around his shoulders. Flashing her a devious grin, Damon took hold of one of her hands and brought it down to his chest, placing her palm flat against his skin. Instantly, she became aware of his strong, steady heartbeat beneath her finger tips.

"So," he trailed off, "Can you recall or is your memory betraying you?" He asked teasingly, drawing her attention back to their topic of conversation. For some reason, Elena was finding it extremely hard to concentrate. However, she did remember. Damon had asked her to meet him in their chamber at midnight on that fateful day because he had some sort of surprise prepared for her.

"Yes, I remember." She said quietly as Damon started spinning her around the room in slow circles. The rhythm of his heart was their music.

_Thump-a-thump-a-thump-a-thump_

"It's still waiting for you." He tugged at her hand gently, and Elena leaned into his touch instinctively till the side of her forehead was resting against his. She inhaled deeply, taking in his unique scent which reminded her so much of thunderstorms and open seas.

"Mmm," she hummed in response, unable to focus on his words. At that moment, she realized just how much she had missed being with him in this manner. He spun her around once, eliciting a small gasp from her before he pulled her back close. Their noses nudged together gently and Elena inhaled sharply, her wide brown eyes flitting up to meet his gaze. His hand was resting at the small of her back, just where the laces of her gown ended. One small tug and he would be able to undo her gown…

"Do you want to see it?" Damon asked her, his lips almost brushing against hers but not quite as he spoke.

"Uhm…of course." No please, don't let this moment slide. Following her heart, she leaned in to close the distance between their lips but Damon was already pulling back with an unfathomable expression on his face.

"Come on," He said, stepping away from her. However, she noticed a kind of…sadness in his eyes which did not bode well with her. Despite all his teasing, he appeared strained. Elena found it extremely hard to hide the physical signs of her crushing disappointment as she let Damon lead her out of their bed chambers. Without further questions, she followed him. They didn't exchange any words as they descended the castle's never ending stairways and navigated through endless corridors. However, they did exchange a few glances. It was almost like getting to know each other all over again, but at the same time, it felt as if they had never been apart.

"Outside?" Elena whined as Damon asked the sentries posted at the gates to open the huge iron doors.

"It's the type of thing which cannot really be kept inside. You will see." He flashed his signature smirk, the one she had fallen in love with ages ago and just like that, all her protests died down. Thankfully, she had remembered to grab her woolen cloak before leaving her chambers and she slipped it on as they were greeted by a blast of icy cold air from the outside.

"Wait here," Damon said, pointing towards a huge oak tree as he jogged towards the rear end of the castle and vanished behind the corner.

Is this revenge for the months of silence I made him endure on my end? Elena thought as ten minutes passed. She was pretty sure that her lips were beginning to turn blue from the cold. She started as the huge church bell at a distance chimed loudly, signalling that it was midnight. As if on cue, Damon came into view.

"Finally-" She gasped and stopped speaking when she saw that he had the most beautiful white horse beside alongside him, fully saddled and ready to go. Elena met him halfway, giving him an incredulous glance.

"Do you like her?" Damon asked even as Elena gently brought a hand up to touch the horse's beautiful silver coat. The horse snorted and whinnied loudly.

"Shh, shh." Elena soothed her gently, bringing her hand to the horse's nose and rubbed the coarse surface in soothing circles. Instantly, the horse calmed down under her touch and nuzzled her head against Elena's palm. At that moment, Elena knew that an unbreakable bond had been formed.

"I adore her already," Elena whispered, taking the reins from Damon's hand. It was almost unnerving how much this horse bore a resemblance to her previous mare, which had died a few years ago after succumbing to a rare disease.

"I thought it would be an apt gift for your Name Day." Damon leaned against the castle wall, watching her with unreadable eyes. "So I saved her for today." He nodded towards the horse.

"You remembered…" Elena's eyes flitted towards Damon. In fact, she had all but forgotten about her own name day till Damon mentioned it. As was the tradition, all festivities had been cancelled for the year to observe a mourning period for King Giuseppe's demise along with King Grayson and Lady Miranda's tragic death.

"I am blessed with a fantastic memory on top of my unearthly looks and charm." Damon shrugged nonchalantly even as his blue eyes twinkled with a hint of merriment.

"How humble," Elena rolled her eyes as she nuzzled her face against the horse's. "Thank you."

"Give her a name." Damon encouraged her.

Elena thought for a moment and suddenly, the answer spilled from her lips on its own accord. "Light."

"Light?" Damon raised his eyebrows.

"Light and Shadow." Elena explained, referring to Damon's midnight black steed. "Forget it, it's silly, really." She murmured, her face going pink from embarrassment.

"No," Damon swallowed slightly, his gaze boring into hers with a sudden intensity which took Elena by surprise. "It's perfect. Up you go!"

Before Elena could even react, Damon had lifted her by her waist and deposited her on top of Light. "Damon!" She protested mildly, even as a laugh escaped her lips. She planted her legs firmly on either side of the horse's warm body and gripped the reins tightly in her hand.

"Now?" She asked him.

"Never a better time." With that, Damon gave Light's rear a sharp rap and the horse shot forward. She was on a horse by herself for the first time in a very long while and she would be lying through her teeth if she said it wasn't exhilarating. It was a freeing experience as the cold wind whipped her long tresses back from her face. Her beautiful white mare was an easy- going horse and before long, they grew accustomed to each other.

"_Hee-yah!_" Elena shouted, spurring the horse forward and completed and entire loop around the castle. She passed Damon, who hadn't moved from his spot against the wall and was watching her with a slight smile on his face. Once again, something about his expression bothered her but she couldn't quite place a finger on it.

Elena couldn't help the giggles of excitement and joy that escaped her mouth every now and then as her horse trotted smartly. Before long, she had completed five whole circuits and finally, came to a halt in front of Damon, who assisted her in getting down from her horse.

"That was absolutely exhilarating." Elena burst out, a wide smile already in place. Damon whistled loudly and a groggy stable boy led her mare away for the night into the safety and warmth of the royal stables.

"I really, really appreciate your gift, Damon. Thank you." She repeated again when he didn't say anything. "Damon?" She prodded him, getting worried.

"I saw you laugh after months," Damon began after a slight pause, rustling his dark locks with his fingers. "Correction- I saw you laugh_ around me_ after months."

Elena blinked once, not sure where he was headed. Her exhilaration dissipated quickly, replaced by concern. "And that is a good thing." She reassured him, reaching forward to gently touch his arm. Her concern turned to worry when he pulled away.

"You never had a problem in smiling around Stefan, laughing even." He continued, pretending as if she had not spoken at all. "He always knows the right things to say, the right things to do." Elena's heart sank ever so slowly in her chest at Damon's words. Not again…

"Damon, please don't go there." Elena pleaded him, "This evening is about us, remember?" She tried to change the topic of their conversation.

"Is it, ever?" Damon gave her a wry smile. "I think I have made a horrible mistake, Elena."

"W-what are you talking about?" Elena's voice rose in pitch.

"It's always been you and Stefan since the beginning. I was, am and always will be an intruder in your lives, an unwanted entity. The monster from the fairy tales you seem to favour so much who always steals the princess away from her valiant knight. We all know how those stories end, do we not? The princess can only be saved by her knight in the shining armour, Elena, no one else.

"I tried to be that knight for you Elena, I did, but I cannot change who I am. I was the monster all along. I cannot be someone the world wants me to be…someone you want me to be. At the end of the day, I will always be the selfish, cruel and violent Salvatore brother but I cannot bear to be selfish with you anymore."

"While I will confess to having ulterior motives when I first laid eyes upon you, everything changed from the moment I got to know you. You are the most beautiful, intelligent and independent woman I have met in my entire life. You're incomparable."

Elena had been so spellbound by his words that she flinched slightly when he placed his hands on her stiff shoulders. "I love you, I have always loved you but I never deserved you." He murmured, his voice sounding huskier than usual and filled with raw, uninhibited emotion. "And I never will. But my brother does."

Elena's eyes started prickling as tears threatened to overflow.

"On this day, holding the stars and the moon and the very heaven beneath which we stand sacred, I free you from our vows. The fact that our marriage had never been consummated will help our case to get an annulment when we present it into the Church tomorrow. Go," Damon nudged her towards the castle entrance. "Stefan must be in his bed chambers, brooding over one book or another. Brighten up his evening." His attempt at a smile was so painful that Elena had to look away for a moment.

With that, he stepped back but hesitated slightly, glancing towards Elena, who stood frozen on her spot. He took her warm face between his fingers and tilted her head up. Fleetingly, Elena caught a glimpse of his glistening blue eyes before he leaned forward and placed a soft, lingering kiss on her forehead, as if trying his hardest to make time stop right then and there. Elena closed her eyes, too numb to react and focused solely on the feel of his warm lips against her skin. He trailed his hands down her shoulders and hers arms, raising goose bumps on her skin. His fingers came into contact with the glass beads of her bracelet and he toyed with them for a moment before stepping back.

"I am sorry, for everything." He whispered, "Now, go before I change my m-" not quite managing to finish his sentence, he abruptly turned around and vanished inside the castle.

* * *

**Ohhh~**** cliffhanger of sorts. Don't kill me!**

**Yep, I have not abandoned the**** story but it seems like my muses abandoned me for a while. I am back, though! Thank you so much for all the kind and motivating reviews/PMs. I can't even tell you guys how much you all motivate me to get my ass to the computer and write.**

**To answer some questions-**

**Yes, the word 'Fuck' was used in the medieval ages XD it was brought into use in the 15th ****century, however.**

**A few months, say three to four have passed since the events of chapter 27.**

**While I didn't mention Damon's investigation about his father's murder in this chapter, I will write more on that in the upcoming ones!**

**Yes, I do have plans to finish the story. I have envisioned about 40 chapters since the start and at the pace this story is going, I believe we will reach that goal more or less.**

**Okay! Stay tuned for the next chapter. Like, really do. (Hint hint)**

**R&amp;R por favor :)**

_**In case you guys want to check out my other fics, just go on my profile and check out my latest Harry Potter fic! It's about Hermione landing in the Marauders era and all that jazz. If you love time travel stories, please give it a glance!**_


End file.
